Never knew it could be like this
by Beneath The Vagrant Alpha
Summary: Jasper meets Bella and has an instant connection with her. He takes her to go live with him. Bella knows that she feels something for Jasper but has no idea what it is. Warning: Spanking and D/s themes.
1. Prologue

A/N: I'm going through and fixing and editing this story...nothing major will change throughout, just small things here and there. :)

Prologue

BPOV

I could feel the little hairs on the back of my neck stand straight up and goosebumps broke out all up and down my arms. That's when I realized he was nearby. Now whether or not he could see me, I didn't know. All I knew for certain was that he was out there watching, making sure that nobody came in that wasn't supposed to, but more importantly that nobody went out- meaning me.

He didn't trust me enough yet, or so he says, to leave me un-gaurded. He's afraid I'll try to run from him. Which of course is ridiculous, he's a Vampire for the love of all that's holy, and I'm a mere human. Even if I had wanted to run I doubt I would make it past the end of the driveway before he would catch me and bring me right back. But of course, not without severe consequences first.

I stood up straight after grabbing my pajamas and headed towards the bathroom for a shower. Turning the knob in the shower I made sure not to get the water as hot as I normally would, which sucks. Usually I don't even use cold water, I like my showers as hot as humanly possible. Stepping into the tub I move slowly to allow my body time to adjust to what to me feels like a really cold shower, when in reality there's barely any cold water at all.

I step forward into the water a little more and hiss once the water touches my sore, burning bottom. I should hate him for what he does to me, but in reality I can't escape the physical and emotional pull inside me that draws me to him.

I quickly start washing my hair thinking over how in one week my life has taken a complete U-Turn. I had goals and dreams that I have wanted since I was a little girl, and now they've completely vanished. In one week he has altered me completely. Everything revolves around him now. Whether I wanted it to or not. Rinsing out the shampoo I turn the cold water on a little higher and put my bottom under the spray.

It actually feels really good and starts taking out the redness and sting. Today I guess you could say I learned a very valuable lesson- one I will not be forgetting any time soon. Don't fuck with Major Whitlock. My name is Isabella Swan and I've been told I'm the mate of a vampire. But not just any vampire- my mate just happens to be the most feared vampire in our world- the God Of War. Major Jasper Whitlock.


	2. Accepting Fate

BPOV

You would think that I would be freaked out what with being mated with a vampire and all but the truth is I'm not. Sure I'm scared shitless, but not because he's a vampire, but because he's the "God of War" for Christ's sake. Oddly enough I'm actually used to vampires. When I was just a baby, apparently my mom, dad, and I were in a really bad car wreck. My mom and dad died right away but I miraculously survived.

My "sister" Alice, for all intents and purposes, found me and brought me back to her coven, where I've been for the last seventeen years. My family consists of my adopted mother and father, Esme and Carlisle Cullen, my adopted brothers, Emmett and Edward and their mates (and my adopted sisters) Rosalie and Alice. We've lived in a lot of places in the seventeen years I've been a part of the family, but my favorite place is where we are right now and that's in Forks Washington.

Being with a family of vampires can raise a lot of suspicion since vampires don't age, so we usually moved every three years or so.

All that changed on my 17th birthday.

Flashback

_Jasper is apparently a friend of Carlisle's and dropped by one day to visit and say hello. Emmett and Rosalie were out hunting (the whole family lives off the blood of animals) and Alice and Edward were out shopping. I stayed home to catch up on some homework I had been neglecting all weekend. It was my Senior year at St. Mary's Academy. Alice and Edward were Seniors too, but they only did it to keep me company._

_I bounded down the stairs to the kitchen to grab a snack before I tackled my Trig. homework, when I saw him sitting at the dining room table with Carlisle and Esme. He had dirty/blond hair, and was wearing a snug white t-shirt that hugged his well built frame. But what stood out to me the most was his dark red eyes. He drank human blood._

_My brown eyes met his red eyes and my whole world shifted. Everything that was important to me 5 minutes ago no longer mattered. He was all that mattered in my world now. Carlisle looked between the two of us and stood up abruptly. _

_"Bella," he said, "go to your room now please, I will fetch you in a little while." I broke eye contact with the red eyed god and gave Carlisle a confused look. I heard a low growl and turned back to the strange creature sitting with my adopted parents. I gave him a small, intimidated smile then turned on my heel to go back up the stairs, my snack forgotten._

End Flashback

A loud banging on the bathroom door startled me out of my reminiscing. "Isabella, you've been in there long enough, get out and meet me in the bedroom. You have 5 minutes." called Jasper. I was so caught up in my memories I lost all track of time. I turned off the shower, grabbed my towel and quickly dried off, taking extra precaution around my bottom. It was no longer burning, though it did still have a nice sting to it, and the redness had faded to a bright pink so at least that was an improvement.

I quickly threw on my pajamas and stepped out of the bathroom. I didn't see him anywhere but I knew what I was supposed to do. I climbed onto the bed and sat kneeling with my hands folded in my lap, head bowed down, with my body facing the door. Just like it stated in his rules for me. Stupid rules, that's what got me my sore bottom in the first place.

Flashback

_Jasper had just picked me up from the only home I've ever known to come live with him 'for all eternity' as he so eloquently put it. We pulled up to a black gate that was at least 10 feet tall. Looking up past the gate I could see a huge stone white mansion. The gate that surrounded the property had trees aligned with it just as high to block the house from view from passerby. As we pulled into the drive I still hadn't collected my bearings. Jasper looked at me and smirked._

_"Welcome home, my mate." he said. Before another thought could register he was at my side helping me out of the car. He grabbed my hand and we started walking up the front steps, he opened the door and all I could do was stare. The ceiling was vaulted with a gargantuan, albeit beautiful, glass chandelier directly above where we were standing. An elegant staircase was directly in front of us, not to mention all the open rooms surrounding us. In front of the staircase people were forming a straight line. _

_Men and women alike were dressed in the same attire- men in gray work pants and white t-shirts, women in gray skirts with white blouses. "Isabella," said Jasper, "This is my staff, staff this is Isabella, she is my mate and is to be treated with the utmost respect. Disrespect her and you answer to me."_

_I blushed when he called me his mate- I associate the word 'mate' with 'mating' which of course means sex, which in turn implies that Jasper and I are having sex. Peeking up at my 6'3 "mate" I cant help but wonder what sex would be like with him...God help me, I was lusting after the God of War. As if he could hear my thoughts Jasper whipped his head around to face me and cocked an eyebrow up in my direction, his mouth turning up into a small smirk._

_I let out a small gasp; Edward could read minds, with the exception on mine for some strange reason, and Alice could see the future- did Jasper have some sort of gift as well? Crap, I really hope he cant read minds, I thought, as embarrassment coursed through my body. Jasper turned back to the group assembled before us, "That's all, go back to your duties." As everyone starts to disperse around us he turns to me._

_"As for you my pet, follow me we need to go over your rules." He said._

_"Rules?" I questioned._

_"Rules." he confirmed. He brings me to a room that has a large burgundy desk sitting in the middle, with bookshelves filled with books on the three walls surrounding the desk. Across from the desk are 2 rather comfortable looking leather chairs. "Sit." he commands. I glance around the room again as I make my way to the chair furthest away from crazy, fuck me over with his red eyes, Jasper. Next thing I know he is standing in front of me holding out a piece of paper for me to take. _

_"These are your rules Isabella," he says "learn them, memorize them, eat, sleep, and breathe them. They are here for your protection. Break the rules and I will punish you. Do you understand?" I take the piece of paper from him. "Ummmm yes?" I meant for my 'yes' to come strong and willful, to show him I wasn't scared of him, but instead my voice cracked, I stammered and it came out as more of a question. Great, I thought sarcastically, that's just what his already inflated ego needs, for him to think I'm going to roll over and bend to his every whim. Jasper goes to sit behind his desk while I look at these so called rules._

_Rules of the House_

_1.) Always show respect to me. Alone you may call me by my given name, but in front of anyone, whether that's family or the paper boy you will call me 'Sir' or 'Master' or any other name that shows respect._

_2.) You will eat 3 meals a day and exercise as I see fit._

_3.) No one is allowed to touch you besides myself unless I specify otherwise._

_4.) You will not be allowed alone at any time, you will have your own assistant with you when I am not around.  
(You will meet her later)_

_5.) If I tell you to wait in our bedroom for me you will wait on the bed, on your knees, with your head bowed, hands in your lap, facing the door._

_6.) No swearing- it is very un-lady like._

_You are free to wander around and use any of the facilities whenever you wish as long as myself or your assistant is with you._

_I glance up at Jasper, or I'm sorry my new 'Master', only to find him watching my intently like he knows I'm about to blow a fuse. I can feel my face getting red and my breathing becoming irregular. Looking into his red eyes I snap. "What do you mean respect you?" I yell, "To get respect you have to earn respect and guess what asshole, you have not earned it!"_

_"Isabella!" he says to me sharply, but I cut him off, "Don't you 'Isabella' me you jerk, these rules are outrageous and as far as punishment goes, fuck you and the horse you rode in on, I'm a big girl. I even wipe my own ass!" _

_Right when I'm about to rip up his list of rules he's in front of me, his eyes now a murderous pitch black. I can feel the blood drain from my face as I realize I may have gone a teensy bit too far..."Oh shit", I whimper. Jasper looks down at me, "Oh shit is right." he says dangerously. _

_Suddenly he's sitting in the chair and I'm over his lap with my bottom in the air. He wouldn't dare! A spanking? No fucking way. "Isabella," he says, I can tell he's trying to keep his voice calm, "Not only did you swear but your outburst was completely disrespectful. I want you to count your spankings, you miss one and I'll start over."_

"_I will judge when I think you've had enough." Before I can even register that he's done speaking I feel his palm connect with my jean covered bottom._

_SMACK._

_It stings but not as bad as I would have thought. "One." I whisper. _

_SMACK. "Two." _

_SMACK. "Three."_

_The swings gradually get harder and by seven I start kicking my legs, begging for him to stop. After ten he stops and I breathe a sigh of relief. Then he stands me up and with vampire speed unbuttons and unzips my pants and pulls them along with my panties to my knees. Before I can even protest I'm back over his knees in the same position I was just in. _

_"Again, Isabella, count them. You miss one and I start again." he says._

_SMACK. "One." I scream._

_SMACK. "Two."_

_By five I am sobbing not even bothering to count the blow he's just delivered to my poor bottom. "Oh Isabella," Jasper says, like he's ashamed, "Start over." _

_SMACK. "One."_

_I can barely get the words out. By ten I'm sobbing so hard and the fight's gone out of me. All I know is that I do not want to be in this position again._

_Jasper helps me stand up, as soon as he stands up he wraps his arms around me and kisses the top of my head. An unknown emotion jolts through my body, I feel oddly comforted, loved, and protected._

_"You're forgiven Isabella." He says. As he says that I let out a huge breath that I didn't realize I was holding, like I was relived or something. "Let me show you to our room where you can shower then get ready for bed." I sniffle and give a quiet "Okay" as he takes my hand and leads me out of the room._

End Flashback

I heard the door softly click shut. "Very good my little pet," says Jasper "Roll over onto your stomach, I have some cream that will help with the redness and the sting." I do as he says quickly, thankful that he's giving me something at all. He climbs onto the bed next to me and gently pulls down my pajama bottoms and panties exposing my bottom to him. "Such perfection." He mutters, so low that I'm not sure it was meant for me to hear. His cold hands feel like heaven on my backside as he begins rubbing in the ointment. "Now my mate," He begins "Why were you punished?"

I take a deep breath and know that my answer is going to also answer some unasked questions...like am I willing to accept him as the Dominant in this relationship...wait, did we even have a relationship yet?

"Because I disrespected you and used foul language...Sir." I replied quietly.

"Okay, come here Darlin,'" He says as he pulls down the comforter on the bed. I gently pull back up my panties and bottoms and quickly climb in the bed. Once I'm settled Jasper crawls in next to me.

"Sleep my angel, tomorrow I'll take you on a tour of your new home." He says as he kisses the top of my head. I nuzzle my head into his chest and tentatively wrap my arms around his waist. The last thing I hear before I succumb to the darkness is a soft purr.


	3. The Assistant and Answers

**BPOV**

When I awoke in the morning, I was laying on my stomach with the comforter wrapped around my legs. Looking up I realized that this was not my room. Suddenly the events of last night all come crashing down on me. I gasp and flip over, sitting straight up. I wince once I'm fully sitting on my bottom but I don't change positions.

What the hell was I thinking last night?! I've known Jasper for all of what, 6 days? Well technically I've known of him for 6 days, yesterday was the first day we actually talked...God, I hadn't even "known" him for an entire 24 hours and I was already getting into trouble.

And where was he anyways? It took me a minute to realize that he wasn't in the room with me. "Okay Bella," I said to myself, "let's try and think rationally for a second. You meet the devil himself 6 days ago and feel an unexplained pull to him, the next 5 days you are miserable only thinking of him and wondering if he was even thinking of you, and finally yesterday he shows up unannounced at your home saying, no demanding, that he is taking you back to his home to be his mate..." Jesus what is wrong with me?

How did I willingly go along with this? Oh that's right, I wasn't given a choice...not like it would have mattered though, the damn pull in my chest would have dragged me along anyways.

I guess last night my body was on auto-pilot or something because I did not notice anything in this room before now. Sunlight was shining down across the bed from the only window in the room it looked like, and that window was above the bed. Across the room was a flat screen TV- Jesus how big was that thing?!

And to the right of the room was a dresser with a mirror on top. To the left was the bathroom, which, I realized I needed to use and fast. I climbed out of the monster bed and headed for the bathroom, I really hope that my bathroom things were in here, it would be a great start to the day to just have a toothbrush.

Stepping into the bathroom and flipping on the light I stop dead in my tracks. Was this the same bathroom I just used last night? The shower looked the same...Big garden tub with a huge shower head, but had that jacuzzi in the right hand corner been there yesterday? And holy hell!

Was that the closet behind the jacuzzi? That was as big as my room back at the Cullens. Now, I thought to myself, where is that blasted toilet? Looking around I find what I'm looking for back in a corner. Figures.

Walking to the sink to wash my hands I notice a little note next to a bottle of hand soap.

_Isabella,_

_Your bathroom things are underneath the sink, feel free to put them wherever your heart desires. Also, I had your driver, Joesph, pick up the rest of your belongings from the Cullens. Everything you need is in our bedroom, your clothes have been hung up in the closet and the rest have been put into the dresser. He has also brought up your back pack, which I am currently holding in my study. We need to discuss your future arrangements regarding your education. _

_Unfortunately I had some unexpected buisness come up today so for the first half of the day I will not be with you, I will send up your assistant this morning though and she can give you the tour. I will meet up with the two of you after lunch. Until then my dear._

_Jasper_

Jeez, is he always so formal? And what is there to discuss about my schooling? Surely he won't make me drop out?! I have friends at school and it's my Senior year! I didn't do 11 years worth of school for nothing dammitt! I am getting my diploma whether he likes it or not...I'll just have to figure out a way to either make him see my side of this or figure out a method to get my way without my bottom taking the heat.

Oh well, I thought, nothing I can do about it now, at least he won't be with me for a little while, that will give me time to get my thoughts together and work out an argument in my head. Looking under the sink I do in fact find all my bathroom necessities. How my shampoo was already in the shower last night I don't know. I quickly take the things out of the bag and assemble them on the bathroom sink. Once I wash my face and brush my teeth I head back out the bedroom.

I'm debating whether to leave the room or not in search for the kitchen when the door swings open, scaring the crap out of me, making me let out a startled squeak as I tumble to the floor.

"Oh! I'm so sorry sugar! Here let me help you." said a girl carrying a tray. With vampire speed she had the tray on the dresser and was by my side before I could blink. She held out her hand and I let her help me up. Looking at her, she looked to be about my age.

She had blond hair and was only about an inch or so taller than me. She was gorgeous. But like Jasper she had ruby red eyes, she wasn't human and she drank from humans. Was I ever going to have human interaction again?

Suddenly a terrible thought hit me. What if Jasper brought me here to drink from me? What if I was to be like his own personal blood bank, where he could feed from me when he wanted without having to leave the house? And what with all these other vampires around here? Surely he doesn't employ any humans...Won't they all want a taste of me too?! I can feel the blood drain from my face and I start getting dizzy.

"Hey there sugar, don't you pass out on me now, come sit down for a minute." she says. I follow her as she leads me to the bed. I sit down and try to regulate my breathing. "What happened there sweetie?" she asked me after a couple of minutes when my breathing becomes regular again.

"Just thinking," I tell her, I'm not about to tell her my thoughts of me as a blood bank. I don't want to give her any ideas. "I'm sorry, I'm fine now. Are you my assistant that ummmm.... that ummm...." I trail off my thought, Jasper's not here, does that mean I still have to refer to him with those ridiculous names he has made for himself?

"It's okay sugar," she says- as if she can read my mind, "you can call him Jasper to me." Wait, could she read my mind? Jeez, were all the vampires here mind readers by any chance? I must have had a comical expression on my face because she let out a short laugh and pat me on the shoulder. "I know that Jasper can seem overbearing and a hard ass but that's not the case. He really is a softy deep down inside, just don't tell him I said so." she laughs again.

Quickly she stands up and walks to the dresser and brings back the tray, "Here's some breakfast for you, eat this then get dressed and I can show you around the house, Jasper is going to be preoccupied for the next few hours so it's just you and me." she says as she gives me a big smile.

I can't help but like her and feel oddly comfortable around her. I take the top off the tray and set it down next to me. Inside is a plate with bacon, eggs, toast and cut up fruit. I grab a piece of bacon and pop it into my mouth. It's really good, I'm surprised, I didn't think vampires- besides Esme- knew how to cook. I look at the girl sitting beside me, "What's your name?" I ask her.

"Charlotte," she replies "and to answer your other question before, yes I am your 'assistant'," she says making air quotations around the word 'assistant', "but I hope that we can be friends. Jasper is just formal and couldn't come up with a better word I guess." she laughs. I noticed then that she had a tinkling, bell kind of laugh. It was actually kind of cute in a round about way.

"Can you tell me a little bit about it here and about Jasper?" I ask her. She looks at me and smiles, "You eat and I'll talk, and when your done I'll take you outside and show you the garden." I quickly pop another piece of bacon in my mouth to show her I agree to her terms. She smiles kindly at me before she starts, "Let's see, I guess you could say that I am Jasper's sister in law, my mate, Peter, is like a brother to Jasper. Peter here is in charge of the guard, meaning he makes sure that they are keeping their posts and he also trains the newcomers that join the Guard."

"I am in charge of overseeing the cleaning staff, just making sure that they are following orders and doing what needs to be done in a timely manner. My job is not as demanding as Peter's though, so during the day I have a lot off free time. So now that your here I'll actually get to do more." she says with a big smile, like by just being here I've done her a favor. "What about Jasper," I ask, "What does he do here?"

"Jasper does numerous things. You know that he is the 'God of War' and that's just what he does. He trains newborn vampires for the Volturi and helps the Volturi with strategic planning when it comes to battles and things like that. They wanted him to live in their castle with them in Volterra but he refused. Up until a week ago we actually lived in Italy, but when he met you he moved everyone out here. And man were the Kings in Volterra royally pissed," she laughs, "but they know better than to go against The Major."

"Wait, wait, wait," I said, finishing off the last of the eggs, "You mean you all just moved into this mansion a week ago because of me?!" I asked her. "Of course," she replied, like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Your Jasper's mate and once he met you he couldn't be apart from you, I tell ya those, what, 5 days he was away from you were hell on everyone. He was moping around and angry and kept projecting his feelings onto anyone that came in contact with him, the household was a very dreary place to be during that time."

"Wait," I said, crossing my legs on the bed Indian style, facing her, "what do you mean 'projecting'?" "He didn't tell you?" Asked Charlotte incredulously, "The Major is an Empath, that's what makes him so powerful. He can project feelings onto others and he can also absorb others feelings. So if you feel something then he can feel it too."

Well that explains a lot, I think to myself. Oh God, that means he felt the lust that must have just been pouring out of me last night...How embarrassing. Although I guess it's better than reading minds, that would just be like a movie ticket into a porno film with what I had been thinking last night.

"Go get dressed hun and let's go outside, it's really nice out." says Charlotte. I quickly make my way to the dresser hoping that there's just jeans and a t-shirt in here. Pulling open the top drawer I'm relieved to find shirts, grabbing one I pull open the drawer underneath and find shorts and jeans. Jackpot. Then the drawer on the top right has my panties...except these are all lace and sexy...what happened to all my cotton boy shorts?! Frustrated I grab a pair of black lace panties, a pair of jeans and make my way to the bathroom.


	4. Not always what they seem

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry I meant to do this last chapter and I forgot. Thank you so much for the reviews, I am still trying to learn how to navigate this site so bear with me :) Yes, the characters will most definitely be out of character throughout the story, guess I should have put that in the summary huh? ;) Also, Jasper is going to be Dark and Dominant- just the way I like him. Lastly, I don't have a schedule when I update. I have a 3 week old so I write when he naps, which right now is all the time lol I welcome criticism and ideas. **

** I obviously don't own the Twilight Series, but I do own a rather comfortable pair of pajama bottoms that I will not be taking off any time soon ;) Enjoy! **

"Okay," I said to Charlotte, "This place doesn't look like a bunch of vampires just moved into it. It looks like someone has been living here for years." We were outside in the garden and Charlotte was right it was a beautiful day outside. The sun was shining and it was very warm. Across from where we were sitting was a little pond that had huge goldfish inside of it. It was pretty cool to watch them swim around.

"Of course it doesn't," she replied. "We're vampires, we had 5 days to move and set up everything. Plus we don't need to waste time sleeping, we worked through the night." I couldn't help but laugh at that statement. It was too true. "Okay," I said, "I have another question, you and Jasper keep saying that I'm his mate. How does he know for sure that I'm the one? I mean he barely met me last week."

"Oh that's an easy one," she replied, "Mating for Vampires is a one time thing...Personally I've never seen anyone mate with a human before so I can't be sure if it's the same for you or not. Only you will truly know that. But when a vampire mates it's like the world stops in that split second that you lay eyes on that person. There's like a tug in your chest, that tug will lead you straight to your mate. Did that make any sense?" She asks while chuckling to herself.

"Umm yea, plenty of sense, thanks." I reply. Yepp we're for sure mated. Super, I think sarcastically to myself. I don't get it. I want him, I know that much, it's just that I don't know him. He is so old fashioned and standoffish, it's actually pretty intimidating. It's like no one can break through his ice wall that he has up around him. Something about him draws me in. I don't even care that he drinks from humans.

I want to please him, I want for him to be happy with me. When he was punishing me last night, afterwards I felt bad that I had yelled and cussed at him, but when he said that he forgave me I was relieved. It was like I knew that he still wanted me, he was just correcting me and helping me see the error in my ways. I was happy that he took the time to correct me, it made me feel like he cared.

Man I am one sick fuck. Who actually thinks this way? I don't remember Carlisle or Edward correcting Esme or Alice in this sort of fashion...is this even normal?

"Hey Charlotte?" I ask. "Yea?" she replies as she looks over at me. "Umm you know those rules for me that Jasper has in place? Well, should I break a rule, the way he handles it, is that normal?" I ask embarrassed out of my mind.

She looks like she wants to laugh but is holding it in. Not making me feel any better! "You mean when he spanked you?" she asks me. "How did you know about that?!" I asked appalled, did he freaking tell her?! This time she can't hold back her laugh. "Hun we heard it. Incidentally, you have a mouth of a trucker don't you?" she says still laughing. "I'm sorry Isabella, but you looked so shocked, it was pretty funny. But you know vampires have sensitive hearing. It's not like we were trying to listen, trust me."

"How embarrassing." I mutter to myself. "No hun, it happens." she says "And yes it is normal. It might seem strange to you seeing as you are still human but a male vampire has an 'animal' inside him if you will that needs to make itself known once in a while to his mate to show her that he is the Dominate in the relationship. When the female goes against her mate it releases that 'animal' from the male. You just happen to have it about 100 times worse because not only are you human but your mate is The Major. The biggest bad ass around." At this point she starts giggling again.

"Please call me Bella," I say off handed "and why is that you are female and can swear but I can't?!" "Hun the only person that will punish you for swearing is Jasper...and he's not here and nor do I think he can hear you." she replies like it's no big deal, "but also Jasper is not my mate and Peter just so happens to not care if I swear or not as long as I am not swearing at him. Don't you see it yet? You only need to please Jasper and worry about the rules he has set out for you. The rules I have and the rules you have are completely different."

"Hold on," I say confused, "You have rules too? I thought it was just me...Does that mean you get punished like I did if you break one?" I asked her knowing that my tone of voice should be one of concern, instead it's hopeful that I'm not the only one in this situation. "Of course I have rules," she says, "and yes I think that is the most normal approach that most Dominate males take with their mates is a spanking. It usually has the best effect. Did you not see your sisters get punished before? I mean you lived in a house of vampires!"

"I don't think that they did that there." I say, but I'm not so sure. I definitely need to talk to Alice tomorrow at school and find out. Oh crap, I still haven't come up with any good arguments to keep myself at school and tomorrow is Monday. I have a freaking Chemistry test tomorrow! "Char, can we finish the tour?" I ask and stand up before she can reply. "Of course," she says, "let's walk this way", as she points to the right to a path that leads to the side of the house, "and I can take you to the kitchen."

I follow her on the path that leads to the kitchen. She opens the door and steps through the threshold with me following close behind. The kitchen is amazing! It has a nice wood table sitting in the middle where a couple of people are sitting down and eating and a brunette is at the stove stirring something with her back to us, not to mention the huge refrigerator directly across from us. But I'm confused, why would they need all these things in a house full of vampires?

Before I can ask Charlotte, I see her making her way over the woman at the stove. "Big Mama," she calls as she slides up next to her, "I'd like you to meet my new friend Bella, Jasper's mate." The woman at the stove turns and looks at Charlotte and gives her a hug. "Well hello to you too dear," she says fondly, "And hello Miss Bella, can I get you anything to eat?" I can't say anything for a minute because that women at the stove is as human as I am.

"N n no thank you." I manage to stutter out. "Well you just let me know if you need anything dear you hear?" she asks me. "Yes, Ma'am." I reply. The lady known as Big Mama chuckles at me, "Oh no sweetie, please call me Big Mama, and it was nice to meet you, but if you'll excuse me I need to start getting everything ready for lunch." Big Mama makes her way to the pantry with a last small smile at Charlotte.

"Come on Bella," Charlotte says as she makes her way back over to me, "let's finish the tour, then it will be lunch time, then I'm sure The Major is going to want to see you." She leads me through the kitchen and downstairs back to the main entry way that we were in the first night I was here when Jasper introduced me to his staff. Not only does the downstairs have an indoor swimming pool but it has a huge game room as well with a flat screen on the wall with all these gaming systems hooked up to it.

Emmett and Alice loved to play the Wii and X Box 360 at home...maybe it's a vampire thing I don't know.

"Charlotte," I ask, "How many humans are here? Are they all employed by Jasper? And what are they doing in a place full of vampires? I thought ya'll were supposed to stay hidden..." I trail off and take a breath, I didn't mean for it to come out sounding judgemental but damn, there were other humans here! It just threw me off I guess. Charlotte looks at me like I'm crazy, "Well most of the staff is human, we don't drink from them Bella, we have self control, give us some credit." She says hurt, "And we are hidden. Aro, one of the Kings from the Volturi, sends them. It's mostly just wives or daughter's of the men that Aro recruits for the Guard, that don't want to leave their loved ones alone. So they come here."

"Oh," I said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you, it's just that I thought I was the only human here, it caught me off guard is all." I said apologetically. We were walking down the hall back to Jasper's bedroom when Charlotte stopped all of a sudden. "Ugh," she said, "Bella stay right here, don't move please, there's a problem in the kitchen I need to go and fix really fast," she says while looking me dead in the eye, "I mean it please just stay here." She's gone before I can tell her I won't move.

Jeez, trust me there much Char? I look up and down the hallway, there's no one around. Now would be the perfect time to run, but where would I run to? The Cullens? No that's the first place Jasper would look. God even thinking about running makes the pull in my chest more profound. Like it knows what I'm thinking and it's reminding me that it will hurt me physically to attempt such a dangerous stunt.

"I don't care Carlisle! She is not leaving my sight!" I whip my head to the right. Was that Jasper? And why is he talking to Carlisle? Is Carlisle here?! I tip toe to the right where I heard Jasper's voice. "No!" he exclaims. I look at the door on the right, it's cracked open a little bit, just enough for me to peek inside and see Jasper pacing in front of me. He stops pacing and looks up at the ceiling, "We will finish this conversation later," he growls then snaps his phone shut. He takes a couple of deep breaths while I try to discreetly move back to where I was standing before Charlotte left.

Suddenly the door is flung open and I'm staring guiltily into the pitch black eyes of Major Whitlock. Shit. "Bella!" I hear Charlotte's frantic voice behind me. She runs up beside me at vampire speed, "Major-" she starts, but Jasper cuts her off, "Leave Charlotte, I will deal with you later," he says with venom dripping from his words, "Isabella," he says as he steps to the side of the door, "come in."

Knowing that it's not a request I hesitantly step into what I now know as his study, where just yesterday I got my first spanking on that chair right there. Oh God, he's not going to do it again is he?! I hear the door shut softly and the lock slide into place. I'm so screwed. "Jasper," I start "I'm sorry, I didn't meant to eavesdrop-" but he cuts me off. "Silence Isabella, I will let it slide this time. I am not mad at you, I'm upset that you were left alone. I needed to talk to you anyways, and there's no reason why we can't talk now."

"Sit." he commands, pointing to one of the leather chairs. I hastily obey, just thankful that he's not upset with me, but also wondering how I was going to get Char out of trouble. "It appears that Carlisle has already paid your tuition at St Mary's for the year and would like to see you graduate. I on the other hand do not want you out of my sight. I am not comfortable with you going back to school. If you would like to continue your schooling there is no reason why you cannot do it here."

I knew that this was going to happen. Stupid, controlling vampire! I bow my head and know that there's nothing I can say to change his mind. I hadn't even had time to think of a good reason for him to keep me in school. I can feel tears start to leak from my eyes. I just nod my head at him knowing that I wont be able to talk.

"Don't Isabella-" He says his voice sounding pained. I look up at him and see that his face looks just as pained as his voice sounds. "Don't cry Isabella, please" he says. I quickly try to dry the tears as they fall, I don't like seeing him in pain. "I'm sorry," I whisper to him, "I'm just disappointed."

He kneels down in front of me and takes my hands. "Why is it so important to you my love?" he asks. I look into his beautiful red eyes and the words just tumble from my mouth. "I've spent 11 years dedicated to school so that I could make it to my Senior year and graduate. My whole family has graduated numerous times and always said that you only graduate from high school as a human once. This was supposed to be my turn. I've worked so hard to get to this point and now it's gone." As I'm talking I can't help the on flow of tears that keep coming.

"Isabella," he says softly, "it's really important to you isn't it?" he asks.

"Yes Major," I reply softly, not breaking eye contact, "I really want this."

He stands up swiftly and takes a couple of deep, un-needed breaths. "Okay," he says, "If you are going to continue to go to that school then I have a couple stipulations-" Without letting him finish his sentence, I throw myself into his arms. "Thank you Jasper!" I gasp, "Thank you so much, you have no idea what this means to me!" I have my arms wrapped around his neck in a death grip with my head buried in his chest. After a second I feel him wrap his arms around my waist, and bury his head into my neck.

Remembering that he is an Empath, I muster up as much love and gratitude as I can and send it to him in one big wave. He looks down at me and smiles and kisses my forehead. "Your welcome Darlin', but like I said there will be a few ground rules." Without breaking eye contact all I can do is nod my head, I'm too lost in his gorgeous red eyes. I wonder what it would be like to kiss him, to have his body covering my own. I can feel my panties start to get damp and because they're the damn lace it just goes right through onto my jeans.

Jasper's eyes turn impossibly more black and I realize that I just pushed all my lust onto him. I feel my cheeks start to burn with embarrassment and try to untangle myself from his embrace. "No, Darlin'" he whispers while holding onto me tighter so I can't move, "I know that you are grateful for getting to continue on with school, to be honest if I had known it meant that much to you I wouldn't have considered taking you out. I want to see you smile more often, and I want to make you happy, and I want you to love me. I know that you feel our connection but until you can accept it I will not claim you. I can make you feel really good Isabella, and I will, but it's going to be when your ready. Not when you are feeling grateful to me for allowing you to do something."

I'm truly flabbergasted. All I can do is stare at him. He means that he won't force me into sex or anything sexual until I'm ready?! I feel ready, but he's right it's not because I've accepted him as my mate, it's more that I'm thankful that he's allowing me to finish school. I've acknowledged that he is my mate but I haven't truly accepted it inside. How do I go about that?!

"My pet," he says, still holding onto me tightly, "don't think so much. Just go with it. You'll know when you are ready, it's not something that you can force. Now about those stipulations..." Damn, I thought, so close!


	5. Baby Steps

**Author's Note: Again, Thank you for the reviews :) I'm glad so many of you are enjoying the story!**

*** I do not own the Twilight Series, but I do own about 8 packs of newborn diapers ;) ***

**BPOV**

"ALICE!" I yelled as loud as I could, even though there was no need for it. I closed the door to the Mercedes and took off running towards my sister. She met me halfway and I threw myself into her arms giving her the biggest hug I could manage.

"Oh my God, Bella! How are you, are you loving it at Jasper's?" she exclaimed. I didn't even realize I was crying until she wiped away the tears from my cheeks. "Oh sweetie, don't cry, it's okay," she said, "come on, we'll go sit somewhere and talk before class starts."

I turned to look back and saw that Joseph, my driver, had already left. Good, this whole being driven around by a personal chauffeur was a little over the top in my opinion. But that was one of my "stipulations" that I had agreed to.

Flashback

_Jasper brought me into his bedroom after he called up for one of his staff to bring up a tray of lunch, I was to eat while he was to lay down the 'ground rules' as he put it. As soon as I was settled on the bed with a turkey sandwich and potato chips in front of me, Jasper began to speak. _

_"Isabella, please do not take this lightly when I say that I am doing you a favor by letting you return to school," he began, "First, you will have nothing less than an 'A' average in all your classes. You are not to speak to any of the male population there with the exception of your teachers or Superiors of course and your driver, Joesph will drop you off and pick you up each and everyday." he says. _

_I slowly finish chewing the bite of turkey sandwich that's in my mouth and wait for him to continue...I mean there's got to be more right? Where's the collar for my neck that says "Property of the God Of War'? Or does it come in a big cone hat? Seriously though, no talking to any of the boys at school? Some of my friends there are guys! How am I supposed to not speak to them without coming off as a righteous bitch?_

_Back in Jasper's study when he was kneeling in front of me I could have sworn that I saw something different in him. Like the 'Major' facade had dropped and I was looking at Jasper, my mate, the man that is supposed to love me unconditionally. But now it's like he has put up his icy wall again that no one can penetrate. Before it seemed like my tears is what changed his exterior, would that work again?_

_But I hate crying, and I will not cry again in front of him. To me crying is a sign of weakness and I want him to know that I am not weak. Right now he was in 'Major' mode, all I had to do was somehow put him back into Jasper mode...Problem was, I had absolutely no idea how to go about doing that. I had a feeling that no one saw him in 'Jasper' mode and that I was the exception to that rule. _

_It gave me a sense of pride to know that I was the only one to see that side of him, like he was there just for me._

_"Do you understand me Isabella?" asked Jasper, effectively bringing me out of my thoughts._

_I knew at this point I needed to tread carefully, problem was I really didn't know how to do that, and I will be damned if I intentionally put myself back into a position that requires me over his knees. _

_I looked up at him and tried to smile the best I could, I think it looked like more of a grimace though. "Sir," I began nervously, "Maybe we could come to some sort of agreement, like a compromise?" I asked him. "Maintaining the 'A' average won't be a problem. And I agree with the driver, but Jasper some of my good friends are guys and I can't just not talk to them, it would be rude, plus I don't want to not talk to them, they are my friends." During my little speech I forgot I was trying to be respectful and ended up calling him by his name. I know I was allowed to since it was just us in the room, but I was trying to suck up. _

_Jasper just looked at me for what, to me, felt like hours. I started to fidget under his stare thinking I may have unintentionally crossed a line. "Isabella," he sighs, "I don't like the idea of you talking to other boys when I am not there. You say that they are just friends?" he asks me. "Yes Major," I reply quickly thinking that this may just work out in my favor, "Just friends." _

_"Okay," he replies, "I am trusting you on this Isabella, and I am going against my better judgement, it's not you that I don't trust, it's everyone else. So don't make me regret my decision. Should I need to I will un enroll you or send you back with a body-guard, and don't think I won't." he says, his voice menacing. _

_"Yes Sir." I whisper. _

End Flashback

Alice turned to me, "Okay Bella, spill. What's going on? I thought that you would be happier than this..."

"I- I am happy?" I stammer, and it comes out as more of a question. Alice quirks her eyebrow up at me, "Okay," I say resigned, "I miss you guys so much, I know I've only been gone a day but so much has happened in just that one day that I feel like my head is spinning! He's my mate, I get it...I think, but he's just so serious. I don't think I've seen the man smile yet!"

Alice just looks at me and laughs, "Of course you haven't seen him smile, he's The Major, but I know you Bella, you are going to be the one exception to him. Everyone else fears him, besides Carlisle. But you, you are going to get to see a different side of him, it's just going to take some time and some consistency on your part."

Funny, I was just thinking that yesterday, I really hope she's right. Wait.....

"If Carlisle doesn't fear Jasper then why did he hand me over so willingly to him?" I ask her, afraid of the answer. Why did he give me up so easily?

"Trust me Bella, it wasn't willingly," she said, "After Jasper left that first day he met you, Carlisle knew it was only a matter of time before he came back. Only problem was he thought that Jasper would just keep coming back to visit. Personally, I think deep down he knew that Jasper would want more than that, anyways, Jasper called Carlisle 3 days later telling him that he was moving here to Forks and that he would be picking you up in 2 days to move in with him. Carlisle was furious, he kept telling Jasper that you were just a kid and to wait until you atleast finished high school but Jasper wasn't having any of that. In the end Carlisle saw you moping around and knew that you felt the pull to Jasper like he did you, and knew that you wouldn't be 100 percent happy until you were with him again."

Wow, I thought, that's a lot to take in in less than 60 seconds. Atleast I know that Carlisle had still wanted me. That helped a little.

"You still have us Bella," continued Alice, "And you always will, you can still come visit and I bet if you ask The Major he'll even let us come by and visit you." She gives me a quick hug then pulls back. "Now," she says and gives me a knowing smirk, "Did you have something you wanted to ask me?"

I'm stunned for a moment then, "Oh shit, you saw me asking you about the...about the..." It's too embarrassing I can't even get the sentence out.

Alice just laughed at me, "Of course I saw it," she said, "I guess that we were very good at being discreet with you the 17 years you lived with us. Carlisle didn't want to scar you emotionally so the guys were prohibited from punishing us in the house. He didn't realize that you would mate with a vampire otherwise he probably would have had one of us explain it to you a while ago."

"So, the beatings," I asked, "It's normal?"

Alice laughed again, "Bella I would hardly call what you got a beating, it was a spanking, and yes it's completely normal, it's what the male mate does to exert his dominance over the female. It's a vampire thing, trust me. You learn his rules and you submit, it might be hard at first but you want to please him, I know you do. And you want him to be happy, just like he wants you to be happy."

As she's speaking I realize that she must have also saw my punishment. How humiliating.

The sharp clanging of the school bell reminds me that we're still in the student court yard, we both stand up and walk to class, she's definitely given me a lot to think over.

**JPOV**

Who in the hell said that school had to be 7 hours a day?! I've been pacing around my study since she left this morning with Joseph. She wasn't due back until 2:45pm and it was only 1:30pm.

Maybe I was wrong to give in to her so easily. Maybe I should have just kept her here where I could keep an eye on her.

"Woa Major, aggravated much?" said a voice from the doorway. Ah Peter. Good, I could use a distraction for the next...I look at the clock on my desk, hour and 12 minutes. I look back to the door to see Peter leaning against the side with his arms crossed. "What can I do you for Peter?" I ask, my voice monotone.

"Want to go play some Halo down in the game room? We have the day off and you've been hiding yourself up here all day since Bella left." he complained.

Peter was one of my oldest friends besides Carlisle. I trusted him with everything I had. "Where's Charlotte?" I asked him, usually they would be kept busy until late hours of the night. "She's in our room, I'm keeping her in there for a little while to think about her punishment for when she left Bella alone."

I shrugged my shoulders, how he handled his mate was none of my concern. Of course Isabella tried to defend Charlotte to me but rules were rules and she could have gotten hurt.

Flashback

_"Now that we agree on the stipulations, stay here, I'll be right back I need to go take care of Charlotte." I told her. I was not expecting her reaction though._

_"NO!" She yelled, I turned my head to look down at her, did she really just yell at me? I thought. Strange, no one has ever done that before. _

_"I mean, please," she said "it wasn't her fault, I only walked like 5 steps to your door, she told me to stay put but then I heard you say Carlisle's name and I thought that he might have been here and I got excited, I'm really sorry Sir, but please don't punish Charlotte." she finished with her head bowed down. _

_"Isabella, I appreciate you telling me the truth, but Charlotte disobeyed a direct order and it needs to be dealt with. I need to speak with Peter, she's not my mate so I will not be the one handling her infraction." I said to the top of Isabella's head. I could feel the guilt coming off her. "Hey," I said, grabbing her chin and forcing her to look into my eyes, "It's not your fault and you have no reason to feel guilty." With that I swept from the room leaving Isabella to her thoughts. _

End Flashback

I looked back at the clock, I still had an hour and 6 minutes left until Isabella returned. "Sure Peter," I said, "Let's go play."

While Peter sets up the game my mind starts to wander. I want to have some sort of routine with Isabella after her day at school. Something where it's just us and she can tell me all about her day. I want to know everything about her. I want her to love me the way I love her.

From her emotions I know that she feels something for me, she's just confused on what those feelings are. I wasn't lying to her when I said I wouldn't claim her until she was ready.

Even though she lived in a house full of vampires all this is new to her. She had to learn to submit her body, mind, and soul to me. To realize that I would be all that she would need.

She didn't know it yet but she was the reason for my existence now.

Peter hands me the remote and we start to play. During the game though my mind is on Isabella and Peter knows it. Not too long later it's 2:40 and I hear Joesph coming in the drive. I quickly drop the remote and make my way outside.

I wait on the steps as Isabella makes her way out of the car, when she sees me her face breaks out into a big smile and she runs up the steps to greet me, throwing herself into my waiting arms.

I could feel her joy at being back here as well as relief. Was I projecting?! These were all my feelings, I didn't expect her to have these feelings as well. It's definitely a step in the right direction though. I wrapped her tiny 5'4 body up in arms and gave her a hug. Yes, I was glad that she was back. I don't know how I was going to do this the rest of her school year.

"Welcome home pet," I say into her ear. "I have something I want us to do together, would you like to take a swim with me before dinner?" I ask her.

She quickly nods her head, "Um I don't have a bathing suit though Major." she says.

"No worries, There's bathing suites in one of the dresser drawers that you can choose from. With that said I take Isabella's hand and walk her up to our bedroom. She walks over to the dresser and rummages around for a couple minutes, like she can't find what she's looking for. Before I can ask she grabs a black suit and heads to the bathroom to change. Once she's in the bathroom I walk over to the dresser and grab my swim trunks and change throwing on a white t-shirt.

A few minutes later I'm sitting on the bed waiting for Isabella when there's a tentative knock coming from the bathroom door. Chuckling quietly to myself I call out to her. "It's okay, you can come out."

The door opens slowly and she sticks her head out first, then the rest of her body, which is wrapped snugly in a white, fluffy towel. All I can see are her white creamy legs from the knee down, but it's enough to stir the animal inside me begging me to claim her and show her just who she belongs to.

I force a smile on my face and hold out my hand to her. "Ready?" I ask.


	6. learning the hard way

**Author's Note: Thanks guys for the Reviews :) I love em! **

***Sadly, I do not own Twilight, but I do own a singing potty, for a 2 year old that is potty training, that won't stop going off!***

**BPOV**

I don't understand what's happening to me. First, I love school and all day instead of concentrating on my classes, all I could think about was The Major, and I wondered if he was thinking about me as well. I missed him. Then when Joseph and I pull up into the driveway after school I see Jasper standing on the steps and I had this uncontrollable need to be in his arms. So that's just what I did. I flung myself at him and I'm positive that he could feel all the emotions coursing through my body.

I was really glad that he asked me to go swimming with him, I just wanted to spend more time with him. Even if that meant getting into this skimpy bikini and making a fool of myself.

Stepping out of the bathroom, I made sure that the towel was wrapped securely around me. In my opinion I was really not anything worth looking at. I was pasty white and skinny. Too skinny, if I was being honest with myself. 5'4, long brown hair, and a whopping 110 pounds. Yea, not exactly beauty queen material.

Taking Jasper's hand, he leads us downstairs to the swimming pool. I wasn't really in the mood to swim but there was a big hot tub in the middle so I hope he wouldn't mind hanging out in there for a while.

"C'mon Darlin' do you want to relax in the hot tub for a while?" he asks. "Yes please." I reply. Walking into the room there are chairs set around different tables surrounding the pool. It was pretty awesome really, the pool was circular with a diving board at one end and the hot tub was in the middle sitting up higher than the pool. You had to go through the pool to get to the hot tub.

Jasper walked over to one of the chairs and set his towel down, then with his back turned to me he took off his t-shirt. All I could see was his back, but damn even his back was sexy. I must have been projecting lust of some sort because he turned around to face me and gave me a knowing grin. "You plan on getting in the hot tub in your towel darlin'?" he asked.

Blushing I shook my head. I turned away from him and took a deep breath. He's going to see that I really am not worth it. Is it possible to un-mate yourself from your mate? Taking off the towel, I set it on the chair across from where Jasper had set his, and slowly turned to face him.

I felt a slight breeze and shivered, then realized that he had moved at vampire speed to be in front of me. He took his finger and lifted my chin. "If I ever feel these emotions coming off you again I will not hesitate to put you over my knee." He said threateningly. "What?" I asked shocked. "You feeling like you are inadequate and not deserving." He grabbed my hands in his, "Darlin', you are so beautiful, you cannot imagine the amount of self control I am using at this moment to not take you back up to our bedroom and just have my way with you."

"Come on, I want you to tell me about your day." And with that he pulls me to the side of the pool. We step in at the same time and make our way to the hot tub, luckily the hot tub is in the shallow part so the water came to just below my belly button. He motions for me to climb the ladder up to the hot tub first and I can't help but think it's so he can stare at my bottom without getting caught.

Once I'm up he quickly joins me and sits down into the water. I make my way towards him and lower myself into the hot water at his side. He pulls me into his side and puts his arm around my shoulder. The position is comforting to me, surprisingly. I turn my body into his and put my head on his chest.

"Talk to me sugar," he says, "How was school?"

Seeing as how I hardly paid attention in class today I really didn't have much to report. But I knew if I told him this it would just give him more reason to take me out. Although after today it might not be such a bad idea if it meant I got to see My Major during the day. Huh, 'My Major', I liked the sound of that.

"It was okay," I reply, "I had a Chemistry test that I think I did okay on. And in P.E. I managed not to cripple anyone." I trail off from there, I really can't remember much of what happened after that.

I could feel vibrations coming from Jasper and look at him curiously. He's shaking with quiet laughter. What's so funny? I quirk my eyebrow up at him. "Something funny about my day?" I ask him. "No," he said, "You just amuse me is all."

I couldn't help but huff in exasperation. "Fine," I said looking down. I knew that my next words were going to be a breaking point in our relationship. He could already feel my emotions, but deep down I knew that he needed to hear me voice them. "I don't really remember much about today, my chest hurt from that stupid pull thing and I was missing you like crazy. I- I couldn't stop thinking about you." I admitted.

Before I could even blink Jasper had me in his arms, my legs on either side of his so that I was straddling him, lifting my face so that I was looking into his eyes. "I missed you too." He said to me. I couldn't help the huge smile that broke out onto my face at his words. I leaned into him and slowly pressed my lips to his. When I pulled away he looked shocked, and for a second I thought I may have over stepped a boundary, but then he grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me to his lips again.

What started off as a gentle, almost innocent kiss quickly turned into heated and needy. I put all of my emotions and feelings into it. Jasper continued to kiss me deeply, dipping his tongue into my mouth, swallowing my moans. Our tongues fought for dominance for a second before I submitted to him, needing him to be in control of this. When he broke apart our kiss so that I could catch my breath his lips trailed to my neck where he peppered kisses all the way down to my shoulder.

I could feel his arousal underneath me and it pleased me to know that I had the same effect on him that he had on me. He leaned forward and pressed his forehead against mine, his eyes shut tight. "We'd better stop darlin'," he said, "Or I won't be responsible for my actions."

"What do you mean?" I asked him breathlessly. He looked me in the eyes for a minute before replying, "I mean that I am going against my nature this very minute. Every instinct I have is telling me to claim you as mine here and now. To let my 'animal' out and make you see that you belong to me in every way."

"What can I do to make it easier for you Jasper?" I ask him hurriedly, "I don't want you to be at war with yourself or putting yourself through any pain..." I trail off, just the thought of Jasper in pain makes my chest hurt.

"Shh darlin'," he says while rubbing his hands up and down my arms, "There's nothing for you to do. And I'm not in any pain."

"Good." I reply while relaxing into him. I wrap my arms around his neck and move my right leg to join my left leg so that I'm sitting sideways on his lap. I move my arms to circle his waist and feel him gently put his arms around me holding me closer to him. I let out an involuntary yawn and feel Jasper chuckle quietly.

"I think Big Mama has dinner ready, are you hungry?" he asks me. Right when he mentions dinner my stomach gives out a loud grumble...even for human ears. I blush and look up at him and nod. Before I can turn away Jasper puts his hand on my cheek, silently telling me to look at him. "What was the last thing you ate Isabella?" he asks, and he does not sound very happy.

Oh crap. I'm trying to wrack my brain thinking if I ate today at all. Yes! There was a breakfast tray in his room this morning, I ate a couple bites of eggs and some fruit...Then for lunch...I went to the library to study for that dumb Chemistry test. Dammit, I am so screwed!

Now would be an awesome time to be a bad ass actress that can que tears at the drop of a hat..Then I could test out my water works theory.

"Umm, well-" Before I can even finish my sentence Jasper cuts me off, only this time it's not Jasper I'm talking to. I can tell by his eyes. They're black and it's not from hunger or lust. I'm looking into the eyes of Major Whitlock and he is pissed, "Do not even think about lying to me either Isabella, I know for a fact that you did not eat all your breakfast this morning and I was just going to remind you to eat everything that is brought up to you in the mornings, but I can see now that you are going to need more than just a verbal reminder." "Now do not make me repeat myself again, What was the last thing you ate today?"

"Just the breakfast from this morning, Sir." I reply trying to look away from his penetrating glare.

Jasper stands up in one fluid motion and motions for me to do the same. He climbs down the ladder into the pool first and waits at the bottom for me to do the same. Once I'm at the bottom step he holds out his arms to me as an invitation that he will carry me to our towels.

I give him a nod and he grabs my waist and lifts me into his arms. I put my arms around his neck and wrap my legs around his waist while burying my face into the crook of his neck. He tightens his grip around me and plants a sweet kiss just below my ear.

As he makes his way across the pool I try to apologize, "Jasper, I'm really sorry-" but he cuts me off. "Isabella, now is not the place. I'll take you to our room so you can change then I will deal with you then. You can shower after you've had dinner. Do you have any homework?" He asks. What throws me off is that he doesn't sound mad anymore. If I didn't know any better I would have thought that he was just making light conversation.

I lift my head to look into his eyes. Yepp, they're still black, so I know he's still mad...Before I can finish my train of thought Jasper lets out a short laugh. "Isabella, yes, I am still very upset with you. But holding you close to me like this is helping me reign in my emotions. But you are still going to get a spanking."

I just put my head back onto his shoulder and nod. Soon enough we're out of the pool and he's wrapping me up in my towel.

Taking my hand we walk back up to his bedroom. To an outsider we would look like your everyday couple. Hand in hand, going back up to the the bedroom, maybe getting lucky...But I know better. No one is going to be getting lucky any time soon and what waits for me in the bedroom is sure as hell not going to be fun.

Once we're in his bedroom he shuts door then walks over to the dresser. "Get dressed Isabella, I'm going to change in the bathroom down the hall then I want you to meet me in my study in 5 minutes. Understand?"

Study? He's not just going to do it in here and get it over with? "Yes, I understand but you aren't just going to..to umm you know? Do it in here?" I ask him shyly.

He looks away from the dresser with his clothes in his hand. Setting his clothes on his bed he walks over to me and lifts my chin so that I'm looking into his eyes. I notice that while they are still black I can still see the love that he has for me in them.

"No Isabella, I will not be spanking you in our bedroom. Ever. Our bedroom is a place for us to have good memories in, not a place where you remember being chastised in." He says.

Oh. Well I was not expecting that. I nod at him and lean up and give him a chaste kiss on the lips to show him that even though I know he's going to spank me, I know that he's only doing it because he cares and I'm not going to hold that against him.

Stepping around him I head to the dresser to grab some pajamas to change into. "5 minutes Isabella." Jasper says to remind me as he leaves the room. "Yes Sir." I reply quietly.

Searching through the dresser again I do a quick search for my cotton panties. But they are nowhere to be seen and I don't have time to an in depth search for them. Frustrated I grab another pair of lace panties and slam the drawer shut. Where in the hell could they be?!

Faster than I have ever changed before I strip off the wet bathing suit and finish drying off my body throwing on my bra and panties and a white t-shirt that is a little tight on me, and black capri sweats. I hang up the bathing suit in the shower and try to towel dry my hair the best I can before throwing it up into a pony tail. Not knowing how long I've been in here I quickly make my way down the hall to Jasper's study.

His door is shut so I knock quietly knowing that he'll hear it.

"Come in Isabella." I hear him say. I take a deep breath and slowly turn the door knob. If this were a movie the background music would go 'DUN DUN DUN' right about now.

I step into the room and shut the door quietly behind me. Turning around to face the room I see Jasper sitting behind his desk in a huge leather chair that had gold, were they bear claws?, at the bottom. The chair could have easily fit 3 of me on there. He looked really intimidating and I realized now why Alice said everyone was afraid of The Major.

"Come and stand in front of me," he said while pointing to a spot on the floor. I walked towards him and stood in the spot he had directed. "Now, Isabella, why are you here?" He asked me.

"I didn't eat lunch today, Major." I replied with my head bowed.

"And what is the rule regarding your food intake?" He asks me.

"I am to eat 3 meals a day Sir." I say quietly.

"That's right my dear. Now Big Mama told me this morning that you barely ate any of the breakfast that she sent up to you. For future reference you are to eat everything that she sends up to you. You won't be punished for that today because you didn't know, but now you do so don't let it happen again." He says.

"Yes Sir." I whisper.

"Do you have anything to say before we get started?" He asked me gently.

"No Sir."

"Very well," he said as he took my hand and guided me over to his side. There he proceeded to gently place me over his lap so my bottom was once again in the air. "Hold on to the sides of the chair Isabella and don't let go." He commands.

I firmly grasp the arm rest on the side of the chair and wait for the first blow.

SMACK. Like last time he starts off spanking on top of my clothing. "One," I say

SMACK. This time he hits the other cheek. "Two"

SMACK. "Three"

My hands have the side of the chair in a death grip. Jeez, two spankings in two days?

By 10 I'm whispering the numbers. Each smack stinging worse than the previous one.

He stops the swinging and rubs my backside. "I'm very proud of you," he says, his tone sounding pleased. "I didn't even have to remind you to count, you did that on your own. 5 more and then you are finished."

He places his palm in the middle of my back and swiftly pulls down my sweats and panties to my knees.

SMACK. Oh Holy Mother Of God!!! Shit I forgot how bad it hurts on skin!

"One" I whimper

SMACK. "Two"

By the fourth one I start to fidget trying to bury my face into his leg, tears staining my cheeks. Waiting for the last blow is the hardest part.

SMACK. "Five"

I remove my hands from the side of the chair and start wiping at my cheeks, I'm sure he can smell the saltiness of my tears but I don't want him to see them. I stay perched over his lap trying to catch my breath.

He gently pulls back up my panties and pants while rubbing soothing circles on my back.

I slowly remove myself from his lap and stand up in front of him again with my head bowed. He stands up next to me and envelopes me in a hug while kissing the top of my head. "Your forgiven Isabella, don't let it happen again darlin'." he says. I look up into his eyes and am surprised to see the love and adoration he has for me. How did I not see this before?

I rise up onto my tip toes and kiss the right side of his mouth, then the left side, before finally giving him a soft kiss on the lips. "Thank you Major." I say before wrapping myself back into his arms where I feel safe, loved and protected.


	7. Possessive, red eyed god

**Author's Note: Wow! I am amazed at how many people are liking the story :) Thank you so much for the reviews! I hope ya'll won't be disappointed. **

**P.S. If you happen to like a Sweet and Dominate Jasper and a snarky/kick ass Bella, I suggest you read the story: Sassafrass Junction by VampishVixen. I don't know the Author or anything but it's really a great story :) **

***Once again I do not own anything to do with Twilight, but I do own an awesome pink DVD player :)***

**JPOV**

Seeing Isabella in the skimpy black bikini was really pushing my self control. My want for her blood was nothing compared to my want and need to claim her. To finally make her realize that she was mine. Since I first laid eyes on her back in Carlisle's kitchen I knew she was mine. And from the mixed emotions I got from her, she knew it then too.

But forcing myself on women was not my thing. Once she accepted that she was mine, she would be begging me to show her. And show her I would.

I was more than pleased when she leaned in and kissed me. When I deepened the kiss I could feel her love and need for it, followed by her submission. I broke apart from her when I felt her stop breathing, and started kissing her neck down to her shoulder. I could see the goosebumps dance over her flesh and felt her lust spike. Her body already knew who it belonged to, now it was a matter of her heart and head realizing it as well.

What got me the most though was how she didn't want to put me through pain. She cared for me, and slowly but surely she was realizing it.

It wasn't until I heard Peter's voice outside the door telling me that it was after 5 and dinner would be ready for My Isabella soon that I realized we had been in the hot tub for over 2 hours. I knew Isabella had to be hungry if she hadn't eaten since lunch and sure enough once I mentioned it her poor stomach let out a hungry growl.

But the growl seemed to be a little too loud even by vampire standings. Especially if she had just eaten a few hours ago.

"What was the last thing you ate Isabella?" I asked her. I tried to keep my tone of voice neutral so it wouldn't seem like I was accusing her but inside I already knew her answer so it was hard not be upset.

And sure enough she only had the little bit of breakfast this morning. Unacceptable.

I was hoping to have a more relaxing night but this needed to be handled first and foremost. That was one of my expectations of myself. When I found out about an infraction it was to be dealt with immediately. Even if that meant stopping what I was doing to handle it. If I slacked off or let things slide then she would think that she could walk all over me. Okay, maybe not to that extent but it would make her think that she could get away with things now and then and that was simply not the case.

While I was sitting in my office waiting for Isabella, I couldn't stop thinking about her kiss to me in our bedroom. She was accepting her punishment and she had no ill will towards me for it. That girl continued to amaze me.

What surprised me even more was that she remembered to count her spankings. I wasn't going to reprimand her, but I was going to remind her to count, but I didn't have to. Then afterwards she kissed me once more and thanked me.

My beautiful, perfect Mate.

Grabbing Isabella's hand I lead her to the kitchen so that she can have some dinner before her shower.

Walking into the kitchen I see Big Mama setting up a tray to take to Isabella. "No need Big Mama, she's right here. I thought we would eat in the kitchen today." I told her.

Big Mama jumped and looked up at us.

"Oh of course Major, jeez you scared the daylights out of me!" She said while trying to catch her breath.

"Sorry." I told her trying not to smile.

"Well here dear," said Big Mama to Isabella while putting the plates of food onto the table instead of the tray, "I hope you like lasagna and garden salad."

"Yes, thank you," replied Isabella. I motioned for her to go take a seat while I walked over to the refrigerator and took out one of the many cups of blood that Carlisle was able to get me from the hospital. I wasn't up to leaving Isabella alone here yet to go hunting so Carlisle accommodated me.

I sat across from her and saw her wince in pain as she shifted in her seat.

As Isabella was eating I could feel a lot of conflicted emotions coming off of her. Like she was have an internal debate about something.

"Something on your mind Darlin'?" I asked.

She looked up at me shocked for a second, then realisation dawned on her that I picked up on her emotions.

"Um yes actually," she said, "I kind of need a few things. I was wondering if it might be possible for me to go into town this weekend to pick a few things up?" She sounded so sure of herself but her emotions gave her away. She was nervous about asking me.

"Of course Darlin'," I told her, "We can go this weekend, make a day out of it. Anywhere in particular you want to go?"

"Not really," she said "Anywheres fine, but umm Sir?" she asked while looking over at Big Mama to see if she could hear us, "I don't have any money with me, Alice did all our shopping so she handled the credit cards...Carlisle always bought me anything that I needed..." I held up my hand to stop her.

"Isabella, I will take care of you, you will not need any money. In fact I will get you a credit card first thing in the morning, I have a lot I need to get you actually." I realized that I did in fact need to get Isabella a few things. The credit card would be easy, but she would also need a cell phone. Financially she would never have to worry about money and from living with the Cullens I know that she never has.

She eyed me wairily but let the subject drop while she finished her dinner. Once she was done she moved to take her dishes to the sink but Big Mama beat her to it. "Oh no you don't dear, you go on now." She said giving Isabella a warm smile.

"Thank you Big Mama." She replied.

I stood up and thanked Big Mama before leading Isabella out of the room and up the stairs to our bedroom.

**BPOV**

As we got to his bedroom and after Jasper had shut the door, I gave a small tug on his hand to guide him to the bed. He sat down at the end of the bed and I climbed into his lap, taking extra precaution of my sore bottom. I wrapped my arms around his waist and snuggled my head into his chest. I felt him slide his arms around me and kiss the top of my head.

With everything that had happened today I just needed to feel close to him. It's like my emotions were all over the place.

"Darlin' I got side tracked before, but do you have homework that you need to do tonight?" Asked Jasper.

I wrapped my arms around him tighter knowing that once I told him that I did in fact have homework tonight he would end this moment.

"Ummm," I said "Maybe just a little but it won't take very long to finish." I said quietly.

As I expected he gently set me on the bed beside him, "Why don't you get your shower and start your homework," he suggests, "I'll be in my study if you need anything, okay?"

"Okay." I was going to lean in and give him a kiss when I stopped short. All damn day I was the one who initiated all our physical contact. I was acting like a clingy child and that was just not me. What the hell was wrong with me? Jasper wouldn't manipulate my emotions would he?!

With one last look at him, I make my way towards the bathroom and shut the door. Taking a couple deep breaths I turn on the shower making sure to add cold water along with the hot water. God, would I ever be able to have a normal, hot shower again?

I do a quick wash and shave, which proved to be a challenge every time I got the goosebumps, before stepping out of the shower and drying off in a big, white, fluffy towel. Not bothering with pajamas tonight I just put back on my shirt and Capri pants before making my way back to his bedroom.

Looking around I spot my back pack on the chair next to the bed. I grab it and pray to whoever might be listening that I wrote down my homework assignments for today. I start taking out all the books and finally spot my planner at the bottom of the bag. Flipping through the pages I find today's date and sigh in relief. I did write down my assignments! I somehow already finished my Trig homework during Study Hall and also got a good jump start on my English Paper. All that was left was some needed research for a paper in my Psychology Class.

To do my research I needed the Internet which would require a computer. Crap. To get to a computer meant that I was going to have to go ask Jasper if he had one with the Internet. Double crap.

But he did say that he would be in his study if I needed anything, so he can't be too mad if I go see him right?

Groaning in defeat I grab my Psych book with a pad of paper and a pen and make my way towards Jasper's study. The door was shut of course so I knocked quietly. "Come in Isabella." called Jasper.

I slowly open the door and peek my head in at him. "I'm really sorry to bother you Jasper, I was just wondering if you had a computer with an Internet connection that I could use for my homework?" I asked him quickly in one big breath.

"Sure darlin," he said pointing to a computer on his desk, "help yourself." "Thanks." I replied while stepping into the room and shutting the door behind me.

I've been in his study twice now and not once did I notice the computer on his desk. Although in my defense I really didn't notice anything seeing as how I spent the majority of the time over his knee staring at the floor.

He turned the computer to face the two leather chairs while I took a seat. I saw that the computer was already on and ready to go. While I was typing in what I needed to search for into the 'Google' engine I could see Jasper out of the corner of my eye working on something. It looked like a map that he was making marks on.

Looking back to the computer I got lost into the world of Psychology and my paper. When I finally looked up I could see Jasper staring intently at me. "I think it's time we head to bed Isabella, you've been working on that for over 2 hours now."

Holy shit! 2 hours? Well at least I finished the damn thing and I was pretty tired now. Nodding my head and yawning at the same time I gathered up my papers and Psych book. Jasper was around the desk and at my side before I could stand and was offering me his hand.

Once we were back in his room I quickly packed my back pack for tomorrow and climbed into bed and snuggled underneath the warm comforter making myself comfortable. Jasper turned off the light and got into bed next to me, pulling my back firmly into his chest, wrapping his arm around my waist possessively. Deciding to be clingy one last time tonight I turn my head to face him and give him a soft kiss on his lips.

"Goodnight Jasper." I said.

"Goodnight Isabella, sleep well My Love."

And with that I let the darkness surround me dreaming of my red eyed, possessive god that was slowly capturing my heart.

* * *

"Isabella," a voice said in my ear, "Time to wake up, I want you to eat breakfast down in the kitchen with Big Mama today, then meet me in the entry way when you are done. I will be driving you to school today." Said Jasper.

"No, 5 more minutes," I mumbled while stretching out like a cat on my stomach.

"No, now darlin'," said Jasper standing up and giving me a firm pop on my bottom.

"Ouch!" I protested loudly while popping out of bed like a damn daisy.

Jasper just chuckled and left the room, "We have 30 minutes before we have to leave and you still need to eat breakfast. Use your time wisely." He called over his shoulder before he shut the door.

"For the love of all that's holy," I muttered under my breath, wait did he say 'we'? He was taking me to school today?! Why? Before I could really ponder that matter any longer I made my way to the bathroom. 30 minutes was just enough time.....I hoped.

I did a quick but thorough wash of my face and teeth, then brushed out my hair and put it in a pony tail. I never wore make up really and didn't see a need to do so today. I walked over to the dresser and found a nice pair of jeans and a long sleeved black shirt. Perfect.

Throwing on my Converses and grabbing my back pack I ran to the door and threw it open ready to bolt down the stairs. "Omph!" I exclaimed, "Oww." In my haste to get out the door I didn't see Charlotte standing right there and ran right into her. If I had to compare it to anything I would say it was the equivalent of running into a wall. And believe me, I know. Sadly.

Charlotte grabbed my wrists so that I wouldn't go tumbling to the ground. "Oh sugar, why don't you try looking ahead before you come barreling out like that." Said a giggling Charlotte.

"Sorry," I mumbled, "Just in a hurry."

"I know," she said, "you still have about 15 more minutes though, so let's go!" She grabbed my hand and proceeded to drag me down the stairs and to the kitchen.

There sitting on the table was a pitcher of Orange Juice and a plate of pancakes and sasuage.

"Hey Big Mama," said Charlotte, while I made my way to the table to stock up on food.

"Hey there sweetie," Big Mama replied, "Isabella you better hurry." She said turning to face me.

My mouth was stuffed with pancakes so I thought it would be best to just nod my head instead of trying to talk through a mouth full of food. 10 minutes later I managed to eat what was on my plate and scarf down a glass of the Orange Juice without choking.

That had to be the fastest I have ever eaten in my life. Grabbing my back pack and Charlotte's hand, I called a quick "Thank you Big Mama," over my shoulder before dragging Charlotte to the entry way to wait for Jasper.

Making it to the entry way I saw Jasper standing there, once he heard us coming he looked over and gave me a small smile. "Just in time Isabella." he said. I breathed a sigh of relief and said goodbye to Charlotte, walking towards Jasper. We made our way to the Mercedes, only this time I sat up front while Jasper drove. Once we were in and he made sure I was buckled in properly, Jasper leaned over and gave me a kiss on the lips.

I groaned in frustration when he pulled away. I could kiss his lips for hours. He tasted like mint and vanilla. A perfect combination.

He gave me a small smirk before heading out the drive. "I'll pick you up after school today," he said, "Oh and here is your new phone." He pulled out a pink blackberry, flipping it over I saw that it had my name on the back.

"It has everything you need on there. You have unlimited text and e-mail and Internet connection. I've already programed in my number and well as Peter and Charlotte's and Joesph's." He told me while I was looking through the contacts that confirmed what he just said.

"Thank you Jasper," I said giving him a quick smile. I freaking love my new phone!

We pulled up to the school and I grabbed my back pack from my feet setting it on my lap before turning to face Jasper. He looks at me and gives me a small smile before placing a sweet kiss to my forehead and then my lips. "I'll see you in a few hours baby girl." He says. "Bye Jasper." I whisper before opening the door and getting out of the car.

When I step out of the car and shut the door I was barely able to walk 10 steps before Mike 'the guy that can never take a hint' Newton walked over to me. He threw his arm around my shoulder pulling me into his side while calling out "Bells Baby!" in an excited tone. He was always too chipper in the morning.

I grabbed his arm that was around me and removed it from my shoulders. He was always doing that but I knew that Jasper was watching and I knew deep down that this was not going to end well for me.

"So Bells," Said Mike, "When did you get a new set of wheels? I couldn't see who was driving through the tinted windows, did Carlisle drop you off today?"

I turned around to try to see Jasper to show him that Mike's arm around me meant nothing, only to see him speeding out of the parking lot.

Fuck. Yepp, this was definitely not going to end well for me.


	8. His

**Author's Note: Thanks again for all the Reviews! Enjoy :) **

**There is a lemon in this chapter so if you are underage or don't like to read that kind of thing, you may want to skip the end of this chapter. **

***SM owns all, not me :(* **

**BPOV**

After shaking off the lap dog, otherwise known as Mike, I made my way to my first period class thinking of what I was going to say to Jasper to show him that Mike is just overly friendly and meant nothing by it. I wasn't even sure that Jasper was mad about it. I mean he had to know better than to be jealous right? I mean the man screamed 'Confidence' in his appearance.

Still something inside told me that yes, Jasper was mad about it, and that yes Jasper was jealous.

Dammit. Groaning I thunked my head onto my desk. How was I supposed to make it through today thinking that Jasper was mad at me? It was bad enough that as soon as he drove away I got the ache in my chest and I started to miss him immediately.

Luckily Trig and history went by fairly quickly and I was actually able to concentrate and understand today's lessons. It was gym that was the killer. Trying to play basketball, or in my case dodge the ball and the players, while my mind was on Jasper was not a good idea. By the end of P.E. Class I managed to trip over my left foot bringing two other girls down with me, and somehow, don't ask me how, fall off the end of the bleacher when I was trying to sit down.

After making my way to the locker room to shower and change I grab my phone just to look at it again. Seriously though this was a kick ass phone! I noticed the top blinking and unlocked it. Looking at the screen I saw that I had a new text message.

**What time do you get lunch? JW**

I wonder why he wants to know that. Is he going to come up here?! As much as I would really like to see him I don't want him up here if he's going to make a scene. Looking at the time I see that there is 15 minutes of class left until lunch. Typing in a quick reply I head off to the shower before waiting for a response back.

**Class ends in 15 minutes then lunch. -Bella **

Grabbing my back pack I make my way to the lunch room. Today I make sure that I eat. We don't want a repeat of last night right? Right. I grab a hamburger and an apple juice and make my way to the lunch table where Alice and Edward are sitting.

"Bella!" Cries Alice, "Boy are you going to have a lot of explaining to do to The Major." She says.

Wow. Shocker. "Nice to see you too Alice." I tease her, "I'm guessing your not going to tell me the outcome of that conversation are you?" I ask her hopefully.

"Nope." She replies while smiling at me.

Well at least she's smiling, if I were to get in trouble with a spanking or something surely she would warn me right? I mean what's the point in having a psychic sister if she's not even going to help me weasel my way out of trouble!

"Check your phone Bella." She says mysteriously.

If there is anything that I've learned from living with Alice for the last 17 years it's don't ask questions and just do what she says.

Looking down I grab my phone. The second it's in my hand it vibrates with a new text message alert. Opening it up I see it's from Jasper.

**Just friends, Isabella?- JW**

Crap. Seriously though this was starting to piss me off. Why would I have any reason to lie to him? He's already told me that he trusts me.

**Yes. Just friends. -Bella**

Looking up I can see Alice telling Edward something as a tray is set next to me on my right before Angela plops down beside me. I give her a quick smile and look over at Alice planning on asking her what she was whispering when she and Edward stand up together getting ready to leave. "Bella," she says, "I'll call you later." With one last smile in my direction her and Edward walk out of the cafeteria hand in hand.

Their spots are quickly replaced with Mike, Eric, Jessica and Lauren. Mike of course taking the seat directly on my left.

"Hey guys," I say, trying to sound happy and upbeat. "What's up?"

"We were thinking of heading down to the beach this weekend, Bells, want to go? It's not supposed to rain. Of course it's not supposed to be sunny either." Said Angela.

"Oh I can't," I say, "I have plans to go shopping and I'm not sure how long that will take." Truthfully I don't want to go to the beach anyways. It's the weekend and I want to spend it with Jasper.

Suddenly my phone vibrates with another text message.

**Well I don't like how friendly your "friend" was being. -JW**

Giving out an exasperated sigh I start to text my reply when Mike decides to speak up.

"Woa Bells, hot new phone you got there. You got new wheels and a new phone over the weekend?" He asked.

"What new wheels?" Asked Angela, giving me a look like 'I can't believe you didn't tell me you got a new car!' "It's nothing," I mutter, already not liking the way this conversation was heading, "Can we just drop it?" I ask.

"You think a brand new Mercedes is nothing?" Asked Mike appalled, like I greatly offended him or something, "Oh by the way is it Carlisle's new car? Who dropped you off this morning?"

Instead of answering him I quickly opened a new text to reply to my mate.

**You don't have to. It was an innocent gesture. That's just how he treats his friends. -Bella**

I know that I wasn't being very respectful but damn with everything going on there was only so much politeness I could muster up before I eventually snapped.

Looking up I saw that everyone was still looking at me waiting on my answer. "It was nobody, just a friend of the family's is all. And it's his car not mine." I try to make it sound like it's no big deal but knowing my friends they are not going to stop until they get the truth...or at least the majority of it.

"I don't know anybody our age that can afford a car like that, and why would a friend of your family want to take you to school?" Said Mike "Is he a boyfriend? Or does he want to be?"

I give Mike the meanest glare that I can. Fortunately Angela spoke before I could. "Be nice Mike, I'm sure that it's just a friend of Bella's."

I decide not to answer, instead I finish up my hamburger.

To my surprise they drop my transportation conversation and start making plans for the weekend beach trip. A vibration in my palm tells me that I have a new text message.

**Oh Isabella, when are you going to learn? NO ONE is to touch you. In ANY way. You are my mate and you belong to me. -JW**

Shit. Talk about putting my foot in my mouth. I needed to do some damage control and fast. My ass can not take another beating. Operation Kiss Major's Ass is a go.

**Master, you know that I am Yours. My body, mind and soul belong to You and You alone. I am sorry about my friend. It won't happen again. -Your Bella**

It was the first time I ever called him 'Master', at the beginning I had vowed to never call him that, but now it seemed appropriate, because that's what he was. He was 'Master' of the mansion, and inside I knew that he was 'Master' of me. There wasn't anything I wouldn't do for that man.

He answers me faster than I expected.

**My pet, you say that as if you believe it. We shall see if you have truly accepted it when we get home today. -JW**

Dammit! It would seem like I just didn't know the right words to say today. How much time would I need to hitch hike my way into Canada? No forget Canada. Texas? Somewhere sunny.... I could go to Alice, I'm sure she would let me borrow the money to get to Texas then I would buy a cow girl hat to fit in, cause that's what they wear there right? Then I would find a place to live near the beach and then...BZZZZ! I'm brought out of my daydream by another text message. Oh Crap. Opening it up I see it's from Alice.

**Don't be stupid Bella. Texas? A cowboy hat would give you major hat hair and the humidity would make your hair frizz worse than Weird Al's. Go home to Jasper you freak. -Love Alice**

Damn little pixie! How in the hell did she get my new number anyways? I really thought I was onto something there. Okay, I know I would never have fallen through with it but in order to avoid another spanking? Well the idea did have it's merits.

As the bell signaling that lunch was over rung I followed my friends out of the cafeteria and into our next class. By the time the last bell of the day rung I was emotionally drained. I have been so worried about what's waiting for me back at Jasper's that I could barely keep up in my afternoon classes.

As I was getting the books I would need to take home tonight Angela and Mike met me at my locker. "Hey guys, what's up?" I said.

"Nothing much," said Angela, "Just wanted to check out the awesome Mercedes that Mike keeps going on about, is your family friend picking you up today as well?" She asked.

Ugh. "Aw come on you guys, it's just a car!" I said, this was really starting to get on my nerves. Why did they care so much? Looking at their expressions I know that they aren't going to drop it. Huffing, I give in, "Fine, yes he's picking me up today, you can meet him if you want." With that I slam my locker door shut and make my way to the front of the school.

And there, leaning up against the hood of the Mercedes is Jasper. He's wearing torn jeans and a white t-shirt that looks like it's been painted on, defining his muscles. And he's all mine. Woa, wasn't expecting that train of thought.

Looking over at Angela and Mike I can tell that he's not what they were expecting. Angela looks flustered and Mike just looks pissed. Leading them over to Jasper I start the introductions.

"Jasper, this is Angela and Mike, my friends, Angela, Mike, this is Jasper a friend of my dad's." I make sure to add in that last part for Jasper's benefit. "Jasper they wanted to come see your car." I told him smiling.

"Nice to meet you." said Jasper nodding in their direction.

"Nice to meet you too, Mr Jasper," said Angela, "Mike was right, you have a really nice car."

"Thank you. It was definitely worth every penny," said Jasper, "But if you'll excuse us I must get Bella home now."

"Sure, see you tomorrow Bella." said Angela.

As they stepped away Jasper helped me into the passenger seat while giving me a soft, tender kiss on the lips. Fuck. This was what I was trying to avoid. Jasper was trying to show them I was his. Only there was one big problem with that.

As he climbed into the driver's seat he started the car and sped out of the parking lot.

"You have a lot of explaining to do Isabella." He said in a dangerous voice. "But not here."

We rode the rest of the drive in silence. Even though Jasper was mad at me, I couldn't help but be happy that he was next to me. I still really missed him during the day. I hesitantly reached over and took his right hand from the steering wheel and linked my fingers through his, and to my surprise he didn't pull away. He looked over at me and smiled and I gave him a small one in return.

As we pulled into the drive Jasper turned to me. "Hot tub?" he asked.

I nodded my head 'yes' then leaned in and kissed him. I tried to show him with my kiss just how much he has come to mean to me in such a short amount of time. How much I want him and need him. I traced my tongue on his bottom lip asking for entrance. As he opened his mouth to let me in, I pushed my tongue inside and explored his mouth earning me a growl from Jasper.

Before I knew it he was kissing me back fiercely, dominating the kiss. He pulled back when I needed to catch my breath and continued leaving light kisses on my cheeks and forehead.

"Let's go inside darlin' and get changed into our suits." With that said, he was at my side door before I had even realized that he had gotten out of the car. Hand in hand we walked into his bedroom. I walked over to the drawer of skimpy bikinis and chose a pink one this time.

Just like last time I changed in the bathroom and he changed in the bedroom. Once I made sure I was wrapped securely in a towel I came out and we made our way to the hot tub.

This time I climbed onto Jasper's back as we made our way to the center of the pool. Once again I climbed up first into the hot tub and he followed after, sitting down in the same spot as yesterday. I sat down next to him as the jets swirled around us, placing my head on his chest.

This really was a nice way to relieve all the tension from the day. Taking a deep breath I knew that I wanted to say something to him in a last minute attempt to avoid a spanking.

"Major, please don't be mad at me I-" But Jasper cut me off with his lips. It took me a second to get over the shock before I could respond to his kiss. Without breaking contact with him I pulled my right leg up and over his lap to straddle him, placing my hands on chest, running my fingers through his chest hair. His hands were placed firmly on my hips like he was afraid to move them.

As our tongues explored one another I knew that this was what I wanted. It would always be him and him alone. I could feel him getting hard beneath me and decided to take this to the next level.

I ground myself on top of him causing him to let out a feral growl.

He broke away from my lips and looked me in the eyes. "I told you today Isabella that we were going to see if you accepted me as your mate yet or not. Going off of your feelings I would say that you have, but I have something different in mind for you."

With that said he crashed his lips back to mine making me groan in appreciation. I sent him as much love and want that I could hoping that he would in fact see that I knew I belonged to him. As he was kissing me he slid his hands from my waist up my sides to my shoulders. I shivered but never broke away from him. He continued on back down but didn't stop at my hips this time. He grabbed my ass and squeezed. Not gently either causing me to groan again in pleasure.

Running his finger to the front of me he hooked his finger in the side of my bathing suit bottoms and brought them to the side exposing me down there though he probably couldn't see past all the bubbles the jets were giving off.

I pried my lips from his and let my head fall onto his shoulders.

"I want you to feel what I can do to you Isabella. See how your body reacts to me. To my touches. Your body knows that it is Mine." he said as he softly started to graze my pussy lips with his fingers. He reached up and began to stroke my clit making me jump in surprise.

"Easy there darlin'," said Jasper. His fingers continued to stroke up and down my clit before making their way to the place where I wanted him the most. Rubbing his finger against my hole I heard him let out a little gasp. "You are so wet for me darlin;" he said. All I could do was nod, all coherent thoughts gone from my head. I ground my hips onto his hand hoping to convey to him just how much I needed his finger inside me.

He slowly took his finger and slipped it inside. I could feel myself stretching around his finger. He slowly moved it in and out making my stomach tighten in anticipation. Very carefully I could feel him add another finger inside of me. It was starting to hurt and I guess he could feel my discomfort because he pushed his thumb to my clit while moving his two fingers in and out of me.

The tightening in my stomach got tighter and I knew that I was about to experience my first orgasm. "Please, Jasper," I whispered, "Don't stop." He lifted my head with his other hand and pressed his lips to mine, pushing his tongue into my mouth. His thumb started moving faster and I started lifting my hips up and down on his fingers. "Let it go baby girl, cum for me." And that was all it took as I was pushed over the edge, his mouth swallowing my screams.

I continued to ride his fingers while I rode out my orgasm before I went limp in his arms. He removed his fingers and replaced my bathing suit back to how it was. With my head back on his chest all I could do was breath heavily while Jasper rubbed circles up and down my back.

Taking a deep breath I uttered the one word that I knew would mean the most to him. "Yours." I said while wrapping myself into his arms.


	9. The Life of a Major

**Author's Note: I love the reviews! Thank you so much to those that are following this story :) Enjoy.**

**F.Y.I. The Jasper in this story is going to be older than SM's Jasper. Which in turn should answer some of ya'lls questions :) **

**P.S. If you are looking for another story to read I suggest 'Master of the Universe' by Snowqueens Icedragon, It's an Edward/Bella story but it's a damn good read :) **

***I do not own the Twilight Idea, obviously.***

**JPOV**

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in." I growled. This had better be an emergency. They knew better than to bother me unless it was.

When the door opened James, one of my Guard Trainers stepped in, "Major, I'm sorry to bother you, but one of the newborns is getting out of control. Would you like a chance to calm him down or would you like us to dispose of him? He has promise so his death may not be the best solution..."

I was texting Isabella and I was not happy. So this newborn was about to see the wrath of Major Whitlock. "I'll be right there." I said.

Aro had just sent back about 20 newborn vampires that he wanted us to train to get ready to become a part of the Guard in Volterra. Aro was such a dumb ass sometimes. Seriously, for a man that is all about keeping our existence a secret, he sends 20 brand new, blood hungry vampires to freaking Forks?! It was lucky that my mansion was secluded. That and I had the best Guards for my mansion so I knew that they could handle them.

Of the 20 newborns only about 5 or 6 would survive and be sent back to Aro once their training was complete.

Throwing my phone down onto the table I ran outside at Vampire speed to the backyard where the newborns were being held. Purple smoke was coming from the barn about 100 yards back. Damn, we lost some already? Looking to my left I saw Peter, James and another Guard, Cole, struggling to hold down the newborn James was talking about.

Strolling over to them I sent out waves and waves of calm to the newborn. He instantly stopped struggling and growling, laying motionless on the ground. Peter, James and Cole got to their feet.

"James and Cole go finish up the training for today with the remaining ones. How many are left at this point?" I growled, my eyes hard. They knew better than to dispose of too many newborns at one time.

They looked at each other then looked back at me, "Ten including this one," said James, nodding his head in the direction of the newborn now at my feet, "The others did not have the potential or self control needed so...." He trailed off as soon as he saw my expression. I was NOT happy.

"Self control?" I spit at him, "They are fucking newborn, blood thirsty vampires you dumb bitch!" Jeez this was just not what I needed today. If we didn't give Aro a well taught guard he was going to send in another set of newborns and with Isabella here now, I did not want them here as much.

"You better pray on your un-dead life that these last 10 have what we need so that we can send the majority of them back to Aro." I hissed at him while poking him in the chest.

I could feel their fear radiating from them and it gave me a sense of pleasure. No one fucks with me. "Now GO!" I watched them turn and run at vampire speed back to the rest of my Guard to finish up for the day with the newborns left.

Sighing, I motioned Peter over to join me with this newborn still laying by my feet. During my brief encounter with James and Cole I made sure to keep up a steady stream of lethargy on this one to keep him laying down.

"What is your game plan with this guy, Major?" Asked Peter.

"You tell me," I told him, "Your the one that knows shit, does he have the potential to be a part of Aro's guard?"

"Yes, Sir" he replied, "I definitly see potential coming from him. I would keep him."

That's what I liked about Peter, even though he was my brother he knew to show respect to me in front of everyone else. Not that he wouldn't, but he was the only one, besides Carlisle, that could laugh and joke with me any other time. But when we were with others or working as we were now he always showed respect, even though he more than likely knew for a fact that I would never do anything to harm him if he didn't.

"Very well, thank you Peter." I said while looking down at the Vampire before me. Wearing off on the lethargy so that he could talk, I looked down on him and began to speak. "What is your name?" I asked him.

"Sean." He replied looking up at me. I could feel his uncertainty and a hint of fear coming off him. Good.

"Well Sean," I said with venom coating my words, "Try that shit again and I will not hesitate to put an end to you. You have the potential that we want and I believe that you could go a long way, but I will not think twice about ending your life should you get to be too much of a nuisance. Understand?"

"Y-Yes" He stuttered.

"Good. Carry on Peter." I said as I walked to the other vampires assembled on the other side of the yard. It was time for me to judge the rest of them and see which ones had what Aro was looking for.

******

Looking back over the text message conversation with Isabella I couldn't help but be a tiny bit amused. Mostly I was annoyed and pissed off but amused none the less. Even after her spanking for being disrespectful she was still a little snarky but then coming back with just the right words to alleviate most of my anger. But a part of me liked it. That was just how she was and I loved everything about her.

I hated how she was downplaying that boy's actions though, but I would handle that no problem.

"Peter," I said in a normal tone of voice "Come meet me in my study please." I knew he would hear me. Being a vampire did have it's perks. About 5 seconds later there was a knock on the door.

"Come in Peter." I called.

Before the door closes he's sitting in front of me looking me square in the eye. "It's alright with me." He said.

"Wait, what?" I asked him perplexed.

He just laughed at me, "You can enroll Charlotte at Bella's school. Personally I think Charlotte will be happy to get out of the house a few hours a day. Plus she really likes Bella. I think this is a good idea."

"How the hell did you know what I was going to ask?" Sure he's done this in the past, where it's like he knows what I'm thinking or something, but he does it so seldom that when he does do it, it catches me off guard.

He just kept laughing, smug bastard, "Like you said Major, I just know shit." He said giving me a cheesy grin. "And thanks for asking, we both know that you don't have to."

I just stare at him for a moment longer before shaking my head and continuing, "Okay good, there's a boy there that touched Isabella today and I am not happy about it and Isabella is downplaying the entire situation. I want Charlotte there as a body guard to keep the boys away from My Isabella." I told him. Even talking about it I was starting to get very pissed again. I needed to get this shit under control.

'Why don't you go enroll and walk her to class all caveman style?" he asked, still joking around.

"Peter, do I look like a regular 18 year old to you? I was 25 when I was changed, they won't let me enroll. Plus I have too much work here I have to do that I can't miss."

"Oh, I understand Major," said Peter sympathetically. "Well like I said it's fine with me, I'll tell Charlotte she'll be enrolling and starting school with Bella tomorrow. She'll like that."

"Alright thanks Peter, I'm going to go get Bella now, we'll see you two later." I said while walking out with him.

Enrolling Charlotte was easy, I was even able to get her in all the same classes as Isabella. It would be better if I could be the one to enroll with Isabella but I feel better knowing that Charlotte is going to do it instead.

Walking back outside I decided to wait by the car for Isabella. As I saw her walking out I recognized the boy next to her from this morning. I didn't know who the girl was though. What surprised me the most was a fleeting emotion of Isabella's. She had a bout of Possessiveness when she saw me, then it passed. I could barely conceal my smug grin. Yes, she knew it. As much as she was mine, I was definitely hers.

Among that, the boy was jealous of my car and the girl next to Isabella was projecting a lot of lust. For the car I hope.

"Jasper, this is Angela and Mike, my friends, Angela, Mike, this is Jasper a friend of my dad's. Jasper they wanted to come see your car." said Isabella.

What the fuck? A friend of her dad's? Well that didn't make me sound like some dirty old pervert I thought sarcastically.

I made nice though and when the opportunity came, I took it, and kissed Isabella in front of her friends. The animal in me wanted to take her against the hood of my car, but something told me that would not go over so well. I could feel her panic and anxiety radiate off her as she got into the car and I couldn't think of why.

As I got into the car I couldn't help but think that I nipped that problem in the bud. Let her explain to them why she's kissing a 'friend of her dad's' then.

"You have a lot of explaining to do Isabella." I told her in a dangerous voice. "But not here."

To me, it felt like Isabella was ashamed of our relationship and didn't want anyone to know. The more I thought about it that way the angrier I became. Oh she was going to know who she belonged to by the end of the night. It was time for me to finally show her. There was a need in me that couldn't hold back any longer. And I didn't want to.

After getting her into the hot tub I could no longer hold back. It was time for her first lesson with The Major.

The lust pouring off of her was amazing. I had to double check myself and make sure I wasn't projecting it was that strong. She was ready for me and it wouldn't be much longer now until I would claim her.

As if reading my mind she said the one word that let me know that she was ready. _Yours._ Hearing that word from her mouth caused a primal instinct inside me. It took all my will power to not take her in the hot tub and show her just how true her statement was.

Lifting her up I carried her back to our towels, and once she was wrapped up tightly I ran with her back to our room. Getting a quick feel for her emotions I could tell that she was just mentally and now a little physically exhausted. Was school really that draining to leave her like this?

As I set her down on her feet I went to the dresser to get out her pajamas. "Here Isabella," I said handing her the clothes, "Put these on and then I want you to meet me out here when you are done, we have some things we need to discuss." I told her.

She nodded her head and went into the bathroom while I quickly stripped out of my wet swim trunks and put on a pair of shorts and t-shirt, sitting on the edge of the bed.

I didn't wait long before she came out of the bathroom and climbed into my lap. I put my arms around her resting my head on top of hers. Just having her in my arms did numerous things to me, the biggest being that she always managed to calm me down. Even if she was the one that I was mad at.

"Okay Isabella, first things first, after your 'friends' little display today I took the liberty of enrolling Charlotte into your school. I managed to fix her schedule to mirror yours so that you will not be alone." I said to her. She looked up at me incredulously, "Charlotte is going to go to school with me?" "Yes." I replied, waiting to see her reaction to this.

Suddenly I feel joy and happiness coming from her with a hint of irritation. At least the more dominating emotions were positive.

"Jasper your being ridiculous but if it will give you a piece of mind it's fine. Plus I really like Charlotte." she said, resting her head back on my chest.

"Well I'm glad you approve darlin' but she would be going whether you liked it or not." I told her, I wanted her to know that once I made a decision I was going to stick with it.

"Would you like to watch a movie together while we wait on your dinner to be brought up?" I asked her, I wanted to spend more time with her and I didn't have any work that couldn't wait until she fell asleep. But I also wanted us to be alone. I would need to take her to the movie room soon though, I don't think Charlotte got around to showing it to her last time.

She gave me a quick smile and leaned in to kiss me softly on the lips. "I'd love to Major," she said.

"Playing with fire darlin', playin' with fire." I murmured against her lips before I ravished her mouth.

**BPOV**

I could always see the love that Carlisle, Edward and Emmett had for their mates. It was always there in their actions. The guys always put the girls first, even me and I was no ones mate, but it really hit me deep just how much Jasper cared for me last night. Not the hot tub part, all though that was fucking amazing. But after we were done making out we sat against the headboard of the bed, me in between his legs, and Jasper gave me the remote and told me to choose a movie.

It takes a real man to sit through a girly movie and I figured as soon as I chose the movie he would get up and leave, but he didn't he just snuggled me closer to him and whispered in my ear, "You know for how unrealistic this movie is, it's still actually really good." I couldn't help but laugh with that statement. So My Big Bad Ass Major liked 'Miss Congeniality', who knew?

After I had my dinner, I was really tired from all the exciting events, and since I didn't have any homework Jasper pulled back the comforter and pulled me down to lay on his chest, where I slept through the night, cuddled up next to my jealous, overprotective vampire.

Jasper said that he would be taking us to school and picking us up from here on out. When he dropped us off, he came around and opened our doors, giving me a tender parting kiss on the lips. I decided not to fight it, if someone saw and called him in for statutory rape then it was on his head.

Explaining him to my friends was a different story though. I tried to pass Jasper off as 18 but it didn't work. In the end I basically told them to mind their own business and know that I was happy.

"Oh my God Bella, humans are disgusting!" said Charlotte as we walked into the cafeteria together. I turned to face her raising my eye brow. "Well not you of course," she said giving me a fast kiss on my cheek. "But seriously look at that!" She said pointing to a burrito that looked like it belonged in a pasture instead of on some kids lunch tray.

I started giggling and grabbed her hand and led her to the lunch line with me.

After I got my lunch we made our way to the lunch table with Alice and Edward who informed us since Charlotte was here to keep me company now, they were going to pretend to go to another school and go to Paris for a month for some fashion extravaganza thing.

"But don't worry Bella, if I 'see' anything that you need to be prepared for, I'll let you know." Said Alice with a wink.

"Gee, thanks Alice." I said sarcastically while rolling my eyes in her direction. I really was going to miss her though.

Introducing Charlotte to my group of friends was easy, she fit in well with her purple eyes. It was pretty funny, she chose these contacts that made her eyes look purple and she refused to change it saying it made her feel special. Whatever. But it did make her the topic of conversation for an hour or so.

Flashback

_Peter, Jasper and I were in the kitchen when Charlotte came running in to show us her new 'look'._

_"Charlotte, be reasonable," Said Peter, "How many humans do you know that have purple eyes?" _

_"Peter-babe, that's exactly my point!" She exclaimed, "It's freaky and the kids at school will think it's weird, and since I'll be hanging out with Bella, they'll think she's weird, therefore, making my job, of keeping all those lust driven boys away from her, that much easier!" _

_After that little speech, Jasper of course had to throw his two cents in._

_"Well I think it's a brilliant idea Charlotte." He said_

_I just sat in my chair shaking with silent laughter. I could really learn a lot from Charlotte._

_Her new nickname: Purple eyed people eater._

End flashback

The days passed quickly though and I was getting excited to go shopping on Saturday. Peter and Charlotte were going to come with us.

Friday morning I was getting ready for gym class when Angela pulled me to the side.

"Bella, can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked right before I walked out of the locker room with Char.

"Sure," I said, "I'll catch you later." I said to Charlotte. I knew that she would hear our conversation no matter what.

"Bella I'm worried about you," Angela said quickly, "I know that you said to not worry but your my friend, I know that Jasper has to be like 24 or something. It's not a healthy relationship and people are starting to get suspicious."

I knew this was going to happen. Dammit! If people were going to talk because they thought my boyfriend was a lot older I wonder what they would do if they knew I was living with him.

"What's there to be suspicious about?" I asked her trying to play dumb.

"Well, Jessica saw you guys the other day by his car, and you know how she is a gossip and just wants attention. Well she claims that some teachers have seen you as well and they were going to bring it up to you today." she said apologetically.

I just laughed. Of course they would. I needed a plan and I needed a damn good one if I wanted to keep Carlisle's name out of it. That was the only thing I was worried about. Jasper and I, we could move. But it was Carlisle's name that would be dragged through the mud for letting his 17 year old daughter date an older man.

"Thanks for your concern Angela, but I'll handle it." I said walking out of the locker room to go find Charlotte. We needed a plan and we needed one fast.


	10. AN: Plagerism

Hey guys! I am so sorry but this is not an update!

It was brought to my attention that this story is considered as plagerism of another story. Please know that that was NOT my intent. I have PM'd the Author in question and am hoping to work something out with her. I have asked her to read this story to see if she felt like I was in fact plagerising her story and I'm sorry to say that if she does feel that way then I will be pulling this story.

The writer's on here put a hell of a lot of work into their stories and she without a doubt is no exception. I would hate it if I felt like someone was stealing this story and turning it into their own so I will respect whatever decision she comes to.

If you have not read her story "Once Upon A Vampire," by: Jasper's Black Rose, I suggest that you do. It is a fucking awesome story :)

I already have the next few chapters written so should she and I come to an agreement hopefully I can post them soon, but if not like I said I will be pulling this one so that she does not pull hers. Thanks for those that like this story though and have been following it! :) You guys are awesome.


	11. AN Update

Ok Guys,

First, this will be the LAST time that I put up an A/N as a chapter, it bugs the crap out of me.

Second, thank you to those that are enjoying this story. I love all the reviews it has gotten :) As stated before I did not intend to plagiarise anything and I am sorry for the confusion.

I wanted to talk with Jasper's Black Rose privately about the concern that this story has caused, so if you feel like I did nothing about it, that is not the case. I just didn't want to make it a public thing until we came to an agreement.

Now, with that said I am happy to announce that we have come to an arrangement of sorts and I will be continuing on with my story from here. (So you can expect Ch. 10 later today.)

*Also, thank you to those that kindly voiced their concerns about this story, and brought it to my attention so that I could handle this situation in a timely manner. As I stated before I was not looking to steal anyone's story.*


	12. Pleasure

**Author's Note: Thanks for the Reviews!! I am really excited that so many of you are enjoying the story. So Enjoy :) **

**P.S. There is a major lemon in this chapter so if that is not something you like to read then...why are you reading a story rated 'M'? Also Jasper gets a little bit more Dark and Dominant, if that is not your thing then you may just want to skip his POV all together. **

***Once again, Me? I own nothing, SM? She owns Everything! **

**BPOV**

Walking out to the gym I found Charlotte looking at me with wide eyes. "You humans are so ignorant," She hissed in my ear. "This is fine, all we need is a plan. You are probably going to be approached by some teachers...hell I wouldn't be surprised if they bring the principal into it," She continued, "So..." She trailed off looking at me expectantly.

"So...what?" I mimicked her. "We need a plan, so what's the fucking plan?!" I hissed. I was starting to get a little freaked out now.

"Come on," She said grabbing my hand "we're ditching." She ran us back into the locker room throwing my clothes at me. "I just need to speak with The Major," She said while I quickly threw back on my school clothes. I could see her already pressing 'Send' to call Jasper.

"Now wait a second, why do you get to talk to The Major? I want to do it." I whined, I know it was pathetic but come on, he was my mate wasn't he?

"Bella, get dressed, so we can go!" She hissed as she she started speaking really fast into the phone.

As she was speaking in a rapid tongue, that I had no hope of listening in on, I finished throwing on my clothes as we headed out the side door so no one would notice us leaving.

"Okay," I said as we went into the girls bathroom in the band hall, "Give me the phone Char, I want to talk to him."

She looked at me, then Jasper must have told her to do it because she gave me a look as she handed me the phone.

I took it from her with a small smile as I turned to sit on the counter next to the sink. "Jasper?" I asked.

_"Okay Isabella, Charlotte has filled me in on what is happening. Peter's here and he thinks we can get around this but you are going to have to play your part very well, do you hear me?"_ His tone of voice tells me that now is not the time to play around.

"Yes sir," I whisper.

_"Good, now listen carefully, the teachers are just following up on the rumor they heard from your friend Jessica. Ultimately, they don't care, but they do have to ask some questions. Your almost 18 so there will be no repercussions to you or your family." _He said, his voice while firm and authoritative, was still calm none the less.

Well that was reassuring I guess. That meant that Carlisle would be okay. Well since there was no immediate threat...

"Sounds great Jasper," I told him. Then lowering my voice I said, "You know you could always come up here and meet me in the janitor's closet and then we could confirm whatever rumors were floating around." I said suggestively.

Jasper gave a short laugh, _"Oh Isabella, trust me, if that meant that I could show the world that you are My Mate and that you belong to me, I would do it. Unfortunately I will have to claim you somewhere off campus if you desire an audience." _He said still chuckling.

I love hearing him laugh. My Vampire was just sexy all around.

"Hmm, well maybe some other time, I don't think I want people around the first time." I said, teasing him.

_"Go to class Isabella,"_ he said, _"I will be there to pick you up after school."_

"OK Major, see you later." I said then hit the 'End' button.

I looked up at Charlotte who just had an amused expression on her face. "You know you are probably the first and only person to hang up on The Major." She said with a smile. "I bet you get it later for that."

I just snorted. "It wasn't on his list of rules hence I didn't know any better, therefore I can't be punished." I said with a smug grin.

Charlotte laughed as we made our way out of the bathroom and towards the lunch room. "We'll see about that _Isabella_." She said.

It was during the last class of the day when I got called to the Principal's office.

I looked at Charlotte who just winked and gave me a small nod. Grabbing my things I made my way down the hallway to the Office. I've never been to the Principal's office before, I doubt she even knows who I am. God, when did my life become so complicated? Oh that's right, when I decided to go and mate with a Vampire. Real smooth Bella. But if I was being honest with myself, I wouldn't change a thing.

Knocking on Principal Green's door, and after hearing her telling me to come in, I willingly stepped into hell itself. Okay maybe that was a bit dramatic. "Have a seat Bella." Said Mrs. Green. "Don't be alarmed dear, I just wanted to take a moment to talk to you. How are you doing today?" She asked me, playing the nice, I'm on your side card.

"I'm fine Ma'am." I replied. I'm not about to say more than I have to. I saw 'Men In Black', I know it's possible that aliens can take over human bodies. For all I know I could be talking with a giant cockroach stuck inside Principal Green's body, who's trying to get information out of me.

I mean if vampires are real then surely so are giant, man eating cockroaches right?

Mrs. Green begins to speak again, effectively pulling me away from that disturbing thought.

"Well Bella have you decided on any colleges yet?" She asked. "Umm no not really, I'm not sure what I want to major in." I said, glancing at the clock. Only 15 more minutes until school was out.

"Okay dear," she said distractedly, "Is there anything going on at home or is there anything you want to talk about?" Ah, now we're starting to cut to the chase huh?

"No Ma'am." You can't really help someone when they don't ask for help right?

"Okay, if your sure. Your free to go." She said smiling at me. Wow. Jasper was right, that was easy. I stand and leave with a quick 'Thank You' over my shoulder. Classes haven't ended just yet so I figured I would go wait out front for Charlotte and Jasper.

Stepping out of the Office the first thing I see is Charlotte wearing her trademark smirk. I should have known she would be waiting for me. I know for a fact that Jasper told her not to leave my side, and she hasn't. Not even when I go to the bathroom, and it's embarrassing trying to pee with her standing right outside the stall telling me to 'hurry up and have my human moment'. She knows that I get stage fright so she does that shit on purpose.

"You know," Said Charlotte, "She couldn't give a rat's ass about your personal life."

I just laughed as we made our way outside, and there in all his glory was Jasper. I ran across the school yard and threw myself into his waiting arms. "Hey!" I said, "Your a little early."

He just wrapped his arms around me tighter, "I could say the same for you." He replied.

I tilted my head and pressed his lips to mine. "You know," I said, "Now that your here we could go check out that janitor's closet." I told him giving him a big smile. I heard Charlotte giggle in the background while she climbed into the back of the Mercedes. "Can we continue this conversation later?" She asked as the last bell of the day rang.

I climbed out of Jasper's arms and made my way to the front seat. As I climbed in Jasper gave me swift pop on my bottom. Before I could turn around he was already in the driver's seat starting the car. "What was that for?" I asked him while buckling my seat belt. It was then that I looked into his eyes and noticed that they were pitch black. Fuck. That can't be good.

"For teasing me darlin'," he replied, "And there's more where that came from as soon as we get home."

What?! Dammit, I didn't even get a text from Alice...I could have been half way to Canada by now!

**JPOV**

_"OK Major, see you later."_ Click.

What the fuck? Did My Mate just hang up on me? She teased me and then she hung up on me? Oh No Darlin', that shit don't fly here. I was going to teach her a very valuable lesson when she got home.

"Hahaha, that is greatness, Major." Said Peter laughing his ass off. I looked at Peter and gave a low growl. This shit wasn't funny.

"Peter," I said as calmly as I could, "You and Charlotte can take the rest of the day off. Get out of the house for a while. That's not a request." Peter stopped laughing and glanced over at me. I knew I was being harsh but Isabella had been living with me for almost a week now and she was doing so well. Sure, she's had to have two punishments, but that's to be expected. I honestly thought it would have been a lot more by now, but it was time to step things up.

I have been too easy on My Isabella. I have been beyond patient with her waiting to accept me fully as her Mate and Master and now my patience was diminishing. She was ready for the next step.

'Major," Said Peter bringing me out of my thoughts, "Just remember that she is human and all of this is new to her. You can't jump into this the way you could if your Mate was a Vampire like yourself. You have to take extra precautions with her."

"I'm fully aware that she is human, Peter," I said, "Hell I haven't even done anything to her for the last few days! This is new to me too, my instincts are telling me I should have claimed her the minute I met her, and yet here we are a week later with me not having claimed her...But tonight that's going to change. I may not fully claim her, but I will leave my mark on her." I finished.

"Jasper I know that you would never intentionally hurt her, and I would stop you if I thought that you might. Charlotte and I will be back tonight after Bella's asleep." And with that he swept from the room leaving me alone with my thoughts.

I am a male vampire. Everything about us says 'Dominance'. It's a part of who we are. We show our Mates that we are the ones in charge. Outside of the bedroom our Mates know to submit to us and respect us. We have their trust and their submission, which is the greatest thing they could give us. As males it's ingrained in us to protect them. You don't fuck with another vampire's mate.

Isabella was like a dream come true. She was the perfect mate for me. Tonight would just be about her. Her pleasure and her learning My ways. What I liked and what I expected from her.

* * *

As soon as we pulled into the driveway Peter had Charlotte out of the car and into his Avalanche before Isabella could say a word.

"Wait, where's Peter taking Charlotte?" She asked me as I helped her from the car. "They are taking the rest of the day off my pet, you'll see them when you wake up tomorrow morning." I told her while leading her into the house and up the stairs to our bedroom.

I could feel her fear at what was about to happen, but I could also feel her love, curiosity, and trust.

When we got to the bedroom I could feel her relief that we weren't going to the study. I chuckled quietly to myself. "Okay Isabella, wait right here for me I'll be right back." I told her while leading her to the bed to sit. "Do you want me to get my suit on Jasper?" She asked.

"No. We won't be going to the hot tub tonight, love, maybe tomorrow." I told her while leaning down and giving her a quick kiss on her cheek. Remembering Carlisle once told me something about humans and sweating and dehydration, I ran to the kitchen to get a glass and a pitcher of ice water. I wasn't sure how much she would need but I'm sure this would be enough.

When I got back to our bedroom Isabella was in the same spot that I had left her in.

"Good girl," I said, walking over to the nightstand to sit the glass and pitcher down. "This is for later, right now I have something in mind for you." I could feel the animal inside me coming out and I think it's about time Isabella got used to this side of me.

"Stand up and strip Isabella," I told her in a hard voice, "And don't make me say it again. I do not want to have to spank you after this."

I could feel her fear spike to an all time high, no doubt my eyes were pitch black by now, but I also felt a hint of a lust. Good. Standing up slowly she bent down to remove her shoes and socks. Setting them to the side she stood up and looked at me. "Keep going." I said.

I could see her hands shaking as she lifted her shirt over head exposing her soft pink bra. God she beautiful. Next she slid her pants down her legs, showing off her pink lace panties. When she set her pants and shirt to the side with her shoes and socks, she hesitated and looked at me once more. "The rest Isabella, NOW." I said firmly.

She nodded her head and with trembling hands reached back to unclasp her bra, letting her breasts free. They were perfectly round and perky. Her nipples hardened as the air hit them. How was I supposed to make it through this without claiming her?! Lastly she hooked her fingers in her panties and slid those down her legs as well, leaving her completely exposed to me. I loved how she kept herself bare for me. Perfect.

Stepping over to her I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her body into mine while my mouth sought out hers. Not the time to go slow I plunged my tongue into her mouth taking control of the kiss. This wasn't a kiss of passion. This was my way of telling her that she was mine, and she knew it. I slowly pulled away and I could hear her give a small moan in protest.

"Soon my love, soon." I told her.

I stepped away from her and walked to the center of the room, "Isabella," I said my voice still firm, "Come here." She walked over to me and stood directly in front of me. "I want you to kneel on your knees, sitting back on your bottom, with your hands on your lap. NOW." I told her more firmly when she didn't move.

She dropped to her knees and did as I said. "Good girl, Isabella." I praised her while running my hand through her hair.

"Now my pet, listen closely. You are Mine and you will submit to me. Today I am going to show you who you belong to and by the end of the night you will know it, not only in your mind but in your heart as well." I said quietly. "You have done nothing wrong, but the animal in me needs to claim you in some way."

I could see her head nod just briefly.

"Get onto the bed Isabella and lie down on your back." I commanded. As she was doing that I walked over to the dresser at normal speed and took out two pieces of silk material. Once they were in my hand I could feel Isabella's lust being pushed onto me in waves. Seems that My Girl likes this.

I walked over to the bed to see Isabella breathing hard, her arms wrapped around her waist, her legs squeezed together. I got onto the bed and straddled her, not putting any of my weight on her. "Arms over your head." I whispered in her ear.

She looked me in the eyes and raised her arms. Quickly I fastened both her hands to the headboard so that she could not move them.

"Isabella, your body knows that it belongs to me. The way you react to me, the way your heart sounds like it's going to beat through your chest when I look at you. I can even smell your arousal." I told her, "Now you are going to see it for yourself."

I slipped in between her legs, kissing my way down her thighs. When I got to her center I could see her arousal dripping out of her. I stuck out my tongue and licked her clean. God, she tasted better than she smelled and that was saying something. I could hear her breathing pick up. I grabbed onto her hips and thrust my tongue into her. She gave a surprised yelp and her body jerked, but I kept a tight grip on her hips.

I pulled my tongue out of her and licked up her slit to her clit. Isabella let out a loud moan as I flicked my tongue over the hard nub. I could feel her body tensing up and I knew that she was getting closer to her release. I moved my tongue back down to her hole and thrust it in and out, occasionally moving it back up to flick over her clit. "Cum Isabella, and don't you dare hold back. I want to hear you scream My Name." I said right before I bit her nub pushing her over the edge.

"MASTERRRRRRR!!!!" She screamed. I knew that the whole mansion would be able to hear her. Good.

Her body was shaking and she had a film of sweat covering her body. I stood next to the side of the bed and looked down on her perfect form, waiting for her to come down from her high. I leaned over and gently kissed her on the lips. She opened her eyes and looked at me. "Major. Fuck." She moaned. I chuckled to myself. She couldn't even form a complete sentence yet. Oddly enough hearing that expletive come from her lips after I just made her come was a huge turn on for me. "We're not done yet darlin'" I said.

"This time I am going to make you cum without touching you." I told her right before I sent a wave of lust her way. Her back arched up and she let out a loud moan. I drew in the lust and watched as she relaxed slightly. I did that three more times, bringing her right to the edge before taking it all back, not letting her get her release. This last time I sent her the biggest wave of lust I could and watched as she fell apart. "MAJOR!!!!! FUCK!!!!!!!" She screamed. I could see her cum running down her leg. Not going to let that go to waste I moved in between her legs and licked it all up.

Her body was covered in sweat and she was breathing really hard. Moving up her body I straddled her once more as I untied her hands. I went and sat behind her pulling her in between my legs. Grabbing her wrists gently I started to massage them one at a time to get the blood flowing through them again. Isabella's breathing slowly started to come back to normal and her quivering slowly started to subside.

Reaching over I poured her a glass of water and handed it to her. "Drink it all Isabella, I don't want you to pass out on me." I didn't know what would happen if she got dehydrated but I wasn't about to find out. With shaky hands she managed to drink the water and hand me back the glass.

We sat there on the bed, me running my fingers through her hair while she recovered for about 30 minutes before she began to speak. "Major?" She asked. "Yes darlin'?" I replied leaning down to kiss the outside of her ear. "What about you?" she said.

"What about me?" I asked confused. "What about your...you know? You gave me pleasure and let me cum, what about your....needs?" She asked hesitantly.

Catching on I tightened my grip on her. Could she be any more perfect? I really didn't think so. "Darlin' tonight was about you and your needs. The animal inside me needed to do this to show you that I am in charge. To show you that your body belongs to me and to make you finally see that. This was just as much for me as it was for you. Tomorrow you will get your next lesson in how to please me sexually, but for tonight you have pleased me enough. I am very proud of you." I told her.

I could feel her exhaustion creeping up on her and knew it wouldn't be much longer until she succumbed to the darkness. "Sleep now my Mate, I will wake up in an hour for dinner." I said.

As her breathing evened out and she fell asleep I thought of what we would do tomorrow after our shopping trip. Yes it was definitely going to be an easy lesson for me to teach her tomorrow, I thought with a wicked smile.


	13. Shopping trips and Games

**Author's Note: As always, Thank you so much for all the Reviews and support! Enjoy :) There is a 'Major' Lemon ahead so take caution. **

***Just like yesterday and the day before that, I sadly own nothing.***

**If your looking for something new and deliciously twisted another good read is: "Personality" by Angelanharvey3- It's E/B but Bella is the dark and twisted one. In Angelanharvey's words; it's a "Fuckawesome" story. :) **

**BPOV**

I kept my face under the shower stream for as long as I could hold my breath. Releasing all the air from my lungs I stepped back from the water to inhale more air. My shoulders were a little sore from being in the position they were in while I was tied to the bed, and for some strange reason my stomach was feeling like I just did 100 sit ups or some other extreme abdominal work out. Did having orgasms work your stomach muscles?

If this was how I was going to feel after multiple orgasms then I knew the exercises I would be doing from now on. I'm sure Jasper wouldn't mind. On top of all that though I gave myself a headache. I don't know how long I've been in the shower but I know it's been a long time. I just can't bring myself to get out. This is the one place that I can think over all the things that happened last night without being disturbed by Jasper or Char.

Only problem was apparently I was thinking too hard. Did that mean I had a small brain capacity? I wondered vaguely. Nah.

Flashback

_"Stand up and strip Isabella," said Jasper in a cold voice, "And don't make me say it again. I do not want to have to spank you after this." I looked up at his change of tone and immediately noticed his eyes. Still pitch black, I could see no emotion in them, and that scared me._

_Why was I taking off my clothes but Jasper wasn't? We weren't in the study and Jasper promised not to spank me in the bedroom. He wouldn't go back on his promise would he? I thought sadly. I was flying blind and putting all my trust into him, I couldn't handle it if he broke that trust._

_As soon as I slipped my panties off, it really hit me that now I was completely naked in front of The God of War and he was still fully clothed. And I just didn't understand. Before I could ponder on it though, he was holding and kissing me with a passion that I have never felt before. Opening my eyes I realized now what was going on. This really was the God Of War. I wasn't looking at Jasper any longer. I was looking at a deadly, possessive vampire. And not just any deadly, possessive vampire. But My Vampire._

_When he let me go and walked away, my immediate reaction was to follow him, but I couldn't get my feet to move. "Isabella," he said in his 'Major' tone, "Come here."_

_Oh now my feet decide to move, I thought grumpily as I somehow made my way towards him. What he said next though finally made me realize and understand just what was happening. "I want you to kneel on your knees, sitting back on your bottom, with your hands on your lap. NOW." He growled._

_This wasn't some game or some kind of foreplay like I had been thinking in the back of my mind. This was The Major showing me that he was in control. That I had no other option but to obey him and his commands._

_Well that's not true. I could disobey and I could tell him 'No'. Then I could find myself over his knee with what would probably be the worst spanking to go down in Vampire History. But what's more than that. I didn't want to go against him. I didn't want to displease him._

_"Good girl, Isabella." He praised. And right there I knew that I had made the right choice. Words can't describe how happy I was that he was pleased with me._

_The rest of the time Jasper continued to give me wave upon wave of pleasure. By the time he was done, I was sweating and panting and my clit felt like it was the size of a gumball. _

_Jasper had said earlier that I would submit to him and that scared me. Submitting to him meant giving him everything of me and withholding nothing back. It was when he tied my hands to the bed that I fully, and wholeheartedly gave over my body to him. He could have bit me to feed from me and I would have willingly sat there and let him do it. I was his. _

_But it was when he was holding me in between his legs, playing with my hair that I knew in my heart that this was the way it was supposed to be. This was where I belonged._

End Flashback

'Come on Bella, we need to leave to go shopping!!! The stores close in 7 hours!" I heard Charlotte's distressed voice call to me from outside the bathroom door. 7 hours?! She expects me to shop for 7 hours? Fuck that. All I needed was some damn cotton boy shorts. I groaned while I shut off the water. It's just as well, the hot water was running out anyways.

Grabbing my towel and wrapping it around me I walked over to the mirror to brush my teeth and make myself look somewhat presentable. Deciding to let my air hair dry I stuck it up in a pony tail and then put on some chap stick. I left my clothes in the bedroom so making sure the towel was secure I walked out to the bedroom.

"Let me guess," I said to Charlotte, who was sitting at the end of the bed, tapping her foot impatiently, "Only 6 hours and 48 minutes left, right?" I asked sarcastically.

Rolling her eyes at me she said, "I've already done you the favor of picking out your clothes. You know, to speed up the process. Now hurry up!"

I grabbed my clothes and went to the bathroom again to change. Coming out, Charlotte took my hand and practically dragged me down the stairs to the kitchen. No one was there, which was strange, but there was an assortment of fruit and cereal on the table. We both sat down while I picked out some fruit out of the tray. After last night you would think that I would be starving, but I didn't have an appetite at all.

"Where's The Major?" I asked her. When I woke up this morning I was wrapped up in Jasper's arms, but once he saw that I was up he gave me a quick kiss before he said he had to leave to finish some work.

"He's outside with the last of the newborns, they're getting ready to ship them to Aro." Charlotte explained to me the other day what Jasper does for his work and was telling me about the newborns he was training.

After eating a few pieces of fruit I pushed the tray away from me. "Do we have to wait for him and Peter or should we go get them?" I asked her.

Charlotte looked at me incredulously, "Bella do you really think I am stupid enough to take your human ass out back with 5 newborn vampires?" I just rolled my eyes at her. "Very lady like Char." I mumbled sarcastically while putting my head in my hands.

"She has a point Charlotte, it's not very lady like." Said a voice just behind me, causing me to jump. "Jeez Jasper! You scared me." I told him turning around so that I could see him.

"Finally the guys are here! Let's go!" Charlotte exclaimed practically running out the door. I stood up and wrapped my arms around Jasper' waist. "Missed you Major." I told him while leaning up and giving him a quick kiss.

He moaned against my mouth, "Mmm missed you too, darlin'. Now let's go." He said while smacking my ass causing me to squeal and take off running after Charlotte.

Charlotte and I climbed into the backseat while Jasper and Peter sat up front. We were going to some Outlet Mall a few towns away that Char just had to go check out. During the hour drive there I noticed Jasper kept looking at me through the rear view mirror. The times that we made eye contact I would get flashes of what happened last night causing me to blush and turn away.

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me Charlotte! There is no way I am walking around this entire thing." I told Charlotte as we stepped out of the Mercedes. The outlet mall was fucking huge! It was one giant circle with all the stores side by side and a food court smack dab in the middle. "I am human remember?" I asked her while pointing to myself. "Oh no Bella, your not playing the 'human' card today, there is no way you are getting out of it. You will hit every store with me and you WILL like it!" She said forcefully. If she wasn't my favorite friend I would be scared of her right then.

Before I can argue she continues, "Besides I know that Jasper is just dying to buy you some new things, you wouldn't want to deprive him of that now would you?" She asked.

"She's right Isabella," chimed in Jasper, "I do have a lot of things in mind that I want to pick up for you today." I risked a glance at Charlotte after that and sure enough she had a big smirk on her face. So she wanted to play that way huh? Well this was one game I knew for a fact I would not lose.

Turning to stop Jasper in his tracks, I stood on tip toe to whisper in his ear so that passerby wouldn't hear me, but I knew that Peter and Charlotte could. I was counting on that. "But Master," I said seductively in his ear, "I don't want to be too tired for my 'lesson' tonight. I want to save my energy to please you."

I heard Char groan in defeat and I smiled triumphantly.

"She's right Charlotte," Jasper growled, "She needs her energy for tonight. However I will still get you the things I had in mind, Isabella." He said giving me a stern look as we made our way into some clothing store. Ha. Changed your mind pretty quickly there huh Major? I couldn't help but think with a shit eating grin on my face.

I really didn't need any more clothes but I knew that Jasper wanted me to get some, and with Charlotte by my side it was actually pretty fun picking things out. I ended up getting a couple of dresses and thank the lord some cotton boy shorts! Jasper looked disapprovingly at them but otherwise didn't say anything. Surprisingly.

One of our last stops before lunch was a perfume store. I was browsing on one side when I picked up a bottle of Britney Spears' new perfume. Charlotte came over at the same time holding another bottle. "Bella, I can promise you that you do not want to get that one. That smells like sex in a can." She said wrinkling her nose.

I just laughed at her and set it back. I trusted her sense of smell a hell of a lot more than I trusted mine.

Finally, after Jasper purchased a new I-Pod and Laptop for me, we made it to the food court where Charlotte and I sat down at the table while Jasper and Peter went to Subway to get me lunch. Charlotte and I were bent over my I-Pod, no more than two feet away from them, trying to figure it out together when the chair next to me was pulled out and someone sat down. I looked up right into a pair of blue eyes. "Can I help you?" I asked.

"No sweet thing," Blue eyes said, "I just wanted to come over and say Hi, see if maybe you wanted to get together and hang out sometime?"

This guy was really starting to freak me out the way he kept looking me and down, his gaze lingering on my chest. Was 'hang out' code for 'sit around and start at my "ladies" ' in this town?

"I suggest you go find some other girl to take back to your place for tonight." Said Charlotte, coming to my rescue, "And you might want to leave, her boyfriend doesn't take too well with guys hitting on his girl." She said while filing her fingernail like she didn't have a care in the world.

Blue eyes looked back at me, "What do you say sweet heart, you want to come with me?" he asked? Why did I get the feeling he was insinuating something else with that question?

"I strongly advise you to step away from My Girl." said Jasper in a low, deadly voice. Oh thank God! When did he get here? I didn't even see him walk up to us.

Blue eyes was about to reply but stopped short when he saw Jasper. I couldn't help but feel smug about it. Yepp, that was My Man, thank you very much. I was afraid that there would be some sort of fight...well not so much as a fight as it would be an early lunch for Jasper, but he just stood up without a word and started walking away to the escalator.

Jasper set my sandwich and drink in front of me. "Eat Isabella and then we are leaving." He said, his voice ice cold. I looked up quickly at him and saw that his eyes were black. Again. Oh shit. I had a feeling tonight was not going to be as gentle as last night.

The ride home while Charlotte and I were still messing around with the I-Pod it looked like Jasper and Peter were having some quiet conversation. After we pulled into the driveway and Jasper stopped the car he was at my door and pulling me out of my seat before taking off with me to our room with me curled into his chest.

He set me down on my feet, locked the door then turned to face me. His eyes were impossibly black. I felt a tremor of fear rock through my body as I realized for a fact that this was not going to be anything like last night.

**JPOV**

As soon as Isabella was awake I headed out to the back yard with Peter. We had a problem. There were 5 vampires left and I just didn't think they were going to cut it. They were the best of the ten that had been left though. I decided to send them to Aro, but told Peter to be prepared for another batch to come in soon.

Shopping was easy. I already knew what I wanted to get Isabella. She needed the lap top for her school work but the I Pod was just something that I thought she would like. It had gone pretty smoothly in my opinion until lunch. I really hate human boys.

I wanted nothing more than to feed that little prick, that looked at My Isabella, to those newborn vampires, and if it hadn't of been for Isabella I would have. It would have freaked her the hell out though, and I needed her to be mentally stable for what I had planned for her tonight.

Unfortunately for her with the added stress of the newborns then that kid at the mall it was the last straw for me. By the time we got back to my mansion I was barely keeping my animal at bay and I knew as soon as I had her alone there would be no controlling that part of me.

* * *

"Strip and go stand in the middle of the room Isabella." I told her, my voice not giving off any emotion.

I watched her slowly take off her clothes like last night, her emotions telling me that she was very nervous. I knew I was going to have to keep a close monitor on her emotions through this. This was all new to her, and it was important that she got just as much out of this as I would.

"Kneel," I commanded her, then watched as she dropped to her knees with her head bowed. Judging her emotions she was turned on and a little embarrassed. "Tell me what you are thinking Isabella." I said softly. I was trying to reign in the animal, but right now it wasn't happening.

"I-I'm thinking that I've never done this, Sir, I-I don't...." she trailed off and now I knew where the embarrassment came from. I ran my fingers through her hair, a small smile on my lips. "Isabella," I said, "I am glad that you are as innocent as you are. I am glad that you don't know what to do. It pleases me that I will be your one and only. You will be completely Mine." I continued to run my fingers through her hair as a last show of affection before I finally gave in to my animal.

"This is not going to be sweet and gentle," I told her, "This is about you learning how to please me. I have no doubt in you or what your capable of. But this is something that I have to do to recognize and understand your boundaries." I felt like I was apologizing, and in a way I guess I was. But more than that I was warning her that while this would seem to be about me, in fact it was also about her.

This was new to me too. I had never been with a human before and I needed to see just how far I could take her. I was going to push her but I would not hurt her. I would not break her trust in me.

With that said I unbuckled my pants and let them fall to my feet. This was the first time that she was going to see me naked, and I wanted her to get used to it, because after this I would claim her, there would be no more waiting.

I had been aroused all day thinking about this moment to the point where it was painful. I wasn't wearing anything underneath my jeans so the minute my jeans fell to the floor, my cock sprang forward.

I was instantly hit with a wave of surprise that turned into sheer fear with a dose of arousal. I tried my best not feel smug, I really did, but I couldn't help it. Without me saying a word Isabella reached out a shaky hand and touched the tip of my cock.

I moaned when her skin came in contact with mine. Her warmth against my coldness was enough to almost make me lose control then and there. I let her fingers explore me for a few moments before I took control.

"Use your mouth on me Isabella." I commanded. I watched as she looked up at me and then back down, slowly leaning forward and wrapping her lips around me. That was my undoing. I grabbed a handful of her hair and slowly guided her head down as far as she could go, only stopping when she started to choke. I pulled her head slowly back so that she could breathe before doing it again.

I was hit with so much lust and love from her that I nearly came. It seemed that Isabella liked pleasing me. Thrusting my hips faster, I pushed my cock down her throat, pulling out before she could gag. After only a few moments I was close. "I'm going to cum, swallow it." I breathed out right before I shot my load down her throat. I could feel her swallowing around my pulsing cock as fast as she could so that she didn't spill anything.

Releasing me from her mouth I looked down and saw her licking her lips with a small smile on her face. She was proud of herself. With vampire speed I picked her up and cradled her to my chest. I sent her wave upon wave of the love that I had for her. I made my way to the bed and pulled back the covers and laid her down. She looked up and me and smiled, patting the space next to her. I pulled off my shirt so that we were both naked and joined her, pulling her into my chest while wrapping the blanket around us.

I could still smell her arousal and I knew that she needed her release, but I wasn't going to give it to her tonight. Tonight was about me, we were taking baby steps and learning eachother's bodies, but from now on, after today, she would not leave me unsatisfied.


	14. Round 3 with The Major

**Author's Note: Thank you for the Reviews! Enjoy :) Also, updates will probably be slowing down now :( Maybe to every few days. **

***I still don't own anything***

**BPOV**

If they taught a class 'How to please your Vampire Mate 101' I would be the first one to sign up, and I would sign Char's name right next to mine because there's no way in hell I would go through that humiliation alone. You would think after living with vampires for 17 years I would have learned something, and not just the sexual things either, but the whole dominating male thing. Was I really that fucking clueless?!

But according to Charlotte it just seemed worse because I had a military man, and apparently Jasper was more strict and overprotective because I was still very breakable being a human. Well I had one suggestion to that. Change me! Then let me be in charge! I would make a ridiculous rule for Jasper, then make sure he broke it, then I would take him over my knee. Then with my crazy newborn vampire speed I would run like hell and pray he didn't catch me until he calmed down. Okay, maybe not.

About a week after our shopping trip I finally mustered up the courage to ask Charlotte some questions about the "lessons" with Jasper. Why were they called lessons in the first place? It wasn't school. Although I guess it did seem like it, if I was attending some adult film making class or something. And I did learn a lot in those two lessons. It was with my little talk with Charlotte that I came up with my big idea. Operation- Seduce Major Whitlock. Or as I like to call it in private; OSMW.

Flashback

_"I just don't get him sometimes Char, one minute he is kind, and loving and the next he's domineering and fierce, yet I can tell that everything he does is with love. It's so confusing!" I exclaimed. We were sitting on the bleachers in the gym waiting for the bell to ring to go to lunch. "And what's worse is that I-I like it. I feel proud that I can please him you know? When he's happy, I'm happy and..and..." I trail off, I can't even describe my feelings right now I'm so confused._

_"Oh Hun, of course, that's the way it should be." Said Charlotte putting her arms around me in a hug. "He loves you and only wants what's best for you. You must never forget that. Even when he disciplines you, he's doing it out of love. But when he seems more dominant than usual, that's the animal inside of him needing to claim his mate. It's more of him reassuring himself that you still belong to him, believe it or not." She said with a sympathetic smile._

_I stared back at her like she was shitting me. "You must be mistaken," I said, "He has yet to claim me and it's been almost two weeks! And on top of that he should know that I'm his. He's all I want and need. Is there something more I should be doing to show him this?" _

_Before she could answer, I had a brilliant idea. I'm sure my face lit up like a Christmas tree because Charlotte eyed me speculatively. "Whatever your planning, keep me out of it," she said, "I'd like to keep my bum intact, thank you." I gave her a dirty look while I thought through my plan. "Listen Char, this will be all me, I swear, but I need your ideas, and don't worry this won't put our bums on the line." I said. _

End Flashback

"Ugh." Who the hell turned on the sun? Didn't I just fall asleep? I remember Jasper and I getting out of the hot tub and I had a headache so I went to sleep early, but that was like a minute ago wasn't it? God, I was really out of it.

I tried clearing my throat and it felt like a fire was blazing in my mouth. My body was achy and my head was still pounding. I fell back into the pillows and a minute later Jasper burst into the room. "Damn Isabella, what the hell happened?" he asked concerned. "I can tell you feel like shit, are you sick?"

I looked at him and slowly nodded my head, I didn't want to try talking yet.

"Okay darlin', hang tight, I'm going to call Carlisle and have him come check on you, in the mean time try to go back to sleep, I'll send Charlotte in." he said hurriedly. He was talking really fast and pacing in front of the bed. He looked genuinely worried. If I didn't feel like hell I would have laughed. The man faced and sometimes killed vicious vampires without thinking twice about it but I get sick and he flips the lid.

I gave him a weak smile and a small nod. He came over to my side of the bed and kissed my forehead gently before sweeping from the room. I had just rolled over onto my side when I felt the bed dip behind me. Turning back over I saw Charlotte looking at me through narrowed eyes. "Is this part of OSMW? Cause let me tell you that's not funny, poor Jasper is out there having Carlisle take time from the hospital to come check you over." she said.

I felt bad that Carlisle would be taking time off work but a part of me was excited to see him too. "Yes Charlotte, this was my plan to get Jasper to sleep with me. See, what I was going to do was get him in bed and then right before we did it, I planned to puke on him. I heard that guys just can't resist that." I told her trying to talk softly and my voice coming out raspy, rolling my eyes.

Char gave me an evil glare then came to lay down next to me. "Well, I think you may want to re-think that plan hun. Sounds revolting."

I gave a small nod and closed my eyes.

* * *

"Well Jasper, looks like she has a cold. There's nothing you can do, it just has to run it's course. I would say light food every couple of hours, and a hot bath if she's sore. You can give her some Tylenol for her fever too, but let her sleep as much as possible." I heard Carlisle say.

I opened my eyes and saw Carlisle looking down on me. "Hey," I whispered holding out my arms to him for a hug. "I've missed you." Carlisle gently put his arms around me and gave me a gentle squeeze. "We've missed you too Bella," he said fondly. "Once your feeling better you need to come visit and stay for dinner, Esme is dying to cook for someone again."

"I will." I promised before the sleep pulled me under.

* * *

As Carlisle promised after a couple dips in the jacuzzi/bath and a few rounds of Tylenol, I was feeling almost back to normal. Poor Jasper though, he was so worried that he kept projecting it on everyone, including me. I finally kicked him out of the bedroom so that I could sleep without feeling anxious for no damn reason. It was on the second day though that I felt almost back to normal and wanted to get out of bed.

Looking around I noticed that neither Charlotte nor Jasper were in the room with me. I made my way to the bathroom to shower and brush my teeth, and from the looks of myself in the mirror I needed to do some major damage control. I looked like shit.

I took my time in the shower re-shaving everything and scrubbing my hair before making my way to the sink. Giving myself one last look in the mirror, I turned and headed to the bedroom to get dressed. It was really amazing how much better you could feel just from a shower.

I decided to go comfortable today and picked out a gray pair of pants with a pink tank top. And this time, my super awesome cotton boy shorts. I missed these damn things!

I really thought Jasper or Charlotte would have been up here by now, but since they weren't I would go find them. I stepped out into the hallway and immediately heard Jasper's voice and he sounded beyond pissed. I couldn't make out the words though. Hmm to listen or not to listen? Who was I kidding, there was no question about it. I slowly walked closer to the study and crouched down. Last time Jasper caught me, but I wasn't sure if it was because he heard me or could smell me or what. This time I was hoping to be like James Bond or something. Or a smooth criminal!

Damn, I should have like rolled on the floor to the door in a really cool somersault/gymnastics move, with my fingers in the shape of a gun, then I could finish it off with a split right before...

"Are you fucking kidding me Aro?!" Jasper's voice quickly brought me back to reality. It's just as well though, I probably would have gotten stuck halfway through my somersault and Jasper or someone would have had to come and disentangle my body.

"No, you have five right now, I see no reason for you to need anymore so soon." He said. Guess Aro wasn't happy with the vampires Jasper sent back.

"You WILL NOT send me anymore newborns right now! I will tell you when you can send in the next batch, but I am busy with things here, I don't have time for your shit right now." I take it back, Jasper was not mad, he was livid.

Did I really want a pissed off 'God of War' finding me eavesdropping on his conversation? Negative Ghost Rider. Deciding maybe I would find Charlotte in the kitchen I started crawling towards the stairs. Maybe I could slide down the banister on my stomach! That's pretty James Bondish right? Before I can think over that thought though I heard the four most deadliest words coming from behind me.

"Isabella, My study, NOW." Still on my hands and knees, my ass facing The Major, I slowly turn my head so that I am looking at him over my shoulder. Giving me a last glare, he turns his back and walks back into his study. Fuck. There's no chance that OSMW could come into play is there?

Getting to my feet I followed after him to the study. He's standing by the door waiting for me to enter into the room. Taking a deep breath, I step inside and walk to one of the leather chairs. I hear the door shut and lock behind me. Definitely NOT good. Turning around I look up at Jasper and see that he is staring at me with a scowl on his face.

"There's no way we can take this into the bedroom is there, Major?" I ask him meekly.

"Isabella, what were you doing by the stairs, and listening in on MY conversation?" He asked, ignoring my question altogether.

I lowered my gaze from his studying the carpet, I knew that there was no way out of this one. "I was feeling better so I was looking for you." I whispered.

"Why didn't you knock on the door?" he said standing in front of me and lifting my face to look into his black eyes.

"I-I...I don't know." I said lamely. I was busted again. This being human thing while everyone else is a vampire really sucks ass sometimes. I am at a complete disadvantage.

"Because you were eavesdropping, Isabella." He said while walking over to his chair and sitting down. "That is completely disrespectful. If I want you to know something, I will tell you, you will not try to go behind my back for information. Now come stand in front of me. NOW!" He growled.

I could feel the blood leave my face and I'm sure I looked scared as hell. I felt scared as hell. Does being scared also bring on a bout of stupidity though? Because the next words that left my mouth were pure stupidity.

"Now wait just a god damn minute Jasper! Not to eavesdrop, is not a rule, therefore I didn't do anything wrong. As far as I'm concerned this is all just a misunderstanding, now I know that I am not allowed to listen in on your conversations so this wont be an issue in the future, which doesn't seem very fair to begin with seeing as how you were yelling and I could hear it from outside the door anyways!" I yelled. I was so mad my hands were shaking.

"Isabella, you are only making this harder on yourself. You do not make the rules. I do. Now, come and stand in front of me." He said, his voice so low that I barely heard him. I think I prefer it when he yells, or is firm. When he talks soft he sounds even more dangerous.

Knowing that there was no other option I slowly made my way to stand in front of him. Great job Bella, I thought to myself. You really are a fucking moron. Some James Bond I turned out to be.

Before I even get to the spot he directed me to Jasper reached out to me and had me over his knee. This time though he dropped my pants and panties to my knees. There would be no 'warm up' spankings as he once called them. Shit.

I felt the air from his hand before I felt the sting from the slap. "One" I grunted.

SMACK. "Two"

He continued to spank me, alternating cheeks. I was so mad! How was this fair in any way? This was utter bull shit! It wasn't a fucking rule to not eavesdrop. It was just a little rude. Yea the swearing, I shouldn't have done that but seriously if he was going to treat me this way couldn't we agree on a less painful method? By 6 I was kicking my legs, screaming, promising to never disobey him again. By 10 I was motionless and down right bawling, my words incoherent.

He paused after 10 and I thought that was it. I had never been more wrong. Instead he moved his slaps to the backs of my thighs. The first one caught me off guard. "Oww! Holy mother of Shit!!" I screamed.

After that little ourburst Jasper picked me up to face him, "Isabella," he said angrily "One more swear word from you and I will make it so that you don't sit for a week! Don't you think you are in enough trouble without pulling that shit?"

Without waiting for an answer he flipped me back over his knees. Like with my cheeks, he alternated his blows on my thighs. I could barely whisper the numbers anymore. The fight in me was gone and I couldn't even feel angry at him anymore. At 10 he stops and gently pulls back up my panties and pants while rubbing his hands up and down my back. I'm still crying but my sobs are starting to slow down.

"Take your time Isabella." he said gently. It wasn't until he said something that I realized I was still over his knees, ass in the air. I noticed I still had a firm grip on the arm rest of his chair. Trying to calm myself down I thought back to what Charlotte told me. He does this because he loves me. He was taking the time to correct me. I instantly thought back to what brought me here in the first place.

Judging by his tone of voice on that phone call I knew he wasn't happy. I should have been trying to make him happy, not getting into trouble and causing him distress. At that moment I felt so guilty and so low, which brought on another round of tears.

Jasper, no doubt sensing my guilt, pulled me up and cradled me to his chest. "I know your sorry darlin', and I forgive you. This is a learning process for you. I don't expect you to be perfect. I love you the way you are, just without the sailor mouth." He whispered into my ear.

I noticed that the fire in my throat was back but I couldn't bring myself to care. I didn't want to leave his arms.

I looked into Jasper's eyes and leaned in and kissed him. "I love you Jasper." I said. It was the first time I told him directly that I loved him. His eyes lit up and he crashed his lips back on mine, pulling me closer to him. I tentatively stuck my tongue out to touch his bottom lip. He let out a low growl before sucking my tongue into his mouth.

I reached up and ran my fingers through his wavy hair. Jasper dropped his face to nuzzle my neck and I turned my head to give him better access. He licked my pulse point and began to suck gently. After a couple of moments he pulled back and looked at me.

Before either of us could say anything there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Jasper growled. Damn, right when we were having a moment.

The door opened quickly and Peter stepped in, cell phone in his hand. "Major, sorry to bother you, but Aro is on the phone and he refuses to hang up until he speaks with you. It's really important."

"Very well," said Jasper standing me up so that he could stand up. "Please have Charlotte take Isabella back to our room and have Big Mama send up some lunch for her." Then he turned his gaze to me. "Isabella I will come see you in a little while."

I leaned up and gave him another kiss on the lips. "Okay Major." I said softly. Just then Charlotte came in and grabbed my hand taking me back to the bedroom.

After lunch had been sent up I gently sat down beside Charlotte on the bed, wincing. Damn, this was worse than the last two times! Taking the tray I saw two Tylenol sitting next to the plate of food. Thank you! The water helped with the fire in my throat and I was thankful that lunch was chicken noodle soup.

Charlotte had been looking at me sympathetically since we sat down. "I'm fine Char." I said in between spoonfuls of my soup. "Actually, to be honest I'm confused. During that...that punishment, I got angry. No, not angry, I was down right pissed off at him. But then I just kept telling myself that he does it because he loves me and he's helping me....." I trailed off. "I don't even know where I'm trying to go with this. Forget it." I said looking down.

"No Bella, it's fine." She cut in. "Your confused, that's normal. He does love you and you know it and that's why you stopped being angry, because deep down you know that he was in fact punishing you to correct you. He wasn't doing it maliciously."

I looked back at my tray and thought about what she said. I knew he loved me, I was just confused with the way I reacted around him. I loved him more than anything and I hated the fact that he had to punish me when he was already in a bad mood. I guess I was still feeling guilty about it. Before I could think about it any longer the door burst open to reveal a once again pissed off Major.

"Pack a bag Isabella," he said roughly, "You too Charlotte, your both going to go stay with the Cullens for a little while."


	15. Guilty Outlet

**Author's Note: Once Again, Thank you so much for the reviews! Enjoy :) **

**P.S. My Story Recommendation for today: "Finding Bella" by ekimmuh. It's based on BDSM with E/B. It's dark in some places and incredibly sweet and sexy in others. If D/s is your thing then you should definitely check it out :)**

***I own nothing***

**JPOV**

"Fuck you, Aro." I said into the tiny silver phone. If Aro was standing in front of me right now I would separate his arms from his body and hide one in Mexico and the other one in the Ocean. Jesus, I did not need this today. Isabella has been sick for two days now and it was seriously fucking with my emotions. How was I supposed to concentrate on her when Aro was calling me every hour bugging me about the last newborns we sent him.

I was going to fucking kill James for this. If he hadn't have killed off the other ten newborns this might not have happened.

_"No Major, these newborns are just not going to cut it. I need at least six more since Demetri already killed off two that you sent back. And I need them within four weeks. I have fifteen I can send you tomorrow-" said Aro_

I didn't let him finish that sentence, "You WILL NOT send me anymore newborns right now! I will tell you when you can send in the next batch, but I am busy with things here, I don't have time for your shit right now."

I was so busy yelling at Aro I didn't even notice the strawberry sent coming in from under the doorway. Looking over to the door I saw a shadow moving slowly past the door. Isabella. What the hell was she doing out of bed?! And how did I not notice?

God, now she was eavesdropping on my phone call? I really did not need this shit, though I guess if she was eavesdropping that meant she felt better. Good, because I would hate to punish her if she was still feeling as bad as she was yesterday. I know I come off as a bad ass and a monster, but when it came to Isabella I truly was a better person. She brought out a side of me that I didn't know I had. Granted she was the only one that would ever see that side of me, but regardless, it was there.

Punishing her was hard on me too. I couldn't stand her tears, but I knew that she had to learn. When I changed her it would get easier for her. Her instincts would kick in and recognise me as her Dominate and Mate. I know that she has, in her own way, as a human, but it would be so much more intense for her as a vampire.

Regardless of my punishing her though she never once held it against me. Her emotions this time were so much more intense though. She went from raging mad to docile to feeling guilty. Perfect. This is what I had been waiting for. She had to come to terms with this, knowing that she did wrong and needed to be corrected. I really felt like she was there.

Then she told me that she loved me and that only proved my thoughts correct. I could always feel the love she had for me but she had never voiced it out loud. She was finally ready for me to claim her fully as Mine. Right when I was about to carry her back to our bedroom there was a knock on the door. If the world wasn't coming to an end then the person just outside that door was about to see the seventh ring of hell.

"Major, sorry to bother you, but Aro is on the phone and he refuses to hang up until he speaks with you. It's really important." said Peter.

Fucking Aro. Seriously? I just hung up on him!

I sent Isabella back to our room, she was not going to need to hear what I was about to tell him.

As Isabella and Charlotte left the room I motioned for Peter to sit down in one of the chairs. I took the phone from him and pressed it to my ear. "Aro," I growled, "I told you I had shit here I needed to deal with, why the fuck are you harassing my Guards?"

_"Major, just hear me out dammit! I want those newborns and I want them to start their training immediately. Now if you don't want them to come to you then you need to come here. In fact, I want them trained here on my grounds. I have the necessary equipment, and I want to over see this training."_

Mother Fucker!

_"Just this once Major, and you have my word that I will not send you another batch for at least six months. This wouldn't even be a problem if you hadn't have moved away from Italy! And without a good god damn reason."_

There it is. I knew that this was more than likely a ploy to get me and my Guard back to Italy. I didn't tell Aro my reasoning for moving here and my Guards were under strict order to not tell either. Needless to say Aro was left in the dark and he didn't like it. But six months would be good. That would give me time with Isabella without distractions and I wouldn't have to worry about dangerous newborn vampires waltzing around this place.

"Fine Aro. I'll come and train the last fifteen that you have, but I am leaving most of my Guard here and I will only be there for the most two weeks, I will not stay longer." I told him.

_"Two weeks?! That's it? If I didn't know any better Major I would say that you are hiding something or someone from me." He said in an obnoxious tone._

"There is nothing to hide Aro, and if there were it's not your business, now stop harassing us or I will personally see to it that you don't experience any pleasure for the next decade." I snapped while closing the phone. Fuck. Two weeks without Isabella, how the hell was I supposed to do that?

"Okay Major, where do we go from here?" Asked Peter.

I was so mad I could hardly think straight. Pacing up and down the study, I opened back up the phone. "Carlisle," I said, "I need Isabella and Charlotte to come stay with you for a couple of weeks."

_"Sure, we would love to have them here, is everything ok?" He asked._

"No, but it will be. I will drop them off to you tonight, and Isabella should feel well enough to return to school tomorrow." I said, still pacing. I could feel myself projecting my anger onto Peter but I couldn't bring myself to care at this point.

_"Ok, we'll see you tonight." He said before I snapped the phone shut once again._

Turning back to Peter, I knew we didn't have much time. "Charlotte will be going with Isabella. You will be going with me, and choose five other guards to come along as well, but make sure James is included in those five. I'm leaving his ass in Italy. I'm not doing this again." I demanded. "When that is done, take your time to say goodbye to Charlotte, we will leave at 9 tonight to drop off the girls then catch the next flight out."

"Yes Sir." He said before grabbing his phone and leaving the room.

Taking a deep breath, I headed to our bedroom to get Isabella to pack. If I hadn't have just spanked her I would be claiming her before I left. Fuck.

Stepping into the bedroom I could feel Isabella's guilt hit me like a ton of bricks. God, was she still upset with herself?

"Pack a bag Isabella," I said roughly, "You too Charlotte, your both going to go stay with the Cullens for a little while."

Charlotte jumped up from the bed, gave Isabella a swift kiss on the cheek then ran from the room at vampire speed. I knew she was going to go ask Peter for the details. "What's going on Jasper?" said Isabella in a timid voice.

I walked to the bed and took the tray from her before setting it on the dresser. Walking back over to her I took her hand and pushed her onto her stomach and took the cream I had for her bottom out of my pocket. I gently pulled down her pants and began rubbing in the ointment to her sore buttocks. "Isabella," I said as smoothly as possible, "I have to go to Italy for a couple of weeks-", before I can even finish my sentence, Isabella sat straight up to look at me, her eyes wide.

"What?! Jasper you can't just leave!" She said panicked.

Her tone of voice threw me off guard, why was she so upset? Her emotions were going haywire now.

I picked her up and pulled her pants back up to cover her bottom before setting her on my lap. "Isabella, what's going on darlin'? I'm only going to be gone for two weeks." I told her gently, trying to calm her down.

"I don't know," she whispered, "I just feel out of sorts I guess, with everything that's happened today...Where are you going?" I looked at her closely before repeating myself. "I need to go to Italy, Aro is upset and wants me to train more newborns, but on his turf this time. I talked to Carlisle and they are expecting you and Charlotte tonight."

She wrapped her arms around my neck burying her face into my chest. "I'm going to miss you." She said softly. "I'm going to miss you too darlin', but I will be calling you and texting you and I expect you to do the same whenever you want to or need to, understand?" I asked her, I didn't want her to feel that she couldn't contact me.

"Sure Jasper. Umm, can I come with you?" She asked me shyly. I stiffened. Just the thought of having Isabella not only around all those newborns but around Aro and the other "ruling" vampires made me pissed beyond belief. Isabella was Mine. No one else's!

I held her tighter and tried to gain control of my anger, "No darlin', I'm afraid that's not possible. If I could I would have you there, but I can't risk it. I'm sorry."

Isabella, no doubt, sensing the strain in my voice dropped the subject. "Okay Major, We still have a while before you leave though right?" And before I could answer her she stood up slowly from the bed, and grasping my hand I let her pull me up with her.

I looked at her questionably before she slowly dropped to her knees and started to unzip my pants. I couldn't stop the moan that came from my lips as my pants fell to the floor. I was as usual not wearing anything underneath and the second I realized what she was doing my cock sprang to life.

Upon hearing my groan, the tiny bit of guilt that she was still harvesting vanished and I knew that she needed this as much as I wanted it. Without missing a beat I grabbed her hair in my fist and began guiding her head to my cock.

She seemed more confident in her actions as she wrapped her lips around me, swirling her tongue over the tip before slowly moving down my shaft. Gripping her head tighter I started to move her head at a faster pace while thrusting my hips forward. She choked once before relaxing her throat. I could feel myself getting close to my release when I felt her use her teeth on me. After a few more thrusts I came hard down the back of her throat letting out a loud 'Fuck'.

I felt her swallowing around me and could hear the light gulping sounds she was making as she swallowed my seed as fast as she could so that none was wasted by spilling out of her mouth. She released my cock from that perfect mouth of hers then grinned up at me.

I smiled down on her and grabbed her arms, helping her up. I moved us quickly to the bed and laid us down so that we were facing each other. "Thank you, Isabella," I told her, "Now do you feel better?"

"What do you mean?" She asked me looking slightly guilty.

"Darlin' I could feel your guilt the minute I walked in the room. Plus I also know that you stopped feeling guilty when you saw that you were making me happy." I told her giving her a soft kiss to her lips. "I love you." I whispered against her lips.

"I think we need to talk though," I told her. Her eyes widened and her heart beat increased, I sent her a wave of calm before I continued. "Isabella, the reason I tell you after every punishment that your forgiven is so that you don't manifest any guilt. Once it's over it's forgotten. You have no reason to feel guilty any longer."

She looked at me for a moment before tears filled her eyes. "I'm sorry Jasper," she said wiping her eyes, "I just felt bad because I knew that eavesdropping was rude but I did it anyway, even after knowing that you were already upset about your phone call. So I was trying to leave when you caught me, then you punished me and the guilt just increased, and-" I cut her off with a finger to her lips.

"Isabella," I told her quietly, "It's fine. From now on just know that after your punishment I don't want you to feel anymore guilt. Understand?"

"Yes Jasper."

"Good," I said, pressing my lips to her, "Isabella, you are learning and I am proud of you. I know that this is all new to you. It is for me too. You know that if you have any questions you can always come to me."

"I know," she said, wiping away the last of her tears, "And Jasper, just so you know, I only eavesdrop because I care." She said with a sarcastic, watery smile.

I gave a short laugh, "Okay, and I only punish because I care." I told her before flipping her over and rolling on top of her. We had a couple hours left and I was going to make the most of them.


	16. Shrek and Donkey

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews and to those following the story! Enjoy :) **

***Sadly, I still own nothing.***

**BPOV**

You ever wonder if the someone that your thinking about is thinking of you in that exact same moment? I once heard that the little ringing in your ears means that someone is either thinking of you or talking about you. Well it's been one day and I haven't had any ringing in my ears. That's not good right? Ever since Jasper dropped me off at Carlisle's I haven't stopped thinking about him. Did that mean his ears were ringing? Huh, how annoying.

"-If Y equals 22 then what does that make X- Isabella?" I snapped my head up at the sound of my name. My trig. teacher was out to get me, I could feel it. I felt the blood rush to my face as I tried to think back to what he had been saying. Trying to quickly rack my brain I realized that I had nothing. Zip. Zilch. Unless he had been talking about how cute Jasper's toosh looked in those cowboy pants the other day, but I somehow don't think that was the case.

"Umm, I'm sorry Sir, I must have zoned out." I quickly apologized. To my surprise he just rolled his eyes before calling on someone else. I looked to my left to see Charlotte shaking with silent laughter before giving me a thumbs up. Jerk, a little heads up would have been nice. Looking back out the window my thoughts immediately went to My God of War. Last night was perfect in every way. He didn't claim me but apparently that was because I had to be punished and he didn't want to hurt me again. Damn, if only I had been more sneaky sneaky, or had gotten down the banister faster, granted that probably would have resulted in an injury too.

Glancing at the front of the classroom and seeing the teacher facing the white board I took out my phone to send a quick text to Jasper.

**Hey Major, I'm thinking about you ;) -Bella**

Putting my phone back in my purse I turned my attention back to the window and waited for this class to end. Just twelve more days. I could make it. Right?

The first half of the day passed by drastically slow and by lunch time I still hadn't heard back from Jasper. Were there hot female vampires in Italy? Did they make them the same there as they did in America? Who was I kidding, I could never compare to a vampire. "Stupid, gorgeous vampires." I muttered under my breath while stabbing my fork into my chicken salad. "Aww sweetie I think your pretty hot yourself." Said Charlotte sitting down in the seat next to me. I turned to give her my 'Bella Glare', I wasn't in the mood for her sarcasm right now.

Charlotte snorted before pretending to take a drink of her coke. "Still haven't heard back from lover boy I take it." She commented.

Well thank you Captain Obvious. Jeez. Seriously though, how hard was it to pick up the phone and say 'Miss you babe', or 'I'm thinking about you too darlin'? Granted I don't know what he's doing over there besides training more vampires but surely that's not that hard right? What if he's with a female vamp, one that is better suited for him? I've never heard of a vampire mating twice, is that possible?

Before I can worry more on that thought my phone buzzes. Oh thank god!

**Hey darlin, I've been thinking about you too. I'm pretty busy here but I'll call you tonight and do NOT text in class again. -JW**

Breathing a sigh of relief I put my phone back in my purse. Just hearing from him made my outlook on the day that much brighter. Even if he was being bossy. "About time you got out of your funk," Charlotte said while grinning at me. "Your pretty boring when your moping. It's Friday, isn't that the day all you humans, who are still stuck in school, look forward to? Let's go out tonight!"

It takes me a minute to comprehend what she just said. Out? Friday? That actually sounds really fun. I haven't been 'out' in awhile. Jasper never said I couldn't go out right? Would I need to ask his permission first? I quickly compiled a list of the pros and cons in my head. Why was I even considering asking his permission first to go out?! I was almost 18 dammit. Oh that's right, because he is stronger, faster and above all else, my Mate and apparently in 'Jasper' world that means my Superior. But if I was honest with myself. I liked it.

It makes me feel loved, protected and cherished. Sure, sometimes my emotions can go a little crazy and make me question everything and sure sometimes the 'brat' in me wants to come out and play and see just how far I can push him, but at the end of the day I know that Jasper is there and that he loves me unconditionally. But he didn't specifically say that I couldn't go out with Char while he was away, then again as my sore red ass recalls, he never said I couldn't eavesdrop either, and I still got punished for that shit! Granted the way he implied it- it wasn't that he was punishing me for eavesdropping, he did it because it was disrespectful. And I fail to see how going out tonight with Char is disrespectful....

"Bella, hun, so are we going to go out tonight?" Char says while waving her hand in front of my face. Coming to that realization I give Charlotte a wicked grin. "Of course we are and we're going to have a hell of a time." I tell her.

Char looks at me for a moment before nodding her head. "Okay, but if for some reason we get in trouble, after The Major gets done with your ass, it'll be my turn." Laughing at her I can't help but ask, "Aren't you supposed to be keeping me out of trouble and not influencing me?"

"Well....in a way I guess, but I also know that we're just going out. You have to think, as new as this is to you, it's new to me too. I've never been the friend of my Mate's brother's Mate. You see? So if I think your doing something stupid then yes I'll stop you but I don't see how going to a movie is stupid. Just tell Jasper when he calls tonight that your going out with me, I'm sure he won't mind. Or send him a text." She said very quickly.

I nod my head acknowledging that she would never let me get myself into trouble on purpose with Jasper. She really was my best friend. The bell rang signaling the start of the next class. Just a few more hours left.

* * *

As soon as we got back to Carlisle's house, Esme had cookies and milk sitting out and ready for me as an after school snack. I really love being human when it comes to home baked chocolate chip cookies. Once we told Esme what we wanted to do tonight, Carlisle came down from his study and threw me the keys to his Mercedes. "Take it and have fun, just please bring her back in one piece." He said looking anxious.

Charlotte and I looked at each other then with a quick 'goodbye' we were out the door and on the highway. I pulled over into a Subway to grab some dinner before our movie. "Text Jasper hun and let him know what we're doing." Said Char while she went to fill up my cup for me. I pulled out my cell phone while we sat down to send Jasper a quick text.

**Hey! Charlotte and I are going to the movies tonight, just wanted to give you a heads up -Bella**

"Done." I told her before taking a big bite of my awesome meatball sandwich. Before Charlotte can reply my phone buzzed.

**Ok darlin have fun, just be sure to answer my call tonight. -JW**

Still as bossy as ever I thought to myself. After I polished off my sandwich we made our way to the movie theatre, that was packed by the looks of it. Dammit.

Char stood in line to get our tickets while I went to wait in line for the food. Every time I go to the movies I have to have my popcorn and Dr Pepper. It's like a tradition.

I was looking at the candy stand debating whether or not to get a candy bar when I was roughly pushed from behind. I would have crashed right through if arms hadn't have wrapped around my waist to catch me. I spun around ready to give whoever pushed me a piece of my mind. "Opps, I'm so sorry, I tripped." Said a tall red headed, freckled face guy. He looked to be about my age but he was lanky. It was no wonder he tripped, his body was tall and thin and his feet were freaking huge.

I put on a fake smile before replying, "It's ok, no harm done." I took a step foward in line, only one more person ahead of me.

"My name is Jim." Said big foot from behind me. I turned to look at him again only this time I was losing my patience. "Bella." I replied before turning back around. But obviously they don't teach you how to take a hint in clown college because Chester kept right on talking. "What movie are you going to see Bella?" He asked. Before I can reply Charlotte is by my side pulling me up to the counter effectively ending my conversation with Fabio.

"God Bella," she hissed in my ear, "Remind me to never leave you alone again. Your just a magnet for weird guys." I muttered under my breath at her before placing my order.

* * *

"Okay Char, I'm tired. Let's go back to the house and watch movies or something." I begged her for what seemed like the fiftieth time. We had already been to Subway, the movies, went out to get ice cream, then she wanted to go through a car wash. What the hell was up with that? Now we were just cruising down the highway. "Ugh, fine Bella, you humans have no stamina." She mumbled.

Before I can come up with a sarcastic comment I heard sirens. About a second later I saw the flashing lights in the rear view mirror. Fuck. Me.

"Oh Bella, you are so screwed," said Charlotte laughing, "The Major is not going to like this."

"Thanks a lot." I muttered, not paying attention. I was too busy debating whether or not to run and head to Canada again. I watch 'Cops', I know that once you cross the Border the Police can't chase you. We only had to make it through the shooting that would no doubt happen, and the road blocks that would no doubt be put in our way and all the traffic and pedestrians. Actually thinking back I never saw an episode of 'Cops' where the bad people got away or even made it close to the Canadian Border.

Looking down to gauge the gas tank I start to tap the break defeated. There was no way we were going to make it to Canada on less than half a tank of gas. Fuck. And I didn't think that they would let us pull over to fill up then continue on with the chase.

Once I was pulled over and Charlotte got over her fit of giggles the Cop came up to the window.

"Licence and Insurance Ma'am," He said while shining a flashlight into the car. "Do you know how fast you were going?" He asked while I dug around in my purse looking for my wallet. Figures. I would check to see how much gas I have to see if I can outrun a cop before I would check the speedometer to see if that's why I was being pulled over in the first place. Dipshit, I scolded myself.

"Ummm I'm not sure." I told him honestly. Pulling out my wallet, I reach in to grab my licence except it's not there. What the Fuck?! "You were caught traveling at ninety miles per hour Ma'am," said over polite, pain in my ass Cop. "Do you have your license on you Ma'am?" He asked, sounding impatient. I looked over to Charlotte to see that she wasn't smiling anymore. Now she wants to be serious.

"Ummm I can't-can't find it. Sir." I say as he flashes his light in my eyes.

"What about you Ma'am?," he asks Charlotte, pointing the light at her, "Do you have any identity on you?"

"No Sir." She replied, "I just moved back to the Country and haven't had a chance to get new identification yet."

Oh we were so fucked.

I reached into the glove department and pulled out the insurance papers. At least we had something he asked for. I handed him the papers trying to explain, "It's my father's car, Carlisle Cullen. I'm Bella Swan."

He looked over the papers I handed him but his expression was unreadable. "I'm going to ask you two to step out of the car." He said opening my door.

Okay new plan. Forget Canada, there's no time. We'll get out of the car, then when he least expects it I'll jump back into the car and Charlotte will pick it up with her fucking awesome super human strength and take off running like a bat out of hell back to Forks. No one will ever have to know. Perfect! It could be like a 'Hancock' moment. Except she won't be flying and she won't put Carlisle's car on top of a huge pointy building. Then when people see a Mercedes flying by them and a blur of white and take pictures that get into the paper, we can pretend that it's Aliens that are starting to take over the planet. I'm sure my principal will back up that theory....

And then Will Smith will turn up with his awesome flashing pen, memory eraser, erasing everyone's memory that way no one will remember and Char and I will get off scotch-free.

The door slamming behind me breaks me out of my trance. I jump as the Cop leads Char and I over to the trunk of the car. "Wait here." He says.

"I hope you know that this is your fault." I told Charlotte quietly so the Cop doesn't hear me.

"How the hell is this my fault speed demon?" She retorted.

"Your supposed to keep us out of trouble," I remind her, "A little heads up would have been nice."

"Excuse me Shrek," she hissed. "You were the one speeding, I was the innocent bystander! You are Shrek- the leader, and I am Donkey- the side kick. This is your fault!"

"Donkey isn't the side kick," I replied, "He's just the stubborn jack ass!"

Before she can come up with a witty comeback the Cop steps out of his car. "I'm going to ask you two to get into the Cruiser. I can't get a hold of this Carlisle Cullen and since neither of you have any I.D. I need to take you both in."

Thirty minutes later found me and Charlotte in a holding cell together, sitting on a concrete bed, waiting on our phone call. We already had our mug shots and I bet you Carlisle's Mercedes that Charlotte's came out looking more like a head shot. Bitch.

"So," I said conversationally, "There's no chance we can not tell Jasper about this is there?"

Before she can reply another Officer is opening up the cell door. "Okay Swan, come make your phone call." I quickly stand up and follow him to the phone on his desk.

Dialing Carlisle's number I pray with everything I have in me that he answers.

"Cullen." I hear him say through the phone. Oh thank god!

"Carlisle!" I shout, not meaning to. "Ummm I need you."

"Bella? What's wrong? Are you two ok?" He asked panicked. I can hear Esme in the background saying she's getting her purse to leave.

"No, we're fine," I reassure him, "But we need you to pick us up."

"Okay," He says relieved, "Where are you, did you not put gas in the car?"

"Not exactly. Um we're at the Court house in Port Angeles. Also, you'll need to bring some I.D. apparently it's important, as well as some cash...for bail." I say as fast as possible, hoping against hope that he didn't hear me. Unfortunately he is a vampire so I know that he heard everything.

I heard Esme gasp in the background.

"Anything else I need Isabella?" He asks curtly. Crap. He is pissed.

"Umm might want to bring a credit card. They towed your car." I said. Better to get it out now where he can vent on the way here rather than venting it out on me face to face.

"Jesus Isabella. We'll be right there." He says then hangs up.

The Guard walked me back to where Charlotte was. I went and sat beside her again. "Your a vampire for the love of all that's holy! Bust us out." I say quietly.

"Bella, don't you think your in enough shit as it is?" She asked, giving me the evil eye.

"Hey, wait. What about you?" I asked appalled. There was no way I was going down alone. If I was going down I was bringing her ass down with me.

"Let's refresh your memory," She said pretending like she was talking to a two year old, "Shrek." She said, pointing to me, "Donkey," pointing to herself. "Felon," Again- pointing to me, "Innocent Bystander" Pointing to herself.

I couldn't help but laugh at that. Soon Charlotte was laughing right along with me.

"I see nothing funny about the predicament you two are in." Said a deadly voice from the opening of the cell. I looked up right into the black eyes of a very pissed off Carlisle Cullen. One hour later, two tickets written and a suspended license, Carlisle had us bailed out and managed to get his Mercedes back. Apparently the ass wipes thought that car was stolen.

Stepping outside into the night I took a deep breath. "Esme, you and Charlotte take your car back, we'll be right behind you." Said Carlisle, in that same deadly voice.

I looked at Carlisle warily while I got into the front seat of his car. Was Carlisle allowed to spank me? Would Jasper let him? But Jasper wasn't due back for twelve days so would he wait or just let Carlisle handle it now? Or would he let Carlisle spank me now then he would spank me when he got back? Again, I am so screwed.

As Carlisle slid in behind the wheel he looked at me angrily. "You'll be interested to know, Isabella, that Jasper has tried to call your phone numerous times, only for his calls to be brought straight to your voice-mail. He finally called me and at the time I didn't know where you were and told him so. He said that he will call you tomorrow morning before you go to school. But with the recent turn of events you will call Jasper now and let him know what happened." He said handing me his phone.

Oh shit.


	17. Far Away

**Author's Note: Thank you guys so much for the reviews! Ya'll are too funny :) Keep in mind Charlotte isn't the bad guy, she was changed at an early age and being around Bella brings out the teenager in her. Also don't hate on The Major too much after this. Remember he does what he does because he cares. Enjoy :) **

**Story Recomendation: "Diamond in the Rough" by TM Twilight Girl. It's E/B and takes place in a male dominated society. Includes spankings/punishments. A damn good read so check it out if that seems like your thing ;)**

***SM owns all***

**JPOV**

Walking down the dreary corridor all that could be heard were the quiet footsteps of myself and my six guards. To human ears, all would be silent. I had to admit we looked pretty intimidating to outsiders. Coming to Volterra had been the last thing I wanted to do and dammit I would make sure Aro was well aware of that. After passing multiple statues of armor and torches we finally came to do the door that would lead us to the "rulers".

Peter raised his fist to knock but I held up my arm to stop him. Not this time. We may be on their turf, but we were going to play by MY rules. I opened up the door while my guard fell back for me to enter first. Upon entering the room the first thing I see is Aro, Marcus and Cauis sitting on their thrones in the center of the floor. Thrones? Seriously? I stop right before them and my guards fall to either side of me.

"Jasper, Old friend!" Says Aro, "Welcome back!" You would have thought that this was just a friendly visit and that he didn't bribe me to come back. "Aro." I reply curtly. This was not a friendly visit and I did not want to waste any time. I wanted to train the newborns then get the hell out. I needed to be with Isabella right now. There is still so much for her to learn.

"Oh always so short and angry. I guess that's what makes you so frightening to others though." He said as if he wasn't one of those 'others' he was referring to. Ha, I knew he was scared of me, I could feel his fear, granted it was underneath a lot of pride, but it was there.

"Where are the newborns Aro?" I asked, "I told you that we will only be here for two weeks whether they are fully trained or not. I have responsibilities at home."

"And do pray tell, what responsibilities could be more important than the training of fresh vampires? You love everything about training newborns." Replied Aro, sitting back in his chair with a regarding look towards me. Wow, he's not wasting any time trying to figure out what I'm hiding from him.

"It does not concern you Aro," I said through gritted teeth, "I am assuming that the newborns are on the battle field?"

Aro had his own freaking battlefield, as I liked to call it, to train the vampires on. It was handy though I had to admit. "Yes old friend, they are there. When should I expect a progress report?" He asked.

"Every two days. Let me get a feel for them first and I will give you one tomorrow night then every two days after that." I said over my shoulder as I walked out of the room.

As soon as we were all assembled near the battlefield I stopped and turned to my Guard. "Under NO circumstances are any of you to tell Aro or anyone here of what goes on in my home. We are here to train this new batch then get the hell out. I want all of you to work harder than you ever have before, I want to be out of here in two weeks or less and you all know that is going to be a challenge. If anyone of you so much as touches Aro so that he can read your thoughts, what I will do to you will make what we do to the newborns look like a warm up." I threatened.

I wasn't about to put it past Aro to use Isabella against me. I know he'll find out sooner or later, but I wanted her to be changed before he did. And I also knew that he would be trying to interrogate my Guard to get the inside scoop, even if that meant he had to "accidentally" brush up against them to read their thoughts.

* * *

"Major, your projecting like mad and the newborns are violent enough without your help." Said Peter from across the battlefield. He was struggling to hold down a vampire that was fighting back with everything he had in him. Fuck. He was right, I was just giving the newborns more strength with my projection of emotions. But dammit I can't remember a time where I have ever been this mad. For one, Isabella was not answering her phone and two, Carlisle had no idea where she was. How the hell was I supposed to take that?!

Flashback

_I must have called Isabella's phone 20 times by now and each time the call went straight to her Voice mail. The last call was my pushing point and I finally left her a message._

_"You are in deep shit Isabella. I will be calling you back in twelve hours before you leave for your school. Because of your blatant disobedience towards me I have arranged a special task for you at your school early Saturday Morning. I suggest that once you get this you return my call." I said before snapping the phone shut._

_I then called Carlisle to let him know what I had arranged for Isabella for tomorrow, plus I needed to know if he knew where she was._

_"Cullen." He answered on the first ring._

_"Carlisle," I said quickly, "Where is Isabella?"_

_"Hello Jasper, Bella is still out with Charlotte, but it's getting late so I'm expecting them back any time now. Bella never stays out late." He replied easily._

_"Well she has not answered any of my calls and neither has Charlotte, I have arranged a special detention for them at school tomorrow morning starting at seven AM for this. They are also now under house arrest, no more going out. Just school and that's it, I will have Joesph pick them up and drop them off until I return." I told him tensely. This was ridiculous. I haven't been gone for two days and Isabella is already in trouble._

_"If that's what you wish Jasper." He said in a tone that clearly stated he was not pleased. I knew that he disagreed with me, but I'll be damned if I let Isabella think that she can get away with shit just because I'm not around. This seemed like it was her just pushing her boundaries._

_"Also call me the minute they get home. I don't need to talk to her tonight but I do want to know when she arrives." I demanded. I knew I was being cold towards Carlisle, but I was pissed. _

_"I will Major." He replied._

End Flashback

I've never known Charlotte to be irresponsible and I knew she loved Isabella like a sister and wouldn't let anything happen to her, so I was just going to have to trust that she was keeping My Isabella in line right now. But Isabella is definitely a force to be reckoned with and I knew Charlotte had her work cut out for her.

After a few hours I was getting restless. I finally called for a break and sent Cole to deliver the progress report to Aro about his newborns. The good thing about being back in the castle is that we don't have to hunt for our next meal. They have them delivered. It was like fast food for vampires. I chuckled to myself at that thought. While I was heading inside with Peter to get ready my phone rang, glancing down I saw Carlisle's name flash across the screen. It's about damn time.

"Carlisle, are they back, is Isabella okay?" I asked without saying 'hello'.

There was a brief pause and short breaths coming from the other end. What the fuck was going on?

"H-Hi Major." A sweet voice said softly into the phone. My Isabella. Why was she calling from Carlisle's phone?

"Isabella! Are you ok?" I asked first and foremost while sighing in relief at hearing her voice.

"Yes Sir, I'm fine. I'm here with Carlisle." She replied. She sounded scared, but that was probably because of that last voice mail I sent her.

"You are in deep shit, Isabella. You will be lucky if I ever let you leave my house again." I growled into the phone. "Why did you not answer my calls? You should have called me straight back before you even checked your voice mail." I told her.

"I-I haven't checked my Voice Mail yet, Major. My phone has been dead and I haven't had a chance to charge it yet-" I cut off her useless ramblings. If she hasn't checked her Voice Mail then why is she calling now? And why was she stuttering?

"I don't want to hear any excuses. What the hell is going on Isabella?" I was losing my patience and I was losing it fast. I looked up to see Peter waiting for me listening intently on the conversation.

"Well Carlisle had me call you to explain why I haven't been answering your calls..." She trailed off as if she didn't know how to continue on.

"Well I specifically told Carlisle that I didn't need to talk to you tonight, and the fact that he had you call me anyways tells me that you did something more than I realize, and if that's the case you have a whole lot of hurt coming your way, darlin." I told her coldly. I wasn't so sure that I wanted to hear the shit she got into today. I may just fly back to Forks to spank her ass raw then come back and finish up the training.

"Well Charlotte and I decided to go see a movie in Port Angeles and then we went out for ice cream and then she wanted to go through a car wash-" This was leading us nowhere, she was stalling for time.

"Isabella, cut to the chase, what the fuck happened?" I practically yelled into the phone.

"Well I got pulled over for speeding-I swear Jasper I had no idea I was even going that fast!" Speeding? My Girl was definitly made for me. I could feel my body relax, so she got a ticket, I hardly see why that requires a call back though. I'll pay for the ticket and give Isabella a small 'reminder spanking' to not do those kind of things until she becomes more durable. No big deal.

"Okay darlin," I said gently, "That just means your meant to be a vampire. I'll pay for the ticket when I return." There was a moment of silence and then words just started spewing from her mouth. If I wasn't a vampire I swear I would not have understood a damn thing she just said.

"Jasper, I'm so sorry but once I got pulled over, I couldn't find my licence and then Charlotte didn't have any I.D. on her either, so they assumed that we stole Carlisle's car, so he brought us into the station and put us in a holding cell, then Carlisle had to come and bail us out and his car out, and we left our phones in the car so I had no way to call you..." She said in one big breath.

I looked at Peter and I'm sure my expression mirrored his. He looked incredulous. Jesus, she just described like a weeks worth of events that happened in just one night! What, no alcohol? No drugs? No pimps? She's lucky she's nowhere near me right now, I would take her over my knee and beat her ass until she bled.

"First, Isabella, where is your license?" I asked her, trying to control my voice.

"I don't know, I took it out the other day and I put it....Oh! It's in the pocket of my jeans....that Esme probably has in the washer." She said in a small voice. Okay, one problem solved.

"Next, just how fast were you going?" My control was slowly slipping.

"Ninty." She whispered.

Oddly enough that really wasn't that fast. For a vampire. For Isabella? Too fucking fast.

I could hear doors opening so I'm assuming they were back at Carlisle's house. "Okay Isabella, listen closely. You are to go straight to bed, you have to be up at seven in the morning. Joesph will pick you up and bring you to school. Next, you are on house arrest until I get back. No going out. You are to go to school and straight back to Carlisle's. Joesph will be driving you from now on. Lastly, I will be calling you every night and you will be answering your phone from here on out. Do I make myself clear?"

'Y-Yes Sir, but Major- I don't have school tomorrow because it's Saturday." She said meekly.

I took a deep breath before replying, "I'm well aware of the days of the week Isabella. When you wouldn't answer my phone calls I went ahead and arranged for you and Charlotte to have a Saturday detention. You are scheduled to be there at eight and will be released at noon."

"Yes Sir." She whispered.

"I love you Isabella, and I will talk to you again tomorrow. Now please put Carlisle back on the phone." At least my voice was back under control though I knew that she could tell I was beyond pissed.

"I love you Jasper. Good night."

I heard a little shuffling as she passed the phone back to Carlisle.

"They also suspended her license." I heard Carlisle say to me.

"Good," I replied, "One less thing for me to take from her." I heard Carlisle quietly chuckle before starting again, "Jasper, I'm also uncomfortable with punishing Isabella. In the seventeen years she lived with me, I never spanked her and I do not plan on starting now."

I sighed while rubbing my temples with my fingers, "I don't want you to Carlisle, I'll take care of it when I get back."

"Okay Jasper, have a nice night." He replied.

As if. "You too and thank you." I told him before shutting the phone.

I closed my eyes and took an un needed breath before facing Peter. "You know Major- I think your Mate is a bad influence on mine." He said with a chuckle. I couldn't help but laugh, it wasn't true of course but Isabella did have her own special way of getting into trouble. And when she did she made sure to go the whole mile.

"I don't know what to do with her Peter," I said, "She's just a magnet for trouble. And she doesn't go looking for it, it just somehow finds her." I said shaking my head. I was still pissed, but when you looked at the big picture, it was pretty funny. She couldn't have just gotten a speeding ticket. No, that would have been too easy. She had to get locked up for grand theft auto too.

"Jasper, I forsee a lot of spankings in our future." Said Peter still laughing. "Are you going to punish her when we get back?"

"Of course," I replied "She needs to know she can't do that shit while she's still human, she also needs a reminder to keep her phone charged." I said as we stepped into the hallway leading us to the feeding room. We still had a couple of hours until we were due back onto the battle field. Time to eat.


	18. Bouts of Stupidity

**Author's Note: First off Thanks again for the great reviews! I love hearing feedback from ya'll so if your confused or have questions keep em coming :) I'll try to answer them the best that I can. Second, there will be an A/N at the end of the chapter for those that want to get into my twisted mind. It's more answering some asked and possibly unasked questions on Jasper's Character. So if your interested, check it out! Enjoy :) **

***I still don't own anything***

**BPOV**

"Well I think we had a successful night." Said Charlotte, coming in to sit next to me on my bed.

"Speak for yourself," I mumbled into my pillow, "Your not the one in trouble."

"Oh please," Charlotte scoffed, "I'm just as screwed as you are when The Major and Peter get back. Maybe we should start on a plan for OSMW for when Jasper gets back."

"The only thing I can see working out for me is if I jump his bones the second I see him. So if you want to help have 'Save a horse, ride a Cowboy' playing in the background for me." I told her rolling over onto my stomach.

Laying down next to me Charlotte rolled me onto my side, facing away from her. She pulled me into her arms while running her fingers through my hair. "Go to sleep Bella, we have twelve days to come up with some kick ass plan to save our asses. Literally. Plus you have to get up soon for our detention tomorrow." Snuggling in closer to her I closed my eyes and sighed deeply. Her cold, marble body pressed against my back reminded me of Jasper and it gave me a sense of ease. She was right, we had twelve days. Twelve days of sucking up to Jasper and formulating a plan.

With that thought I drifted off to sleep with thoughts of OSMW running through my unconscious mind.

* * *

"This is cruel and unusual torture." I complained. It was hardly nine o clock in the morning and I was already having the worst day ever. After experiencing the Major's wrath yesterday I went to bed guilt stricken, and this morning his phone call was brief, he just wanted to make sure I was up and getting ready for my oh so fun day of detention that he so graciously arranged for me, so I didn't get a chance to apologize to him again. Then Charlotte thought it would be funny to wake me up with a fog horn. A fucking fog horn. I'm guessing Emmett left it behind. After she blared the damn thing, I screamed and fell off the bed onto the floor, hitting my head on the side table on my way down.

But I got my revenge. Even if it wasn't intentional. Apparently Charlotte didn't factor in the point that her hearing was about a million times more sensitive than mine, and the second the fog horn went off, she dropped it, covered her ears, and screamed out a string of profanities that would have put Ozzy Osbourne to shame.

"Aw, come on Bella, it's not that bad," Said Charlotte glancing up at me, "Although maybe we should make being locked in the slammer an annual thing." I rolled my eyes at her before picking up a discarded Snickers Bar wrapper and putting it in my garbage bag.

We were in orange poncho's, because of the freaking rain, outside by the baseball field picking up trash that was left over from last nights game. Unfortunately so were all the other delinquents of the school.

"We have eleven days Bella, I'm sure we can formulate a plan for OSMW by then." She said kindly. I wasn't fooled though. She was evil. All she had to do was lift the car and run. How hard would that have been?! I gave her my best glare before replying, "No Char, I don't think seducing him is the way to go this time. I was thinking more of sucking up or kissing his ass."

"Have some self respect Bella," Said Charlotte admonished, "Don't suck up because then he will know that you know what we did was wrong, even though it was just a mistake. Seduce the man dammit! If not for yourself do it for your ass!"

Boy, she was really worked up about it. "Nope, not going to happen, get the pry bar because that's what your going to need to pry my lips off his ass." I told her walking away. She made it too easy to mess with her sometimes.

Before she can reply our warden comes out to get us. "Back inside kids," he says, "We have four bathrooms that need a good cleaning and each one has about twelve stalls, so we need all hands on deck."

I keep walking with Charlotte right behind me, "Remind me to take that fog horn and blow it up your ass when we get back." I say to her under my breath, I know she can hear me. I heard a quiet chuckle behind me as we walked back into the school. I think it's safe to say The Major's warning has been received. Answer when he calls. Got it.

Three agonizingly long hours later, Joseph picked us up and brought us back to Carlisle's house. Luckily he was at the hospital so I didn't have to sit through a lecture from him. Yet. But Esme was home. I knew she was upset with me but she also knew that Jasper would be taking care of it too which is probably why she didn't say anything.

"Hey girls," she said, giving us a hug as we walked in. I'm sure I looked like hell. "Bella, I have lunch at the table for you, why don't you eat that then go on up and get a shower." I gave her a weak smile and made my way to the table. I was starving! That reminds me...

"Char," I call out, "Don't you have murderers or rapists that you need to rid the world of?" I asked her. I sure as hell wasn't going to feed her. Unless... "Wait," I say before she can answer, "Come here real quick! Hurry!"

I get up and make my to the cabinet and grab chunky peanut butter. Perfect.

"What the hell are you up to Swan?" Charlotte said from right behind me, making me jump about a foot in the air.

"Jesus! Stop doing that!" I demand. Taking a deep breath to try to get my heartbeat back to a normal pace, I face Char. My BFF. My accomplice. My about to be bitch. Time for some real payback for that stunt she pulled this morning.

"Hey, what do you say to a little dare?" I ask her holding up the peanut butter. I hope she's never had this as a human otherwise this wouldn't work. "And what do you have in mind?" She asks, I can tell she's intrigued. Perfect. I wish I had an evil laugh like those villains on T.V. I would totally do it right now.

"I dare you to eat a spoonful of peanut butter." I tell her. "It's really not that bad, Emmett did it once." I didn't bother to mention that because it was so thick it took him four days to hack it all back up. "Now why would I do something stupid like that?" She asked, "What's in it for me?"

Crap. This might be harder than I thought.

"Bragging rights." I tell her confidently, "You can tell Peter and Jasper that you did it and then we can try to get them to do it." Maybe not the smartest idea to involve The Major though. Apparently Char was thinking the same thing. "Oh no Sugar, if I'm going to do this than you have to do a dare in return." I was so busy concentrating on Charlotte I didn't see Esme come into the kitchen to witness our little skit.

"Don't you think you've girls have done enough?" She asked us gently, "Why don't you both try to stay out of trouble until the guys get back?"

"Aw, it's not going to get us in trouble," I tell her, "It's just a small dare." Plus she'll hack it back up way before the boys return, they'll never have to know." I say confidently. "What's my dare?" I ask Charlotte.

"When Jasper gets back and he's lecturing you on what happened last night, whenever he demands a response from you, you have to respond with 'Yes, All Wise, All Knowing Grand Imperial Weenie.' " She says.

Oh. Fuck. No. Has she fucking lost her mind? It's suicide, it's wrong, it's....really tempting.

I heard Esme gasp then start laughing like crazy. Obviously she knows that she didn't raise me to be a complete idiot. "Char, you are ridiculous. My dare isn't going to cause you get punished at all, and yours is going to cost me my backside. You know how long it would take to be able to sit if I said that to him?" I shrieked.

"Oh come one Bella, do you really think I would make you do that if I thought you would get into trouble for it?" She asked, "He does have a sense of humor."

"I bet he does, but not when he's trying to have a serious conversation!" I retort. Why was I even considering this?! "You know what? I'll do it." I say suddenly, giving Char an evil smirk. Her facial expression falters for a split second before her poker face is back on. Ha. "But when I do and he gets mad, I get to tell him that it was a dare from you, and that you said that he would find it funny."

She looks at me for a second then sticks out her hand. "Deal."

"Oh Good Lord Almighty. Bella!" I jump at the sound of Esme's voice, I forgot she was standing there for a second, "You two are idiots. You are supposed to be thinking of ways to stay out of trouble, yet here you two are plotting ways of getting each other into more trouble. I give up." She says exasperated, throwing her hands into the air.

Laughing I take the top off the peanut butter and grab a spoon. "Here you go." I say to Charlotte sweetly.

I watch her as her nose wrinkles and she stops breathing. She slowly dips the spoon inside and pulls out a glob of peanut butter. Inside I am laughing my ass off, but I know it's only a matter of time before it will be my turn to follow through on the dare she has picked out for me.

She opens her mouth then quickly shoves the peanut butter inside before chewing rapidly. Her eyes are squeezed shut and I can tell she's trying to swallow the peanut butter. Damn, where's my camera? I could have You Tubed this shit.

"Holy Fuck, what's in this shit?" She yells.

I can't even answer her I am laughing so hard, I look over and Esme looks like she's trying not to laugh but is failing miserably. "Maybe you should go hunting to get it down." I suggest between chuckles.

Charlotte doesn't even answer, but instead takes off out the back door at vampire speed.

"Oh Bella," Said Esme still laughing, "I was worried about you at first, going off to be the Mate of 'The God of War', but now, I'm actually afraid for him." I laugh with her and nod my head before heading up the stairs to take my shower. You know, I might get in a lot of shit once I follow through with my dare, but as long as I can picture Charlotte's face like that when I'm getting punished, it will be worth it.

* * *

"_I miss you to darlin, but we are right on schedule so we'll be back tomorrow night to pick you two up." _Said My Jasper. We had been talking every day, sometimes twice a day and texting throughout the day but damn I was really missing him. If I had my way he was NEVER going to do something like this again. I would hide myself in his suitcase.

"Okay Major, I can't wait." I told him. We had been talking now for almost an hour so I knew he was going to have to go. "Love you, I'll text you tomorrow on my lunch break."

_"Love you too baby, have a good night." _He said before hanging up the phone. Now he hangs up before I can. Apparently he doesn't like it.

I sighed and then closed my phone before crawling into bed next to Charlotte. So far there have been no more incidences between us, which to be honest, led to a rather boring week. Although it was pretty funny when Charlotte was getting ready to hack back up the peanut butter.

Flashback

_"Bella! This shit isn't funny! What did you put in that nasty, muddy cow's ass shit?!" Charlotte yelled at me. I was laughing too hard, it had been three days and she still hadn't gotten it back up yet and she said that she's been trying, but it gets stuck in her throat halfway out and chokes her, so she has to swallow it back down._

_"It'll pass tomorrow, it took Emmett four days to pass his." I told her trying to keep a straight face. _

_"You fucking tricked me Swan. I'm going to die! This is tragic! I can just see it now, I'm going to go down in Vampire History for being the first vampire to die from freaking peanut butter! Oh dear God, Aro's going to write a book about this-" I cut her off before she could get any more dramatic. Really? Choking? It's not like she needed to breath anyways. _

_"Char, why don't you go see Carlisle and see what he has to say? He is a doctor and he may know of something you can do....If not, I'm sure he will be more than willing to bring you some blood back from the hospital as a last meal sort of thing." With that said I high tailed it to my room, and just in time. Her shoe beat me to the door but luckily she missed me and hit the wall. Jeez, some people are so touchy, I thought before slamming the door shut._

End Flashback

I gave a small giggle before turning over so she could spoon me and play with my hair. "What's so funny?" She asked. "I was remembering the peanut butter." I told her still giggling. "Oh god," she groaned, "I don't want to talk about it. Go to sleep. Tomorrow we'll get to see our men and then it will be your turn to follow through on your promise." She threatened. "Oh," she added quickly, "I have a really weird feeling about tomorrow so don't leave my side please, I don't know if anythings going to happen but I don't like this feeling I have."

"No problem." I told her before closing my eyes.

The next morning I took longer than I anticipated in the shower and now Char and I were running twenty minutes late. Rushing into first period, we sat down in our seats right as the bell rang. Sweet.

Halfway through the lesson though is where it all went wrong. I didn't have time to do one of my human things this morning and now I had to go. Immediately. I wrote Charlotte a quick note letting her know I was going to the bathroom right across the hall, but I couldn't wait for the class to end. This was the one teacher that didn't allow two students out of the room at a time, so I knew Char wouldn't be able to go with me.

She gave me a quick nod and I ran from the room looking for my little porcelain throne.

Finishing up I stepped up to the sink to wash my hands when I saw Lauren in the reflection standing right behind me. Oh shit. Lauren had been bugging Charlotte and me lately about Jasper doing a 'hit and run' on me and it was really getting on my nerves.

"Well, where's your little body guard now?" She sneered at me. Oh if only she knew just how true her 'body guard' statement was.

Instead of answering her I brushed past her to walk out the door. Before I could make it to the door though, Lauren spun me around and pinned me to the wall knocking my head into the concrete. "What's the matter slut? Are you missing your pimp? Did he finally realize that you weren't worth it and go off to find himself a real woman?" She taunted.

I quickly called Charlotte's name under my breath so Lauren wouldn't hear then brought my fist back and swung as hard as I could into her jaw. That was my biggest fear, was for Jasper to find another vampire and then realize that I wasn't worth his time, and this bitch just made my fear all that more real to me.

She dropped to the floor, effectively letting me go, but all I could see was red. I straddled her waist and kept throwing punches on whatever body part of hers I could reach. I didn't even notice it when she got one good lick in to my lip.

Before I could get up and start kicking the bitch, two cold arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me off Lauren effortlessly. "Bella! Calm down!" Charlotte yelled over my promises of death to Lauren. Lauren was on the floor sobbing and I was struggling against Charlotte trying to get in one more good punch.

"What is going on in here?!" Said a voice from the doorway. I quit struggling and Lauren's sobs got louder. What a fucking wimp. I looked up and I swear my heart stopped beating. There in the doorway was Principal Green glaring daggers in my direction.

"I've said it before, and I'll say it again," whispered Charlotte in my ear while the Principal squatted down to look over Lauren, "We are so screwed."

* * *

**OK, so if your reading this then that probably means you have some questions :) Let me start by saying that I will probably lose some readers over this but I can't please everybody. Jasper is Dark and Dominant. He is going off his instincts. That will NOT change. This story is very male dominated, meaning the males hold all the power. It deals a lot with Domestic Discipline (DD) which is actually a lifestyle that a lot of people in the world partake in to this day. In the real world if you are in a DD relationship, the punishments are done out of love, not hate and it is certainly not considered abuse by either party. It's consensual. **

**I try to portray that into Jasper and Bella. While Jasper seems abusive or cold hearted, in all actuality he isn't. This is just how he is. He is the Dominant in their relationship and with that comes certain responsibilities. The male has the right to punish his Mate the way he sees fit, and in this particular story his particular method just happens to be spankings. I don't like the idea of him using pleasure as a punishment because then that could send mixed signals to Bella later on when they finally move foward to that final step in their relationship.**

**I am most definitely not trying to make him come across as if he doesn't love Bella. He punishes her because he loves her and after every spanking I try to help you, as the readers, understand that. Bella feels loved and cherished and protected afterwards. Not Abused in any way. I will not have her feeling that way. Yes she is confused because this is all new to her. She has never been spanked before. Neither will I have Jasper cross the lines and take her punishments too far, or cause her permanent damage. In the real world if your in a DD relationship it's because you want to be. You put all of your trust into your partner, and the same applies to Jasper and Bella-If Jasper were to cross the lines with Bella then yes it would be considered abuse and there would be no turning back because the trust she had in him would be gone. Therefore there would be no more story lol. **

**I really hope that answered some questions because a lot of you were asking the same thing and instead of just answering one by one I figured this would be the best way to get the word out there :) If your still confused or have more questions please let me know! Again, I want to know what you guys think whether it's good or bad. I am open to ideas and critisicm. That's it for now :) **


	19. Reunion

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, you guys are awesome! I appreciate everyone keeping an open mind and asking questions and stating their opinions. So.... at the bottom there are some more answers to your questions :) This was sort of a filler chapter, to lead up to the events of the next chapter. Enjoy :)**

**BPOV**

"If I thought eating her would help, I would do it." Whispered Charlotte into my ear. We were walking behind Principal Green and Lauren, heading towards the Office. I shrugged my shoulders, "It's just as well," I told her, "She's actually a cockroach." Charlotte gave me strange look but didn't say anything.

"Lauren, wait in my office, Bella and Charlotte wait right here." Said the Principal before walking off towards the nurses office.

"On a scale of one to ten, how mad do you think The Major's going to be?" I asked her as soon as the principal was out of ear shot. I really did not think this through. I was already in deep shit for the jail thing, and this was just icing on the cake. Maybe I could blame it on a severe case of PMS? I once saw on the news of a women who murdered her husband and blamed it on her PMS hormones, and the jury found her innocent! Surely that could work for me too right?

I don't even know why I let Lauren get to me. All week long she had been making snide comments about Jasper leaving me for someone else and calling me a slut and whore. It wasn't like it was unexpected of her.

But when she pushed me against the wall that was the last of my patience. I just snapped. Surely Jasper could understand that right?

"Well, if this was your first offense, I would say maybe a six, but seeing as how he's probably still reeling over you getting locked up, I would say.....twelve." Said Charlotte, looking sympathetic. "And in light of recent events, my dare is being called off for the time being. Let's give Jasper some time to adjust to this before we go and make his life harder."

Wow, Charlotte calling off her dare? Now I know I'm in some major shit. I supposed it's just as well. If I tried that stunt after today I doubt I would be able to walk. I sat down in one of the plastic chairs, ready to get myself comfortable. I'm sure that she's going to call Carlisle. Kids that fight in school usually get suspended. I was so busy moping and feeling sorry for myself I didn't realize Principal Green had returned. "Here Bella, put this on your lip," she said handing me and ice pack, "You have a nasty cut there."

"Thank you." I muttered while doing as she said.

"I'm going to call your father, so you two wait here until he gets here. Then we'll have a meeting and go from there." She said before walking off back towards her office where Lauren was.

I knew Jasper was probably on a plane right now on his way home but I wanted to text him anyways. Maybe if I told him before he could find out from someone else then it wouldn't be as bad.

**Hi Major, I just wanted to check in with you and say hello. I can't wait to see you tonight. I also wanted to tell you something before you heard it from someone else, I kind of had a misunderstanding today at school and Carlisle will be getting called shortly to come up here. Love you!- Bella**

I hit send before I could chicken out. Charlotte having read the text message started laughing. "You know Bella, you sure do have a way with words." She said, still laughing. "Shut up," I mumbled, "I'm still trying to figure out a way to get myself out of this mess. Any ideas?" I ask her hopefully.

"Nope, I got nothin'" she replied while leaning back in her chair.

I felt my phone vibrate and looked down to see that I had a new text message. That's strange, I thought he would be in the air..

**Isabella, are you in class right now? -JW**

Jeez, trust me much? I already know not to text him while I'm in class.

"Tread lightly Bella," said Char softly in my ear, "You don't want to upset him before you tell him your situation."

Ugh, the purple eyed freak did have a point.

**No, um Char and I are in the Office. -Bella**

I heard the Principal's door open and quickly put my phone in my lap where she couldn't see it.

"Bella, your father's on his way." She said before shutting her office door again. Why was Lauren in there anyways? Before I could really think more on that the front Office door opened to reveal a frazzled, very pissed off looking woman. She glanced in our direction before narrowing her eyes at me then stalking off towards the Principal's office. Oh. Lauren's mom. With the coast clear I brought back out my phone.

**Jesus Isabella what did you do now? -JW**

Hey! What if I was the victim here? What if I had gotten beaten up or gang banged or something? He automatically assumed it was me in the wrong! From my previous texts I never came right out and said that I was in trouble or that I started something. I guess my face showed what I was thinking because Charlotte snickered at me. "Don't even go there Bella." She said.

**I got in a fight with a girl. But it wasn't my fault. Well, not all of it anyways. And, has your flight been delayed or something? -Bella**

I may as well tell him now and get it over with. I really needed to talk to Jasper when he got home. There was still so much that we needed to discuss. But I have a strong feeling the talking would come after the spanking.

**Are you hurt? And no my flights not been delayed. -JW**

Hmm this looked promising, maybe if I played the hurt, marytr card he would feel sorry for me. Yeah right.

**Not really, just a fat lip. -Bella**

Right when I sent the message Carlisle came walking through the door and he did not look pleased. Jeez, I can't seem to do anything right lately. He looked straight at me then came over and pulled me into a bone crushing hug. "Bella, are you ok?" He asked worriedly.

"Yea dad, just a busted lip. I'm so sorry, you have to believe me, I never meant for this to happen, I just snapped-" I tried to explain to Carlisle what happened when he cut me off with another squeeze. "Bella, it's fine," He said soothingly, "I'm going to fix this, now the school has a zero tolerance policy on violence which could lead to suspension or expulsion. Now normally I'm against bribes or other methods used to get our way, but I'm going to make this where you just have after school detention."

"Now, what happened?" He asked. I took a deep breath and told him my story. I knew now that he was on my side and that felt very reassuring. I just assumed that everyone would blame me for what happened. I mean after seeing Lauren's face compared to mine, it was obvious who came out on top from that little fight.

Carlisle didn't say anything, he just pulled me into his side while we waited to be called in to the Principal's office.

* * *

"W-Well like I said before Dr. Cullen we don't condone violence here on school property." Said Principal Green. True to his word Carlisle was fighting for me to only have an after school detention.

"I understand Mrs Green," said Carlisle, "but surely this does not require a three day suspension. Bella is a straight A student and has never had an issue before. I am not condoning Bella's actions, but I do not think they warrant such extreme consequences." I had to hand it to him, he was really laying it on thick and smiling at her so prettily. It took everything I had inside of me to not laugh.

"O-Of course not. I guess I see your point... Fine, I won't suspend her, but she will have three days of after school detention. And if there is another incident like this again then it will lead to automatic expulsion. Do you agree Dr Cullen?" Asked the evil, but dazzled cockroach.

I couldn't believe my luck. I got to take out my aggressions on Lauren, skip the rest of the school day and hardly have any repercussions? This was great! Now if only it would be that simple with Jasper.

"Of course Mrs Green, thank you so much for working with us." Said Carlisle, standing up to shake her hand.

As we were walking out to Carlisle's car I put my arm around him and gave him a hug. "Thank you so much Carlisle!" I said. He just chuckled and hugged me back before opening the car door for us.

"Well there's another surprise for you two at home." He said mysteriously, "I'm going to drop you girls off at the house, then I have to go to work."

When we pulled into the driveway the first thing I saw was a familiar looking Mercedes. "No! No way!" I squealed, opening my door before Carlisle had a chance to even stop the car all the way. I took off running towards the house with Charlotte right behind me. I threw the door open and looked around. There was no one in sight but I knew he was here. I could feel it. I took off running towards the kitchen, and there sitting at the kitchen table was The Major.

**JPOV**

"Looks like we are actually a little bit ahead of schedule Major, I'd say we could actually leave in three days time if we keep going at this rate." Said Peter. This was exactly what I wanted to hear. I had been busting everyone's ass off for the last week and a half to get these newborns trained and up to par at where Aro wanted them to be. It wasn't easy but we sure as hell were fairing very well.

Even Aro was surprised with the results of our training. Unfortunately it also made him that much more suspisous of me and what I was hiding from him. So far he still hadn't found out about Isabella but I wasn't sure how much longer that would last.

"Okay, line them up Peter." I told him. It was time to see which ones gained the most knowledge and power over the last nine days. We were down to eight newborns left and these were well above Aro's standards. I was very pleased at this point.

After walking the line and judging their emotions, and with the help of Peter, their powers, it looked like we were only going to be disposing of one. The rest were here to stay. "Get rid of the third one from the left and leave the others," I told him, "I'm going to go talk with Aro. Then go book our flight out of here and straight to Forks, we leave in two days." Then I walked inside and headed straight for the throne room.

The next two days went by quickly and soon enough we were on our way back to Forks. Peter got us an early flight so we would arrive the next morning instead of that night. I was excited to surprise Isabella when she got home from school. We had been talking on the phone and texting, but it just wasn't the same. I was never going to leave her again, that was for sure. One, I missed her too damn much and two, the girl just got into too much trouble when left alone.

I called Carlisle when we landed to let him know that we came in early and asked him if he could take a couple hours from work to talk to us about the girls behavior while we were gone. I knew from mine and Isabella's conversations that they had managed to keep out of trouble, but Peter had a feeling that we were missing something, and usually his hunches are never wrong. So an hour later we were sitting around the kitchen table listening to the stories of our Mates.

"She actually ate the peanut butter?! That's disgusting!" Exclaimed Peter. I couldn't help but laugh at that. It was worse than I thought.

"Major, I think that we are in over our heads here," Said Peter, "I'm actually a little afraid. There is no telling what those two will do when left to their own devices." I had to agree. "You may be right Peter," I said still chuckling, "I don't see this boding well for us."

The text message that I received from Isabella not five minutes later only confirmed my suspicions.

**Hi Major, I just wanted to check in with you and say hello. I can't wait to see you tonight. I also wanted to tell you something before you heard it from someone else, I kind of had a misunderstanding today at school and Carlisle will be getting called shortly to come up here. Love you!- Bella**

After reading that message to myself, I read it out loud to the others. But why would Carlisle need to go to her school and why was she texting me when she was supposed to be in class?

"Have you noticed that she only calls you 'Major' when she's in trouble or she knows that she's done something wrong, when she's not around others?" Asked Peter. He had a point. Right when I asked her what she did Carlisle got the expected phone call from Isabella's Principal, and thanks to our vampire hearing we were all able to hear the conversation.

"Carlisle Speaking." He said.

_"Hi Dr Cullen, this is Principal Green from Bella's school. I'm calling because I have Bella here in my office." She said._

"Oh? And what can I do for you?" He asked her, sounding concerned.

_"I need you or your wife to come up here for a meeting. Bella got into a fight with another student in the girls bathroom and hurt the other girl pretty badly. Now you know that I have a zero tolerance policy on violence at this school which means that Bella is looking at either a few days suspension or a complete expulsion." She said. _

That's ridiculous, getting expelled from school just because of a small fight? From the sounds of it though it sounded like Bella came out on top. I couldn't help but feel some pride in her for that. I must have projected that because Peter gave me a knowing smile while Carlisle frowned at me.

"I understand completely Mrs Green," Said Carlisle, "I'll be right there."

"I'm going to go get the story from Bella, then see if I can't just get her an after school detention. She's never been a problem before and knowing Bella she was probably provoked." Said Carlisle standing up.

"Carlisle," I said before he could leave, "Isabella doesn't know that we are here, I wanted to surprise her so please don't tell her." I asked politely.

"Not a problem Jasper." He replied before shutting the door.

When Bella told me that she had a fat lip though it took all my power not to go down to her school and do my own damage to the girl that hurt My Mate. This was ridiculous, this was supposed to be a great day, I was finally going to have Isabella back in my arms and then this shit happens. I wasn't even going to punish her for the jail stunt because I wanted our reunion to be perfect.

Peter and I continued to make small talk with Esme until I heard Carlisle's car in the driveway. I wanted to rush out and meet Isabella, but I stayed in my seat. I wanted to get a feel on her emotions first.

It seemed like hours before I heard the front door open and heard the sound of her feet running through the door. I could feel that she was anxious, excited, and in disbelief. There was no guilt or fear coming off her which is what I wanted. I didn't want her to be afraid of me.

I looked up as she came into the kitchen. I could see where she got hit on the lip and I had to supress a growl. It wasn't bad though, just a small cut. We made eye contact and that was all it took, I stood up from my chair as she flung herself into my arms. "Jasper! Your here! I missed you so much!" I could feel her love for me radiating through her body. God I missed her more than I realized.

I lifted her chin so that she was looking me in the eyes, then lowered my mouth to hers and kissed her with everything I had in me. I also sent her a wave of my love for her so she could feel what I felt. She moaned into my mouth and it was all I could do to not take her there on the kitchen floor. I could feel Peter's impatience and knew he was ready to leave and get his Mate home.

Reluctantly I pulled away from Isabella. I kissed her cheeks and then her nose. "Go get your stuff darlin' we need to go." I told her gently.

She leaned up and gave me one last kiss before heading upstairs with Charlotte. I could hear Charlotte moving around up there at vampire speed to get Isabella's things packed. Apparently Isabella packing would have taken longer than necessary. About a minute later they were both back in the kitchen, Isabella's bag on Charlotte's shoulder. They leaned in and gave Esme a hug goodbye and then we were in my car on our way back to where we belonged. My house.

* * *

**First, keep in mind that Jasper is Dark and Dominate, meaning he is a hard ass all around. He isn't going to sugarcoat things. Also, Charlotte promised to never do anything that would cause Bella to get in trouble. She will not break that promise, hence why she put her dare on hold, but do not worry- she will be collecting on her dare soon :) Her and Bella together might equal trouble but it also means having a hell of a good time, even if sometimes they do pay for it later. **

**Onto Bella. First, her punishment for eavesdropping wasn't unwarranted. She had the intention of listening in on Jasper's conversation and she had already been warned about that once. Also Jasper may have been angry when he punished her but he was not out of control. So he wouldn't have given her more than she could have handled. Right now Bella is still very confused about a lot of things, and until her and Jasper have their talk that's not going to change. But we will be exploring her mind more as the story progresses.**

**She's not exactly "walking on eggshells", but she is 'learning the ropes' so to speak. Yes she is afraid of messing up and getting punished but obviously that doesn't stop her from doing what she wants. Making mistakes is how she learns. **

**With her very first punishment she definitely did not agree to the terms that Jasper had laid out for her. Hence, her punishment. To me, I did not consider that abuse, that was Jasper showing her that he was in charge. Remember he is Dark and Dominate and also a bit of an ass sometimes. That was just one of the ways to show that dark side of him. Also, Bella wants to please Jasper and later on came to terms with it because she knew that was something that wasn't going to change. She could either accept it or fight it. But the pull in her and her feelings for Jasper made her accept it.**

**I'm afraid that Jasper really isn't going to change. He's not called the "God of War" for nothing. Bella will get to see a softer/gentler side of him later on but as far as keeping her in line, he isn't going to let her get away with anything. **

***Everything that I know is either through experience or things that I have learned through lots and lots of research ;) I do live the DD lifestyle, but not with a vampire, sadly :(***

**Oh and just something funny- in the earlier episodes of 'I love Lucy' Lucy gets spanked by Ricky lol :)**

**Hope that helps, once again ya'll are the best! :) **


	20. Letting it go

**Author's Note: Thanks for the awesome reviews! Just a warning, there is a lot of lemony goodness in this chapter so if that is not your thing or you are too young- skip this chapter. Enjoy :)**

***SM owns all***

**BPOV**

It really felt like Jasper was gone for a lot longer than two weeks. But that didn't matter. All that mattered now was that he was back and I was sitting next to him holding his cold hand in mine, and we were on our way home. Home. That's strange, I've never thought of Jasper's house as mine before. Maybe I really was coming around on all of this.

Before Jasper could even stop the car all the way Peter had Charlotte out and took off with her in his arms. At least someone was going to be getting lucky tonight. Bitch. My door was opened suddenly and I was tucked into a stone hard chest with wind rustling my hair. It took me a second to realize that Jasper picked me up and ran with me back to his room. Much like what Peter did with Charlotte.

He set me down on my feet never letting go of my waist before he crashed his lips to mine. He pushed his tongue into my mouth and I gasped with how much need I could feel from him. He was projecting his need and his want for me on me. But I don't know if it was intentional or not. I sucked on his tongue causing him to growl at me and it was the sexiest thing I have ever heard. I knew he would be able to smell my arousal any second now, I just hope it was enough to send him over the edge because I was more than ready for him to finally claim me.

Without breaking our kiss he pushed me backwards towards the bed. I felt the back of my knees hit the end of the bed and put my hands behind me to help support my weight while scooting back onto the bed. While I was scooting backwards Jasper was crawling forwards until he finally settled himself in between my legs.

I laid back and ran my fingers through his hair, giving slight tugs here and there. His kiss was becoming more and more urgent and it was driving me insane. Couldn't he tell just how much I needed him right now? I thrust my hips up and could feel his erection through his pants. I moaned into his mouth upon feeling his raging hard on. He suddenly broke away from me and I was worried that I did something wrong. "Isabella, don't do that. Not yet." He whispered, placing his forehead on mine looking me in the eyes.

"Why?" I whispered back. I knew he wanted me...before he left for Italy...was I right? Did he find someone else?! I could feel myself on the verge of a panic attack and apparently so could Jasper.

"Isabella Stop!" He commanded. "I told you before I didn't want you to feel inadequate or undeserving. Now what brought about those emotions?" He asked. I tried to swallow around the lump in my throat before I answered him. He sat up, pulling me up with him before quickly switching spots with me on the bed so that he was resting against the headboard and I was in between his legs, against his chest.

I took a couple deep breaths before answering him. "I'm sorry," I said softly, my voice cracking a little, "Just with everything that happened today, I guess I'm a little over emotional right now." I took another breath before continuing. I knew that I needed to tell him what happened today and about my fears. "It's just that I kept thinking that you would find someone better for you in Italy. Another vampire, someone who would be a better mate for you. Then Lauren, the girl I fought with today, kept saying that you left me for someone else all week and today when she cornered me in the bathroom and continued saying those things I snapped."

I didn't want to look at Jasper's expression. I knew I was going to be in trouble for fighting and I didn't mean to bring it up so soon, especially since not two minutes ago we were playing tounsil hockey.

"I guess on top of myself thinking that you found someone else and Lauren saying it, then you turning me down just now-" I suddenly felt a long finger against my lips effectively cutting off my rant. His finger was right there and I couldn't stop myself. I opened my mouth and sucked his finger into my mouth. I heard Jasper's sharp intake of air and knew that I caught him off guard. I swirled my tongue around the tip of his finger before sliding it down until I reached his palm. I used the same techniques on his finger that I did on his cock, and I could tell he enjoyed it.

Jasper removed his finger from my mouth and I turned around and straddled his waist so that his hard on was right beneath my hot center. He wrapped his hand around my neck and brought my face down to his level. "I love you Jasper." I whispered as he looked into my eyes. I knew that he could see the love that I had for him, because that's exactly what I saw when I looked into his eyes. His love for me. He brushed his lips against mine gently and painfully slowly before laying me down on the bed. He broke away from my lips and trailed kisses down my neck. "Sit up." He demanded in between kisses.

I sat up slowly never taking my eyes off him. He reached down to the hem of my shirt and pulled it up and over my head. He lowered his head and kissed the top of my breasts, that were pushed up from the bra that I was wearing, before reaching around and unclasping my bra and taking it off and throwing it to the floor. He pressed his lips to mine again, pushing me back against the mattress. I could feel his hand going down to my jeans and unbuttoning them quickly. I lifted my bottom up slightly so that he could pull them off. He then again started trailing kisses down my neck and to my chest. He grabbed my right nipple with his teeth and bit down hard causing me to let out a loud moan and arch my back into him.

It hurt but it felt so good at the same time. He smirked at me before heading lower and with his hands removed my panties. My legs instinctively spread open for him. He dipped his head down and I felt his cold tongue lick my wet slit. I groaned loudly again and fisted the bed sheet in my hands. I could feel Jasper working my clit by flicking his tongue over it again and again before dropping it lower and plunging it into my opening.

It was taking all my power to keep still and not force myself down onto his face. "Jasper, I'm so close." I moaned. His tongue stopped sliding in and out of me and went back to my clit. He clamped his teeth down onto my clit and that was the push I needed to fall over the edge. I screamed as I came and if I wasn't so incoherent I would have been embarrassed.

Before I could come down from my Jasper induced high I felt a burst of lust collide into my body, and it wasn't from me. I arched my back off the bed and screamed again, I was too sensitive to go again! Wave after wave of lust crashed into me and it hurt so good. I didn't know where one orgasm began and the other ended. They blended together and it was amazing. I finally felt the lust wearing off, leaving me panting and sweating on the bed with Jasper standing over me.

When my breathing became regular again, Jasper grabbed my hand and pulled me from the bed. When I was upright he pushed down on my shoulders indicating to me that he wanted me on my knees in front of him. I immediately obeyed and once I was on my knees I reached out to his pants and undid his button and zipper before pulling them down to his feet. Again, I was schocked to see him going commando but what held my attention was the beautiful cock sticking straight out in front of my face. I wrapped my lips around him and started sucking right away. I went down as far as I could without choking then came back up to the head before going back down again. I licked the pre cum of the top of his dick and felt him twitch in my mouth.

Suddenly Jasper grabbed my head in his hands and thrusted his hips foward so that his cock hit the back of my throat. I wasn't prepared and almost choked. "Relax your throat Isabella," He grunted, "Remember what I taught you."

I used my hands and grabbed his ass and squeezed as he fucked my mouth. After a couple of seconds I felt him tense right before he shot his cold seed down my throat. I swallowed everything that he gave me, determined not to waste any of it.

I looked up at Jasper to see him staring down at me. "I will never tire of seeing you on your knees before me. You are beautiful Isabella." He said before grabbing my hands and helping me stand up. He quickly pulled back up his pants then led me over to the bed. I tried to bend down to grab my clothes when Jasper stopped me. "Oh no my pet, I don't want you in any clothes right now." He said before laying me down on the bed again.

He laid down next to me and we just stared at each other. I could tell from his eyes that he was in his 'Major' mode. Not only that but usually when he is fully clothed and I'm naked is another hint that he's not 'My Jasper' then. That and him calling me his 'pet' was also another big clue.

"We need to talk about what happened while I was away Isabella." He said firmly.

I really didn't want to talk about all the trouble I managed to get in while he was away, but I also wanted to get it over with. As soon as he punished me, I knew that I would be forgiven and he would move on. And then we could continue on with our weekend.

I sighed before nodding, showing him that I agreed with him. "First," He said, "Is that why you fought with the child at school? Because she was basically just confirming your fears that I no longer wanted you?"

All I could do was nod. I didn't want to think about that bitch. "Did you say she cornered you?" He asked suddenly. I cleared my throat before answering. "Yes Sir, I tried to walk past her I swear it, but she pushed me up against the wall. Then I just....snapped." I told him truthfully. "I know I over reacted and I'm not even sure how it happened, one minute I'm against the wall and the next minute I'm struggling against Charlotte. I didn't even notice when she hit me in the lip."

I saw Jasper's eyes darken slightly, whether it was from me getting hit or because of my over reaction I wasn't sure. He nodded slowly before speaking again. "Now you already know that you did wrong with speeding and I believe that your detention and house arrest was a sufficient enough punishment. But do NOT let it happen again." He growled.

Did that mean I wasn't going to be spanked for getting locked up?! This was great! I must have looked super happy because he gave me a small smile before leaning in and giving me a sweet kiss on my forehead.

"Also, I am glad that you defended yourself Isabella, I never want you to not fight back when you are being attacked." He said. "I'm also proud that you 'won' the fight so to speak." He admitted.

"Does this mean that I'm not going to be punished?" I asked. I didn't want to get my hopes up but I knew that Jasper would be able to tell by now that I was already hopeful.

'No darlin', not this time," He said before giving me another kiss, "Now go freshen up in the bathroom and I'll have Big Mama send you up some lunch. You won't be needing to put on any clothes either, you won't be leaving the room this weekend." As soon as he said that I felt my body blush and I knew that he could feel the lust pouring off me. It was going to be a damn good weekend.

* * *

"Bella! You need to snap out of it. Even Jasper knows something is wrong and he isn't going to let this go any longer." Said Charlotte. We were in the cafeteria eating lunch, well I was anyways, and Char was trying to talk me out of my depression. It's been four days since Jasper returned. True to his word I didn't leave the bedroom all weekend and it was amazing. I still didn't understand why he hadn't claimed me yet though. It was actually starting to piss me off.

But more than that I was still harvesting this guilt that I had from the whole jail thing and beating the hell out of Lauren. And what's worse was that Jasper has been feeling my guilt for the last three days, but he hasn't said anything about it. I guess I was expecting him to understand why I was still feeling guilty and tell me that I was forgiven and that everything was okay. It was like once I was back into a routine after this weekend all that guilt came crashing back down on me.

It didn't help that there was the constant reminder of my mishap with Lauren from her friends, or as I like to call them, the spawns of Satan. They were around every corner just glaring at me or whispering snide comments loudly so that I would hear them. Turns out Lauren's mom couldn't dazzle the Principal so Lauren was stuck with a three day suspension, while according the demon children, I got off Scot-free.

I had forgotten all about guilt though and was psyched that I didn't even get punished, but halfway through the day on Monday it hit me like a ton of bricks and hasn't left since. "I'm sorry," I told Char, "I don't know what to freaking do! It's like I need Jasper to punish me so that I can let go of this guilt! I don't understand it." I said frustrated. "I know Jasper's not mad about it yet I feel like he should be. What's wrong with me Char?"

I know I was probably sounding desperate and needy, but I was seriously getting concerned. Surely this wasn't good for my health! "Bella," She said gently, "You are sulking in your guilt because you don't feel like he's truly forgiven you. I've been there and done that. Take it from me, you just need to ask for a spanking for your misdeeds and have Jasper spank the guilt right out of you."

Is she fucking kidding? She just wants to see me spanked. Evil Bitch. "Your fucking crazy." I told her right before the bell rang. But as the day went on I couldn't get her words out of my head. Could she be right? I know that after each punishment from Jasper, I felt more relieved knowing that he forgave me for my misconduct, and I certainly didn't have any guilt afterwards....Would a spanking really help? Who the fuck asks for a spanking though? Seriously.

It was on the way home from school today though that I came to my informed decision. In order to finally let go of my guilt and to also save myself from another possible punishment I was going to suck it up and ask for the stupid spanking. If it helped and got rid of my guilt and let me go back to living my normal life then I would know that I was indeed twisted. If it didn't then....I would kill Charlotte for suggesting it and putting the stupid thought in my head in the first place.

When we pulled up to the house the first thing I noticed was that Jasper wasn't outside waiting for me like he usually was. Strange. While Charlotte went off to go find Peter, I walked upstairs in search for Jasper. Might as well get it over with, I thought to myself. The door to his study was shut which meant that he was probably in there. I ran to the bedroom to drop off my backpack before heading back towards his study. I really hope no one was in there with him, I thought before knocking on his study door.

"Come in Isabella." He called.

I opened the door slowly and looked around the room. Good. He was alone. I stepped inside and shut the door quietly. Jasper was hunched over his desk looking at something and drawing lines on whatever it was. I went and sat down in one of the leather chairs and waited for him to acknowledge me. I knew it had to be pretty important if he didn't even come and greet me after school. I would have felt bad for even considering interrupting him when I knew he was working on something but this really couldn't wait any longer or else I would lose my nerve.

After about fifteen minutes Jasper finally looks up at me then puts away whatever it is he was working on. I stood up as he walked towards me. When he was standing a foot away from me I closed the distance between us and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Isabella what's going on?" He asked, "I can feel you apprehension and guilt. You need to talk to me so that I can help you. This isn't good for you."

I pushed my face into his arm and kissed his shoulder before replying. "Jasper I think I finally realize what's going on with me," I said softly, "I don't feel like you've truly forgiven me for what happened while you were away and I've been stuck with the stupid guilt because of it. I don't understand why I feel this way either and that makes it so much worse. I should be happy that you didn't punish me, but I'm not. Will you please punish me so that I can finally let go of all this?" I begged.

I couldn't even look at him while I was talking. In a way I was ashamed that I had to even ask for this. This couldn't be normal.

Jasper placed his finger beneath my chin and forced me to look into his eyes. I could feel the embarrassment and shame coursing through my body and I knew he was probably feeling it too. He looked into my eyes and seemed to be searching for something. "Isabella," He said firmly, "There is nothing wrong with you. If this is what you need I will do it, but only because I have been feeling your guilt for a while now and it's been affecting you. In the future though we won't have this problem."

With that said he walked over to his chair and sat down. "Come here Isabella." He said pointing to the spot on the floor in front of him.

I walked over to him and already I could feel myself calming down. I knew this was going to work now. I guess there was no reason to hire a hit Vampire for Charlotte now. I keep my head bowed once I'm in front of him. I still feel ashamed and it's easier to go through with this if I'm not looking at him.

"Why are you here Isabella?" He asked.

"Because I had been speeding, and then was taken in to the courthouse, and then I got in a fight at school." I told him. "Yes, from now on you will stick to the speed limit. And while I don't blame you for the fight you do need to learn to channel your anger, I'm glad that you defended yourself but you should have stopped fighting once she was down." He said, correcting me and letting me know where I went wrong.

"Yes Sir." I said softly.

"Do you have any questions before we begin?" He asked.

"No Sir."

He reached out and grabbed my hand, once again guiding me over his lap. It was like deja vu all over again. "You know what to do." He said firmly.

I reached out and grasped the arm rest on the chair and put my head down. I feel him place a hand in the center of my back and it's oddly comforting. Then he's starting. He starts of with smacks on my clothing and I know that he's just warming up. He alternates between my cheeks after I count each one. By ten my bottom is stinging like a bitch but I haven't made a sound besides the counting.

"Lift your bottom." He commands. I push up on my legs so that my bottom is higher in the air and not resting on his lap. He swiftly pulls down my pants and panties to my knees before pushing down gently to let me know to go back into place.

The second I'm back in position he begins again.

SMACK. "One"

SMACK. "Two"

Like last time this time he's alternating between my stinging bottom and the backs of my thighs. By six I can't help my wiggling and tensing. Jeez, it's worse than last time!

By eight I'm crying but I haven't made a noise yet and by ten I figured it was over. He always stops at ten, so when he smacked me again I didn't know what to think. "Eleven" I whispered. What the hell was going on? I didn't have time to think about it though because he didn't stop.

The tears fell faster and by sixteen I was full out sobbing and shaking. By twenty I didn't think I could take it anymore. I could feel Jasper pulling back up my pants while rubbing soothing circles on my back. He was letting me get myself under control before I had to face him. I tried to take some calming breaths and let go of the arm rest. It took me a few minutes to calm down for the most part but Jasper never said a word. He just continued to rub my back. It was comforting. He wasn't pushing me to hurry up or anything, he was giving me time with my thoughts.

I sat up slowly and finally faced Jasper. His face held no emotion, but his eyes said otherwise. I stood up off his lap and faced him. Suddenly he is in front of me and I'm wrapped up in his arms. "Your forgiven Isabella." He said softly and kissed the top of my head.

I could feel myself relax and I was instantly relieved. It was over. There would be no more dwelling on it. Charlotte was right, this was just what I needed. I looked up and stood on my tip toes to place a gentle kiss on Jasper's cheek, then the other one, before kissing him softly on the mouth. "Thank you Major." I said.

"Go wait for me in the bedroom darlin," he said, "I'll be in there shortly." I nodded my head and left the room. My guilt was forgotten and I was ready to move forward.


	21. Claiming and Blaming

**Author's Note: As usual, thanks for the awesome reviews! You guys Rock. Enjoy :) **

**And just so you know, this chapter was a Bitch to write. It's hard explaining this type of relationship and the feelings it entails. Hope I don't confuse the shit out of you lol.**

***Still don't own anything***

**JPOV**

"Are you going to do anything about it?" Asked Peter.

"Nope. Not going to do a damn thing." I replied nonchalantly.

Peter just chuckled and shook his head. "Your a sadistic bastard, you know that right?"

I gave him a small smile without saying a word. That might be true but Isabella was going to have to find her own way with this. I knew what she needed and it pleased me immensely that she was feeling this way. Sure I didn't like that she had to carry around all that guilt with her but the fact that she would need me in the end to rectify this for her, well that pleased the shit out of me, and might have made me a little bit cocky. Peter just didn't understand why I didn't just put her out of her misery, so to speak, and just punish her and I'm not going to lie, a part of me liked seeing her squirm, but more than that I didn't lie to her before. I really wasn't planning on punishing her for what had happened.

It wasn't that I was going soft or anything- despite what Peter says- more that I believe that once the crime takes place and I find out about it then it is to be dealt with immediately. Not two weeks after the fact. And sure, I could have punished her for the fight, but I was too damn proud of her. That was her first fight and she only came out with a busted lip. From what I had heard from Carlisle, the other girl had multiple cuts and bruises on her face and three bruised ribs. My Mate kicked her ass!

"How long are you going to let this go on before you intervene?" He asked.

"I'm not going to intervene at all," I told him, "If I do that then she will never learn, I need her to come to the conclusion for herself for this to be successful. Plus I trust Charlotte to help her with this."

Peter and I were sitting in my study discussing the recent developments of Isabella when Dustin, one of my newer guards knocked on the door. "Come In." I said.

"Major, I'm sorry to bother you, James sent me, it seems like there has been talk of an uprising from some of the nomadic vampires against you." He said quickly. "We have assembled the rest of the Guard around the property."

I help my hand up to stop him.

"An uprising from the nomadic vampires? Very well," I said calmly, "I will draw up a map of where I want the Guard stationed until we find out more. Tell James to keep me informed as he learns more."

The nomad vampires were hardly a threat but with Isabella here I wasn't going to take any sort of risk. I dismissed Dustin with a wave of my hand and stood up to get a map of my property out.

Peter left shortly after reminding me that the girls would be back soon, and that's where Isabella found me. Even if I had no other vampire traits but the empath thing I would have known it was her from a mile away. The guilt was sky high but I was also pleased to feel determination coming from her. That means that she finally came to some sort of decision.

I was in the middle of finishing up the Guard post though so she was going to have to wait. Finally satisfied with the Post I turned to Isabella.

"Isabella what's going on?" I asked, "I can feel you apprehension and guilt. You need to talk to me so that I can help you. This isn't good for you." As she stood in my arms I could feel her embarrassment and knew that she come to the right decision.

After listening to her explanation and reassuring her that she was not crazy I finally brought her over my knee. Really, I'm surprised it took her this long to see the light, but I guess better late than never. Right? Making sure I had a good judge on her emotions I began. I could still feel the guilt mixed with relief, but she wasn't where I wanted her to be. She still had anger in her and she was fidgeting way too much.

By the time I would usually stop, she had calmed down some, but not enough. She was going to need more than usual this time. As soon as she started fully crying I felt her let go of her anger and her body relaxed. This was where she needed to be.

I rubbed her back and let her finish crying it out before she got up. "Your forgiven Isabella." I said softly and kissed the top of her head.

"Go wait for me in the bedroom darlin," I told her, "I'll be in there shortly."

Once Isabella was out of the room I called in for James. "Take these and put everyone into their designated stations immediately," I said handing him the outline of the property, "I also want to know if you hear anything else."

'Yes Sir." He replied before leaving the room.

Now it was time for me to talk to Isabella. Today just proved that she was more confused than what she had been letting on. Yes, this talk was definitely overdue.

**BPOV**

I walked into the bedroom feeling like a new person, it was like turning over a new leaf. I made my way to the bathroom so that I could wash my face. I'm sure I looked beyond hideous by now. After washing away the remaining tears I made my way to the bed. I kneeled in the middle of the bed with my head bowed and my hands in my lap. Yes this was definitely a new leaf. I didn't even feel resentful for knowing this would be the position Jasper would expect me to be in when he came in. I just felt grateful. I didn't understand.

I don't know how long I was kneeling there for but my bottom was stinging like hell from sitting on my feet. "Very good Isabella, you are definitely improving." Said Jasper from right behind me.

I gasped and jolted up looking behind me. Holy hell! He scared the shit out of me. I was really getting sick of vampires sneaking up on me. "Head down." He commanded. I quickly lowered my head back so that I was looking at my hands in my lap. My bad.

"Isabella, we need to talk" He said, coming back around to the front of the bed, "But you are going to stay in this position and I want you looking up at me." I raised my head to look at him. I was confused though, why would I need to stay like this if we were going to talk?

Jasper continued to pace in front of the bed. "Isabella, why did you ask me for your punishment?"

Oh God, no don't make me say it out loud. Wasn't his ego big enough? Any bigger and the man would have a hard time walking through the door! "Answer me now!" He demanded.

I breathed out through my nose then let the words spill from my mouth. "I couldn't stop feeling guilty for what I did, as I'm sure you know. I just felt like even though you said you weren't going to punish me, that you weren't going to let it go either. I felt like the next mistake I made, you would punish me but that you would also bring up my past mistakes and punish me then for those as well."

I took a deep breath before continuing, it actually felt pretty good to let it all out. "I also felt like maybe you didn't forgive me for the trouble that I got in. You never told me you did anyways until just now. And once you did, it was like it was done and forgotten. I feel like I don't have to worry about it any longer. I-I guess I just needed it, but I can't explain why....I don't even know why myself." I said quietly.

Here I thought that maybe by talking about it and getting it out I would actually start to understand this a little bit better, but if anything I was more confused than ever now.

"Isabella, that is perfect." He said gently.

Crazy, hard hitting, making me cum without touching me vampire say what?

"You figured it out for yourself subconsciously. I did let your mistakes go. You on the other didn't. You realize now that the punishments are actually for your benefit and that when I do punish you it is because you have done something wrong, and not just for the hell of it. Once it's said and done with you forgive yourself for whatever you did as well. It's not just me forgiving you. And your right, afterwards it is forgotten never to be brought up again." He said smiling down at me.

I took a minute to process everything he just said. I never saw it that way, but now it sort of made sense. Did he fucking trick me? "I guess I can see where your coming from." I said slowly.

"Good," he said sliding onto the bed behind me, "Now come here."

I turned around and crawled in between his legs. Did this mean we weren't going to have our hot tub time? Instead of leaning against his chest though I sat sideways and put both of my legs over his right leg and curled my side into his chest.

"I don't understand why I accepted this to be honest." I told him quietly. If he hadn't have had super awesome hearing I doubt he would have heard me.

"What do you mean darlin'?" He asked.

"This whole mating thing," I said, "I've never seen anything like this even while I lived with the Cullens. Things here are just so different."

I felt Jasper kiss the top of my head. "First I want you to stop comparing us to the Cullens," He said, "Second, things ARE different. I'm no ordinary Mate. I don't have much patience and I refuse to let you get away with anything, Peter says I'm too strict but I disagree. I am the God of War and with that comes a certain reputation that I have to uphold. I will treat you like Royalty because that is what you deserve but I also demand your respect in return. I know that you were thrown into this, but I'm here to help you and guide you, and so is Charlotte. But I can't help you if you don't come to me. Like you did today. You had a problem and you came to me and I helped you. You have to learn to trust me."

He had a point. I hadn't been going to him with my problems, I had been going to Charlotte, granted most of my problems were about him but I bet he could have helped me none-the-less.

"Okay, I see your point." I told him honestly.

"Good." He whispered in my ear, causing me to shiver. Before I could blink he rolled us so that I was now laying on top of him and he was flat against the bed. I giggled and leaned down to kiss his ice cold lips. My small, innocent kiss quickly escalated into something much more. I think the intensity of my emotions caught Jasper off guard because before I knew it he had me pinned underneath him not even trying to protect my sore bottom.

"Isabella," He said, "I can't wait any longer. I need you."

"Make me yours." I whispered to him. I closed my eyes and concentrated on everything that I was feeling in this moment. All the love that I had for him and all the want and need and built up lust- then I sent it to him in one big wave. I heard a low growl in his throat and his eyes were shut tight. "Isabella, I'm going to make this as gentle as I can, but I won't be able to control my instincts completely, I will make you see that you belong to me." He said, his voice strained.

I could feel my body flush in excitement but I also felt a twinge of fear. I knew this was going to hurt, I just didn't know how much was going to be from losing my virginity and how much was going to be from Jasper's "Animal".

"I understand Major," I told him quietly, "I trust you." I said right before I crashed my lips to his.

* * *

"Okay, it's been a few days, and The Major's mood is perfect. It's time to pay your debt my dear." Said Charlotte. We were outside in the garden while the boys were......doing something, I don't know.

"Aw c'mon Char," I begged, "The peanut butter wasn't that bad."

"Are you fucking kidding me Swan?" She exclaimed, "That would be like me making you drink blood or piss or something."

I snorted at her analogy. Yea fucking right. It was peanut butter! Okay, I admit, maybe I shouldn't have given her the chunky kind, but then where was the fun in that? "Fine," I told her, I'll take him to the hot tub or something and do it there. Do me a favor first though, have Peter Vampire proof the door to his study so that he can't get in, then I can't get in trouble." Why didn't I think of this sooner!

Now it was Charlotte's turn to snort. "Sugar, if he wants in there to bust your ass, he's going to get in there to bust your ass." She said laughing. Evil Bitch. I turned to grab a grape from the bowl next to me and noticed some of the Guard watching us.

"How much longer until Jasper calls off all the extra security?" I asked her confused. This had been going on for awhile now. "I don't know," She replied, "Supposedly some nomad vampires were threatening to try and start something but so far there hasn't been anything, and I really don't think there will be. Nobody is really that dumb to try and take on The God of War. It was probably just all talk."

I relaxed at her calm tone. I knew it was stupid but I was worried about someone hurting Jasper, which of course was laughable. Even Jasper wasn't worried. He wouldn't even have guards posting around the property if it wasn't for me.

I stood up and brushed off my behind with my hand before turning to Charlotte. "Well I'm bored, do you want to go see if we can go to the mall?" I asked her. I really wanted to get out and I knew the boys were going to be busy the rest of the day.

"Yeah sure, we can go to the one in Port Angeles, I'm sure they have some sort of security office or some other kind of holding cell there for you." She teased. Bitch was just not going to let that go.

We walked back to the house and headed towards the study where our men were. I ran the last few steps to the door and knocked.

"Come in you two." The Major called out. I opened the door to see that Jasper was behind the desk with Peter and James sitting in front of him and about five other guards around the room. Now what were they doing? "Yes Isabella?" Asked Jasper.

I turned my eyes back on him. "Master, can Charlotte and I go to the mall in Port Angeles for a few hours?" I asked timidly. I really didn't want to do this in front of an audience. "That's fine," He said, "Joesph will be driving you there and back though." "Yes Sir." I said turning on my heel about to leave. "Isabella," Jasper called to me, I turned back around to face him. "Get your purse and then come back here before you leave." He said.

"Yes Major." I replied before heading to the bedroom. What in the world does he want with my purse? I looked at Charlotte who looked like she was trying not to laugh. "Do you know what he wants with my purse?" I asked her suspiciously. "What makes you think that.....Shrek?" She asked letting out a small giggle. I rolled my eyes at her before grabbing said purse and heading back to Jasper's study.

Once again I knocked on the door, waiting for his permission to enter.

"Come here Isabella." He said pointing to the spot in front of him. For a moment I panicked. I didn't do anything wrong, he wouldn't spank me in front of all these guys would he?! I didn't want anybody to see my toosh!

Charlotte gave me a small nudge and I walked to the spot he was pointing at and waited.

"Show me your I.D." He demanded.

I shuffled through my purse before finding my wallet and pulled out my new I.D. Card he had issued for me. I held it out to him but he didn't take it.

"Show me your Credit Card." He said.

Was this a 'let's see what all Bella has in her bag' game? I didn't have to look around the room to know that everyone was watching our exchange.

I put my I.D. back and pulled out the Credit Card for his inspection.

"Show me your cell phone." He demanded next. I put back the credit card and grabbed my phone. This one he did take from me and looked at the front screen before handing it back.

"Very well," He said, "Have fun. Be back by six for dinner."

"Yes Major." I said giving him a light kiss on the mouth before making my way back to Charlotte.

Once we were at the mall I grabbed Charlotte's hand and led her straight over to a music/clothing store. There really wasn't anything in particular I wanted here but I had to get away from the house or I was going to go insane. Especially since Jasper was busy. All I could think about was the first night that he finally claimed me. The way he hovered over me, my body glistening with sweat as he slowly pumped himself into me. I kept picturing his red eyes looking deep into mine while- "Bella!" Charlotte said shaking my arm. I jumped at how close her voice was and shook my head to clear away those thoughts. That's exactly why Jasper made me go outside, because of the lust I kept projecting on him was about to make him snap.

It wasn't my fault he was so god damn sexy though. He had no one to blame but himself.

I heard Charlotte laughing at me and turned to glare at her. "Why don't we go get you a cold drink huh?" She asked innocently....Too innocently. After spending almost two hours walking around a few more stores I saw the one store that I knew I had to go in. I grabbed Charlotte's hand and dragged her to the best store ever made.

"Seriously Bella? The candy store?" She asked.

I looked around quickly before facing her. "Want to try some?" I asked her, then laughed at the disgusted look on her face.

Charlotte walked off to pretend to look at some of the candy while I made my way to the "sand candy" as I liked to call it. It was powder in all the different colors and you could put it in tubes and mix the colors together. It was freaking awesome.

I grabbed a long tube container and made my way to the red colored powder. I pushed down on the lever but nothing happened. Frowning I tried again, with the same result. Instead of moving on like any other smart person would have done I made a fist and hit the lever as hard as I could. That did it. The damn lever broke and all the red powder came rushing out of it's holding place onto the floor.

I tried to stop the on flow of powder only to knock against the powder container next to it causing that one to crash into the one next to that. Before I knew what was happening all the powder candy was spilling onto the floor and the glass containers they were in were crashing into one another shattering. Charlotte was by my side in an instant looking just as horrified as I felt as we watched the last powder container hit the floor. Unfortunately the vibrations from the last crash caused the candy on the shelves in the middle of the store to fall and somehow, and I swear to the mighty powers I don't know how, caused the shelves to fall into one another. The only thing that I can think of is that the store was tilted or crooked or on a slope or something and that was not my fault.

I was so busy looking at the mess all around us that I didn't see the small man standing behind the counter holding a towel with a disbelieving look on his face. The store Owner. "Oh. My. Fuck." Whispered Charlotte, "If you did this shit on purpose just to get out of your dare your going to be sorry, cause I'm still going to make you do it." She threatned. Was she fucking serious? Me do this on purpose? I freaking wanted my candy!

Through all that happened I somehow managed to keep my head. I reached into my purse with a shaky hand and pulled out my credit card. "Do you take American Express?" I asked the owner, my voice shaky. The Owner picked up a phone and said the one word that sealed my fate. "Security."

With a resigned sigh I pulled out my cell phone and pressed speed dial '1' while Charlotte was shaking with silent laughter. I was so going to pin this shit on her. I took the blame for jail last time, this time her ass was going down. He picked up on the first ring.

"Bella?" Asked my Jasper.

"Jasper," I said quietly as a Security officer came to stand behind me, "We have a problem."

* * *

**A/N: Don't get too mad that I didn't go into detail with Jasper's and Bella's first time together. You will get all the dirty details.....just not yet haha. Hope you liked it :)**


	22. Betrayed

**Author's Note: Thanks again for all the great reviews! Also, just in case this story gets pulled it will be posted at rougefanfic(.)ning(.)com Just remove the (). I won't be pulling the story from here so if it's gone one day you know why, so check out that new site :) Also so many of ya'll wanted to see the claiming and I'm sorry it's still not time yet! But I did throw in a lemon in this chapter for you to tide you over ;) Enjoy!**

**JPOV**

"Okay, have ya'll seen or heard anything unusual on your posts?" I asked the Guard surrounding me. It had been over a week and there had been nothing. I was starting to feel a little unease. Like I was missing a bigger picture. Or that this was made to be a distraction in a way. You know the kind where there's something to make you look one way while the real thing going down is the other way?

I saw the guard members shake their head. They were just as confused as I was. Just then I heard a couple of running footsteps before a light knock on the door.

"Come in you two."I called out. I felt excitement coursing through Isabella with still a hint of lust. My girl was insatiable.

"Master, can Charlotte and I go to the mall in Port Angeles for a few hours?" she asked me shyly. I groaned internally, Lord I loved it when she called me 'Master'. I was also glad that she remembered that particular rule, especially with some of the Guard in here. It helped keep up the 'bad ass' appearance when my mate called me 'Master or Major', after all if my Mate had to then everyone else sure as hell had to. It helped keep the others in their place.

After giving her the go ahead I remembered something. I will be damned if I get another phone call with Isabella in jail for no I.D. again. "Get your purse and then come back here before you leave." I said.

Once she was back I had her stand in front of me and show me all the things that would be essential for her to bring with her. I took the phone from her to check the battery. Full Charge. Good. After a quick kiss and a small wave they were gone.

After a few more minutes I dismissed my Guard except for Peter and James. I was suddenly hit with a wave of anxiety before it was quickly covered up and replaced with a fake calm. I looked at James sharply. I didn't like the emotions he was giving off. I should have left his ass in Italy like I was planning on. But Peter shot that to hell. James knew too much and if he was out for revenge he could go to Aro, and he was too good of a Guard to kill. That left us with no other choice but to keep him.

"James do you know anything else?" I growled. I was not in the mood for bull shit.

"No Major," he replied, "Maybe if I scoped out the surrounding area for a few days to see if I can hear anything else." He suggested. I looked at Peter who had the same look of doubt on his face that I'm sure was on mine.

"Okay," I said nodding my head, "I want you back in three days whether you find out anything or not though."

"Yes Sir." He said as he left the room.

I was about to ask Peter for his thoughts when my phone rang. Looking down I saw it was Isabella. Why was she calling me? They've only been gone for a few hours, they weren't due back for another two hours. "Grab my check book." I said to Peter as I stood up, I had a feeling I was going to need it.

Sure enough her words confirmed my suspicions. "Jasper, we have a problem."

I heard a male's voice in the background, "Ma'am I need you to call your parents and have them pick you up in the Security Office." What the fuck? They were taking her to mall jail?! Good God.

I heard her answer him and I could tell from her tone that she was trying to remain polite. "I am calling my boyfriend to pick me up," she said sharply, "He'll take care of the costs for the damages, now I am not going with you, I am going to stay here and help him clean up."

Damages? Cleaning up?

"Isabella, what the fuck happened?" I asked her.

"Jasper please bring your check book and an I.D. apparently no one in their right mind would give an eighteen year old a black Credit Card. So on top of Grand theft Auto, I can add credit card theft to my list of felonies." She said sarcastically. I heard Charlotte laughing hard in the background and saw Peter shaking with laughter in front of me. Has everyone lost their god damn minds?!

"Alright Isabella, we're on our way. What store are you at?" I asked her making my way to the car.

"The candy store on the second floor by the escalators." She replied.

I snapped my phone shut and turned to Peter who finally snapped. He continued to laugh as I pulled onto the highway. "Major, you have your work cut out for you. She didn't even make it a full month before going into some sort of 'jail'." He said. I finally joined him and started laughing too. It was pretty funny. "Well I'm nervous to hear this story." I told him pulling into the mall parking lot.

We made our way as fast as we could, and still look human, up to the second floor. The site that greeted us after stepping off the escalator was ridiculous. Isabella and Charlotte each had a broom in their hand sweeping up some kind of colorful candy while three security officers looked on. There was also an old man that was talking with them and to my surprise he was laughing and joking with them.

Peter and I walked up to the girls. "Isabella?" I called her name from the doorway.

"Oh Jasper!" She jumped, dropping her broom and making her way over to me. "I'm glad your here," she said giving me a hug, "This is Mr. Clay, the store owner." She said pointing to the old man.

I nodded my head in his direction and looked around the store. "What happened?" I asked her, still trying not to laugh.

"Well, I wanted to get some candy, and the lever on one of the candy displays was jammed and I might have used force to try and get it unjammed and then one thing led to another and in less that two minutes this is the result." She said quickly gesturing towards the mess all over the floor. I caught Peter's eye and we both started laughing again. This was Isabella's luck, and now mine because I knew that I was going to be paying for it.

I turned to face the gentleman in front of me, at least he did not seem mad or anything. He actually looked pretty amused. "How much for the damages?" I asked him.

He surveyed his surroundings before answering me. "I honestly can't give you an exact amount, I would say close to twelve thousand dollars." He said. I heard Isabella suck in her breath. Why did that seem like such a big number to her? I've heard stories of how much her sisters spent at the mall before and twelve thousand was nowhere close to what they spent.

"How about twenty-five thousand and you still let Isabella return to your store in the future." I told him pulling out my check book.

"Well that is mighty generous of you," he said, "But I was never not going to allow Bella here to not return. She is a delight. Just has a run of bad luck." He said chuckling.

"That she does," I agreed handing him the check for the twenty-five thousand, "Thank you for being so understanding."

"Let's go girls." I said walking from the store.

"Bye Mr Clay," I heard Isabella say, "And thanks for being so nice about all this."

"Not a problem dear, you two be sure to come see me again." He replied.

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe my luck, first with the whole demolishing the candy store, but the owner, Mr. Clay, was surprisingly understanding. He was laughing right along with us. I told him that I could pay the damages and tried to give him the credit card but the Security Officer stopped me saying that he believed it could be a stolen credit card. Nice. Dip shit.

I thought Jasper was going to blow a fuse but he surprised me as well. He found it funny as well. If I wasn't so relieved I would have been embarrassed out of my mind. Once we got to the car Charlotte and I climbed into the backseat while Peter and Jasper sat up front.

"Isabella, did you two have a good time otherwise?" Asked Jasper. I was about to answer him when Charlotte nudged my arm and inclined her head towards him. No. Fucking. Way. She wanted me to follow through on the dare now?! He just paid twenty five thousand flipping dollars for me!

I swallowed nervously and saw Jasper eyeing our exchange in the rear view mirror.

"Y-Yes All Wise, All Knowing G-Grand Imperial W-Weenie." I whispered. I looked down at my lap, I did not want to see his reaction. "Charlotte made me say it!" I blurted out. "It was a stupid dare and I can't believe I agreed to it!" I said loudly, glaring at Charlotte in the process. "She was just mad because I made her eat the peanut butter!" There was suddenly no filter to my mouth. I needed to shut up.

I heard Peter and Charlotte laughing hard and saw Jasper smiling big in the mirror. Wow. He had an amazing smile. I couldn't help but give him a timid smile in return.

"Oh I know Charlotte was behind that," Said Jasper still chuckling, "She was the one that called me that in the first place." I looked at him confused.

"When Peter first brought her to Italy with us I told her to do something and that was what she replied with." He explained. Then Peter cut in. "I thought I was going to have to take her and run," He said still laughing, "You should have seen Jasper's face. No one had dared to stand up to him before or even call him a name, and then there was little Charlotte, all 5 foot 5 of her looking up at him and calling him a weenie. It was priceless."

I joined in on the laughter and looked over at Charlotte. So that was why she had me do it, she knew for a fact that Jasper wouldn't get mad. I should have known, she did promise that she wouldn't ever get me into trouble....on purpose.

Now the question was, was I going to get into trouble for today?

When we pulled up to the house Jasper was still in a good mood. I grabbed his hand and brought him up to our bedroom. He had been working all day and now I wanted time with him. He shut the door behind us and crashed his lips to mine. "I'm going to make you scream my name darlin'." He whispered.

He grabbed my shoulders and ripped my shirt in half. Damn, that was one of my favorites. He pushed me over to the bed and laid me down on my back before doing the same to my pants and panties as he did my shirt. I groaned loudly as I felt his put some weight on top of me and press his lips to mine again. I reached behind him and grabbed the bottom of his shirt pulling up until he took it off the rest of the way.

He leaned back down and started nipping at my neck with his mouth. I turned my neck to the side to give him better access. I felt him graze my skin with his teeth being careful not to push too hard. I groaned and thrust my hips up. The only thing separating us was his jeans, and knowing my Major he was not wearing any underwear. I reached between us and undid the button on his jeans. I pushed his pants down as far as I could reach and could feel him kicking them off the rest of the way. Now there were no barriers between us.

I kept my hand there and began to stroke his length slowly. I was a lucky girl. I heard Jasper growl before attacking my mouth again. After a few more pumps on my part he broke away to allow me to breathe. "This won't be gentle." He growled.

This was The Major I was looking at now and no, this was not going to be gentle. I felt my lust spike and knew he felt it too because he lined himself up with my center before plunging his cock into me. Once he was fully in me he stilled for a moment before pumping himself in and out, not giving me time to adjust to his size.

I arched my back to meet him thrust for thrust. He grabbed my hair and forced my head to the side, then leaned down to suck on my pulse point. I knew that he was going to leave his mark on me and that just excited me more.

"Jasper!" I breathed, "Fuck, so close." I whimpered. I could feel the tightening in my belly right before I felt my release. I felt my body shudder as I screamed out his name. I could feel my walls clamping down around him and then I felt Jasper come undone, spilling his seed deep inside me.

He let out a loud, animalistic growl as he reached his climax and I knew that the whole place would have heard us. I laid there for a moment trying to catch my breath when Jasper flipped me over onto my stomach so that my ass was facing him. "Time for round two my pet." He growled. Yes sir. I grinned and pushed my ass back into him letting him know I was more than willing.

**Aro POV**

"And everything is in place? We can't afford any mishaps on your part." I told the poor excuse of a vampire kneeling in front of me and my brothers.

"Yes Masters." He replied.

"Good, then be gone, we will come for her in two days when you return. Make sure the nomads know just what is expected of them." I told him.

The man got up and left the room to head back to Jasper. The Major should have destroyed James when he had the chance. Now James was working against him. "Aro, I see no reason why we need to upset The Major by taking his mate." Said Cauis to me. "There is nothing special about the girl from what I can tell, only that she is human and just happened to catch the eye of The God of War. What do you need with her?"

"It's the fact that Jasper thought he could keep her from me. Like he has something to hide. There must be something special about her otherwise he would have brought her with him when he was here. It's too hard to be separated from our mates like that. So she must have some sort of power." I said logically.

"I think you are over thinking things," Said Cauis, "But if this goes wrong then this is all on you."

Way to have my back brother of mine. It was just as well though, if there was something special about the mysterious Isabella then I was going to change her and keep her for myself. She would be MY Mate. You shouldn't have tried to keep secrets Jasper, I thought to myself with an evil chuckle. If all went according to plan I would have her in two days time. My Isabella.


	23. Kidnapped Part 1

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the awesome reviews! :) Sorry if I confused ya'll last time, I meant that it's not time for you to know what all went down when Jasper claimed Bella, he has claimed her (multiple times) and soon we'll see how :) Also this is going to be Part 1, the chapter was getting too long so I broke it down into two chapters. Enjoy! **

***SM owns all***

**JPOV**

"Major, we're missing something. It just doesn't add up." Said Peter. Once again we were in my study trying to figure this shit out. James was due back today but Peter had this gut feeling that something was wrong, and that was one thing that I never questioned. If Peter had a feeling- they were always right. "It's going to go down today. Whatever the fuck is headed our way, it's coming today." He said firmly.

"Well thanks for that,"I said sarcastically, "Why don't you give me a time frame or a number or something?!" Dammit. Isabella and Charlotte were still at school. Did we have time to get them here. It would be safer here than anywhere else.

"I don't know Major, you know how this fucking works. I do think we need to go ahead and get-" The ringing of my phone cut him off. I growled, dammit now who is calling?! I looked down and the screen and saw that it was Isabella. What the fuck?

"Isabella?" I asked.

"Jasper!" She said frantically, "I got a message from Alice telling me to call you, someone is on their way-" I cut her off. So the physic saw something. Good maybe this would help. "Isabella, what did she say?" I asked calmly- there would be no use for both of us to freak out.

"Jasper, someones here." She whispered. Next thing I heard was Isabella scream and a crash, it sounded like she dropped the phone. Peter and I looked at each other and ran out the door. "Isabella!" I kept calling her name into the phone over and over.

"Jasper, listen." Said Peter quietly. I stopped mid scream and listened, and sure enough I could hear someone through the phone. "Grab the other girl too, the Major's on his way! Go NOW!" Someone yelled. That voice was familiar. James! I looked at Peter and gunned the gas. That son of a bitch. I tried calling Isabella's name again then her phone was disconnected.

"FUCK!" I yelled.

* * *

**BPOV**

"Oh come on Bella, it wasn't that bad." Said Charlotte sympathetically.

"Char! The bed snapped in half and the glass in the shower shattered. How is that not bad?" I asked her incredulously.

"So Jasper gets a little wild when he's umm having a good time." She replied laughing.

I couldn't help but laugh a little with her. He had a good time all right. After round two he decided for us to get a shower where I then had round three and four with his empath ways and crashed into the shower door. Luckily I wasn't the one that shattered the glass but I did have a nice bruise on my back....and hips and thighs and arms. But every bruise was oh so worth it.

"Your just jealous that your mate is not as kinky as my Mate." I told her smugly. I mean who wouldn't want a red eyed sex god that can make you cum without even touching you.

Charlotte snorted, "Please, I am a vampire hun, I have more stamina than you could ever hope to have while your still human, Peter and I are way more kinky than you and Jasper."

"Oh really?" I asked her cocking my eyebrow up in her direction. "Care to make a little wager on that then?"

"Let me get this straight," She said looking at me like I was crazy, "You want to see which of us is the kinkiest when it comes to doing the dirty with our Mates?"

"Yepp," I said, popping a piece of bread into my mouth, "Now there will be rules of course." I remind her. "I am human so I can't just stay up twenty four hours riding him like you could."

"Of course," She chuckled, "Okay, how about we keep this a week long bet, we can start today after school and then next Monday we will compare. Whoever has done the most positions or broken the most furniture wins."

"You know, I don't think I thought this through, "I said, "My cooter is still sore from last night! I can barely walk as it is and you probably don't get sore!"

Charlotte laughed at that. "Cooter?" She asked, still cracking up.

I huffed and tried to come up with a more reasonable plan of action. I heard my phone buzz in my purse and started digging around to try and find it.

**Bella! Call Jasper now and have him come get you NOW, someone is going to your house...I think. I don't know what this means but get Jasper! -Alice**

Since when does she not know something?! And who the hell was going to our house? I was starting to panic just a smidge. "Call Jasper Bella, I'm sure it's nothing but maybe we should go home for today." Said Charlotte.

I dialed Jasper's number and was relieved when he picked up. At least he was okay.

"Jasper!" I said frantically, "I got a message from Alice telling me to call you, someone is on their way-" But he cut me off before I could finish. I didn't hear what he was saying though because across the parking lot from us were four big pale guys with bright red eyes heading our way. We were fucked.

"Jasper someones here." I whispered to him right before they attacked. I didn't even see them coming, but the next thing I know I'm in Charlotte's arms and she's running with me towards the forest. Someone managed to grab her from behind and we both crashed to the ground. That was going to leave a mark. I turned around to find Charlotte to see her crouching down in front of me, throwing a few choice words at our attacker.

He was medium build with red hair and freckles. Huh, it was that kid from Harry Potter. I stood up slowly and noticed that we managed to make it to the edge of the forest. At least no one would be able to see us from the school. But we were being surrounded. Three others came and stood by the male version of Pipi Longstockings over here, effectively blocking us from escaping. I reached out and put my hands on Charlotte's waist. I wasn't about to let her go at them. There was no way she could win. Of course there was no way I could hold her back either.

They rushed us at the same time and before I knew what was happening we were thrown into the back of a black SUV. At least we were together, that was the main thing. I looked at Charlotte while she stared straight ahead. There were two huge men on either side of us so that we weren't sitting next to the doors. They weren't stupid. They knew that if anyone could escape it would be her, but they also knew that she wouldn't go anywhere without me.

Charlotte grabbed my hand in hers and squeezed. This wasn't how I've seen these things happen in the movies. Usually the prisoners are handcuffed and blind folded and thrown in the back of a white van. But we were in some nice, pricey SUV with windows so black that I couldn't see out, and we were sitting together. The guys up front were talking softly so that I couldn't hear what they were saying, but from the looks Charlotte was throwing their way I'm assuming she could.

We had been driving for what felt like hours and my stomach was grumbling and I was tired. I tried to stifle a yawn but wasn't very succesful. Charlotte reached over and laid my head on her shoulder while wrapping her arms around me the best she could. "Sleep Bella," She said, "It's going to be a long drive."

I looked at her confused, "Do you know where we're going?" I asked.

"No," She said softly, "I just know it's going to be about another four hours."

I groaned and buried my head in her shoulder. I hope I don't have to pee any time soon. I had a feeling this wasn't a ransom type of thing. But then what did they want? Did they want something from Jasper and the only way to get it was to take me as a threat? I didn't understand. And if they just needed me then why did they bring Charlotte?

I must have finally fell asleep because the next thing I know Charlotte is shaking my arm to wake me up. "Come on Bella, we're here."

I sat up and looked around but it was pitch black inside and out. The guys got out of the car first, followed by Charlotte. I stepped outside and stretched my legs. Damn they were sore. "We're going to that cabin just up there." Said one of the men, pointing to a spot in the dark. I couldn't see for shit.

"I'll carry the little tiger." Said the red head, making his way towards me with an evil look in his eyes. Oh hell no. I instinctively stepped closer to Charlotte. "The fuck you will asshole." Said Charlotte. That's my bitch! "You will not touch her. Your going to be lucky if you make it out of this alive once The Major finds us." She said while scooping me up into her arms.

"Aww Greg," the sick fuck taunted, "They actually think that The Major is going to find them. That's so sweet. You hold on to that dream sweet cheeks."

"You know what?" Charlotte replied, "I am really glad I met you." I looked up at her astounded. Is she fucking kidding? The guy just smirked at her, "And why is that precious?" "Because, now I can officially say I have met the dumbest thing on earth. You really think that you can take The God of War's mate and live to tell about it?" She asked.

I saw the guys face falter for a split second before his mask of indifference was back. The fucker was scared. Maybe we could use that to our advantage.

"Enough of this shit, Rick take the lead." Said the guy behind us who I now know as Greg. Rick took off running with Charlotte right behind him. I clutched onto Char's shirt and closed my eyes while I felt the wind whip around us.

I felt Charlotte's grip loosen and looked up to see that we arrived at a brown, wood cabin. Strange. "Rick take Isabella inside, Charlotte you come with me." Said Greg.

"Fuck you," Charlotte spat, "I'm not leaving her side."

"Come on sweet thing, we're under strict orders not to hurt either of you, the Master just wants to see Isabella for himself. If he finds her lacking he's going to send her right back to her Mate." He said, "But you have to come with me, now you can do it on your own terms, or I can force you."

I looked at Charlotte and then at Rick who was waiting for me. I took a step towards him. This was pointless, either way they were going to get what they wanted, there was no use fighting them...Yet. And what did he mean his Master wanted to see me? Had he heard of me or something? And lacking what exactly? What was he looking for?! I was going to give myself a headache if I kept this up.

I turned back to look at Charlotte to see Greg forcing her away and her struggling against him. She was not going to go down without a fight. Before I could say anything or even move to help her Rick had me in his arms and was running through the room. He opened a door and started walking down the stairs. What kind of cabin had a freaking basement?

He stopped short and set me down on my feet. "Now wait here, the Master will be in to see you shortly." And with that he was gone.

I looked around, there was a sort of medical table in the center of the room with a low light hanging above it. Oh dear God, I was in the new Saw movie!

There was also a bed and a nightstand made of wood that was chipped in some places. Why do vampires need beds? I don't understand why they took Charlotte though, I thought that kidnappers kept their prisoners together? I needed some kind of plan. How do you escape people that are about a million times faster and stronger than you, that don't ever sleep, and some that even have super powers?

The answer? You Don't. You wait for your vampire Prince Charming to come and kill the bad guys, then sweep you off your feet and take you back to his Palace. I snorted at thought. Fuck. That. Between Charlotte and me, I bet we could find a way out. Hell we get into bat shit crazy trouble almost everyday without meaning to, imagine the uproar we could cause if we were actually trying to cause mischief.

The slamming of a door snapped me back to attention. I turned to face my intruder.

"Good Evening Isabella." Said a cold yet oddly gentle voice. "I am so honored to have you here tonight."

As he stepped into the light I saw that he had long black hair and of course blood red eyes. He was pasty white. He would have been handsome, in my opinion, if he wasn't keeping me against my will.

"Am I to assume that you are The Master?" I asked him with a sneer.

"That I am my dear, and you may address me as such." He said with a smile, as if it were an honor for me to do so.

I snorted at him, "I'd really rather not, thanks. I think I'll stick with calling you an evil step mother."

Evil step-mother sat down in a chair across from me while I was still standing. "And do tell me, why am I the evil step-mother?" He asked amused. I could see the corner of his mouth turn up into a small smile.

"Well you remind me of the step mother off Cinderella. Your evil and with your long hair you are obviously halfway through your sex change am I correct?" I asked him innocently.

To my surprise he started laughing, "Oh Isabella, you are such a delight. Even if you don't have an outstanding trait I would keep you for myself for the sake of entertainment."

Before what he just said could register he was in front of me, and grabbed my hand within his. I tried to pull away for a second before he looked down on me with a frightening expression. In that split second I knew that whatever it was he had been looking for, he found it. I was not lacking.

"Interesting. So very interesting." He mumbled to himself. He looked into my eyes again before he spoke. "My dear, please make yourself at home. I will send you in some dinner shortly, I am sure you are hungry." With that be began to walk away.

"Wait." I called. "Where's Charlotte?" I asked him softly, I couldn't do this without her.

"Ah yes, your friend. Don't worry, she is not back from her hunt just yet, but I will send her to you when she returns." He turned back to face me. Then he was in front of me, placing a small kiss to my forehead. "Isabella, you can have a nice time here or you can be miserable. The choice is up to you. Just know that I am very patient. I will break you and you will be mine. The sooner you come to accept that then the sooner we can move forward." And with that he swept from the room.

Be his? What the hell did he mean by that? I belonged to Jasper! Jasper was my Mate. Everything that I know about vampires suggests that you can't force yourself to mate with someone. I walked over and sat on the bed and studied the room. There were no windows and the one light that barely lit up the room. There on the right wall was a tall bookshelf with cobwebs all over it. Nasty.

Also, what did he mean by I could have a nice time here? This place was no better than the holding cell I was in not even a month ago. It was another version of hell. What really confused me though was how nice they were being. I mean sure they brought us here against our will and forced us to seperate, but they also warned us and gave us chances to make things easier. We were the ones that chose to fight back.

From what I've seen from the movies the prisoners weren't ever given options and they were usually hit and shit. This seemed like a mini vacation compared to what the movies portrayed. I didn't get it.

A few minutes later Rick came back into the room with a white spray bottle type of thing. Here it was. This is where they begin their torture. Rick looked at me and saw me eyeing the spray bottle before rolling his eyes. "You humans are so ridiuclous." He said before he started spraying the room with whatever was in the bottle. "This is just a desentitizer, it masks all the scents in the room." He said, not looking at me. Why would he need to hide the scents of the vampires?

When he was satisfied he left the room again, leaving me to my thoughts.


	24. Kidnapped Part 2

**Author's Note: Wow, ya'll are awesome with the reviews ;) Enjoy :) **

***SM rules all!***

**BPOV**

I heard the door slam again and felt the bed dip beside me. "Oh thank God your okay!" Said Charlotte before pulling me into a bone crushing hug. Her eyes were a bright red and I could tell that she had just hunted. Good. "I was terrified, I guess Greg brought us back too early because we were told to leave again since you were still with their Master. I had horrible thoughts going through my mind of what he could be doing to you...." She trailed off while looking me up and down, no doubt checking for bruises or something.

I held up my hands to stop her ramblings, we had more important matters to discuss. "I'm fine I promise, but why would they make you leave the house just because I was with that guy?" I asked her confused.

"I'm not sure," She replied, "Did you recognise him though?"

"No, I'm assuming he was one of those nomad vampires that Jasper was talking about." I said with a yawn.

I leaned my head back against the headboard. I wasn't hungry anymore, just tired. I couldn't even think properly. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep while thoughts of Jasper and plans of escaping consumed my dreams.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to a growling stomach and a painfully full bladder. I rolled over and took in my surroundings. It took me a couple seconds to figure out where I was. Then it all came crashing back to me. The kidnapping and The Master...Oh Christ.

I stood up and looked over at Charlotte and smiled weakly. "I really gotta pee." I whispered to her.

She nodded her head in my direction. "I can hear them talking, they're going to send somebody down to get you and you'll also be getting a breakfast tray." She replied softly.

If she could hear them then that would mean that they could hear us. Fuck. How were we supposed to come up with a plan of escaping if they could hear us?! Charlotte was suddenly standing beside me looking towards the stairs. I grabbed her hand knowing that someone would be coming down any second.

Sure enough that Greg guy came down smiling. What the fuck was he so jolly for? "Come on little Bella," He said to me, "I'll take you to the bathroom." Oh hell no. He would take me to the bathroom? I don't think so. I guess he could read my facial expression because his eyes narrowed at me before he spoke again. "Either you come with me or you don't go at all." He threatened.

Charlotte gave my hand a squeeze then let go. "Go on Bella." She whispered, still looking at Greg.

I slowly made my way towards Greg and stopped just out of arms reach in front of him. He rolled his eyes before grabbing my arm. "Don't be such a brat." He hissed before pulling me up the stairs. I tried to look around quickly while I had the chance but all I could see was a hallway before he opened up a door and shoved me inside shutting the door behind me. I felt along the wall until I felt a switch then flicked it up lighting the room instantly.

To my left was a sink with a bar of soap and hand towel and to the right was a toilet. There were no windows and no shower in here. I quickly did my business and washed my hands. Once I opened the door, Hercules here picked me up and ran me back to the room. I guess he figured since my bladder was empty he could do that now without risking me having an accident on his shoulder.

He set me down at the top of the stairs before slamming the door behind him, leaving me in the room with Charlotte. I walked down and sat on the bed next to Char where she was holding a plate of food for me in her lap.

"Here, eat up." She said handing me the plate.

I greedily grabbed a piece of bacon and toast shoving them into my mouth. I chewed quickly before trying to talk. "So what's our plan of action?" I whispered to her. If there was a chance that the vampires upstairs couldn't hear my whispering then I was going to take it.

She looked at me thoughtfully before replying. "I'm not sure..." She said slowly. "I've been listening to the ones upstairs and they consider themselves part of a Guard. They are also definitely under orders to not hurt either one of us unless we try to escape. 'The Master' as they call him, also does not stay here. But when he does make his appearance they are to take me away from this place until he is gone..." She said, I could tell that she was either thinking really hard about what she had learned or she was still listening to them talk.

"So," She continued, "That leaves me thinking that whoever this 'Master' guy is I probably know him. But it makes no sense. If he was in here with you last night why couldn't I smell his scent?" She asked herself.

I took a swig of my orange juice before answering her.

"One of them descented the room." I told her.

Charlotte looked at me sharply. "What?" She asked.

"Rick, I think, he came in with a spray bottle and started spraying everything, said that it would descent the room." I said putting my tray on the floor.

"I was right then," She mused, "I do know him. Now if only I could figure out who he is. What did he look like again?" She asked.

"Black hair, red eyes, and as white as an albino cockroach." I told her.

"Nice Bella." She said rolling her eyes, "That could be anyone though."

We were truly stuck. What would Julio and Miguel do from 'The Road to El Dorado'? Those two always managed to get into a whirl wind of trouble yet always pull an escape out of their asses. Now they were con artists to be admired. But I doubt even they would be able to pull something off in our situation.

"I got it!" I whispered to her. "When they take you out of the house again, run! Run and go find Jasper and lead him back here." I told her. It was flawless.

I was pretty proud of my plan until I looked at Charlotte's expression. If looks could kill. Damn. "I'm not leaving you numb nuts," She hissed, "Plus let's say I did do that and manage to make it to Jasper and Peter and bring them back here. What's to say that these Guards would even keep you here? They would probably move you to another secret location and then we would really have no way of finding you."

Fuck, she had a point. I sighed in defeat. "Well I don't see you coming up with any bright ideas Julio." I retorted before laying back down on the bed looking up at the ceiling.

"Who the fuck is Julio?" She asked, laying down next to me.

Oh I didn't tell her of our new undercover nicknames. "Julio and Miguel from 'The Road to El Dorado'." I said, "Your Julio and I am Miguel." I said proudly.

"Why am I Julio? Besides him being the hot one?" She asked with a smirk.

"Psh please Miguel is the hot one, and you are Julio because you always come up with the ways to get us into trouble or your plans never work, while I on the other hand am the rational thinker and always get us out of the messes that you get us into." I replied with an evil grin.

"Oh please," She laughed, "I am the rational one. Not you. Plus I will get us out of here, you just have to trust me." She said no longer joking.

I grabbed her hand. "I know Char, I do trust you, we just need to think of something..." I trailed off.

We both sat in silence trying to think of ways that we can get out of this when the door was swung open once again. I looked up and saw Rick...or was it Greg, You know what it doesn't even matter, from now on they are Beevus and Butthead, coming down the stairs towards us. Charlotte pushed me behind her so that she blocked his path to me. "I don't want your friend," He sneered at her, "I'm here to take you out for a little while."

Char turned around to look at me, and I tried to give her an encouraging smile. I think I failed miserably. Knowing that she didn't have any other option she followed him out the door. I turned around and sat back down on the bed. I would kill for a toothbrush right about now.

I let my thoughts drift to Jasper. I tried not to think about him this whole time. It was too painful. I know that if I think about him I'm going to break down, and I don't want to cry in front of these monsters. I closed my eyes and tried to force his image away from my mind. I was going to get out of here and he was going to destroy these assholes and then we could go back to the way things were. Although I'm guessing after this he wouldn't be letting me out of his site what-so-ever. But that was fine with me.

I was almost asleep when the door slammed, again, jolting me awake. "Jesus! Fix the damn door so that it doesn't slam would ya?" I exclaimed. It kept scaring the shit put of me. I was on my feet by this point as the evil step-mother made his way towards me.

"My apologies sweet Isabella." He said gently pulling up a chair next to the bed. "Please sit my dear, we have much to discuss."

I glared at him before sitting down at the edge of the bed furthest away from him. "There's no reason for you to be so upset my dear, you will be happy here once you put things in to perspective." He said in what I can only assume was supposed to be a soothing tone.

Jesus, he was still on that whole 'your going to be mine' thing?

I just glared at him while he continued. "You see my dear, you are a very special human. Your mind is a complete blank, it has led me to believe that you are a shield. And if you can do this as a human then surely your power will more than triple when your changed into a vampire." He said excitedly.

"Wait...What power? I don't have any powers." I argued. I think he had the wrong Isabella.

"That's where your wrong my lovely Isabella," He said, "I can't tell you how I know, but trust me, you are definitly a shield. I want to start your training immediately, and see if we can intensify it while you are human. During this time you will also become adjusted to now being mated with me."

I shot off the bed at that. There was no fucking way I was letting him expierement on me and this so called shield. And I wasn't his freaking mate! Jeez, Char and I needed to stop screwing around and start trying to bust out of here!

"Your fucking crazy, you realize that?! I am not your mate, I am Jasper's mate. You have to know that he is the God of War and he will find me! And when he does I'm going to fucking help him burn your limbs." I spat at him. There was only so much of this shit I could take.

To my surprise he didn't even seem mad that I basically just told him to go fuck himself. On the contrary he looked amused. He relaxed in his chair and just stared at me. I finally sat back down and started playing with my fingers, not looking at him.

I felt the bed dip in front of me and gasped with how close he was sitting to me. "Isabella, my precious child, You will be my Mate. I told you I will break you until you come to terms with it. We will begin your training tonight. The sooner you realize that you are mine and now belong to me, the sooner that you can come out of this room and we can move on to bigger and better things." He said softly, his breath blowing across my cheek.

I scooted back away from him. There was no way in hell I was going to do this willingly. He followed me until my back hit the headboard of the bed. I was trapped. Then he leaned in and placed a soft kiss to my forehead. "I am assuming Jasper has already mated with you," He continued, "Not to worry my dear, I will claim you here shortly, once you start to realize that I am in fact your true mate, and believe me when I say when I am done with you, my name will be the only thing coming from your lips."

"And just what is your name?" I asked him. Maybe if I could get a name it would help Charlotte in some way.

"To you? Master. That is all you need to know." He replied, while brushing a piece of my hair behind my ear. He leaned in again only this time for my lips. I pulled away and darted from the bed. Before I could make it to the staircase he was in front of me grabbing both my wrists in one of his hands. "You will never pull away from me again, and you most certainly will NEVER run from me again," He said in a deadly voice, "Do you understand Isabella?"

All I could do was nod my head while staring into his eyes that had gone from bright red to pitch black in less than two seconds.

He leaned in pressed his lips to mine. I could feel my stomach turning in disgust. His lips felt the same as Jasper's but my body knew that they weren't Jasper's. I squeezed my eyes shut and prayed for him to leave once he was done.

He pulled away with a smile on his face before he glided up the stairs, leaving me alone. "I will see you tonight Isabella." He called from over his shoulder.

I shuddered and went back to the bed that had become a sort of safe haven for me. He was right about one thing though, Jasper did claim me and no one would be able to make that memory fade no matter what. That was the best night of my entire life.

Flashback

_"Isabella," He said, "I can't wait any longer. I need you." He obviously felt the same way I did. My body was just begging him to claim me. He told me it wasn't going to be gentle. He didn't lie, and I didn't need it gentle. I needed to see this other side of him. _

_He hovered over me and looked deep into my eyes. I could see the love he had for me in them. Once he had removed all of my clothes and there were no barriers between us he paused only for a moment before he pressed his lips to mine. I felt him push his tongue inside my mouth, so I reached out with my tongue and massaged his. I heard him groan as he inched himself closer to my opening. I spread my legs wider for him and pushed down so that the tip of his penis pushed against my opening. I was more than ready for him. I could feel my arousal dripping down my leg._

_Without warning Jasper thrust himself into me in one hard motion. He covered his mouth on mine so that he swallowed my scream. I could also feel him pushing some lust onto me to try and mask the pain. He stayed in me without moving for several seconds before I moved my hips a little to show him that I was ready for him to continue. _

_"Fuck your so tight darlin.'" He growled._

_I just moaned in response. When I first saw his cock all those weeks ago, I honestly had no idea how he would ever fit inside me. Now it was like it was made just for me. It was a tight fit, he was pretty huge, but he fit perfectly inside me. He was made just for me. _

_I could feel my orgasm coming on fast and there was no way I could hold it in. "Jasper I'm going to..." I moaned, I couldn't even finish my sentence before I reached my peak and my orgasm crashed over me. I felt Jasper stiffen for a second and knew that he was feeling my walls clamp his hard member. He reached in between us and pinched my clit sending me into another mind shattering orgasm. Once again I felt myself milking his cock just begging for him to release inside me. "Fuckkkk!" He yelled as he came inside me. I could feel his cold seed in my belly and it gave me a sense of pride that he would be the only one to give me that._

_As I tried to get my breathing under control I could feel him growing inside me. "Round two Major?" I asked with a smirk. He growled at me and rolled us so that I was on top of him this time. "Show me what you got darlin'." He said suggestively._

End Flashback

"Bella, wake up hun." I groaned and rolled over onto my stomach. "Come on, their about to come and get you for your training." Said Charlotte. I sat up and looked at her. God I was having the most amazing dream. I was with Jasper and all this shit was behind us. How long had we been here now? My days consisted of training and sleeping and the evil step mother.

Charlotte still couldn't figure out who I was talking about. The only thing we knew for certain was that she knew him and he obviously knew her, but he was keeping himself hidden.

My training consisted of myself, the evil stepmother, and beevis, or was it butthead? I can't remember. Apparently they had some sort of power to get inside of my head and make me do things against my will, but their power didn't work on me. Evil step mother was more than convinced I was some sort of shield at this point and kept playing mind games with me to try and make me drop said shield.

Needless to say it never worked and he was starting to lose his patience. I shuddered at the thought of last time, but it also gave me a sense of pride that he couldn't get what he wanted out of me. Even if it did mean more pain for me in the mean time.

Flashback

_"Isabella, you are not trying hard enough!" Screamed the step mother. "Open your mind and let Rick in!"_

_How the fuck was I supposed to be concentrating on something I had no idea how to control?! All I knew that whatever Rick was doing to my head it was giving me a migraine. I could barely concentrate my eyes to make out the two people standing in front of me._

_"Fuck you, you bastard, I have no fucking idea how to do this and you know it!" I yelled right back at him. _

_Suddenly he was in front of me with his hand wrapped around my hair. Before I could even scream he had me pinned against the wall, making me hit my head in the process. "Watch your tone with me Isabella." He said quietly. _

End Flashback

"Seven days." Said Charlotte quietly.

"Excuse me?" I asked her confused.

"We've been here seven days and I don't know how to get us out." She sounded so broken. If she could cry I know that she would have been. We still hadn't been able to come up with a plan on escaping, all we could do was hope that someone here would screw up and let something slip that we could use to our advantage.

I heard the door open as Beevis came to get me for my training. Here we go again.

**JPOV**

"Major! We have a lead! About seven hours north from here. We have to move now though. The entire Guard is ready to leave at your command." That was all I needed to hear. "Move it!" I commanded. We were finally going to get my Isabella back.


	25. Together Again

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the awesome reviews :) Also please see the A/N at the bottom, I don't want to give anyone a false impression or have you think that I've changed my ways. I assure you I am still as twisted now as I was when I first started this story. Enjoy :)**

**JPOV**

Seven days. Seven fucking days since Isabella and Charlotte were taken. I didn't even try to reign in my emotions any longer. I was more than pissed and everyone was going to feel it. I needed my Guards to feel my wrath so that they could use it to their advantage once we found whoever took the girls. So far, all we had to go off of was that James was with them, wherever they were and he probably had a coven of nomad vampires that were under his influence. One thing was for certain, I would be the last thing those bastards would see before they met their end.

From the time Peter and I got to Isabella's school that day we have not stopped looking for her. Carlisle and Esme even took a leave of absence from work to join in on the search party. If I thought I was angry about Isabella's kidnapping, Esme's anger was a close second. That was another thing I was learning. You don't fuck with a mother's love for her child. I would be lucky to even get a piece of James once Esme was done with him.

"Maybe we should involve the Brothers in the search, perhaps they can lend us Demetri to help track down whoever took her." Suggested Peter as we once again came to a dead end.

"I don't want to involve Aro just yet, he doesn't know about Isabella, and I wasn't ready for him to know." I replied through my teeth. We had been over this countless times. But Peter had a point. I was The God of War, yes, but I was also the ultimate conquest. For someone to destroy The God of War, that meant that they were in fact stronger, therefore they would take over that title. I couldn't help but think that that had something to do with Isabella's kidnapping.

To let the ruling brothers know that I had finally claimed a mate, hopefully that would give Isabella more protection. I still felt that if they knew that could use that against me though. I wasn't sure what to do about it, but I was going to have to tell them once I got her back. There would be no survivors once I found her, and depending on how many vampires we destroyed, we would have to tell the ruling brothers what happened so that they didn't get suspicious. Not like they would be able to do anything. Them against me and my Guard? They didn't stand a chance. I fucking trained their entire Guard, and I made sure to keep only the best for myself.

Peter and I were standing above my desk looking at a map of the towns surrounding Forks. She was there somewhere I knew it. Question was, where? I was about to point to a spot on the map when my door was swung open.

"Major! We have a lead! About seven hours north from here. We have to move now though. The entire Guard is ready to leave at your command." That was all I needed to hear. "Move it!" I commanded. I ran out of the room with Peter right behind me. As we made it outside I saw every last one of My Guards getting into their designated vehicles. We were finally going to get my Isabella back.

"We're riding with you." Said Carlisle as he and Esme jumped into the back seat of the Mercedes. I didn't even acknowledge them, Peter and I jumped into the front and I sped out of the gate with my Guard on my heels. In total, it took five Suburbans to fit my Guard. There were forty of them in total. Could I give you every single one of their names? Fuck No. Could I tell you without a doubt that they were the best? Fuck Yes.

"According to the map, they circled a small spot in the woods away from Civilization. It looks like we're going to have to run about three miles to get to the place where they have her. I don't know what kind of place it is or how many there are though so we're going to need to scope it out before we attack." Said Peter, the voice of reason. I knew that without him I would just attack without a second thought to get the girls back, but that would not be the best idea, we needed a plan.

"James is mine." I reminded them. Everyone was under strict orders to find him but not harm him. I was going to get the pleasure of ripping him limb for limb. I pushed down on the accelerator hitting 120 MPH, it probably would have been faster to run but once I had Isabella back she was not going to want to sit on my back for three or four hours running.

The rest of the ride was silent as we thought about what laid ahead of us. Five hours later finally Peter spoke. "It's just here Major, take the next right and follow the dirt road, you can see the tire tracks."

I followed the tracks until they stopped and came to black SUV sitting at the end of the trail. We all jumped out of the car and I could hear multiple car doors shutting as my Guard stepped out as well. They came and made a circle around me.

"You four," I said pointing out four members, "Stay here with their SUV, if they try to run back to the car take them out. Anyone that comes near ya'll or is heading your way- take them out. Do NOT leave any survivors." I growled.

I heard a chorus of 'Yes Sirs' as they took their positions around the vehicle.

"I want you ten to go scope out this area, if you find someone dispose of them, NO survivors." I said, pointing to ten other members. I watched them take off into the woods. "The rest of you come with me, we are going to head up to that cabin over there," I said pointing to the small cabin I could just see in the distance, "we'll start there and hopefully find them, if not we'll go from there. If you find the girls, grab them and bring them back here and have someone tell me immediately."

I watched as they all nodded their heads and we took off running in the direction of the cabin. About a mile before we reached our destination Peter touched my arm and cocked his head to the side. I immediately slowed down as did the rest of the Guard. "Major," He said softly so no one else would hear, "We need to get a good idea of numbers here. Then we need a distraction where you can run in and get the girls just in case someone has the bright idea of running with them." Again, the voice of reason. I nodded my head and turned to the others to relay the message.

We walked around the perimeter and could see about ten Guards circling the house, but staying close by. From what I could tell there were about five others inside. Fifteen in total? No contest. I looked at Peter and he nodded. "On my count," I whispered, "I want you ten to go and attack the ones outside. You," I said pointing to a newer member of my Guard, "I want you to start the fire, make it fucking huge. The rest of you are going to run inside ahead of Peter and I and take out the ones there while we go and find the girls." The nodded their heads and got into their ready positions. I looked back towards the house. Ready or not, here we come.

"Go." I whispered, and watched as everyone took off in different directions. Peter, Esme, Carlisle and I took off behind the Guards heading towards the house. All around me I could hear growling and the sounds of metal hitting metal. But it was the sounds of my enemies screaming and pleading for mercy that made me smile. Music to my ears, right before I could hear them being ripped to pieces. It really brought out the fighter in me and if I weren't trying to get to Isabella, I would have joined in.

I saw a door that was meant to blend into the wall and pointed at it to Peter, right before we ran to it, I caught a flash of blond hair out of the corner of my eye. I turned suddenly to see James making a dash for it out the window. "GO!" I yelled to Peter, "Find them." I said right before I took off after James.

He was fast, I had to hand it to him. But I was faster. I caught up to him after a mile and tackeled him to the ground. He slid out from under me and turned to face me crouching down. I got into a defensive stance and hissed at him. Fucker was going to die. He lunged at me but he was too slow. I dodged him easily and grabbed him from behind and pressed my teeth to his neck. "I could fucking tear your head off right now.....but where would the fun in that be?" I growled right before I released him. I wanted answers first and that wasn't going to happen if I killed him first.

He glanced quickly behind him and in that split second I had him pinned against a tree. The tree cracked and I could hear birds taking flight. "What the fuck were you thinking?" I hissed at him, "Did you think you would get away with this shit?! Huh? Did you?" No answer. So he wants to play, I could do that.

"Who else was involved?" I grabbed him by his neck and forced him to his knees in front of me. "I suggest you give me some answers." I said in a deadly voice.

"Fuck you." He spat.

"If that's the way you want it..." I hissed. I grabbed his right hand into mine and made him straighten his fingers. I grabbed his index finger and pulled it back slowly. I saw James eyes get wide as he finally caught on to what I was about to do. I bent it back as far as I could then with one last push I snapped his finger off and threw it behind me. I heard James screams of pain and fury and closed my eyes for the briefest second to revel in it.

"You ready to talk now?" I asked him.

Silence. Ok then.

I grabbed his middle finger and snapped it off like before and once again James let out a terrifying scream. What a girl.

"I have to get to Isabella now," I growled, "I know that you weren't the brains of this operation because you have none, but you were an accomplice and that's just as bad in my books. You shouldn't have fucked with me James."

I didn't have time for this shit. I grabbed his neck in between my hands and slowly twisted it to the right. I could see cracks start to appear along his jaw line. "Last chance James," I said deadly calm, "Any last words before you reach the seventh ring of hell?"

He stayed silent and that was all I needed. With one last twist I ripped his head off his body before quickly doing the same with his other body parts. I was furious, but I needed to know if they found Bella, and I needed to get this piece of shit to the fire. I could smell the burning bodies and it awakened the demon in me. I let out a primal scream and let loose on James' remaining limbs, pulverising them until they were just tiny pieces.

After a few minutes I sensed someone coming up behind me. Unable to keep my demon at bay I lunged at the person, pinning them to the ground. "Easy Jasper, it's just me. Carlisle." He said quickly, holding up his hands.

I growled once more before his words finally registered with me. I jumped off him and tried to take a few un needed deep breaths to calm down. "My apologies Carlisle." I said.

"Not a problem." He said lightly. "But perhaps you should come back with me, we found something that belongs to you." He said with a smile. Isabella! I called for someone to come get the remains of James to burn in the fire before turning back to Carlisle.

I took off running after him and instead of turning right towards the cabin, he took a left towards the cars. As soon as we were in front of the cars I could see Isabella in Esme's arms. Peter had Charlotte in his and was not paying any attention to his surroundings. Esme looked as I came into sight and gently released Isabella, turning her so that she could see me.

I saw her eyes light up as she ran into my waiting arms. I wrapped my arms around her tightly and breathed in her scent. Oddly enough I could only smell Peter and Esme and Carlisle on her. She hadn't had a bath, that much was obvious, but why were there not other scents on her as well?

I didn't really care in that moment though, she was here and she was safe, that was all that mattered.

"Jasper, I missed you so much." She whispered and I could smell her tears. She was crying into my shirt. I lifted up her chin and forced her to look into my eyes. "I am so sorry Isabella." I told her before crashing my lips onto hers. She tasted just as sweet as she always did. I forced my tongue into her mouth and battled with her tongue before she finally submitted to me. I had to feel her for myself to prove that she really was in front of me and that she was not harmed.

If I didn't think it would scar her for life I would have taken her right then and there in front of everyone. She was Mine and this would be a good lesson for those that thought they could take her from me. I know it wasn't her fault but when we got back I was going to show her who she belonged to. I needed the reminder and I needed her to show me that she still knew her place.

**BPOV**

"You know if you really are a shield you would be one hell of an asset to The Major." Said Charlotte. I rolled my eyes at her before I laid down. I just finished my training for the night and I was mentally exhausted.

I finished telling her how the evil step mother put me through another round with Rick and was pleased that Rick still couldn't get inside my mind. "I don't know Charlotte," I said, "This is really starting to get to me." I told her truthfully. "I am nothing more than an experiment to that sadistic fucker, he doesn't even know what he's doing, AND he keeps going on about how he is going to mate with me! I mean what the fu-" I was in the middle of my rant when Charlotte rudely interrupted me. "Shhh! Bella, listen." She said excitedly. "I can hear something." She whispered.

I shut up instantly, was this good news for us? I couldn't hear anything except for a lot of footsteps above us. It sounded like they were walking really fast. I looked at Charlotte who looked positively gleeful. Guess I was going to have to rely on her hearing on this one. "They're here!" Charlotte squealed. Then I heard his voice. The voice that I had been hearing in my head for seven days now.

"GO!" I heard Jasper yell, "Find them."

"PETER!" Charlotte yelled.

Suddenly the door was flung open and there was Peter standing at the top of the stairs looking down on me and Charlotte. I felt Charlotte grab my hand as Peter picked me up and we were off. I could hear crashing and screaming all around us as Peter ran, but where was Jasper? Was he out fighting? Did they catch the evil step mother? I kept my eyes shut tight and buried my face into Peter's shirt. I didn't want anymore memories of this place.

I felt Peter set me down and I looked up into the golden eyes of my mom. "Esme!" I cried, throwing myself into her arms. "Bella!" She exclaimed holding on tight to me. I didn't know that she would be here though I probably should have guessed.

I felt her release me and turn me the other way where I looked right into the eyes of my God of War. Jasper.

**Aro POV**

Such a happy reunion. A real Kodak moment. It was sickening. So Isabella got away this time...It would not happen again. But I was right. Jasper was hiding her. She was a shield, I was sure of it. A few more weeks and I would have broken her will, she would have accepted me as her true Master. There was no going back now though, I could only move forward. She would be Mine, I would just have to bide my time until I could get her alone again. I was not lying when I said I was a patient man. I could wait.

Until we meet again. My Isabella.

* * *

**A/N: I know ya'll are probably getting sick of these, and if that's the case, then don't read this lol Anyways, I've been getting a lot of questions regarding the nature of this story and where it's headed etc.. Do not worry, or in some cases, worry, but I am not deviating from the spankings or the D/s theme of this story. This was more or less just a chance to give Bella's poor bum a rest, while keeping her life still full of drama. It would have been kind of boring to have her sit at home for a few months while her bottom healed wouldn't you agree? She still has like eight months of school left (which means lots and lots of trouble and mayhem for the two troublemakers plus her time as a newborn vamp.) So yes you can expect many spankings in the future for her, unless she all of a sudden just turns into a perfect robot.... Plus Jasper will also still remain the dark and dominant mate ;) That is all. Hope ya'll are enjoying :) **


	26. Payback's a Bitch

**Author's Note: Thanks for the awesome reviews! :) Any questions or concerns are more than welcome. Enjoy :)**

**P.S. Lemons ahead, if you are underage or easily offended then press the little 'x' button at the top right of your screen. Thanks. **

**BPOV**

"Again Isabella, were there any outstanding features that you noticed?" Asked Jasper.

"No Sir," I replied a bit warily, "Just the black hair and red eyes. He was probably one of the nomad vampires and got killed when you all attacked." I said.

On the drive back Charlotte and I filled everyone in on what happened to us in those seven days. I couldn't believe it. Seven days. That's seven days that I missed with Jasper. Seven freaking days worth of homework of Senior year that I was going to have to make up.

"Possibly," Jasper muttered while pulling me closer into him so that I was sitting in his lap, "But I don't think so, he obviously knew Charlotte..." He trailed off. I looked around me and sighed contentedly. My mom and dad were here and Jasper and Peter were ok and Charlotte and I made it out without going crazy first. Although if I was being truthful I was kind of pissed that we didn't escape ourselves. It would have been awesome to say that one vampire and one human escaped from fifteen fucking crazy vampire Guards. Oh well.

When we pulled up to the house I could see all the Guard taking off in different directions. I gave Char a small smile as Peter dragged her away. "Carlisle, Esme, thank you for your help," Said Jasper, "But I need some time alone with Isabella now." I looked up at Jasper and felt my panties get damp, and judging by how dark his eyes got he could smell my arousal. How embarrassing. If Esme and Carlisle could too they didn't say anything.

"Of course Jasper." Said Carlisle, reaching out to give me one last hug. I hugged him and Esme goodbye and barely turned back to Jasper before he swept me off my feet and took off for our bedroom.

He set me down in the middle of the room. "Strip, Isabella." He commanded. I hastily removed all my clothes, tossing them to the side. After everything that had happened with that evil bastard of a step mother, him claiming that I was his and that he was my god damn Master, well I needed Jasper at this point. I needed him to show me that I belonged to him and him alone, and in return that he was Mine. This was one of those rare moments where I just needed him to show me that he was in charge, and that he would take care of me.

I stood in the middle of the room before him, naked, while he circled me. "Kneel." He commanded. I dropped to my knees and kept my head bowed. He was in his 'Major' mode and I found it sexy as hell, even though I knew he was trying to make a point.

"Who do you belong to Isabella?" He growled.

"You Sir." I replied.

"Say it." He demanded.

"I belong to you Master. Only you." I said quietly.

I heard him let out a primal growl and then he was on his knees in front of me. "Yes my pet," He said brushing a strand of hair away from my face, "You are Mine." I looked into his eyes and saw nothing but his love and devotion to me. I moved forward and crashed my lips to his. I needed him to claim me. I didn't need anything soft and gentle. I needed The Major right now.

I must have projected my emotions on him because he was suddenly on top of me and I was laying on my back on the carpet beside the bed. He never broke his lips away from mine. I groaned into his mouth and reached up to wrap my arms around his neck. He reached between us and I heard a zipper, then I felt his hard organ against my thigh. There was no time for him to remove his clothes. We could do that later, but I needed him in me now.

I pushed down trying to get some friction in between my legs.

"What do you want my pet?" He asked.

"You." I replied instantly, I could feel my arousal dripping down my leg.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked, nipping at my neck.

Why was he playing twenty questions? Didn't he know that I was going to combust if he didn't get in me now?

"I need you in me," I panted out, "Now, please!"

Without another word he thrust into me, catching me off guard. I could feel myself slide back against the carpet and could feel it rubbing my skin raw. I couldn't bring myself to care though. Jasper was relentless thrusting into me harder and faster, his instincts taking over.

"Tell me again Isabella, who do you belong to?" He grunted out through his teeth.

"Ahh You, only You Jasper. Always." I moaned.

I felt him speed up his thrusts becoming shorter but harder bringing on my orgasm. I couldn't have held off my orgasm if I tried. "FUCKKKK JAASPEERRR!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, I heard him growl as he sucked on the pulse point in my neck as he released inside me. I looked up and saw that we were about five feet from where we started and my back was starting to throb. I sighed contentedly though, this was the perfect reunion. Maybe by the next round we would make it onto the bed I thought to myself. I then felt Jasper twitch inside me and felt full once again. Or maybe not. I smirked at him and wiggled my hips.

* * *

"Nine. One snapped leg of the dresser, another broken mirror, and a cracked faucet....Don't ask." I said, laughing at the expression on Charlotte's face. "You go."

"Twelve. Three trees cut in half, one smashed boulder, a fountain that now has no head, and a dent in the shape of my body in the car." She said without hesitation.

What the fuck?!

"Wait," I said holding up my hand, "that's why the little girl fountain has no head now?!" How traumatic. Poor thing probably never saw them coming. Before she could reply another thought occurred. "Which car?!" Ohhh Jasper was gonna kill someone.... Charlotte looked down at her hands. "Don't freak out, the dent wasn't even that big." She muttered.

This was too great. I laughed out loud while Charlotte glared at me. We were sitting outside in the garden. We've been back almost a week and Jasper and Peter were inside talking to Aro on the phone. Apparently Aro wanted to meet me and Jasper and Peter were trying to work something out.

It was also day four of our bet. Our kinky bet. The first number was the number of times that we had done it in total for the four days we've been back and the others were what didn't survive our bouts kinkiness.

I had to see this dent. I stood up and grabbed Charlotte's hand, "You have to show me this dent!" I exclaimed. Maybe it would get Jasper upset enough to break off Peter's dingy and then I could win the bet! The guys, as far as I knew, still had no idea about our bet, otherwise I'm sure that they would be more than willing to help out, but that was the problem, Peter and Charlotte didn't need to sleep so they were at the unfair advantage.

That was why one of the stipulations was that Charlotte couldn't seduce Peter while I was asleep. Only during waking hours. Sadly even with the rules in place I think I was losing. But it wouldn't be for long if I could get Jasper to see this dent.

"Oh no, it's in the garage, Peter is having someone come and fix it tomorrow." She said shaking her head.

"Why tomorrow, why not just get it taken care of right away?" I asked her. If it were me I would have popped the sucker out myself.

"Well since we're not going to school for the time being Jasper has no need to drive it, and I really don't know why he didn't just fix it right when it happened...." She trailed off.

I guess I could see the logic. Jasper and Carlisle agreed that sending me to school was not the best idea, so Carlisle hired a tutor for me so that I could still graduate. At this point though it seemed kind of pointless, but they did promise we could return when Jasper found out who "The Master" was that was so intent on keeping me for himself.

I was about to take off for the garage when I saw Jasper and Peter headed our way. Oh this was too perfect. I shot Charlotte an innocent smile and heard her growl at me under her breath. She was so going down.

I smiled as Jasper came up and took me in his arms. "Hey Jasper," I said while giving him a peck on the lips, "Think maybe we could all go to Port Angeles today?" I asked him sweetly.

He looked into my eyes with a doubtful look before replying, "Actually that's a good idea darlin' we need to get some things for you." He said mysteriously. "We leave in a week for Italy. Aro and the brothers want to meet you." He said with a strained smile.

"Why do they want to meet me?" I asked.

"Because I have never had a mate before and the fact that you are human fascinates them." He said disgustingly. "But it would help to have them know about you, if not just for the added protection. They have a few members of their guard that have special talents that can come in handy, especially since there is someone out there that is trying to get to you." He said quickly.

I guess that made sense, in a way. But what did I know, this must just be a part of what went along with being mated with The God of War.

**JPOV**

"No, there were no survivors, and my Guard did not recognize any of them." I said to Aro. I finally caved in and called him to let him know what had taken place almost a week ago.

_"What an unfortuante event." Said Aro. "I'm glad that it all turned out well and of course it is only natural to protect your mate Major. Thank you for telling us what happened."_

"Not a problem Aro. I must get back to my duties though." I said politely, I was ready to be done with this.

_"Oh but Major, surely you are going to bring Isabella to us so that we can meet her?" He asked appalled. "After all she is a human that mated with a vampire, she must have some sort of power wouldn't you say?"_

"No Aro, I can assure you she does not have any power that I am aware of. She may when she has been changed but that remains to be seen." I replied. Of course he would want to see if she had a power, and if she did he would try to get her to join them. Over my dead body.

_"I must ask you to introduce us Jasper," He said, "We can have you here in a week and you can stay for as long as you like."_

I sighed heavily and glanced at the calender. "Fine. We will come in a week and stay for three days. I do have other things I need to do." I said sharply.

_"Wonderful, we shall see you and Isabella in a week then." He said delighted._

I snapped the phone shut and looked at Peter. Looks like we were going to take a trip to Italy. We walked outside so that we could tell the girls. After a few short words we agreed to take them shopping in Port Angeles, I knew Isabella had to be getting restless staying around the house the past few days, though we have been pretty occupied most of the time.

Flashback

_"Harder, Jasper please!" I had Isabella sitting on the bathroom counter with the shower going behind us steaming up the bathroom. I was pounding into her, claiming her for the third time in less than twenty-four hours. "God your so fucking wet and tight." I growled into her shoulder. I felt her legs tighten around me and I knew she was close. _

_"Only for you Jasper, only you can do this to me." She moaned into my ear. Fuck, I love it when she said things like that. Isabella had one hand on the counter and the other was gripping the faucet to the sink. I put my hand underneath hers on the faucet and started thrusting harder. _

_She screamed out my name as her orgasm hit and I could feel her milking my cock, just begging me to release inside her. I let out a growl as my climax hit, shooting all my seed deep inside her. Right when I released I heard a loud crack. The faucet had broken in half in my hand. _

_I lifted my head and looked at Isabella who looked like she was trying not to laugh. "Looks like we're going to need to replace that too huh, Major?" She asked with a giggle. _

_Instead of answering her, I threw the faucet in the sink and grabbed her up into my arms and walked towards the shower. If I had it my way we would need to be replacing the shower wall as well._

End Flashback

"Major, maybe we should take the Vanquish instead, Bella hasn't had a chance to ride in that yet." Said Peter, pulling me from my dirty thoughts. I could feel his apprehension and guilt though he was trying to hide it. No, something wasn't right.

"Why wouldn't we take the Mercedes all of a sudden Peter?" I asked quietly. The fucker did something to my car, I knew it!

"No reason, I just think maybe we should give it a rest, you know..." He said trailing off. Oh he did something all right, but that's okay, I'll find out sooner or later.

I looked to Isabella who was shaking with silent laughter. She sobered up though when she saw I was looking at her. So she was in on this too? All right then.

"Okay Peter, we'll take the Vanquish." I replied before scooping up Isabella in my arms and running for the car.

* * *

Three hours later we were finally on our way back to the house. I was in some need of some testosterone at this point. There's only so much girl shopping I can take. Especially since we weren't shopping for lingerie. Once we got back Peter of course ran off with Charlotte for their early evening romp. Horny bastard. But I had more pressing matters on my mind. I grabbed Isabella's hand and led her to the garage where my Mercedes was.

Isabella was high on anxiety and I knew that she was anxious to see what was wrong with the Mercedes as much as I was. Walking into the garage I saw my car covered up with a white sheet. Damn, this was going to be bad.

"Allow me Major." Said Isabella, walking over to the sheet. She was feeling a little too smug for my liking. She threw it off the car and onto the floor, and that's when I saw it. No. Fucking. Way.

There on the driver side door was a humongous dent. The damn door didn't even shut all the way because of it! I heard muffled laughing and looked behind me to see Isabella with her fist in her mouth trying to laugh quietly.

"Is this amusing to you?" I asked her in a deadly voice.

She looked shocked for a second before she cracked up laughing again.

"No Sir." She said in between giggles.

I looked back at the car and sighed, he was going to regret this.

I held out my hand for Isabella. "Come." I demanded.

She grabbed my hand and I led us over to the closet. I rummaged through there for a second until I spotted what I needed. I pulled out the can and walked us over to a brand new Harley bike.

I could feel Isabella's confusion, but now was not the time for questions. I pressed a finger to my lips telling her to stay quiet before I lifted the top off the can to show her the bright pink paint. Oh yes.

I grabbed two paint brushes and handed one to her, while taking the other one and putting it into the paint. Then I proceeded to start to paint the right side of the bike. I motioned for Isabella to do the same.

She gave me a confused smile but soon was following my example. We sat in comfortable silence for another two hours painting the bike, making sure not to miss a spot. Once we were finished I grabbed the black paint and on the seat of the bike I wrote 'your paying for my door' before putting the paint back where I found it.

Isabella, seeing what I wrote cracked up laughing having just now caught on to what we just did. I grabbed her in my arms and felt her wrap her legs around my waist before I ran her back up to our room where I made sure to sure her my appreciation for her help with demolishing Peter's bike.

It was the next morning when we heard a loud, high pitched girlish scream coming from the garage, that let us know Peter found my gift. You don't fuck with The Major.


	27. We meet again

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the fantabulous reviews :) This is kind of a filler chapter (again) to lead up to the events of the next chapter, so..... Enjoy!**

**BPOV**

"Oh this is too good! Bella Swan- Little Miss I'm kinkier than you are, giving up. Admitting defeat are you sugar?" Said Charlotte mocking me. I glared up at her from the bed.

"One, I AM kinkier than you," I told her, "Two, I am not giving up, I am just recuperating. My poor cooter is exhausted. My man is insatiable." I said irritably. We had one more day left of the stupid bet and I was still losing. So not only was I losing, I was in a crap load of pain as well. Don't get me wrong, the sex and the orgasms are great, but shit! My body was protesting at this point. I'd be lucky if I could ever use a tampon again let alone have more sex within the next 24 hours.

"Just give up sugar, we both know who the true winner will be. It's okay, there's nothing to be ashamed about." She said with fake sympathy. The bitch was not going to let this go.

"Oh no," I said trying to sit up, "I am going to win. We still have one more day." To prove my point I sat up, wincing slightly, and removed the ice pack from in between my legs, dropping it to the floor.

Charlotte took one look at me then the ice pack before she broke out into a fit of laughter. This wasn't funny! "Are all humans this over dramatic?" She asked, still laughing.

Ignoring her question, I asked one in return. "Where are the guys?" I haven't seen Jasper since this morning.

"He and Peter went to the bike shop to get another bike." Said Charlotte shooting me an accusing glare. I just shrugged in return, it was their own fault. I tried to move to get out of bed but my legs still felt like jelly and my muscles were screaming in protest. This was not going to work.

"Okay," I said huffing in annoyance and defeat, "Let's compromise. There's no way I can continue with the stupid bet. Jasper is going to feel my pain when he gets back and then he's not going to allow anything to happen anyways. It's a lose-lose situation for me, and you know it. Why don't we put it on hold until I'm a vampire, then we can even raise the stakes."

"Oh thank God." Said Charlotte relieved, dropping onto the bed beside me.

"What?" I looked at her in shock.

"I'm a fucking vampire and I'm exhausted!" She exclaimed, "There's only so much damage our room can obtain. At this rate I'm going to be remodeling the place until Spring."

I looked at her before bursting into laughter. I guess we were both out of our league here. Soon Charlotte joined in and that's how the boys found us.

* * *

"What exactly makes them the rulers? Was it put to a vote?" I asked Jasper. I was so confused. We were on our way to Italy and Jasper was trying to explain to me why the brothers were the rulers of the Vampire world. But for some reason I was just not understanding.

"It's not like human politics darlin'," Replied Jasper, "They just sort of took over. Their powers put them a little higher on the food chain so to speak. They have built themselves an empire if you will." He said patiently.

"So what happens if someone were to challenge them and want to become the new ruler?" I asked.

"That wouldn't happen. They're Guard is one of the best. I know, I've trained them myself." He said, looking out the plane window.

"So this Aro person, he is the main ruler? What about his brothers that you talk about?" I asked more confused then ever.

"Aro's gift is the most powerful so it made sense for him to be the head leader, but his brothers stand by his side. They look out for no one but themselves. If it will benefit them and make them more powerful as a whole then they will stop at nothing until they have it." He said disgustingly.

So far what I learned was that Jasper was taking me to meet some of the most feared vampires of the vampire world besides himself and that they were not to be messed with.

"So if their that powerful, does that mean that they are more powerful than you?" I asked him.

Jasper looked at me like I was crazy before giving me a small smile. "No darlin'," He said, "Alone, they are no match, but just myself against his guard then yes. They hold the ultimate power, but them and their guard against myself and my guard, there's no contest. We would obliterate them." He said proudly.

I didn't know whether to be proud or afraid at this point. He's already admitted that they're dangerous, but at the same time, they had nothing on my Major. But we also didn't bring all of Jasper's guard should they want to fight.

"Darlin', your worrying for nothing. They don't want anything from me. They just want to meet you and talk to me. Probably want to be assured that I am going to follow through with their rules of changing you when the time is right. No, this is just a quick visit. We'll be back home in a few days." He said quickly, "They also know that I am their biggest allie, if someone were to go against them they know I would fight with them, having me on their side just makes them that much more powerful."

I didn't feel better but I wasn't as nervous now. I knew Jasper wasn't going to let anything happen to us. The way he made it sound this could have just been a social visit. I leaned back in my seat and closed my eyes. I felt Jasper wrap his arm around my shoulder and I instantly felt calmed. Got to love his empath ways.

* * *

"So what's Aro's gift that makes him so powerful?" I asked Charlotte. We were in the back of the rental car while The Major and Peter were up front, driving through Italy.

"He can see every thought that goes through your head with just a simple touch." She replied.

"Wow, every thought?" That was amazing.

"Yepp," She said "Every thought."

Well that could be embarrassing. No touching Aro. Got it.

I followed Char's gaze out the window to see a large stone castle looming above us. Holy Hell. "What is this place?" I whispered mostly to myself.

"Volterra." Said Charlotte looking out the window next to me. "Oh Bella!" Charlotte exclaimed, making me jump. Jeez, I was right next to her, was that really necessary?

"What?" I growled, while Peter and Jasper chuckled from the front.

"The shopping here in Italy is great! We have to go see the stores while we're here. Maybe you and I can go out while the guys catch up with the three stooges." Must be nice to not have to breathe while talking, I mused.

"Like hell you will Charlotte," Growled Jasper, "We're going too. I'm not leaving Isabella's side, especially in Italy."

I shook my head at Charlotte feigning disappointment. "Really Char," I said mockingly, "Just what were you thinking?" I laughed when her reply was to stick her tongue out at me. So mature I thought to myself, rolling my eyes.

"I'm afraid you girls are going to have to finish this conversation later." Said Peter causing me to look up. We had finally arrived.

Jasper helped me out of the car before grabbing my hand and leading us up the stairs to the castle. Just the outside of this place freaked me out. Jasper, no doubt, sensing my reluctance squeezed my hand in a reassuring manner before the door was opened.

"Welcome to Volterra! Please come in." Said a tall blond female with red eyes like Jaspers. Jasper nodded his head in reply dragging me in behind him. The tall blond led us down a corridor that was rather dark and had a gloomy feeling to it. I stepped closer to Jasper and he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"The Masters are in a meeting right now but let me show you to your rooms," Said the tall giant, "Aro sends his deepest apologies but asks that you meet them in the throne room tomorrow morning."

"Of course. Thank you." Said Jasper following her to what was going to be our room for the next three days.

We came to a stop at the very end of a hallway on the second floor. Jasper opened the door and led us inside. The first thing I see is a table sitting in the middle of the room with a couch right behind it. There's a door to the left and then on the opposite side of the room there's another door. Joint rooms, that's convenient.

"We're going to bed, but we'll meet you two here in the morning." Said Jasper before lifing me up and walking at a human pace to our room. I wrapped my legs around his waist and put my head in the crook of his neck. He always smelled so good to me. I was feeling a bit jet lagged at this point and was ready for some much needed sleep.

Jasper laid me down on the bed before crawling in behind me pulling me back against his chest. I curled up next to him and promptly fell asleep. I didn't even wake up when Jasper changed me into pajamas for the night.

The next morning I woke up to soft kisses on my forehead and all over my face. "Time to wake up Isabella, there's breakfast waiting out there for you and then we need to go meet the brothers." He said softly in my ear. I shivered from his breath blowing in my ear.

I rolled out of bed and headed to the bathroom to take care of my human needs. I dressed warmly because this place was freaking freezing before stepping out to meet with the others. After a quick breakfast Jasper grabbed my hand and we made our way downstairs. After a few turns we came in front of a massive door. Without knocking Jasper opened the door and strolled right in, me trailing along behind him. I glanced at Peter and Charlotte and saw that they looked completely at ease.

We came to the middle of the room when Jasper stopped. I looked up at him to try and catch his eye but he was staring straight ahead.

"Welcome to Volterra my friends!" Said a smooth voice. Why did that voice sound so familiar? I tore my gaze away from Jasper and looked ahead of me. There standing up to greet us was none other than my wicked step mother. What the fuck?!

I instantly felt my heart speed up and a cold sweat broke out over my forehead. Jasper promised to never let anything happen to me. He wouldn't even let me out of his site after he rescued us from "The Master" yet now he brings me to said "Masters" fucking playground?!

It was getting harder for me to breathe as I worked out these facts in my head. I felt Jasper give my hand a squeeze before he addressed the step mother. "Thank you for having us visit Aro." He said.

Aro? This was the fucking leader of the brothers? Why would Jasper bring me here? Then it dawned on me. Jasper really had no idea that Aro was the one that held us captive. He would have fucking killed him if he knew. If Jasper found out while we were here he would instantly fight to kill and he even told me himself that just him against Aro and his Guard he would not stand a chance. And Jasper didn't bring his Guard because this was just supposed to be a "Social" visit.

No, Jasper couldn't find out Aro was the one behind my kidnapping. It would only lead to his death and I was not going to let that happen. Maybe once we got back to Forks I could tell him and we could figure out some sort of plan...

"It's always a pleasure to have you here Major." Said Aro kindly. What a fucking loon! "And this must be your mate Isabella." He said clasping his hands together with a small smile.

I felt my breath hitch as he looked into my eyes. I felt Jasper wrap his arm around my waist and pull me against his side. I knew that he could probably feel the fear rolling off me and he was trying to comfort me.

"So wonderful to finally meet you Isabella." Said Aro standing right in front of me. I knew that it was expected of me to say something kind in return, but what do you say to someone that held you against your will and threatened to fucking mate with you?

I just nodded my head at him. I was still to stunned to speak. This was absurd. No. I take that back. This was just my freaking luck. Of course the main ruling brother would want me as his mate. I mean if he didn't then my life would just be.....normal, and we couldn't have that now could we?

I felt tears in my eyes that were threatening to spill over. What the hell was I supposed to do now.

"My apologies Aro, Isabella is still a little jet lagged right now." Said Jasper with a chuckle. "I'm going to take her back to her room for a few more hours of sleep and then I did promise her to take her shopping." He said squeezing my waist tighter.

"Oh not a problem Major, of course, she is human after all. We shall see you when you awake Isabella, I am looking forward to getting to know you better." He said sitting back down in his chair.

I didn't respond to that. I couldn't. I felt Jasper turn me away as I caught site of two other men, one on either side of Aro. They must have been the other brothers. Were they in on the kidnapping?

I walked behind Jasper feeling numb. My thoughts were all over the place and I had no idea what to do. Surely Jasper wouldn't leave me alone with Aro right?

**JPOV**

I could feel Isabella's apprehension throughout the plane ride and even felt a little fear but nothing prepared me for the onslaught of emotions that came tumbling off of her as we entered the throne room of the brothers castle. Her fear intensified dramatically when she caught site of Aro. Was this normal human behavior? I knew she was nervous but all that fear really wasn't necessary, I was right next to her.

After making pleasentries with Aro, he decided to address Isabella.

"So wonderful to finally meet you Isabella." He said, trying to be friendly I assume. I could feel Isabella trembling and sensed that she was on the verge of a breakdown. Maybe she needed more sleep.

"My apologies Aro, Isabella is still a little jet lagged right now." I said chuckling. I didn't realize the plane ride would have such an effect on her.

I brought Isabella back to the bedroom and laid down beside her on the bed again. "Sleep Isabella, when you wake up we'll all go shopping until we have to meet back up with Aro." I told her quietly.

I immediately felt her tense. "You won't leave my side, right Jasper?" She asked looking up at me. Why would she think I would leave her and why was she so afraid? Something wasn't adding up.

"No darlin'," I said kissing her forehead, "I'll be right here when you wake up." I promised.

She finally drifted off to sleep after clutching my shirt in her hands to guarantee herself that I was in fact not going to go anywhere. I needed to talk to her when she woke up, even at home she was never this clingy. It must just be from being in a new place, I thought to myself.

She finally woke up a couple of hours later with a growling stomach. I just chuckled while her face turned red in embarrassment. After a quick lunch for her we made our way outside and to the rental car before taking off for the shops of Italy.

"I'm not sure, her emotions were everywhere but the dominant emotion was plain fear. She was terrified of Aro." I told Peter quietly. We were walking behind the girls while they shopped for clothes or something.

"It seems a little strange that she should be that afraid of someone she's never met. Maybe the stories freaked her out?" He suggested.

Yes, that seemed more reasonable. I just shrugged my shoulders at him. After about another three hours of shopping I was getting bored and it was time to start heading back to the castle. We made our way to the car with a bunch of shopping bags. I will never understand the need to shop. It must be a girl thing. We made our way inside the castle to be met with Jane.

"Master Aro would like you all to go to the throne room, he has a request of you Major." She said indifferently. Nothing could faze that girl. Again I felt Isabella's fear spike and I held her closer to me.

I led us all to the throne room once again where the three brothers were waiting for us.

"Ah Jasper," Said Aro, "I was wondering if perhaps you and Peter wouldn't mind play fighting with some of the newer Guard members? They could use a bit more practice." He said with a smile. His emotions gave nothing away, just that he was excited.

"Of course," I replied, turning to Peter, "What do you say? The girls can sit outside and watch."

"Sounds good to me." He said smiling. Peter did love to fight.

"Oh wonderful, and that will give me the opportunity to talk more with Isabella here." Said Aro clapping his hands. Again, I immediately felt Isabella stiffen and squeeze my hand. I looked down at her to see that she was looking at the floor.

"Of course Aro, shall we?" I asked.


	28. With the truth comes a burning bottom

**Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are awesome. I would have had this up sooner but for some reason I was having problems uploading it :( Enjoy! :)**

***SM still owns all***

**BPOV**

You have got to be kidding me! Play fighting just so he can talk more with me. Did he not get enough talking done in those seven days I was his fucking prisoner? I was starting to feel a little nauseous. Jasper, Peter, and Aro walked out with Charlotte and I following right behind them. I could hear them discussing the newborns that Jasper and Peter had just trained. It sounded like Aro was pleased with them now.

I could feel my anxiety peak as we were led out to Aro's "Battlefield", there was no way I could let this continue. I was too young for this kind of stress. Wasn't it shit like this that gave people high blood pressure? I needed to tell Jasper, but how? If I told him now Aro and his guard would attack, and we would have no hope, if I waited that gave Aro three days to come up with a twisted plan to get me left behind in Italy.

"Hey Bella, you okay?" Asked Charlotte concerned. I guess I probably looked as bad as I felt. I needed to do a better job of toning down my emotions though or Jasper would start getting more suspicious.

I put on a fake smile and tried to sound up beat, "Yea, I'm good, I just don't like the idea of Jasper pretend fighting, makes me nervous."

"Actually, I think this will be good for you to see, then you can know without a doubt that he is the best." Said Charlotte grabbing my hand and leading me over to the side where a few chairs were set up.

We sat down and watched while Aro, Jasper, and Peter talked across the field. I glanced at Charlotte while keeping Jasper in my sight as well. He looked damn good in his jeans and button down white shirt. I still had a hard time believing that he was mine. I hated keeping something like this from him. Especially when he had half his guard still out looking for my "Captor." No, I definitely needed to tell him.

"Charlotte!" I said suddenly. She was with me that entire time, she would know what to do! She never saw Aro during that time but she would put it all together if I told her.

"What?" She asked.

I looked back to the guys to see that Jasper and Peter were looking at us funny. Where did Aro go? I looked to the left and to the right but still didn't see him. I gave Jasper a small smile before he turned around to face a couple of people from Aro's guard. Looks like they were about to start. That would be perfect. I could tell her while they were fighting that way they hopefully wouldn't be able to hear us.

I leaned in closer to Char's ear, "I have something I need to tell you. Now." I said seriously.

She looked at me closely before nodding her head, silently telling me to continue.

"I know who it was that-" I started before a warning tone interrupted me.

"Isabella, Charlotte perhaps you wouldn't mind if I joined you?" I turned around to see Aro himself standing directly behind me, with a furious look on his face. I looked at Char before looking back at Aro to see that his furious look was gone and was now replaced with a poker face. Like he had no care in the world. Son of a bitch.

Of course Aro." Replied Charlotte while giving me a pointed look.

I looked back to Jasper to see that he was pinning one of the guards down on the ground while talking to him, probably explaining something. Aro took the seat to my right and sat down gracefully next to me. It took all my power not to roll my eyes at the bastard. "Isabella," He said in a sickly sweet tone, "How are you liking your stay in Italy?" He asked.

I looked at him and cocked my eyebrow, was he freaking serious? At this point I wasn't scared...okay so that was partly a lie, but I was getting more pissed than anything. This man would rape me if the moment presented itself and he is probably already thinking of ways to kidnap me again.

"It's been.....okay." I replied, looking back towards Jasper.

Charlotte nudged my elbow which didn't go unnoticed by Aro who just chuckled. "Well I hope that you have a memorable experience while you are here my dear." He said. I just nodded my head in acknowledgment. Seriously, blood pressure was going through the roof. What the hell do I make of that? All I knew was that I needed Jasper and I needed him now. I mustered up the most rage and agitation I could and concentrated it all on Jasper.

I saw him tense and glance up at me with a confused expression on his face.

"Charlotte perhaps you can go assist The Major and Peter real fast and see if there is a problem." Suggested Aro.

Char looked at me once before taking off to Peter's side. I turned to glare at Aro only to gasp and nearly fall out of my chair. He had moved so that his face was just a couple of inches away from mine.

"Remember Isabella," He whispered so low that I could barely hear him, "Jasper works for ME, he will do what I say and he will not defy me. I will know if you tell him anything." And with that said he stood up and floated back to the castle.

It took me a couple seconds to get my bearings back and catch my breath. What the hell was I supposed to do now? I tried to stay calm so that my emotions didn't alert Jasper but I guess I didn't do a very good job. I was hurt, and pissed and now I was feeling like there was no hope. Was he right? Jasper did work for him from what I could tell, would that change the way Jasper would feel about the kidnapping if he knew who was behind it all?

"You look like hell Bella, what happened?" Said Charlotte coming up beside me.

I looked at her before making my decision. She was my best friend and she has yet to steer me wrong. I had to trust her with this. She would know what to do. "Do you think we could g-" I started before I was interrupted once again.

"Let's go back up to the room Isabella." Said Jasper wrapping his arm around my waist. I looked to Charlotte one last time before smiling up at Jasper, nodding my head. Who was I to turn down the chance to get some one on one time with The Major? I could talk to Charlotte later, I just really hope that Aro had no sudden plans for me.

* * *

"You've been awfully quiet darlin', you sure your alright?" Asked my sweet Major. We were finally on the plane ride home back from Italy. Or as I like to call it, the trip from hell. It seemed like everytime I wanted to talk with Charlotte either Peter and Jasper were with us or Aro was somewhere close by. He hardly let me out of his site the last two days that we were there.

Flashback

_"Major, do we have to stay inside the castle for the rest of the time that we're here?" I asked Jasper exasperated. It was our last day here and I was ready to get the hell out. _

_"Sorry darlin'," He replied, "Aro has requested that we remain inside for the time being. And I have to say that I agree, you don't look so good. And your emotions have been going haywire the last few days, I'm afraid your going to have a mental breakdown or something." He said softly. _

_He had been bugging me the entire time why I was acting in his words "bi-polar", but I just couldn't explain it to him here. Not yet. But I was doing better at keeping my fear down to where Jasper didn't recognize it. I just had to hold out til we got back home._

_"I'm fine," I sighed, "I'm just ready to be back home."_

_Jasper leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips. "Soon darlin'."_

End Flashback

Luckily that last day we were supposed to be there, another coven came to see the brothers unannounced, so Aro along with the other two crypt keepers were in meetings the entire time so I didn't have to see Aro again and we got to leave early.

By the time we made it back to the house it was late and I was once again, jet lagged. Stupid human needs- like sleep. Jasper lifted me into his arms and carried me into our room. I went to the bathroom before climbing into bed next to him. Suddenly I was wide awake. It was now or never. He needed to know and I was tired of hiding my emotions. That was really fucking exhausting!

Jasper eyed me speculatively, "What has you so wired my pet?" He asked.

I swallowed loudly trying to figure out how I could tell him without him catching a red eye flight right back to Italy. Plus, Aro said that he would know if I told Jasper. Would that matter after he found out anyways though?

"Master," I said nervously, "Did you ever find the person that kidnapped me?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"No... we didn't." Said Jasper slowly.

I just nodded my head. "Remember what I told you he looked like?"

"Yes Isabella," he said impatiently, "Black hair with red eyes, you didn't give us much to go off of."

"Right." I replied, looking down. This was harder than I thought.

"He also kept touching me..." I trailed off

"What the fuck do you mean touching you Isabella?" Yelled Jasper outraged, forcing me to look into his black eyes.

"I mean that he continued to call me a mental shield and he kept holding my hand in his grasp like he was trying to get a read on me." I replied. "I didn't realize that was Aro's power." I said so softly it was a wonder he heard me. "I didn't realize that was why Aro continued to touch me that time that he had with me. He was trying to see inside my mind."

It took Jasper a second before he was on his feet in front of me, pulling me up with him by my arms. I winced at the grip he had on me. That was probably going to leave a bruise.

"What the fuck are you talking about Isabella?" Jasper whispered with venom dripping from his words.

Why the hell was he getting bent out of shape about this? I didn't ask for this shit, he didn't need to be mad at me.

"I mean that your good buddy Aro was the one that fucking kidnapped me," I snapped, "I mean that seeing him in Italy and realising that he was the leader of your world shocked the hell out of me. I mean that your supposedly 'old friend' wants to fucking rape me and make me his mate." I was so mad I was shaking and tears started leaking from the corners of my eyes. I knew that I probably just crossed the line, but this had to stop, and what if everything that Aro said was true, what if there really was nothing Jasper could do?

I was expecting Jasper's wrath and anger and hostility. I was not expecting to be pulled into his chest in a bone crushing hug with Jasper whispering words of encouragement in my ear.

I felt myself start to calm down and knew that Jasper was helping me. "Christ Isabella," He said softly, "Why did you not say anything while we were there? I could have killed him and taken care of this by now." He said with forced calm. I knew that he was trying to stay calm for my sake.

"You told me on the plane that just you against his Guard you would not have a chance, and you didn't bring your Guard with you. I wasn't going to let you get hurt." I said into his chest. I heard him growl before he forced me to look at him. Again.

"So you kept that secret to yourself? You knowingly put yourself into more danger by not telling me?" He growled. Yepp, he was pissed.

I blushed and nodded my head slightly. Why did I feel like we were going to be taking a trip to his study soon?

He took a few deep breaths, why, I have no idea, before grabbing my hand and walking with a determined pace towards the door. He led us down the hall and sure enough we came to his study door. He pushed it open with so much force it crashed into the wall and the top hinge broke off. Great. And that was what was going to happen to my ass.

Jasper led me over to one of the leather chairs and gestured for me to take a seat, before walking back to his desk. "Peter." He said.

Two seconds later Peter showed up at the door with a murderous look on his face. "Yes Major?" He asked.

"Round up the Guards. I want everyone out back in five minutes for an emergency meeting. We need a plan." He said pacing behind his desk.

With that said Peter was gone. I hated to see Jasper so stressed like this knowing that it was my fault. I just did what I thought was best. I wasn't even sure that I could tell him, but I'm glad that I did. In a way I'm even glad that this was his reaction. This means that Aro was wrong. Jasper was going to fight for me, he wasn't just going to let Aro take me.

"Isabella, how you could even doubt my love for you, I have no idea. I thought I have made it perfectly clear just how much you mean to me." He said softly. He almost sounded sad. "I'm glad that you told me, so do not feel guilty at all. I am however extremely upset that you felt the need to hide this from me, and I will be taking care of that tonight. Wait here for me, I'm too mad to handle it right now but I'll be back shortly. In the mean time really think about things Isabella." And with that he left the room just as quietly as Peter had.

For the first time since I've been here I placed my head in my hands and cried. I cried because I should have known that Jasper wouldn't have known that Aro was behind everything and that he would never let anything happen to me. I never doubted his love for me like he assumed, I doubted that he had the power to keep me from Aro if Aro really wanted me. Now, obviously I can see that that is not the case.

I just hope that by telling Jasper the truth I didn't sign his death warrant. I was finally starting to calm down when I noticed the time. Jasper had been gone for thirty minutes now. I no sooner finished that thought when the door swung open and Jasper came in. He still looked agitated but at least he looked calmer as well.

He came over and kneeled before me pulling me into another hug. I wrapped my arms around his neck and breathed in his sweet scent. "I'm so sorry." I whispered in his ear, while he rubbed soothing circles on my back.

"You are going to be punished darlin'," He said softly, "You should not have kept this for me. That was really dumb, you could have gotten hurt or worse."

"I know Jasper, and I understand." I replied meekly. I kissed him on his cheek, then he stood and walked over to his chair.

"Isabella, you know what to do." He said looking at me. I nodded my head and made my way to stand in front of him.

"Why are you here Isabella?" He asked.

"Because I kept this really big secret from you and I should have told you no matter what the circumstances were. I put myself into more danger." I whispered.

Without him having to direct me I laid down across his lap and grabbed the arm rest of the chair.

SMACK. "One."

SMACK. "Two.'

He brought his hand down again and again on my poor bottom. But I knew that I deserved it. After fifteen raining blows to my ass he stopped before pulling down my pants and panties. "This time Isabella you will not count. During this time I want you to reflect on what you did wrong and I want you to think of my love for you. I don't care what memories you think of, but I want you to try to think of a time where you ever felt that you were not loved by me." He said.

"Yes Sir." I said thinking of the first time I saw him in my dining room.

I felt him continue on with the blows on my ass and legs. He was going quickly that even if I had wanted to count I wouldn't have been able to. It was really hard think of anything other than the blows on my backside though. Tears started to run down my face when I thought back to when I had been in this position for the very first time, when he gave me my rules. Even then though I knew deep down that he did it for me.

I may not have realised that he loved me then but now I know that he only does this because he loves me, otherwise he wouldn't have even wasted his time. I thought of all the shopping trips, the fact that he let me return to school, and that he introduced me to Charlotte, who was now like another sister to me. Everything he has done, he has done with my best interests at heart.

By now my bum was throbbing and I knew it would be a while before I would be able to sit comfortably again. I couldn't tell you how many spankings he gave me though. It could have been ten it could have been fifty.

I felt him rubbing my burning ass with his cool hand while I sobbed into his leg. Even now, after my punishment he gave me time to think things through and never rushed this. He knew that I needed the extra time to compose my thoughts. I slowly sat up and pushed my face into the crook of his neck.

"Well darlin', were you able to think of a time where you didn't feel loved by me?" He asked softly.

"No Sir." I replied, "Even if I didn't see it back then, looking back now I can see that everything you have done you have always done with my best interests at heart." I sniffled and sat up to look him in the eyes.

"Thank you Major." I said before pressing my lips to his. He pushed his tongue into my mouth hungrily and I sucked on it eagerly. It had been too long. I moaned into his mouth when I felt his hard cock pressed against my back.

Next thing I knew I was in Jasper's arms and he was running us to the bedroom.


	29. Rebuilding the Trust

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! Sorry ya'll didn't like the spankings but...that's the way it goes sometimes lol I tried to make up for it- soooo major lemons ahead so if you are easily offended with that sort of thing then you may want to find a different story to read cause it's just going to get lemonier. Enjoy :) **

***SM still owns all* **

**Story Recommendation for today: "Frisson" by: The Antimatter, It's Jasper and Alice, and usually I shy away from that particular pairing, but I dunno- her story got me hooked. It's about humans being slaves to the vamps and Alice is a slave to Jasper but doesn't want to be....at least not at this point. It's a great story with lots of drama so check it out :) **

**JPOV**

"I'm sure that ya'll are well aware by now that Aro was responsible for the kidnapping of mine and Peter's mate." I was pacing in front of my Guards out back. I looked up to see the fury in their eyes while some were nodding their heads. Good. I projected a hint of my anger on them to add a little bit more fuel to the fire. I would need them as angry and hostile as possible when we attacked.

"I wasn't aware until today otherwise I would have taken care of this while we were in Italy," I continued, "But now, we need a plan. We will be bringing down the brothers. I don't know if Marcus or Cauis had a hand in this or not, but I'm not willing to take the chance, so they will have the same fate as Aro." I paused to let my words sink in. I needed them to know just how serious this was. We were going to overthrow the Volturi.

"Major," Said Peter from beside me, "This is going to take some planning, you are going to have to be patient for the time being. It could take up to a week or two at best to get everything planned. This has to be done smartly. We don't want to lose anyone." He said calmly.

I knew he was right but patience at this point was not my strongest ability right now. Isabella was in danger as long as Aro was still walking this planet. I growled but nodded my head in confirmation. He was right, I put too much time and effort into each and every member of my Guard, I didn't want to lose any one of them. We had to come up with a devious plan and take the necessary precautions.

"Alright, I have to go take care of something, I want everyone to stay here until I come back. We are going to do some more training as a group and learn some different fighting techniques to help against Aro's guard." I said before walking away to head back up to my study where Isabella was waiting for me.

I walked at a slow human pace so I could gather my thoughts and try to tone down my anger a little. But what the fuck was she thinking?! If she told me the second she recognized Aro I could have destroyed him. Though I did want to torture him first. And granted his Guard probably would have tried to take me out afterwards. Fuck. I guess it wouldn't have worked but still she knowingly put herself in danger to keep me safe.

Her intentions were good I'll give her that, but I'm a vampire dammit. I protect her, not the other way around. No she had to learn that I would not stand for her to keep secrets like this. Especially when it comes to her safety. I wasn't even mad at her for cussing at me, I don't blame her for that. I understand now that she was scared but she should have trusted me...

Then it hit me. I was a fucking moron. How did I not see this?! That's why she was terrified when we got to Italy. Granted her fear had been on and off throughout the flight there but now it was making sense.

As I got closer to the door I could hear her inside calming down a little bit. I knew she was upset and I could feel her guilt. At that moment I wanted nothing more than to have her in my arms. I needed to hold her even if it was to just reassure myself that she was here with me and she was fine physically. I still had to go through with her punishment though. But this time it would be a little different.

She didn't even hesitate to bend over my knees, I could feel that she had accepted her fate and she knew that this had to be done. I was extremely proud of the progress that we have made in such a small amount of time. We've also gone through hell and back together and I needed her to realize that I would always be by her side. Hopefully after this she will start to accept the fact that I am her protector and will take care of her.

As she looked over our time together all I could feel from her was love. I don't know what memories she was thinking of but it was working. She was seeing that my love was unconditional for her. I lightened up on the spankings, but I don't think she even noticed. When I felt her come to her little epiphany I stopped the spankings to her now bright red ass and began to rub my hand over the redness.

When she pressed her lips to mine I felt her lust spike and I knew that she needed me in that moment as much as I needed her. We would just have to be a little less rough this time. I carried her in my arms bridal style before running into our bedroom and laying her down gently on the bed. She opened her legs for me and I climbed between them and crashed my lips back to hers.

I plunged my tongue into her mouth and felt her wrap her tongue around mine causing me to groan. I wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her bottom half to me and let her feel my painfully hard erection.

"Major, please I need you." She moaned.

"What do you need darlin'?" I asked nipping at her earlobe and sucking on it gently.

"You. In me. Please." She begged. Lord I loved it when she begged me. It took every ounce of control I had to not give in to her. Yet. I had something else planned for her first. A new lesson. I pulled back from her reluctantly and looked into her deep chocolate brown eyes. I pulled her up with me so that we were both sitting, "Not yet Isabella. I want to do something with you first. A new lesson for you. A lesson in trust." I told her before giving her a kiss to her forehead.

She looked at me questioningly and I felt her hesitation and her disappointment. I chuckled while climbing off the bed. "Soon darlin' I promise you will not go to sleep without being satisfied first." I promised.

I stood above her and looked at the perfection that was Mine. There was nothing that I didn't love about her. "Isabella," I said gently, "Roll over onto your stomach with your arms above your head."

I walked over to the dresser while I heard her moving into the position. I turned around and saw her looking at me. I pulled out one silk scarf and walked back towards her. "I'm going to blindfold you." I told her.

She nodded her head and I wrapped the scarf around her eyes and tied it at the back of her head. I pulled her back up to a sitting position and slowly removed her shirt. Then I reached behind her and unclasped her bra, the second it left her skin I saw her nipples perk up from the cold air hitting them. "This is all about trust Isabella. I need you to trust me not to hurt you. I need you to trust me to know when you have had enough," I told her while laying her back down so I could remove her pants and underwear, "I love you and after tonight you will not doubt that again. By not telling me about Aro showed me that you did not fully trust me, and how can you love someone you do not trust?"

I felt her guilt crash into me and knew that she was on the verge of tears. "No tears Isabella," I said softly placing a quick kiss to her lips, catching her off guard, "This is just as much for me as it is for you."

I leaned down and circled her right nipple with my tongue. God she tasted so good. I sucked on it for a second before pulling away causing another moan to come from My Isabella. I grabbed her hands in mine and quickly secured them to the headboard. Then I went to her feet and tied them up as well so that she was spread out on her stomach and I had a full view of everything that she had to offer.

Her skin was creamy white except for her bottom and backs of her thighs that stood out being bright red. I was going to have to avoid that area tonight unfortunately. A lot of what was going to happen tonight was what I like to call 'mind fuckery'. I was going to fuck with her mind to get my point across.

I walked back to the dresser being purposely loud so that she could hear me. I started shuffiling things around inside the drawer and I could feel her curiousity mixed with a hint of fear. Her fear of the unknown.

I brought out a feather and touched it gently to her bottom. Isabella jumped in surprise but then relaxed as goose bumps broke out all over her flesh. I dragged the feather up from her bottom to the middle of her back. "What are you feeling Isabella?" I asked her.

"Whatever your using tickles Major, but it feels nice." She breathed.

"And how are you feeling?" I whispered in her ear.

"I feel.....okay...." She paused and I continued to drag the feather across her body while she gathered her thoughts. I knew how she felt, but I wanted her to describe them out loud for me.

"I'm still a little scared." She admitted.

"It's easy to be frightened when you can't see what I'm going to do to you." I replied easily.

I set the feather down and grabbed a metal nail file. I was going to have to keep a close feel on her emotions. If she started to freak out I was going to have to stop until she was ready again.

"I can give you pleasure, and I can give you pain." I told her softly. "Everything I give you is for you though. Everything that I do is with you in mind. The only pain you will ever receive from me is from a punishment and even then it's for your own good."

I dragged the tip of the file across her back gently. Not enough to cut her or break her flesh but enough to let her feel the sharpness. "Even with this knife I could bring you pleasure." I told her. I immediately felt her stiffen her entire body and felt her fear reach an all time high. I pulled the file away from her skin but didn't send her any waves of calm. This was something she was going to have to do on her own.

"Isabella, remember this is about trust. This is about you putting your trust in me." I told her softly. I could feel her fear as she took deep breathes. I went back to the dresser while she worked on calming herself and got out some cream for bottom.

"Isabella," I said softly while I sat next to her on the bed, "Do you remember that time that you were trying to teach Charlotte how to play soccer?" I asked while rubbing the cream onto her ass. She stiffened at first but then relaxed into my hands.

I saw a small smile grace her lips before she replied. "Yes Sir. You and Peter were outside working with the newborns and it was raining so we had to stay indoors and we were really bored."

"And what happened then my pet?" I asked her, continuing to massage in the lotion.

"Well we made a mini soccer field in the living room and we had to try to score on each others goal. Charlotte promised not go all vampy on me but then got too excited and kicked the ball too hard. The ball went right through the sheet and got stuck into the wall." She said with a small giggle.

"Right and then what did you two do?" I asked.

"Ran like hell." She replied. "Charlotte was worried that you were going to be mad so we ran to the kitchen to get something to cover up the new hole in the wall. We searched but couldn't find anything that would work. So I suggested just a cover up until she could call someone in to fix it."

At this point I got off the bed and grabbed the feather again. "Continue." I commanded, while running the feather along the side of her stomach. Her skin broke out in the goose bumps again as she started talking.

"So I-I ran upstairs and we found some paper and markers and we colored a big picture of a cat and a mouse where the cat was chasing the mouse. I called them Tom and Jerry." She said.

"Then we grabbed some tape and went back downstairs to put it over the hole. Then once that was done we moved one of the chairs in front of it covering it up. Which we should have just done in the first place." She added in as an after thought.

I chuckled to myself before grabbing the nail file again. "This time no matter what you feel or hear, I want you to continue on with the story." I told her firmly.

"Yes Sir." She replied shakily.

"And what happened when Peter and I came in and saw you two looking guilty and sitting in the living room?" I asked her right before I placed the tip of the file against her back.

Her breath hitched and her fear spiked for a second. "Remember the story Isabella." I whispered in her ear.

"Well y-you automatically k-knew something was w-wrong. You said that we needed to work on our poker faces because we gave it all away. Then you moved the chair and saw the picture. You and Peter started laughing. Charlotte and I thought one of the newborns rattled your brains or something." She said with a small laugh.

I noticed that as I ran the file up and down her skin her fear was still there but it was a very small portion. She was lost in her memory. Perfect.

I chuckled at her wording, "Yes it was a ridiculous looking drawing." I teased her.

She huffed before continuing. "I thought that you were going to be mad at us. Then y-you asked if we wanted to play two on two but in a better equipped environment." She whispered.

I dragged the nail file across her cheek bone and felt her suck in her breath.

"You brought us to the g-game room and we played soccer on the Wii." She said quietly.

"What was it that I told you that night Isabella? Do you remember?" I asked her gently while continuing my trail on her body with the file.

"Y-Yes of course. You s-said that I should never let my f-fear of the repercussions get in the way from always telling you the truth. You said that even if you had to punish me for something it didn't mean that you didn't love me. It meant that you were helping me. That I had to p-put my t-trust in you to know what was best for me." She replied. Then she gasped as it suddenly occurred to her what I was doing.

"That's right Isabella. You've shown me that you do not fully trust me even if you think you do. I understand that you were doing it to protect me and that is admirable, but all the stress and worry you caused yourself was unneeded." At this point I stopped with the nail file and began untying her from the bed. I sat her and took off her blindfold. I kneeled down in front of her and held up the nail file.

"You didn't trust me not to hurt you tonight at first." I told her. "But I believe that you are starting to come around. This is not something that I can force on you Isabella. I am not going to send you false trust or calm when it comes to us. This is something that you are going to have to come to terms with on your own. Just know that I am here every step of the way. Just do NOT hide anything from me again." I growled at the last part. I needed her to know how serious this was.

Isabella began to cry softly before she launched herself into my arms. I could feel her guilt but above all else I felt her love for me. I hugged her tightly to my chest and let her cry it out. She wasn't where I wanted her to be and the thing with Aro was a real set back, but we would get there together.

"I love you Major." She said.

That was all it took before I brought my lips to hers. I glided my tongue on her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She opened her mouth for me and our tongues battled for dominance. I quickly overpowered her and brought her back on the bed, lying her on her back. I pulled off my jeans and and pushed open her legs with mine before settling myself right at her entrance.

I looked into her eyes to see wet tear streaks on her cheeks. I brushed them away lovingly with my thumbs. "Now Jasper please, I need this." She begged. With one last kiss to her forehead I plunged into her, stilling for a brief second while she adjusted to the intrusion.

"Ahh Jasper please." She whimpered while pushing her hips up to meet mine. I thrusted into her slowly allowing her to feel all of me inside her. Her moans and groans only spurred me on more and it wasn't long before I was ready and I could tell she was holding back, wanting us to cum together.

I growled into her neck "Cum now!" I yelled into her neck. I felt her walls clenching around me, which pushed me over the edge with her, spilling my seed deep inside her. We laid there for a while with her arms wrapped around me and me peppering little kisses all over her face.

I could feel her exhaustion and knew that I took a lot out of her today. Coming out of her I rolled to her side cuddling her into my chest. She let out a sleepy yawn and closed her eyes almost asleep instantly. I kissed the top of her head and whispered in her ear my love for her.

"Charlotte still owes me a new soccer ball." She mumbled right before she fell asleep.

I laughed quietly to myself and pulled her closer to me listening to the sound of her heartbeat.


	30. Gone again

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews ya'll are the best! More lemony goodness throughout this chapter so please do not read if you are underage or kinda prudish.... At the end will be a small A/N with some answers to your questions. Enjoy :) **

**BPOV**

"I just don't understand why we have to wait here while they get to sort everything out." I complained for what must have been the millionth time. "I mean we were there! We were the ones that got girlnapped in the first place, don't we get any sort of say?" I bitched.

Charlotte gave me an amused smirk before replying, "Sorry hun, it's one of those things. They consider the attack against the Volturi to be man's work. You know the 'I am man, I have penis, hear me roar' type of thing."

We looked at each other for a brief second before bursting into the giggles. She had a point there. I guess. Jasper and Peter were currently with the Guard planning strategically against the Volturi but they wouldn't let us outside to help. It was pissing me off because I didn't like being left out of the loop like this.

I slumped down into the chair in the kitchen, "Then what can we do?" I asked. "I'm guessing we'll be staying with my dad while they're gone, huh?"

"I believe so. I highly doubt the Major is going to take you back to Italy." Charlotte replied.

Stupid, overprotective, crazy, fuck me til I can't stand Vampire. I knew it would have been a long shot though.

"Is there anything that you want to do right now...besides Jasper?" Charlotte asked.

I shot her a look while I thought about if there was anything for us to do. We weren't allowed outside and we weren't allowed to go anywhere without the guys or one of the Guard so $pretty much leaving the property was out since all of his Guard was with The Major. The only way I would be able to get the Major in is if....Oh!

I looked at Charlotte and gave her a smirk. "I know exactly what I'm going to do." I said.

"Oh lord," She said exasperated, "Leave me out of it."

"Like I would want you involved in what I have planned." I scoffed. "I'm going to go get a shower." I told her with a sly smile.

"Really, Bella? Your going to seduce Jasper back inside?" She asked laughing.

I just laughed as I walk away and up to our bedroom. This had to work. And when it did Jasper would join me, at least for a little while. I walked into the bedroom and starting stripping off my clothes. I needed to start thinking sexually if I was going to send enough lust to Jasper to get him up here pronto.

In just my bra and panties I turned on the shower and looked over myself in the mirror while I waited for the hot water. The bruises on my arms and legs were practically gone now I thought with a sad smile. I actually liked seeing his bruises on me. Not in an abused girlfriend kind of way. It was seeing his fingerprints on my hips from when he grabbed me from behind before roughly pushing himself into me or seeing a bruise on my back from when he took me against the door. That kind of thing. I found it oddly....sexy.

Shaking my head I turned back to the shower and stepped in. I looked around the tile wall and realized I did not know the first thing in seduction. Especially when your trying to seduce someone who isn't even in the same room. How the hell was I supposed to do that?

I took a deep breath through my nose and closed my eyes. It couldn't be that hard, I just needed to think of things that turned me on and maybe help myself a little. I thought of images of our times together while running my hands down the sides of my breasts.

Images began flooding my brain of the times just in this bathroom alone Jasper claimed me as his.

_He was perched on the edge of the jacuzzi tub and pulled me on top of him, thrusting himself into me in one quick motion. Then bouncing me up and down off his cock without giving me the time to adjust to his size which made it all the more incredible._

_"Your mine Isabella. You belong to me." He grunted out._

_"Yes Jasper. Always." I moaned in reply._

I moaned out loud remembering that time as I brought my fingertips to my opening. I tried to remember just how Jasper worked his fingers into me so that I could copy it.

_We were laying on the bed with him settled in between my legs with his face near my cunt, inhaling the scent that he said drove him crazy. He slowly took his fingers and opened me up for him before thrusting a finger inside as far as he could go. I arched my back off the bed and pushed myself down onto his hand. He continued thrusting his finger in and out at a slow pace, before adding a second finger, making me stretch. I moaned as he sped up, his fingers working their magic pushing me to the brink of an orgasm._

_"Good girl, Isabella." He praised._

I slowly brought the tip of my finger down to my opening before pushing it in. It felt strange and good at the same time. While my right hand played with my nipple, rolling it in between my fingers, my left hand continued to pump a finger in and out of me while I thought of Jaspers hands on me.

I couldn't stop the small moan that escaped my lips right before the bathroom door was swung open hitting the wall with a loud crack. My eyes flew open and I jumped in surprise. Before I had a chance to even take a breath Jasper was standing in front of me in all his naked glory, water splashing off of me and onto him.

"Jesus Isabella, do you have any idea what you've done?" He whispered before pulling me to him roughly and bringing his lips to mine. He pushed his tongue into my mouth as I brought my arms around his neck forcing my body closer to his. So my plan did work, I thought triumphantly as he sucked my tongue into his mouth.

I moaned and pushed my center against him at the same time pushing my stomach into his erection.

"Jasper," I breathed, breaking our kiss, "I need you inside me. Now."

I barely finished my sentence before he turned me around and switched places with me so that he was under the water. "Grab your ankles." He commanded.

I quickly obeyed and my ass was now on display for him. He grabbed my hips firmly before placing his cock at me entrance. He rubbed himself up and down my opening a couple of times before thrusting into me. If he hadn't of been holding onto me I would fallen on my head.

"Fuck Jasper yes!" I screamed. This position made him go even deeper inside me. After a couple quick thrusts he brought his hand down to my clit and began rubbing it gently. I bucked back into him which caused him to growl.

He worked my clit faster and I could feel myself ready to let go.

"Jasper I'm going to come." I panted.

"Cum now!" He demanded roughly.

That was all it took before I felt myself tightening all around him. He continued working my clit bringing me over the edge a second time making me scream. Suddenly he pulled his hand away, pulled out of me then had me pinned against the wall and was back in me pounding away.

I pushed myself down on his cock moaning at the new position.

"Fuuuuck." I groaned into his neck.

I brought my head up and pulled his ear lobe into my mouth, sucking on the bottom part.

"Shit Isabella." He said right as I felt his cold semen spill into me. He pumped a few more times before stopping completely. I sighed in content as I rested my head back on his shoulder. I felt his slowly pull out of me and placing me on my feet before turning off the water and stepping out.

I watched as he grabbed a towel and dried himself off before grabbing another one and turning to me. I stepped out and into the towel as he wrapped it around me before picking me up bridal style and taking me to the bed.

He laid me down before laying next to me so that he was looking into my eyes. "Not that I'm complaining darlin' but can I ask what brought that on?" He asked before placing a kiss to my forehead.

I never could hide anything from him. Even if he wasn't an empath he would have known I had other motives.

"I'm not going to apologize Major, I needed you and this was the only way I could think of that would get you to me." I said, pushing him onto his back so that I was laying on him looking into his face. I needed to be as close as I could to him.

"It's just that I know that your going to be going back to Italy soon and I'm assuming you won't be taking me with you, am I correct?" I asked him.

His eyes narrowed for a split second, "Of course, you will not be going back there." He hissed.

I sighed in defeat. "Well I just want to spend some time with you before you have to leave." I said looking at My God of War before I crashed my lips to his. Jasper opened his mouth to me and let me dominate the kiss before rolling us so that he was on top of me.

* * *

"Major are you sure?" I asked him, trying not to cry. He just informed me that they would be leaving in the morning for Italy. What if something bad happens? No. I won't think like that, I need to stay positive.

"Yes my pet," He replied kissing the top of my head, "Aro will not be walking this earth much longer. We can go on with our lives."

I guess that was something to be happy about. Now that Jasper knew who was after me he was allowing Char and I to go back to school while they were gone.

"We'll be back tomorrow night at the latest." He promised, grabbing my overnight bag and throwing it in the back of the Mercedes.

Char gave me a sympatheic look while climbing in the back seat. I sighed and climbed in after her. It's been three days and I still didn't manage to convince Jasper to take us with him.

Flashback

_"Dammit Isabella! For the love of- I want you to meet me in our bedroom, in your position, naked on the floor. It's time to stop this shit!" Growled Jasper. I finally did it. I pissed him the hell off._

_Fuck. I didn't mean to piss him off but I could see how I might have been getting on his nerves. I just didn't want to be left behind. I walked dejectedly to our room and started stripping off my clothes. The upside to this was at least he didn't keep me in his study. So it looks like I escaped a punishment._

_I stripped off my clothes and kneeled on the floor and waited for The Major. I heard the door shut and I looked up willing myself not to cry._

_"Isabella," he said in a forced calm kind of voice, "I have explained this to you before darlin' you cannot accompany us to Italy, it is going to be too dangerous. I promise to return to you sweetheart, your fears are irrational. I'm the fucking God of War." He growled out while circling me._

_"I'm sorry Master." I whispered, "I'm just worried about you and being a part from you." I felt a tear run down my cheek and hastily wiped it away. I will not cry. _

_I knew why he was doing this. I shouldn't have questioned him over and over on going with him to Italy. It made it seem like I didn't trust his judgement to know what was best for me. He was only looking out for me. I felt more tears fall down my cheeks and quickly tried to swipe them away. _

_Jasper pulled me into his arms so that I was sitting on his lap while he was perched at the end of the bed. "Isabella look at me darlin'." He said._

_I looked into his eyes and saw nothing but love and concern._

_"I know that your sorry, and it's fine. But if you ask me one more time I'm going to take you over my knee. Understand?" He asked firmly._

_"Yes Major." I whispered, burying my face in the crook of his neck._

End Flashback

Charlotte grabbed my hand as Jasper and Peter drove us back to my old house. It would be nice to see my mom again though. "You know Char, maybe we can go to Port Angeles tomorrow and go see if can't make the Top Ten Most Wanted list at the jail house." I suggested.

"Absolutely Not!" Growled Peter and Jasper at the same time.

I started cracking up laughing and Char joined me. I even saw Jasper give a small smirk at that. Before I was ready though we arrived at Carlisle's and Esme's and I was saying goodbye to Jasper. I waved as the car drove away and Charlotte wrapped her arm around my waist.

"It'll be fine Bella, they'll be back within forty-eight hours, you'll see." She said, walking us back into the house. We walked upstairs after saying good night to Esme and laid down on the bed. Luckily it was a weekend so we had all day tomorrow to keep ourselves entertained somehow.

It was with Charlotte running her fingers through my hair that finally pulled me into a restless sleep.

* * *

"Oh come on Bella, we haven't been out on our own for weeks now!" Exclaimed Charlotte. She was trying to convince me to go on a shopping trip in Port Angeles.

"I think you should go Bella, it will be fun and it will keep you occupied until Jasper comes back." Said Esme. They were ganging up on me. "How about we all go?" She suggested.

I guess if Esme was going that would be fine. I haven't gone shopping with her since I was little.

"Okay." I said giving in.

* * *

"Ohhhh Bella you have to get this!" Char squealed holding up a dark green evening gown. I looked at the dress then again at her. Was she kidding? I reached over and plucked out the price tag.

"Char, one- where the heck am I supposed to wear something like this? And two- that dress is two freaking thousand dollars. Jasper gave me a limit on the credit card remember?" Not like the limit really applied to me though. I never used the damn thing. After Carlisle had to bail our asses out of jail and get his car back and then with the candy store Jasper figured I "spent" enough money so now I can only go up to one thousand dollars every two weeks.

And he gave me everything that I ever needed so that limit really didn't apply to me anyways. Now Alice, she would have freaked if Edward ever gave her a limit. Then again she probably wouldn't stick to a limit no matter what the consequences were.

"Oh right." She said putting the dress back on the rack.

I rolled my eyes and continued walking as Charlotte mumbled something that sounded like 'rules are meant to be broken.' I snorted but didn't reply. Sure they could be broken, if it was somebody's elses bum on the line.

I was walking past the department stores when a dark store with green and orange lights caught my eye.

"Mom, Charlotte! We have to go in here." I said excitedly. It was freaking glow in the dark putt-putt. What's not to love about that?

They chuckled but followed behind me as I paid for a game for all three of us. I had never done this before. Let's just hope Charlotte can contain her enthusiasm and not snap the putter in half or something.

I really wanted to call or text Jasper or something but he told me that he wouldn't answer anyways and I didn't want to distract him from what he was about to do.

"Bella they're going to be fine." Charlotte whispered in my ear with a quick kiss to my cheek. I tried to return her smile. "I guess." I muttered grabbing my putter from her.

As we lined up for the first obstacle I turned to give Char an evil glare, "Char please don't go all vampy on me again and hit the ball through three different department stores or something, okay?"

I saw her stick her tongue out at me before turning to line up my shot.

Twenty minutes later Esme was kicking both of our asses at the game. "Bella, I think it's safe to say that this game is not your calling in life." Char said coming up behind me and wrapping her arm around my waist. I laid my head on her shoulder, "Ya think?" I asked her sarcastically.

"Dude, that's fucking hot. Lesbians." Said a voice from behind us.

Charlotte and I turned around to see two little boys looking at us like we were candy or something. I looked at Charlotte questioningly. "Lesbians?" I whispered to her.

She snorted but turned us back around. "Your shot Bella." She said.

I never realized that others might see more to mine and Char's friendship than there really was. I was used to being like this with my family. My sisters and my brothers. They were always there for me and there was nothing more than friendship and sibling love. Just like with Charlotte there was nothing more than sisterly love. God, regular people were so simple minded.

I was about to take my shot when my butt started vibrating.

I reached into my back pocket and grabbed my phone, looking at the screen. Out of area. That's strange.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Isabella, you have disappointed me." Said a smooth calm voice. I recognized that voice. And judging by the looks on Charlotte's and Esme's faces they recognized it too.

"Aro." I whispered.

"Yes my dear," He said, "I told you not to say anything to your supposed mate and you disobeyed me. You will be punished severely when we meet again. Until then my mate." He said, then I heard a soft click.

How did he get my phone number, and where was he?!

I was in shock. Charlotte came over to me and grabbed my phone from me while Esme wrapped her arms around me holding me up. I felt light headed. This could not be happening.

"Bella." Said Charlotte. "We need to go, everyone is on their way back, Jasper said they'll explain when they get here."

I just nodded my head, I was past understanding at this point. He was not going to give up until he had me.

* * *

**Jaspereb- I guess in a way that it would seem like a father/daughter relationship- I don't mean for it to be but with the significant age difference then yea, Jasper can come off as acting like a father in a way :) **

**Kouga's- That's my plan is for her to graduate and Jasper won't change her until she does, thanks to Carlisle. So hopefully she'll graduate soon! :) **

**.twilight2- Jasper will change her just not until she graduates high school. And I really don't think there will be a mini God of War lol. That could change but I really don't think it will :) **

**Thanks again ya'll are the best :) **


	31. Just the two of Us

**Author's Note: Once again, ya'll are the best! Hope this was worth the wait. Enjoy :)**

**P.S. Fair Warning: Lemons ahead, read at your own risk.**

***SM owns all***

**JPOV**

"What the hell do you mean he's gone?!" I yelled, outraged. My grip tightened around Cauis' neck as I slammed him into the wall.

"Just that Major. He wanted our help in getting your Isabella and we refused. He left and he will not be welcomed back." He replied. I could feel his fear and honesty about the situation. It didn't make me any less mad though.

"So you knew that he kidnapped My Mate." I stated. "You fucking knew and didn't do a damn thing about it!" I hissed at him.

"Major, please understand," He begged, "Aro is very powerful, he would have known if we told you and he would have killed us."

"All you did was prolong the inevitable," I growled, "You should have known if Aro didn't kill you, then I would."

"NO!" Screamed Cauis, "Think about it Major, we didn't want to help him with the kidnapping and we refused to help him again this time. We are on your side!"

My grip loosened slightly. He had a point. They didn't help Aro and they were afraid that Aro would have disposed of them if they told me. Which he would have. I threw Cauis to the floor with a look of disgust.

"I will let you go this time," I said, "But you will tell me if you hear from Aro or have any information regarding his whereabouts. If this shit happens again, I will not hesitate to burn this whole fucking castle."

I turned around to face My Guard.

"Let's get the hell out of here." I said, running at vampire speed to the cars. We needed to get back to Forks. And we needed a new game plan.

Right before we were going to board the plane back to the States my phone rang. I didn't even bother to look at the screen before answering. This had better be an emergency.

"What?" I growled.

"Major, Aro called." Said Charlotte.

"Who's phone did he call and what did he say?" I asked trying not to yell though I had a good idea who he called. It would do us no good to cause a scene now.

"Bella's Sir, and he threatened her for the next time he sees her." She said quickly. "We're at the mall now with Esme, where do you want us to go?"

"Go back to the Cullens," I barked, "We'll meet you there. Do not leave unless it is for your safety."

"Yes Sir." She replied.

I snapped the phone shut and looked at Peter. He looked as pissed I felt. I was probably projecting. Our flight was called before we could say anything, I motioned for the Guard to go ahead while taking one last look around the airport.

The plane ride back was spent with me and Peter going over the possibilities of where Aro could be hiding. I knew that he wouldn't be going back to Italy which meant the he was more than likely somewhere here in the states. And by in the states, I had a good hunch that he was here in Washington.

"I'm not going to sit around and wait for Aro to make his next move. I will not put Isabella at risk like that." I said to Peter. We needed to tackle this problem head on.

"I agree Major. He is alone now, we know that much so there would be no reason for the Guard." He replied. "But you know as well as I do, that this could take a while. Are you wanting to track him?" He asked.

"It's the only way." I said stubbornly, "We track him, we kill him. The Guard can stay with the girls just in case."

"You realize that this means leaving the girls again, and this time who knows how long we'll be." He reasoned. I didn't like the idea of leaving again either but really what other options did we have?

"Do you have any other bright ideas?" I asked him sarcastically.

"No Major," He said slowly, "But I have a feeling that you need to take a break for a little while at least and spend some time with your mate before we do this. Go on a vacation or something."

I looked at him for a split second before nodding my head. That is just what Isabella and I needed. A vacation. Just the two of us.

"Good idea Peter, good idea." I muttered looking out the window thinking of all the possibilities of where I could take her.

* * *

BPOV

"Charlotte! Let's go, they're here!" I practically yelled, "Bye Mom, Love you!" I called out as I flung open the front door to meet Jasper outside.

The car was parked and I didn't even see Jasper get out of it before he was standing in front of me. Stupid human eyes, can't see shit. I smiled big and threw myself into his waiting arms. "No more of this Major." I growled, "I can't do this anymore. I don't care about Aro, you are not leaving me again." I demanded looking into his ruby red eyes.

Jasper didn't respond, instead he lifted me up and brought his lips to mine and kissed me until I started to get dizzy. Good thing I wasn't standing. He picked me up bridal style catching me off guard. "Close your eyes." He whispered.

I did as he said and suddenly felt the wind blowing around us. It felt like someone turned a fan on low and pointed it at me. It took me a second to realize that Jasper must have been running at his crazy vampire speed. He better be running to the house and to our bedroom because I needed him more than anything right now.

"Your Mine tonight Isabella." He whispered in my ear, like he knew what I was thinking. Although I'm guessing he just got a good feel of my emotions. I shivered at the promise in his tone and felt goosebumps break out across my skin.

I squeezed my eyes shut tighter and felt the wind stop blowing in my hair. I looked up to see that we were standing in the middle of our bedroom. How did I not hear a door open or something?

Jasper set me down in the middle of the room but kept his arms firmly around my waist, keeping me close to him. "Jasper, can I show you how much I missed you?" I asked him shyly.

He kept his eye contact with me for a second longer before nodding his head. I reached up and pressed my lips to his and swept my tongue across his bottom lip begging him to let me in. He opened his mouth to me and I darted my tongue inside. I moaned at his taste and wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt his hands drop down to my bottom squeezing my cheeks firmly in his hands.

When I ran out of air I broke away from him and kissed his shirt that was covering his chest. I took his hand in mine and kissed the inside of his palm before lowering myself to my knees in front of him. I knew how much it turned him on to see me on my knees in front of him. Like Charlotte once told me, that was just the dominant, male part of him.

I ran my hands up his calf muscles and thighs before coming to the button on his jeans. I unbuttoned it and pulled the zipper down to be greeted with Jasper's hard on. I could see a little bit of his pre cum on the tip and I wasted no time in reaching out my tongue and licking it off. I heard Jasper's sharp intake of breath and smirked. I knew what my God of War liked.

I slowly slid my mouth down on his length before coming back up, grazing my teeth across the bottom.

"Fuck Isabella." He hissed.

I bobbed my head up and down on his cock, sucking in my cheeks. What I couldn't fit in my mouth I pumped with my hand. After a couple of minutes Jasper wrapped his fist in my hair and began to guide my head at the pace that he wanted. I moaned and felt his dick twitch inside my mouth.

I moaned again on purpose and was startled when Jasper pulled out of my mouth suddenly before flinging me on the bed. "You have no idea what that does to me my pet." He whispered in my ear, right before he ripped my shirt in half.

I gasped in shock but wasn't nearly as surprised as Jasper when he realized I wasn't wearing a bra. I quickly slid my pants off with my thong, I really didn't want him to rip those. Yet. I looked up to see Jasper smirking at me. "It's a brand new pair!" I argued.

He sat up between my legs, his hands pinned my shoulders down as he knelt between my legs. He didn't say a word, he just looked at me.

I felt his erect penis press against my heat; I arched up instinctively, rubbing myself against him. I felt him stiffen against me and I grunted as the tip of his head slipped inside me.

"Fuck." I moaned, Every time with Jasper felt incredible. I would never get enough of this man.

He slowly slid in and out of me, I arched my hips up trying to take him deeper and groaned as he reached down with one hand and pressed my hip to the bed, forcing me be still as he moved himself in and out of me at his own slow pace.

I tried to fight him to lift my hip, but he wasn't having that. "No, Isabella. We're going to do this my way." He said huskily.

He moved slowly, never speeding up and never slowing down. I realized that this wasn't one of his needy fucks. This was Jasper making love to me. He wasn't trying prove anything. He knew that I belonged to him. Now he was showing me that in return he also belonged to me. I looked into his eyes and saw his love for me. I knew without a doubt that he could feel my love for him coming off me in waves.

He was all I would ever need.

I could feel my muscles contracting around him and knew that I needed to cum. The burning sensation in my tummy was almost painful. "Faster, please!" I moaned.

"You don't want to come do you?" He asked me, one hand pressing down on my thigh hard while he pushed my legs further apart with his knees. God help him if he didn't give me what I wanted.

"Yes please Jasper! Please." I whimpered. I was so close already, just a little bit more....

"Come for me my pet." He demanded as he thrust into me faster while he brought his hand down and pinched my clit in between his fingers.

I screamed as my orgasm washed over me, making me see stars. I was so out of it that it barely registered that Jasper came at the same time, spilling himself inside me.

He rolled off of me and laid down next to me pulling me onto his chest. "I love you." I whispered to him before closing my eyes and sighing happily, letting the darkness take over.

* * *

"Well I would say that was one hell of a homecoming. Although you still have nothing on me and Peter." Teased Charlotte.

We were sitting in the hot tub having some girl time, as I liked to call it. I loved Jasper but I honestly had no idea what I would do without Charlotte. My family was gone except for Carlisle and Esme and it's not like I could have talked to my friends at school about my vampire Mate. I wondered if this was what Jasper had in mind when he first assigned Charlotte to be my "assistant."?

"Psh, please. It's not all about breaking things and how long it lasts you know." I retorted.

Charlotte snorted before replying. "Since when?" She asked.

"Since last night." I replied, remembering my time with Jasper. It wasn't rushed, it wasn't just sex, it was love. God I was starting to sound like a bad romance novel or something.

Charlotte snickered but didn't say anything. I knew that the hot tub didn't have the same effect on her as it did on me, but I appreciated her company here.

"Well what's on the agenda today?" I asked her, changing the subject.

"Well, your still on lock down so-" She didn't have a chance to finish that sentence.

"What do you mean I'M on lock down?" I asked her.

"I'm not the one Aro wants sugar," She said rolling her eyes, "Remember? Your the one that's so irresistible. Can you go anywhere without getting in trouble or being abducted?" She asked laughing.

"Nice Char." I replied sarcastically standing up, "Way to be supportive."

I heard her laughing behind me as I climbed down the hot tub and into the pool.

"Aw come on Bella, I was just joking." She said jumping into the pool next to me splashing cold water all over me.

I shrieked and lost my footing and went under. I came back up sputtering and shivering. I-I'm g-g-going to k-kill you!"

That just made her laugh harder and haul ass over to the side of the pool before I could seek my revenge. When I made it over to her she had a towel opened up for me as a peace offering.

I took it from her and hissed at her as I walked by, "Prepare to meet your maker. Meet me downstairs in fifteen minutes and we'll settle this." I told her. I heard her laughing as I made it up the stairs. She was so going down.

I didn't bother showering because I knew that we were just going to get messy with what I had planned. I quickly changed into a pair of jeans and two long sleeved shirts. This wouldn't be much protection but hopefully it would keep me from getting too messed up. I threw my hair into a messy pony tail before making my way downstairs.

I saw Charlotte downstairs wearing a t-shirt and shorts. She didn't need the protection like I did because of her freakishly cement like skin. She had her hair up in a pony tail like me but she also painted black strips underneath her eyes like the pro football players. I laughed at the site of her.

"Come here, if we're going to do this then we're going to do it right." She said.

I walked over to her and let her paint the stripes on me before putting my game face on. "You ready to get pummeled?" I asked her.

"In your dreams Swan." She laughed.

We walked outside and saw our Mates standing in a circle with the rest of the Guard. Some were off practicing moves and others were bent over a map. They were all doing their own thing. We wouldn't bother them.

Peter and Jasper looked up as we came out then smirked at each other. As we walked up to them I heard them betting. "I have a thousand on Char." Said Peter.

"Your on." Said Jasper.

"Your husband is so sweet," I said to Charlotte innocently, "He's about to buy me those new Jessica Simpson shoes and Juicy purse I saw at the mall."

Charlotte just glared at me with a smirk.

"Ok girls," Said Jasper, "You know the rules. No aiming at the head and Charlotte no running at Vampire speed." He said while Peter went and got the guns and paint balls. "When one player's ammo runs out, the game is over. Make your way back here and we'll have one of the Guards be the judge." He said.

Peter handed us our goggles and gloves smirking at me before they walked us over to the other side of the field where they set up a small paintball battlefield. It was actually Jasper's idea to put one in. It happened when Charlotte and I kept trying to think of ways to beat on another at something without causing me serious injury. Not much to do against a vampire when your just a human.

So Jasper suggested paintball, as long as Charlotte couldn't use her vampire speed then it would be pretty even. Of course over time more and more rules started applying. Like no aiming for the face. She had damn good aim.

Flashback

_"Okay girls, this is for your weird, let's challenge each other and crazy bet shit that ya'll do." Said Jasper leading us out to his back yard._

_We knew that him and Peter were building us the paintball field but we didn't know what it would entail. Coming to the edge of the field we saw a big barrel off to one side and different humongous pieces set up around the field that would shield us from each other. Charlotte and I just looked at each other and grinned. Hell yes!_

_The first time we used the field Charlotte fired a red paint ball at me and I didn't duck quick enough. It hit me right in the jaw and it hurt like a motherfucker. I screamed and hit the floor._

_"Christ that shit stings!" I yelled. Charlotte ran up to me apologizing all the way. "I'm so freaking sorry Bella! It was an accident I swear!"_

_"I'll show you accident." I threatened right before I pulled the trigger and shot a paint ball at her crotch. She screamed then started laughing as the paintball exploded leaving behind yellow paint across her crotch. It was pretty funny. Soon we were both laughing hysterically before Jasper found us._

_"Jesus Isabella, your bleeding." He sighed._

_"I know, but I had to get in one last hit." I replied. It stung like no other and I knew it was going to be hell to wash. He brought me to the kitchen and set me down on the counter while Charlotte and I told him and Peter all about the different hits we made on each other as Jasper lovingly washed away the paint. _

_The next day I sported a huge bruise on my jaw and Jasper was less than thrilled._

_"Maybe paintball was a bad idea." He said to no one in particular._

_"No!" I said, "It's a great idea, it was my fault, I didn't duck in time."_

_After a lot of negotiating we finally managed to convince Jasper to allow us to continue playing but that's when he started applying all the rules._

End Flashback

"GO!" Said Peter bringing me out of my thoughts. I squealed and ran behind one of the barrels and could hear Char running in the opposite direction. I knew Jasper and Peter probably weren't going to watch, they had other things to do.

"Your going down Shrek!" I heard Charlotte yell from across the field.

"You wish." I called back.

I peeked up and saw her doing the same. I needed to get closer. Charlotte must have been thinking the same thing because I saw her trying to crawl behind an elephant statue. I aimed the gun and pulled the trigger, hitting her in the thigh with a pink paintball. Yes!

She shrieked and I giggled dropping back down.

Fifteen minutes later I was out of ammo. Crap. "Char, I'm out." I called, standing up from my hiding spot.

"Aww," She complained, standing up as well, "I have two left."

I smirked and motioned her to come closer. When she was standing next to me I pointed at the guys who had their backs turned to us. She nodded her head quickly motioning for me to climb onto her back. I hopped on as she took off silently towards the boys.

We were standing about ten feet from them and they hadn't turned around yet. "Fire!" I yelled. Charlotte aimed and hit them in the back, then took off running like a bat out of hell towards the house.

I giggled as she brought us up to my room. "Crap." I said, "They were supposed to judge who won!"

I looked her over and looked at myself in the mirror before coming to my conclusion.

"It's okay, Char" I told her, "I'll let you borrow my new shoes whenever you want."

"Whatever," She snorted, "I totally won!"

"Well it looks like Isabella won to me." Said a calm voice from behind us. I yelped and turned around to see Jasper and Peter stalking toward us.

"Any chance your hiding some extra paint balls in your pants Bella?" Char asked, never taking her gaze away from Peter.

"I got nothin'." I replied, swallowing.

Before I could blink Jasper had me on the bed on my back with my arms above my head. I looked to my right to see that Charlotte and Peter were gone.

"That was a mean trick Isabella." Jasper said nuzzling his face into my neck.

"It was all Charlotte." I replied, trying not to let him turn me on.

He pulled away from me and helped me up. "Let's go get a shower then I want you to pack a bag." He said leading me to the bathroom.

"What do I need a bag for?" I asked hesitantly. "Your not leaving again are you?" I asked shocked. They just got back!

"No." He replied calmly, turning on the shower, "I am taking you away for a week. Just us." He said looking at me.

I couldn't even think of anything to say. This was great! A little vacation just the two of us. "Arms up." He said.

I raised my arms as he lifted my shirt above my head. No reason we couldn't start our vacation a little early I thought to myself with a smirk as I took off his shirt.


	32. Ready to move forward

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are the best as usual! I'm trying to keep updates to every three days or sooner so hopefully I can stick with that plan.**

**I'm sorry if I got some things wrong with the paintball thing, I have never played that game in my life so I have no idea what happens, so I just kind of went with the flow lol Don't be too mad ;) Also I try not to make too many spelling or grammar errors, but I don't have a Beta or anything like that so this is all me, I will try to keep them to a minimum though :) Enjoy!**

**Also lemons ahead, so please read at your own risk.**

***SM owns all, and I'm jealous***

**BPOV**

"Vermont?" I asked Jasper. What was in Vermont?

"Yepp, I got us a cabin in the woods for a few days." He replied grabbing my hand and intertwining his fingers with mine. He leaned down and skimmed his nose across my cheek, "It's far away from any civilization, so you can be as loud as you want." He whispered in my ear. I shuddered from the huskiness of his voice and goose bumps appeared on my arms.

It was going to be a good few days.

Some time during the plane ride I fell asleep and was woken up by Jasper running his fingers through my hair. One thing I noticed when we were alone or away from others he knew, he was much more affectionate with me. It was something I could definitely get used to.

"Isabella," He whispered, "We're here."

I opened my eyes and looked into his red ones and smiled. He grabbed my hand and helped me up as we made our way outside. Over an hour later we were finally to our cabin and Jasper was not kidding when he said it was secluded. There wasn't another cabin around at all that I could see.

Before I could look around though Jasper picked me up so that we were chest to chest and ran with me inside. When I looked up we were in a large room that had a big bed right in the center. That was all I needed right now. I looked back to Jasper and grounded myself onto him. It was pretty easy to do since my legs were still wrapped around his waist. He growled and set me down on the bed on my back coming in between my legs.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down to me before pressing my lips to his. Multiple orgasms and six different positions later I finally fell into a well fucked induced sleep.

I woke up to little cold kisses raining down on my face and across my jaw. I couldn't have been asleep for more than an hour. I groaned and arched my back into Jasper who was straddling my hips.

"I couldn't wait any longer Isabella," He whispered, "I have to have you. NOW."

I could hear his 'Major' side coming out and knew that even if I had wanted to stop this I wouldn't be able to.

"Make me yours Major." I whispered to him.

I felt his hand grab my hip roughly before a tearing sound echoed in the room. I knew those panties weren't going to last long, I thought as I saw him throw what was left of them to the side. He forced my chin around so that I was looking at him before he thrust into me without any warning.

I screamed loudly at the intrusion, but it felt so right. Jasper starting pounding into me relentlessly. I lifted my hands to wrap around his neck when he let go of my hip and grabbed both of my hands in one of his and forced them above my head.

"No my pet," He growled, "This is for me."

I felt a gush of fluid run down my leg at those words. Him being forceful and dominating was such a turn on for me. Suddenly he flipped us so that I was on top looking down on him. "Ride me." He demanded.

I leaned back and threw my head back as I bounced myself up and down on his hard cock. He was going deeper inside me and I felt that familiar tingling in my tummy and knew that I wouldn't last very long. Jasper suddenly thrust his hips up as I was coming down, I wasn't expecting it and came suddenly and hard.

"Oh shit!" I screamed, as my orgasm washed over me. I could feel myself tightening around him, but he never let up. Two thrusts later I was coming again. "Fuck Jasper!" I breathed. I couldn't hardly see straight anymore.

"I'm not done with you yet darlin'." He promised as he flipped me over onto my stomach. I raised up on my hands and knees and pushed my ass back into his erection. He slid in easily and started off slowly, pulling all the way out then going all the way in.

"Faster Major, please!" I begged him.

I felt him speeding up as his left hand found it's way to my clit and started rubbing circles on it. I jumped in surprise at how sensitive I had become. Jasper then leaned down and began sucking on my neck hard. I knew that this was his way of marking me as his until he turned me and could bite me without killing me. I tilted my neck to the side to give him better access.

"Come now!" He commanded.

That was all I needed to go spiraling out of control as my third orgasm hit. I felt him stiffen as his cold semen was spilled into me.

"Sleep my Isabella." Jasper whispered in my ear as he laid us down so that he was behind me. "I'll see you again in an hour."

I fell asleep within seconds with a big smile on my face.

* * *

"Do we have to leave now?" I asked Jasper as I watched from the bed as he packed up some of the clothes that were on the floor. I probably sounded whiny but I couldn't bring myself to care right now. These last three days have been some of the best of my life. It was just me and Jasper. No worries about Aro or anything else. It was like we were in our own little world.

"Yes darlin', I need to hunt and I can't do that here." He replied, not looking at me.

Suddenly a thought hit me and I jumped off the bed.

"Major, you need human blood right?" I asked him already knowing the answer.

"Yes.." He said slowly trying to see where I was going with this.

"Well I am a human, couldn't you drink a little from me to hold you over for a few more days?" I asked him hesitantly. I would be lying if I said the thought of Jasper drinking from me didn't scare me but at the same time it was kind of a turn on.

Jasper sighed before coming to the bed and pulling me into his lap. "Isabella, that would probably not be the wisest decision." He said softly. "I could accidentally kill you for one, and two I need a lot of blood, and to get that means I would have to drain my victim, what you could provide would not be enough for me right now."

I guess that made sense. I just really didn't want to leave. Leaving meant going back into the real world where danger was just waiting to find me. I breathed out heavily and nuzzled my face into the crook of his neck.

"I understand Major." I whispered while lightly kissing his neck and up to his ear. I took the bottom of his ear in my mouth and sucked on it softly earning a growl from Jasper. I smiled to myself glad that I could get such a reaction out of him.

"Maybe just one more for the road." He said right before he pounced on me. I let out a loud giggle just as he devoured my mouth. I loved this side of my Jasper.

* * *

"Bella you have to remember that he is The God of War for a reason. He is respected and feared in the Vampire community. Hell even the three ruling brothers feared him to an extent. He has an image that he has to maintain. You are the only exception to that rule." Said Charlotte sympathetically.

I heard it all before. I don't know why it was taking me so long to actually accept it though. The Jasper that I had for the last three days was gone. In his place was the Major. Once we got back his whole persona changed. It just reminded me that Aro was still out there, just waiting for the right minute to take me again.

"I know," I sighed, "It's fine, I understand why he's doing it, I just loved seeing that new side to him. It was like a whole other person." I tried explaining.

"He is the same person Bella, you just got to see a different side to him. He'll come back, but now he needs to concentrate on taking care of Aro for good." She said putting her arm around my shoulders. I leaned my head on her shoulder and tried to take comfort in the fact that they at least had a lead now and Aro would be gone for good very shortly.

I was about to ask her what she wanted to do before my tutor got here before she stood up suddenly and scooped me up into her arms running for the house.

"What the hell Char?" I cried out. That shit freaked me out without warning.

"The Major wants us." She replied not looking at me.

As we ran inside the house, Charlotte brought us up to his study where Jasper, Peter and most of the Guard had gathered. She set me down on my feet as Jasper began to speak. "We have a lead on Aro's whereabouts and we are leaving immediately, you six," He said pointing to six different members of the Guard, "are coming with us, the rest of you are to stay here and watch over the house and our Mates. They are not to leave your sight." He commanded.

There was a chours of 'Yes Sir' around the room. All I could do was stare at Jasper. We just got back from our mini vacation and he was leaving again. Was it even worth it anymore to him to be my Mate if all he was going to be doing was leaving to hunt down other vampires that wanted me? How long would he do that until it got to be too much for him?

"Alright," He said, looking at me now, "Let's move, I want those that are leaving out front in five minutes."

Everyone left the room, leaving me alone with The Major. Putting on a brave face and swallowing against the lump in my throat I walked towards him.

"I love you Major." I said wrapping my arms around his waist. "Hurry back." I whispered to him softly.

Jasper pulled me into a bone crushing hug before setting me back down on my feet. "I love you." He said before crashing his lips to mine. I kissed him back with everything that I had in me. I knew that this time when he returned Aro would be dead and this mess would be behind us once and for all and we could finally move on with our lives.

Before I could open my eyes Jasper ran from the room at his vampire speed, leaving me alone.

* * *

"This is Alvin, come in Theodore, come in. Over." Char said over our walkie talkie's. Wait, why did she get to be Alvin? This was MY idea!

"No no no," I said into my yellow walkie talkie, "I am Alvin, you can be Simon. Over."

"Fine," She huffed, "This is Chuck, come in Larry. Over."

I laughed out loud and pushed the little black button on the side to reply to her, "Great so now we're gay men in disguise? Over."

"Dammit Bella, can we just get on with it, they're going to start looking for us if we don't hurry up. Over." She said quickly.

I grabbed my paintball gun and cocked it. The guys had been gone for two days now and I convinced my body guard, Gary, to leave me alone for thirty minutes while I "showered", but in reality Charlotte and I were planning an ambush against them all. What could I say, I had a lot of built up tension that needed to be released.

I crawled along the outside wall of the house to see three guards standing together by the front gate.

"This is Larry, the three little pigs are at the front. Still missing the Baker family. Over." I said keeping my eye on the guards. It would only be a matter of minutes before they caught on to where I was.

"Baker family heading your way, Larry. Chuck here coming up behind them. Fire on my count. Over." She replied.

I saw the other Guards coming over to join the other three. I had no idea what they were saying but it looked like they were planning something.

"Umm Chuck, I have a bad feeling about this. Over."

"Don't be absurd Larry, we have them right where we want them." Said Charlotte from right behind me.

"Shit!" I yelled jumping up and out of my hiding spot.

"Dammit Bella! You gave away our position!" She yelled looking at the Guard who sure enough were staring at us now with amused expressions, "FIRE!" I yelled pointing my gun.

I got two shots off before we were all of a sudden assaulted with colorful balls heading our way. They burst all around us spraying us with water. "Ahhhhhh!" I screamed as one hit me in the leg. I felt freezing water soaking up my jeans.

I ducked and rolled next to Charlotte just pressing the trigger over and over not even taking the time to aim.

"They ambushed us!" Charlotte exclaimed.

"Ya think Batman?" I yelled to her sarcastically.

Forty paint balls, one soaking wet vampire and one dripping wet human later I called for mercy.

"Give me your shirt." I commanded Char.

She looked at me for a split second before parting with her white t-shirt. "Good thing you have on your bathing suit top Chuck." I said to her with a wink.

I took her shirt in my hand and waved it in the air. "We give!" I called out to the crazy ass vampires still chucking water balloons at us.

I could hear them laughing at us as they agreed to halt their fire on us. "That will teach you to mess with us." Called out Gary.

I huffed and stood up. "Well that didn't go so well." I said mostly to myself.

Charlotte just laughed and picked me up, "Let's go get in the hot tub and warm up." She said.

I shivered in her cold arms but felt secure. "Sounds great." I replied.

* * *

**JPOV**

"No! Stand back, only come if I call for back up." I yelled to the rest of the Guard as I took off after Aro. It had been five fucking days and we finally caught up with the mother fucker. He was mine.

I haven't talked to My Isabella in five days and each day that passed I just got more and more pissed. Aro really shouldn't have fucked with me. He was running through the woods bordering Canada with me hot on his tail. "You won't get away this time." I hissed out to him.

As I chased him I remembered the things that Isabella told me that he put her through. The things he said to her about making her His mate. I let out a growl and ran faster finally catching up to him. I could hear my Guard behind me.

I let out one last growl before jumping and tackling Aro to the forest floor. We rolled three times before I was able to pin him easily. I stood up quickly, grabbing Aro by the throat. "Did you really think you were going to get away with this you dumb piece of shit?" I hissed at him as I threw him into a tree.

I could feel his fear radiating from him and it only made me want to draw out his torture. I had big plans for him.

"I would have if she hadn't have told you." He spat back. "I was going to claim her as Mine. Mark her as Mine. Fuck her from beh-" I cut him off by ripping off a piece of his throat. I heard his scream of pain and reveled in it.

"I would never have let that happen." I said in a deadly, calm voice, "Isabella is Mine. She belongs to me. I have claimed her, and I alone have marked her." I taunted. I sent him a wave of fear, and added on top of what he was already feeling he started shaking like the pussy he really is.

"N-No, St-t-stop it." He begged.

"By the time I am done with you, you will be begging me to hurry up finish it." I threatened.

"Peter." I called over my shoulder.

Peter showed up at my side with a roll of duct tape. I took the tape from him and set it on the ground before handing Aro over to him where he and three of my Guards held him up. I circled Aro slowly as he bent his head down, his body wracking with sobs.

I took his hand in mine before taking it off his arm and throwing it to the side. His yell of pain and surprise sent a shiver of excitement through my body. I leaned in close to his ear, "You should have known better Aro. In fact it was your so called brothers that generously made us aware of your whereabouts." I told him.

He looked up at me surprised. "Oh yes," I taunted him again, "They were very helpful and seemed relieved that they would be rid of you once and for all."

"I'm surprised you didn't get that from my thoughts when I tackled you." I told him, actually a little surprised myself. "Any last words?" I asked. There would be no need for the duct tape after all, I would rather hear his screams then cover them up.

Before I could let him utter another sound I jumped on top of him and ripped his head off his shoulders, his last scream echoing through the forest. I needed to see Isabella. I didn't want to waste any more of my time on this asshole.

I quickly and happily took off the rest of his limbs before passing them to Peter to throw into the fire. I pulled my phone out my pocked as it vibrated. I could finally answer it now. I looked down and saw Charlotte's number on the screen.

"Yes." I said into the mouth piece.

"Major, Bella's sick. I wouldn't have called you except she's been sick for two days now. Should I call Carlisle?" She asked hurriedly. I could tell that she was really worried.

Fuck. How often do humans get sick?

"Call him." I said before snapping my phone shut.

"Let's move it." I said, taking the lead and running back towards Forks.


	33. Never knew what I was missing

**A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews! Enjoy :)**

***SM still owns all***

**BPOV**

"Charlotte, if you have any kind and generous bone in your body you will just kill me now." I moaned at her from my position on the bathroom floor. I groaned and leaned back over the toilet dry heaving. There was nothing left to throw up.

"Bella, what is going on? Is this normal?" She asked while rubbing soothing circles on my back. Her touch actually felt good, my skin was burning up. I could hear the fear in her voice and knew she was worried. But right now there was nothing I could do to try and ease her anxieties. I felt like shit.

I wiped my hand across my mouth and leaned against the wall closing my eyes. "I don't know. I guess I caught another bug or something." I muttered mostly to myself. "If it's not gone by tomorrow then we can call Carlisle and maybe he can give me something."

I opened my eyes and waited for the room to stop spinning before standing up. I walked slowly to the bed and collapsed on top as the darkness pulled me under once again.

* * *

"Heart beat is regular. Fever is rather high for her though." I felt something cold being slid across my chest and shivered. "Dehydrated, that's for sure." I woke up and could see the sun shining in through the window.

Carlisle was standing above me rubbing a cold wash cloth across my collar bone and face. "Hey sweetie." He said kindly with a small smile, "How are you feeling?"

I just groaned and put my arm over my eyes to block out the sun. Stupid sun. I heard Carlisle chuckle as he continued his ministrations with the wet cloth. "That good huh? I'm afraid you still have a little ways to go though. Your very dehydrated so I'm going to have to start an IV for you and you have a nice fever going for you too."

I couldn't bring myself to care. "This is Jasper's fault." I rasped, half awake "If he had just changed me in the first place. Stupid human germs." I muttered before being pulled into the darkness once again.

"AAAAAHHHHHH" I woke up to a sharp shrilling scream that made my head throb. Jesus, who the hell was that and why were they screaming? I felt a surge of pain shoot through my abdomen as another shriek filled the silence. It took me a second longer before I realised that the screaming was me.

Another wave of pain coursed through my lower body as nausea overwhelmed me. I could hear voices all around me but couldn't make anything out. I could make out cold arms lifting me gently and Jasper's voice whispering in my ear. My screams were reduced to whimpers at this point. Why was I in so much pain? As another round of pain hit me I could feel Jasper's arms tighten around me. He must have been feeling what I was feeling.

I kept my eyes shut tight and tried to block out the pain and everyone around me. I just wanted this to stop. "I don't care what you have to do Carlisle, just fix this dammit!" Jasper's voice jolted me awake. I didn't even remember being able to fall back asleep.

"Bring her in here and lay her down." Said my dad urgently. "I just checked her a few hours ago Major, I'm going to need to run more tests." I felt a prick in the crook of my elbow and heard Jasper's sharp intake of breath.

"I'm going to check her blood level, that will at least give me a starting point." Said Carlisle as he finished drawing my blood. I opened my eyes to see his face lined with worry. "Dad," I whispered. Carlisle looked up at me sharply before his face softened, "Make it stop. Please." I begged as tears slipped out and ran down my cheeks. The pain was still there but at least it was dulling.

"I will babygirl." He promised before running out of the room with the vile of blood.

I looked over to Jasper as he grabbed my hand in his and placed a kiss to my forehead. "I am so sorry Isabella. We'll get to the bottom of this I promise." He said. I nodded my head and clung to his hand like it was a lifeline.

I sat up and rolled over onto my stomach really slowly to try and ease the pressure there. Jasper helped me get situated when I felt a gush of fluid in between my legs. It felt like I just peed myself. I was about to say something when Jasper's hand gripped my hand harder than ever. I looked into his eyes and saw a vampire. He wasn't My Jasper in this moment. He was a predator and I was his prey. Why was he acting so strange?

I couldn't tear my eyes away from his until another wave of pain hit me like a ton of bricks. "Jesus Fucking Shit!" I screamed, pushing my face into the cot and gripping the sheets.

I heard the door bang open and then Jasper's hand was ripped from mine. Then the sound of two boulders crashing against each other filled the air. I felt myself being scooped up into another pair of arms. I looked up shocked then relaxed. Mom.

I started crying harder and clung to her like my life depended on it. "What's happening to me?" I whispered in her shirt. She didn't answer me, instead she stood me up on the bathroom floor and quickly started the shower. She then turned back to me and began stripping me of my clothes. I noticed that she wasn't breathing and she stared into my eyes the entire time.

She brought me over to the shower and stood me under the water before getting in with me fully clothed. Another wave of pain shot through me and brought me to my knees. I screamed loudly as I curled into a ball on the shower floor. I was floating in and out of conciseness as I felt Esme clean me up. When she picked me up I saw pink water running down the drain. My pants were still on the floor and they were covered in red. Blood. My blood. Suddenly it all made sense. The pink water was the remains of my blood on my body. That's why Jasper freaked out in the room and that's why Esme stopped breathing while bathing me.

It showed me just how much she loved me to still have cleaned me up and not given in to the blood lust that I'm sure was trying to take over. But why was I bleeding in the first place?

As another dose of pain shot through me I gave in and slipped back into the darkness where the pain couldn't touch me.

* * *

"How did this happen Carlisle?"

"I am almost positive you do not need me to explain the facts of life to you Jasper." Replied Carlisle shortly.

"I know how to make a baby god dammit! I mean how does a human get pregnant from a vampire?" He practically yelled.

I wanted to tell them to stop fighting but I couldn't move. Wait. Pregnant? I thought I was the only human mated with a vampire. Was there someone else like me?

"I don't know Jasper, I don't know. I wasn't aware it was possible either. Obviously we were wrong. Very wrong." He muttered.

"Jesus, what am I supposed to do now? We agreed not to change her until she graduated high school but I refuse to sit by and watch this happen again." Said Jasper.

"Okay explain it to me. Please." Begged Jasper, "What stage was she at and what would have happened had she not lost it?"

Lost what? None of this was making sense. Why couldn't I open my eyes? I was getting scared and felt my heart beat accelerate.

"She can hear us." Jasper muttered, "She's scared."

I heard one of them sigh before feeling a kiss to my forehead. "It will be ok Isabella. I promise you." Jasper whispered in my ear.

"I can't have this conversation while she's unconsious," Said Carlisle, "I'll be back in an hour, the sleeping pill should be fully worn off by then and then we can discuss this."

I heard a door shut softly before falling asleep once again.

* * *

"Come back to me Isabella." I heard a voice whisper in my ear. "I need you to open your eyes."

I groaned and tried to blink against the sleepiness that was trying to overcome me. As my eyes adjusted to the lit room the first thing I saw was Jasper hovering over me with a small smile on his face. For a moment I thought I saw a flicker of sadness cross his beautiful face but when I looked back it was gone and I wondered if I even really saw it at all.

"God what happened?" I moaned. I felt like I was just hit with a freaking dump truck or something.

"You just went through a pretty horrendous experience." He replied softly, rubbing his thumb against my knuckles.

"Care to explain?" I asked him.

"I think we all need to sit and talk Bella, are you up for it?" Asked Carlisle walking into the room. He must have been downstairs or somewhere close by.

"Of course." I replied wincing as I tried to sit up.

Jasper helped lift me up and sit me back against the head board so that I was facing them both. "Okay, I'm ready."

"Bella, did you know that you were pregnant?" Carlisle asked me never taking his gaze away from mine.

I felt my heart stop and I'm sure my eyes were wide. Pregnant? I'm pregnant? How was that even possible? I'm eighteen for the love of Christ! Wait-

"What do you mean 'were'?" I whispered, afraid that I already knew the answer to that question.

"I'm sorry sweetie, you miscarried the baby about ten hours ago." Said my dad.

I wasn't sure how I felt at this point. This was too much to take in. "H-how is that even possible?" I asked.

Carlisle sighed before rubbing his chin. Some human traits are just hard to break. "I don't know. The only thing I can think of is that it's because you are still human. Vampires can't have children but with a human- I guess it is possible. Thank God Aro is dead or he would be using this information to his advantage." Said Carlisle absentmindedly.

I took a deep breath and tried to sort through my thoughts.

"Okay so Isabella was pregnant and obviously it could happen again. How far along was she?" Asked Jasper.

Was she. Was. Past tense. As in not any more. Gone. Done. Dead.

"It looked to be progressing at a human rate, she was about ten weeks along. But that's not saying that things could have changed later on." He continued, "It could start off as a human pregnancy then progress rapidly later on. There would have been no telling how long it would have taken. If it would have taken the whole nine months or just a few more weeks."

Ten weeks. I went ten weeks carrying Jasper's child inside me and I had no idea. What if it was something I did that caused the miscarriage? Carlisle brought me back out of my thoughts.

"I don't think contraception is really an option either. I don't think human birth control is going to work against a vampire." He said honestly. "You can either abstain or be changed." He said.

I looked up sharply, ideas running through my mind like crazy. "Carlisle, can I maybe have a moment alone with Jasper?" I asked quietly.

He nodded and swept from the room. I knew he wasn't happy right now but this wasn't about him. I looked at Jasper and saw that he still had my hand in his.

"Isabella, I don't understand your emotions and it's worrying me." He admitted, looking into my eyes.

"Jasper, you realize that I have the ability to give you something that no one else can?" I asked him.

He looked at me skeptically but I saw a brief flicker of hope in his eyes before it was gone. He quickly put on his poker face. He wants this. I know he does, I thought happily. I didn't have to be an empath to see that.

"Listen," I sat up straighter and grabbed his other hand with mine. "Jasper this is something that I can give you! I know that you want this. I can see it in your eyes." I whispered to him. I didn't want to come on to strong and scare him away.

"Isabella," he growled, "Do you not remember the pain that you just went through? I could have lost you. It was bad enough losing my child, but to lose you on top of that? I couldn't take it." He admitted.

"I want you more than I want what you can give me." He said, "I will change you just as soon as you've recovered."

"Jasper, just think about it," I begged, "Carlisle said it was developing at a human rate. I know that that could change but-" I didn't get a chance to finish my sentence though.

"No!" He stated. "I don't care about that. I am not willing to jeopardize your health over something that I want. I never knew I even wanted a baby until I was told it was possible. But that's all it is to me. I want a baby. I need you. Do you see the difference?" He asked.

"I see where your coming from Jasper. Perhaps we can discuss this another time?" I asked, "I'm hungry."

He leaned down and kissed my lips before leaving the room. I would have to find some way to convince him. We could do this, right?

* * *

"Bella!!" I heard the screeching before I saw the source. Of course. Charlotte. I giggled and got out of the car as she pulled me into a fierce hug.

"Sweetie, I'm so sorry." She said looking me in the eyes. Everyone was sorry, but there was nothing anyone could do. I held up my hand to stop her from saying anything more. I didn't want to hear condolences. I wasn't over it.

Every time I got the pity look I felt a sharp pain in my chest. It hurt to know that I had something and then it was taken away before I even knew I wanted it. I felt like a failure as a woman. I mean that's what we were meant to do wasn't it? We were made to have babies and I couldn't even do that right.

"I'm fine Char." I said trying to smile like I meant it. "What have you been up to while we were away?" I asked her.

Carlisle insisted on keeping me at his house for a week to make sure everything went back to normal. I felt pretty stupid when he pointed out that I haven't had my period in months and I didn't even realize it.

Jasper came and kissed my forehead before walking inside with Peter, while Charlotte dragged me out to the gardens so that we could talk.

"If you ever want to talk about it, I'm here for you." She said, holding my hand.

"I know, thanks." I said. I felt hollow inside.

"You know, it could happen again." I whispered to her.

"Excuse me?"

"It could happen again, I could get pregnant again. I don't want to be changed and I doubt Jasper is going to abstain and Carlisle said that birth control won't work for us. Therefore it could happen again." I said in a rush.

"Is that something that you would want though?" She asked.

I shrugged my shoulders before laying down and putting my head in her lap. "I'm not over this yet. So no, not right away. I never even knew it was an option for us and now that it is I feel like we would be crazy to give that up. You know?"

"Understandable." She said while running her fingers through my hair. "But it's also dangerous. Look at what happened to you already."

I sighed. I knew she was right. And like I said, I wasn't ready now but it could still happen. I was not going to let Jasper abstain from me. "What does Jasper say?" She asked.

"He is against it. He wants to change me right away...I just don't know." I sighed. This all became so complicated quickly. I jumped when I heard his smooth voice from behind us. "Isabella, come inside please. We need to talk." Said Jasper.

I gave Charlotte a kiss on the cheek before wrapping my arms around Jasper's neck and gripping my legs around his waist. Either way we would have a solution worked out before the end of the night. I just hope it would be the right decision for us with no regrets later.


	34. Dominant Equals Ass

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the fuckawesome reviews :) Enjoy!**

**P.S. There's a small A/N at the bottom as well for anyone who may be interested.**

***SM owns it all.***

**JPOV**

"How could you let it go this long?" I growled out. I get home to find my mate slipping in and out of consciousness and that she's still sick even after Carlisle has looked her over.

"I called Carlisle before Bella even wanted me to, he thinks it could be that piggy flu those humans are getting." Replied Charlotte. I could feel that she was upset but dammit this was too much.

Before I could say much more I was hit with a pain like no other that almost brought me to my knees. Then Isabella let out an ear piercing scream that if I had a heart, it would have stopped from that sound alone.

I managed to get a grip on my emotions and carried Isabella out to the car where Peter drove us to Carlisle's.

* * *

"I don't know Peter. There was so much blood." I said worriedly. If I could cry I know I would have been. "Carlisle said that she was pregnant."

"Jasper that is something amazing that you two were able to do together. This is just a minor setback." Peter replied, putting his hand on my shoulder. "She is going to be fine, what you need to worry about more is her emotional well being after this whole ordeal."

I looked at him strangely but could feel his genuineness. If he said Isabella was going to be fine then I had no reason to doubt him.

"Why do you think this is going to affect her emotionally?" I asked him.

"Major," He said slowly as if he was talking to a two year old, "She just lost a child. Her child. The child that was a result of your love for one another. Of course this is going to affect her in some way." He glared at me then.

What did I say?

"Well we never had a reason to discuss kids before so how was I supposed to know that she ever wanted one." I defended. Jesus fucking Christ. This was hard enough. I never even knew I wanted a baby until ours was miscarried.

A baby would only be a distraction, I told myself, I felt bad that we missed out on it but this was for the best...right?

Why was I even second guessing myself. I am the fucking God of War. Everyone knows that trying to raise a child in my home would be a stupid idea.

"Jasper, she's waking up." Peter said, nudging my arm.

I ran back inside to Isabella's bedside and grabbed her hand.

* * *

After talking with Carlisle I could feel her sadness for what we lost but I could also feel hope just oozing from her. She was kidding right? She wanted to try for another baby? I felt my hope spike before I quickly shut it down. I didn't need this shit. We could not have a baby. In fact we WOULD not have a baby.

"I will change you just as soon as you've recovered." I told her harshly, before she could object. What I say goes and dammit I was not going to put her through this again. Luckily she dropped it a couple of seconds later, but I knew that it wasn't over. I could feel her determination and knew that this was something that she wanted now.

I just didn't know what she wanted more. Me, or a baby. Because that was what it was going to come down to. I was not going to give her another child and if she wanted that then she needed to have that with someone else.

Just the thought of her with another man made me see red though. How did I expect myself to let her go? She was Mine. My Mate. My Pet. I fought for her, I've fucking killed for her. There was no way I was letting her go now. No fucking way.

I could feel the animal inside me just begging to claim her and make her see that she belongs to me and that she needs to obey and listen to me and drop this crazy baby nonsense.

I got up from my desk and made my way outside where I knew Charlotte and Isabella were talking. It was time that we settled this. I wanted to move on and begin again. We just got rid of Aro, there were no other threats at this point. I knew we couldn't do anything sexually for a few more weeks until she had time to heal so I was going to have to think of other ways to show her that she belonged to me.

"Isabella, come inside please. We need to talk." I said.

As she wrapped herself around my front I ran us up to my study. I needed her to recognize that right now I was her Mate. Not her tender lover, and not her friend. She was Mine. I sat her down in the leather chair and walked to sit behind my desk.

"Isabella, I am sorry for what happened. I should have known or at least suspected something like this could happen to you." I started. "You will never go through that kind of pain again." I promised her.

"Jasper, I-" I held up my hand to stop her, I was not done yet.

"No, Isabella, I don't mean to imply that I think your body can carry a baby of mine, because you won't. I am not going to put you in that position again. It is time we talked about when you wanted your change to be. I know you wanted to graduate high school first, but you can always go back at a later time." I told her as gently as I could.

Every being inside me was telling me to impregnate her again. I wanted to see her stomach swell with my baby inside her. She would always have a piece of me inside her then. It was a very arousing thought. I shook my head to get the image of her naked and pregnant out of my mind. This was not how I wanted this conversation to go.

"Major, I don't understand." She whispered. "I know you want a child of your own. I can see it in you. This is something that I can give you. Why won't you let me give you something for once?" She asked. I could see the tears streaking down her face, but I kept my face calm. Carlisle said she would be more emotional right now.

"Because I am not willing to lose you." I replied sharply. "Did it ever cross your mind that the reason we lost the baby was because your body wasn't meant to carry a half breed? It goes against nature." I told her simply.

I heard her sniffling and could feel the despair rolling off her in waves. She really did want this.

"What if we waited a little longer. Maybe we could not necessarily 'try' for another baby, but not go out of our way to stop it either." She suggested softly. "I mean, if we wait another year, I will have graduated then."

I stood up suddenly making Isabella jump.

"God dammit!" I roared at her, "No! What do you not understand Isabella? I will not lose you. It is not worth it to me."

I sat back down in my chair heavily. I wanted this. I couldn't deny it but was it worth it to put Isabella at risk again? It would be a part of both of us, like Peter said a product of our love for one another.

I heard Isabella get up from her seat and was shocked to feel her love for me coming off her so strongly. I thought that she would be pissed as hell. I looked up at her and saw nothing but her devotion to me in her eyes. She dropped to her knees in front of me and took my hands in hers.

"Major. I know that I belong to you. I wouldn't have it any other way." She said softly, tears still running down her face, "You have given me so much and I finally am able to give you something that you want. It makes me so happy to know that this is something that I can give you."

"There are risks with everything but I'm sure with Carlisle acting as my doctor that we could actually do this. I admit I'm not ready for a baby right now. Even if I weren't trying to convince you I wouldn't want to be changed right now. I want to finish school. It's my only goal before I get changed." She took a deep breath before continuing, "In a year or after graduation, yes I do want to try for a baby again."

She lowered her eyes from mine and kept them trained to the floor. So many thoughts were swirling through my head that I was having a hard time sifting through them all, and that was saying something. I'm a vampire dammit.

For the first time in my life I was at a loss as to what to say.

* * *

**BPOV**

"You can't trick the man into having a baby with you!" Charlotte exclaimed

"Why not? I watched Maury and Jerry Springer, women do it all the time. It's wrong, but it worked none-the-less." I defended.

Charlotte and I were on our way back from Port Angeles after seeing the new Adam Sandler movie.

"Those women weren't trying to have sex with a vampire sugar. Also, The Major is going to feel that your being deceptive and he will put two and two together then where will that leave you? Huh? Over his knee." She said with a satisfied smirk.

Ugh. She had a point. Stupid Empath. God that gift was really unhandy right now. I knew it would have been wrong to trick him too. It was just an idea. Jeez. Still it was tempting. It had been two weeks since our 'discussion' and neither one of us had caved yet. Jasper was still hell bent on changing me and I kept trying to buy more time.

But his patience was winding down and I knew that my change was coming soon. Why wasn't he budging? The only reason I want this is because I know how much Jasper wants one. Sure it would make me happy as well, but in the end I really wanted to make Jasper happy.

"Whatever." I muttered.

I guess in the end though it really didn't matter. All that mattered to me was that I had Jasper. When he changed me I would be more durable and then the real fun could begin. A baby would just be a distraction from him.

I was about to ask Charlotte something when we both heard the siren at the same time. I looked behind us and saw that red and blue flashing lights and started cracking up laughing. "Shit." She whispered. She looked at me and then looked in the mirror again as if deciding whether or not to run.

"And I bet you that you eat this cop to get out of a ticket too. But when it came to me nooooo, you had to grow a conscious. You hypocritical bitch." I muttered, pissed.

"Shut up Bella," She hissed, "Ugh it's a lose lose situation for me!"

"Run!" I yelled to her making her jump.

I started laughing as she glared at me and pulled the car over to the side of the road.

"This time I'm donkey dammit." I said as she rolled down her window, grabbing her I.D.

"Good Evening Ma'am, do you know how fast you were going?" Said the Officer. Was that the same guy that pulled us over last time?! Holy Shit.

"Oh for the love of- you two again?" He asked exasperated. You would have thought that he made pulling us over an everyday occurrence with how he was acting.

"Didn't we just suspend your license?" He said shining his stupid flashlight in our faces.

"That was me, Sherlock." I said sarcastically, "And I'm not driving, as you can see."

"Bella, shut it." Char hissed at me.

I may have been holding a small grudge against this guy.

"Who's car is this?" He asked. This time we were in Jasper's Lexus and I had a feeling I was about to be considered a repeat offender in joy riding.

"My boyfriends." I said with a smirk. Yepp, this hot ride was my man's car and your pussy Ford Cruiser didn't have shit on it.

"Oh really?" He asked sarcastically, "And just what is your boyfriend's name?"

Charlotte had her head bouncing between me and the Cop like she was watching a ping pong match.

"Jasper Whitlock. Want me to call him? Just remember he's mine and I don't think your his type."

"Girls, I need you two to step out of the car." He said stepping away from Charlotte's door.

Are you freaking kidding me?!

"You couldn't have kept your mouth shut." Growled Charlotte while unsnapping her seat belt.

"Eat him, eat him!" I whispered to her quickly before stepping out. That was our only chance. I grabbed my phone and put it in my pocket just in case.

We stood at the bumper of the car while the Cop stood in front of us.

"You know Officer," Said Charlotte in what I recognised as her seductive tone, "This is all just a big misunderstanding." She said with a wink.

Bone head looked dazed for a minute before snapping out of it. "Well I suppose I could let this slide.." He said staring at Charlotte while licking his lips. I had a feeling I wasn't going to like his stipulations.

"If you girls do a little something for me." He said, looking over at me like I was something to eat.

Oh for the love of Christ. I pulled my phone out slowly and brought it to my side before pressing 1 to speed dial Jasper. I looked back at the Cop to see that he was eyeing Charlotte now.

"I really don't think that is in your job description Sir." Charlotte said shortly.

I peeked at the screen and saw that Jasper had answered.

"Major we got pulled over again. We need you and Peter to get here before Char eats the prick." I whispered softly. I hoped that he could hear me. I looked to Char and saw the corner of her mouth lift up slightly.

"Well what would you have me believe sugar? You are driving a Lexus and before that a Mercedes. You are both beautiful women and it's not my business what you two do with your bodies. I just want to cash in on the goods." He said.

I looked on while Charlotte's eyes went pitch black. Yes! I was going to get to see her go all vampire on his ass.

"You want to see what I can offer you?" She asked him seductively as she started walking towards him. I saw Bone head swallow hard before nodding his head.

"Are there cameras on in your Cruiser?" She asked him while circling him and running her hands on his shoulders.

"N-no, I have them turned off." He said thickly.

Oh Lord, I sighed. I sat back on the bumper and waited for the show. Either Char was going to tease him then eat him or Jasper and Peter were going to step in and stop the fun.

"Well then I guess today is your lucky day." She said stepping in front of him.

From behind the Cruiser I saw Jasper and Peter step out from the woods and they looked pissed. Charlotte sighed and stepped back. "Sadly though it won't be me that your going to be having fun with." She said dejectedly.

"Oh and why is that?" Robo cop asked, stepping forward towards her.

"Because your going to have fun with us instead." Growled Peter before lifting him up by his throat and taking off into the forest.

"Isabella are you alright?" Asked Jasper, looking me over as if checking for any damages.

I nodded my head and walked towards him before throwing my arms around his neck. "Have I mentioned how sexy I think you are when your mad?" I whispered in his ear.

"Charlotte you and Peter know what to do. Drive back my car please, and for god's sake, don't put another dent in it." He said looking up at her quickly.

"Yes Sir." She said laughing before taking off into the forest to find Peter.

I looked back to My Major as he picked me up and curled me into his chest before taking off running back to the house. It had been two whole weeks, it was time for him to put out. Looks like I was going to be resorting back to OSMW.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I've had this idea for another story for awhile and I'm just now getting it down onto paper. I was wondering if anyone would want to help out with it and let me bounce some ideas off of them and of course contribute to it :) I've already gotten the first couple of chapters written but want to run them by someone and possibly get more ideas. It's going to be a dark story (of course) with very mature themes and adult situations. Includes BDSM, and abuse.**

**I don't want to sound rude or inconsiderate but please if you are younger than 17 please, please, please do not reply. I know that there are young people on this site that read my story and I commend ya'll for reading and writting stories of your own. But if I am corrupting teens that age then I would rather not know about it. It's not up to me to decide what ya'll read or write. But like I said, I would rather be left in the dark.**

**So, if your interested please PM me and let me know :) You don't have to have experience in the BDSM aspect, all I ask is that you have an open mind to that kind of lifestyle. :) If I don't get anyone, I'll still write it and hope for the best lol. I'll post a teaser of it as soon as I get the first chapter up to the standard that I want it at and ya'll can let me know if it's something that you might like to read. Again thanks to my loyal Reviewers and Readers!!! :)**


	35. Choose your battles

**Author's Note: WOW!! I am overwhelmed with the response I got from ya'll :) You guys are seriously the best. If I haven't replied back to your PM's I promise I will get to them. There are a lot to go through :) Umm as for my next story...there are a few more chapters written and a teaser will be posted at the end of this chapter, so let me know what you think! Almost every one of you is asking for the pairing and while I admit I was leaning more towards a B/E pairing, I just couldn't do it. Jasper is my man candy and after some helpful insight I know I made the right decision, so it's J/B.**

**Hope you enjoy this next chapter :) Be warned there is a HUGE lemon at the end that could be considered questionable...read at your own risk. **

***SM owns it all and she knows it***

**BPOV**

"Did anyone ever tell you that you have the worst luck imaginable?" Asked Jasper. We were in our room and let's just say that OSMW was a major bust. I just rolled my eyes but continued to ignore him.

"Think about it." He urged, "You get pulled over not once, but twice....and by the same damn cop. And not only that but what probably happened to be the most perverted cop on the force."

I could tell her was laughing even if I wasn't looking at him. I wish I could say that I felt sorry that I knew the cop was dead, but I would be lying if I said it out loud. In my opinion that was just one less bad man roaming the streets, he was supposed to be a role model and a good citizen when in reality he was just abusing his authority as a police officer.

I turned around from the window to face Jasper with a scowl on my face. "I tell you how sexy you are and throw myself at you, and all you want to do is comment on how much of a danger magnet I am?" I ask him incredulously.

"You are such a chick." I whined, throwing myself onto the bed.

I was startled when Jasper was all of a sudden on top of me, pressing himself into my thigh. "I can assure you darlin'," He growled, "I am all man." He ground himself harder into my thigh and I could feel his bulge through his jeans.

I felt my panties moisten and knew he could smell my arousal.

"You like that, don't you darlin'?" He whispered in my ear, nibbling on my lobe.

I groaned and thrust my hips up, "Yes." I moaned.

"You want me claim you and fuck you senseless until you can barely walk?" He asked huskily.

Christ the things this man could do to me with just his words.

"Please." I begged, "I need you Major."

He shot up off the bed and was standing looking down on me. "Then let me change you." He said, no hint of playfulness on his face, "Let me change you and I swear to you I will fuck you like you have never been fucked before. You will be a vampire with enough stamina to keep up with me, I would finally be able to show you just how much you are Mine." He growled.

I was so turned on at that point that I would have agreed to anything he said if meant getting to have sex with him again.

I shook my head trying to clear my foggy brain.

"No!" I practically shouted, "High school. You promised." I could hardly even string a sentence together.

"Isabella," He growled, "I will not wait another six or seven months to have sex with you again, and I refuse to do it while you are still human. You forget darlin' that I am an empath and can manipulate your feelings..." He trailed off letting his words sink in, I knew where he was going with this and it scared me.

"But you won't." I whispered, looking him in the eyes.

Looking into his eyes I could see the conflict he was having. He looked pained, and hopeful and saddened all at the same time. It made my heart lurch to think of Jasper in any sort of pain. I realised then that our argument was stupid. I was acting childish and all I was doing was throwing a fit because I didn't get my way. This had to stop.

I was embarrassed of the way I had been acting the last couple of weeks and I was sorry that I put Jasper through that. I should have seen that he was only looking out for me, he didn't want to lose me.

"Isabella, are you ready to finally give yourself to me and let go of this?" Jasper asked from across the room.

I must have been projecting my emotions onto him. "Yes Jasper." I whispered, looking at the floor. As long as I could have him for eternity, that was all I needed. I felt his finger under my chin, lifting my head so that I was looking into his eyes.

"Thank you." He said, "Now, when would you like to be turned?"

"Whenever you want Major." I replied with a watery smile, "I just have one request."

He chuckled but nodded his head signaling for me to continue.

"I want to be bitten while we're making love. I want to go into the transformation after one last round of passion with you." I said with a hint of embarrassment. I knew it was a lot to ask and we both knew that I wasn't trying to trick him.

"I think that can be arranged." He said giving me a kiss on the lips.

Now it was just a matter of when Jasper would want to go through with this. Charlotte was right, I was missing the bigger picture. It wasn't that I would be missing out on things before my change, it was what I would be gaining afterwards.

"I'm going to talk with Peter and Carlisle first, and make arrangements for us to move away for awhile." He said, heading towards the door.

"Wait." I called out to him, shocked. "Why do we need to leave?" I asked.

"Isabella, your going to be a blood thirsty vampire in a town full of humans, we need to get you away from Civilization so that you don't go on a killing spree." He said logically. I can't believe I didn't think of that myself.

I nodded my head before heading for the bathroom. There was something I was looking forward to though, with me becoming a vampire that would sure level up the playing field between me and Charlotte.

* * *

"Oh man, this is going to be great! Imagine all the chaos we will cause once your one of us!" Exclaimed Charlotte.

"And you are going to be super strong- you are going to have some amazing newborn strength, not that it would help you against The Major though." She added.

I was taking a break from my tutoring session and talking with Charlotte at the kitchen table. I told her about mine and Jasper's conversation from last night and she got a little over excited.

"Well, what can I expect?" I asked her, "I once asked Carlisle and he just said that it would take a few days and that it would be painful. Also, do you think Aro was right? Do you think I'll have some shielding power?"

That was what I was more interested in. How awesome would it be to be a shield? I really wanted to have telekinesis though. Then Charlotte would never be able to defeat me.

"I don't know, I bet that you might though. Aro usually had a good hunch about things like that." She said thoughtfully, "Man if you were a shield we could rule all! Today- Washington, Tomorrow- The world!" She said waving her hands around like a freaking moron.

I laughed and shook my head, only Charlotte would think about total world domination.

"No thanks, I think I would just rather spend my time with Jasper testing out my new durability that he claims I'll have." I said with a wink. "Then we can take our bet off hold."

"Your on sugar, but it might take a year or so for you to get over the all consuming blood lust that is going to inhabit your mind."

Crap. I forgot about that. Supposedly I wouldn't be able to think about anything else but blood. Charlotte said that I would want sex too but more often than not all I was going to want was blood. Fan freaking tastic.

I finished off my fruit cup and stood up to throw it away before heading back towards the living room where my tutor was waiting for me. But instead of seeing my tutor in her usual spot on the couch, I found The Major himself.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him, looking around for Mrs. Thomas.

"I've taken the liberty of canceling your tutoring sessions." He said with a playful grin. "I've spoken to Carlisle and we're in agreement- the sooner your changed the better. We leave in a week for Alaska. We will live there for a while. Carlisle and Esme are also wanting to move there as well as your brothers and sisters, so you will be with your family again."

It took a second for Jasper's words to sink in but once they did I squealed and threw myself in his arms. My family was moving with us that was great!

"Thank you Jasper!" I said excitedly hugging his neck.

"My pleasure." He replied laughing.

"Now for your surprises." He said mysteriously, "Tonight you and Charlotte are going to go out while Peter and I finish with some last minute details. Then when we get to Alaska your last surprise should be waiting for us."

I barely hung around to hear the rest of what Jasper was saying, all that was going through my mind right now was me, Charlotte, and going out. "Bye!" I yelled back to Jasper as I took off for the stairs. I had to get ready.

I was going through my closet throwing different shirts and skirts over my head onto the floor. "Ugh, no." I said holding up a pink halter top....where the hell did that come from? Maybe I should get a shower first, then come back and try to find something to wear.

I stepped into the bathroom and started the shower. Turning my back to the door I stripped off my shirt and unclasped my bra. I slid down my pants and thong and stepped out of them turning back towards the shower. Right as I was going to step into the shower, I felt two cold, strong arms wrap around my waist.

I jumped at the sudden coolness and goose bumps covered my flesh.

"I can't stay away from you any longer." Jasper whispered in my ear, placing his head on my shoulder.

"Then don't." I rasped, turning around so that I could wrap my arms around his neck. I pulled him down to me and pressed my lips to his. I had really missed him these last couple of weeks.

Instead of circling me in his arms like he usually did, Jasper reached up and grabbed my nipples in between his fingers, pinching them hard.

I gasped in his mouth and as my mouth opened he darted his cold tongue inside and wrapped it around mine, sucking it into his mouth. He grabbed my nipples harder, pulling them up and then down.

I reached down and unzipped Jasper's pants before pulling them down so they pooled around his feet. He stepped out of them and pushed me into the shower never breaking his lips from mine.

I broke a part and gave him another peck on the lips before dropping to my knees in front of him. The water was dripping from his shoulders and down his stomach. I could feel myself getting wet and tried to rub my legs together to get just a little friction.

I grabbed Jasper's cock that was standing at attention in one hand before taking him in my mouth as far as I could. I heard Jasper hiss through his teeth and knew that he probably wouldn't last long since it had been awhile for both of us.

I bobbed up and down taking him in until he hit the back of my throat. I felt Jasper grab the back of my head and force his way in further awakening my gag reflux. A few more pumps and a sore tonsil later Jasper pulled out roughly before pushing me on my hands and knees on the shower floor, letting the water hit both of our bodies.

I was panting with need by this point and Jasper was teasing me by coating his dick with my juices.

"Please Major." I groaned.

"You want me to fuck you Isabella?" He asked me, grabbing my hips firmly in his hands.

"God yes Please!"

I pushed my ass further back into him to show him how much I needed him inside me at this point, when I felt him rubbing his cock at my entrance....my ass entrance.

"Oh shit no!" I screamed knowing what he was planning now. I tried my best to move forward away from him but he held onto me tighter, not letting me move.

"Oh no Isabella." He said with a dark chuckle. "You didn't think that I was going to actually have vaginal intercourse now did you?" He asked, I could tell that he was mocking me.

What the fuck was I supposed to think? I don't remember him ever showing an interest in having his way with my ass before!

His teasing yet dark tone made me all the more scared and I tried harder to get away from him. "No, Major please. I've ne-never done that before, please!"

His grip on me loosened slightly as he started running his fingers up and down my back, "Shh darlin' I don't want to have to manipulate your emotions, but I will if you don't calm down. Your going to pass out." He said soothingly.

"Close your eyes." He whispered in my ear. "I want you think about the time I had you blindfolded and bound to my bed. Your lesson in trust."

I felt my body shiver from his words as the memories flooded my brain. Trust. Yes.

"Feel what's around you." He said. "Describe to me what you are feeling physically right now."

I squeezed my eyes shut and concentrated on his hands.

"I-I feel your left hand holding on t-to my hip." I whispered.

"Yes, go on." He said when I paused.

"I feel your right hand rubbing my back soothingly." I said, I could feel my body start to relax just slightly.

"I feel the hot water hitting my bottom, and the cold surface of the floor on my knees." I could feel myself slowly sinking back into him.

"Very good my pet." He praised. "Now I want you to relax and think of me and know that I will never hurt you. Understand?"

"Yes Master." I said, my body relaxed now. I was in my own Jasper bubble.

I could feel his fingers creeping down my ass and to my wet entrance. Without warning he plunged his finger into my dripping cunt. I groaned loudly and pushed back into his hand. Slowly he inserted another finger, stretching me. He pumped his fingers in and out and I could feel myself getting even wetter. He brought another finger to my clit and began to circle it slowly bringing me to the edge.

"So close." I moaned.

As Jasper continued his magic with his fingers I felt him adjust behind me where his cock was pressed against my ass. I immediately tensed which caused Jasper to speed up with his fingers.

"You tense up and it's going to hurt." He growled out.

I focused my attention back on what his fingers were doing to my body and knew I was close. Just a bit more.

I felt him slowly pressing the tip of his penis into my virgin hole. With one quick thrust he pushed the tip of his penis inside. The burning sensation that ripped through my body when he forced his head in was unbelievable.

"AHHHHH!" I screamed. What shocked me the most though is when he did that his fingers pumped even faster and I was brought back to the edge.

"I'm coming!" I screamed as he brought me to the point of no return.

When I felt my walls clenching around his fingers he pushed the rest of the way inside me with his cock.

"Oh SHIT!" I screamed.

As he pushed the rest of the way in it spurred on another orgasm. I didn't know where one orgasm began and the other finished. He slowly began pumping himself in and out and I immediately clenched.

"Don't tense." He growled. "Damn it."

He brought his right hand back to my clit and I jumped in surprise as he tweaked it between his thumb and finger. He slid in and out causing the burning to increase ten fold yet he evened it out with the pleasure with his hand.

It was like a give and take.

Before I could think on it anymore I could feel my tummy tightening.

"Let go my pet." Jasper growled pumping harder. In the end the pleasure overrode the pain as I spiraled out of control with my third orgasm in less than ten minutes. As I clenched around him one last time I heard Jasper yell out as he came inside my ass.

"I'm so proud of you Isabella." He murmured, stroking my hair.

I felt the tears running down my cheeks and my body was shaking from a combination of the orgasms and cold water hitting me. I barely registered when Jasper scooped me up and brought me to the bed. I was asleep the minute my head hit the pillow.

* * *

NEW STORY :)

***SUMMARY***

Bella and Alice are best friends that have more in common then meets the eye. Both are trying to make the best of their situations while leaning on each other for support. Alice's saving grace comes in the form of her boyfriend, Edward while Bella's is more difficult to find. She eventually realises that her saving grace has been in front of her the entire time, in the form of her English teacher, Jasper, who has a few secrets of his own.

Follow Bella on a journey of discovering who she is and who she was meant to be.

Includes D/s themes and abuse. Adult situations including rape, and cutting. This is a dark and twisted tale of Bella's journey towards happiness. All human characters.

***TEASER***

"Edward said that he had a free VIP room tonight so we'll be up there and he doesn't have it rented out for Saturday night either so unless something comes up we'll have it that night too." Mumbled Alice, digging in her purse for something. "Ah ha!" She exclaimed, coming up with a packet of double mint gum, "Want one?"

I smiled and held out my hand. It was much better spending our time in a VIP room rather than Edward's office. Edward always made sure that Tanya, one of his most loyal bar tenders served us our drinks all night. Some nights we watched the strippers but more often than not we were either watching T.V. or playing cards or something along those lines. Edward never let us get drunk though. He kept a close eye on what we ordered and how many and after a certain point he would cut us off.

Some nights he even ordered for us or told Tanya what we were allowed to have for the night. It never bothered us though. Hell I would be happy with just water, but it was nice to get a buzz and forget my problems once in a while and know that I wouldn't have to wait for my body to shut down before I realized I was drunk. Edward took care of that for us.

"Sounds great, I'm loaded down with homework, do you want me to help you with our English essay this weekend?" I asked Alice as we walked into our last period class. Ask Alice to describe the new fall fashion coming out and you will get a freaking book from her, but ask her to write an essay on anything other than fashion and you would be lucky to get a paragraph.

"Aww, come on Bells," she whined as we sat down, "We have a whole week to write it."

"Yes and knowing you, it's going to take all week. This way we can at least get a good start on it that way your not scrambling to finish it the night before it's due." I retorted logically.

"Fine." She huffed.

I smirked to myself and sat back in my seat and waited for the blue eyed God to come in the classroom. I have never felt like this about anyone. It scared me if I was being honest with myself though. Even with Edward it took half a year before I fully trusted him. I needed to do something about this stupid infatuation I had with Mr. Whitlock. I mean, I didn't even know his first name!

I would just ignore him. I could do that. At that moment Mr. Whitlock entered the room and his eyes immediately found mine. I felt my heart start beating rapidly and my breathing became shallow. He threw a quick grin in my direction before looking at the rest of the class.

Change of plans. Ignore him and don't look at him, and never ever make eye contact. This was going to be impossible. I groaned and flopped my head on the desk. I felt Alice shaking next to me and opened my eyes to see her shaking with silent laughter. What a bitch.

I rolled my eyes before sitting up and tried to pay attention to what Mr. Whitlock was saying without looking at him. He was going over more of what to look for in Wuthering Heights and different themes we would see throughout the book.

By the end of the period I had a page full of notes while Alice had doodled 'Alice Cullen' all over her paper and on the corners of mine. Nice.

"I'll meet you at the car Bells." I heard as Alice rushed out of the classroom before I could reply. What was that about? I bent back down to pick up my note pad that had fallen to the floor when I felt goose bumps break out up and down my back. Oh God. No. Please no.

I grabbed the pad and stood up fast to be met with those piercing blue eyes. I swear it was like he could see right through me. I knew that the bruise on my jaw had turned into an ugly green/yellow and the concealer barely covered it now. "Bye Mr. Whitlock." I mumbled, ducking my head so that he wouldn't see my embarrassment. I overheard in the bathroom a girl telling someone else that I got into a fight with my drug dealer and that's why I was all bruised up. I knew that if that was the rumor going around then chances were that Mr. Whitlock heard them as well.

Whether or not he believed them though, I didn't have a clue. I was shocked when I felt a pang of regret. I really hoped that he didn't believe them. For some reason it really mattered to me what he thought of me. I shook my head to clear my thoughts, I was heading into dangerous territory.

"Have a good weekend Miss Swan." He replied before I left the classroom.

* * *

First thanks to Jasper's Black Rose for pushing me in the right direction for the start of the story. This was taken from a later chapter but it gives you a little bit of an insight of what's to come. As always, let me know what you think and if it sounds like something you might read :)


	36. Unwelcome Visitors

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the awesome Reviews! Also my new story is posted, so let me know what you think :) Enjoy!**

**Hopefully we'll get Bella's change underway soon....but I wanted her to have a lil bit more fun first ;)**

***SM's world. Not mine.***

BPOV

"Is it a puppy?" I asked excitedly which caused Jasper to scoff.

"So your family could eat it as a midnight snack? I don't think so." He replied with a chuckle.

We were finally on our way to Alaska and I still had one more present coming but no one would tell me what it was, so I was left guessing.

"You know they would not eat my puppy," I said with a pout, "Give them some credit."

I turned back to the plane window and looked out, I loved flying, you could see all the clouds below you, it was pretty cool.

Afer some negotiating on Jasper's part it was decided that Carilsle and Esme would get there first. They purchased a house about two miles from where Jasper bought our house. Our house. That had a nice ring to it. Isn't that what people did? Get married, buy a house together? Marriage...Is that in our future? Is there really a reason to get married when we're already mated and know that we will be together for all eternity? I mean, I didn't need a piece of paper proving that I belonged to him.

"What has you so confused darlin'?" Jasper asked me.

There was no reason to lie to him or hide anything but I wasn't sure where my thoughts were going. I put on a bright smile and snuggled into his arm.

"Nothing of importance Major." I said sweetly, hoping he would drop it.

To my relief Charlotte came up to us and said that we would be landing shortly. I could feel my heart beat accelerating in excitement. Jasper tried to explain to me about the house, but he hasn't seen it either. He just had a Realtor choose one that had all the amenities that he wanted.

Flashback

_"Ha, did you see that? That's what I call a killer serve." I said laughing at Charlotte's face. We found another thing that she couldn't cheat at. Nintendo Wii. I was kicking her ass in tennis._

_"Whatever Swan. I got your number." She hissed from the side._

_That just made me laugh harder when I noticed Jasper standing in the doorway looking at us with a smirk on his beautiful face._

_"Are you going to stand there or are you going to join in?" I teased him._

_"Actually, I wanted your input on our new house." He said, coming in the room and sitting down on the couch with a manila folder in his lap. I pressed the pause button as Char and I made our way to Jasper to see what he had._

_"What do you want it to include?" He asked._

_"A paintball field!" Charlotte exclaimed._

_Jasper just chuckled while looking at me, "I already have that included. Marcus and Cauis still want me to train members of their Guard so I have a field included already." He said easily._

_I nodded my head. Perfect. Maybe we could get super shooter paintball guns once I was changed. Did they even make those?_

_"Indoor pool and hot tub." I added._

_Jasper just nodded his head. "I figured all of those. I am adding in something a little different though." He said mysteriously._

_"What's that?" I asked intrigued. What more could he add that we didn't already have here._

_"Well I was thinking of what you said about you may being a shield so I added in a training room of sorts that is vampire proof, so that should you have a power we can work on it and develop it in there." He said with a smile._

_I felt my grin falter at the sound of that. "What if I'm just a normal vampire?" I asked sadly, "Oh God, then I would be just like Charlotte!" I exclaimed._

_"Hey!" She said offended._

_"Sorry." I muttered while she huffed. _

_"Darlin' I bet that Aro was right and your a shield," He chuckled, "It would explain why Edward could never hear your thoughts or Aro."_

_I sank back in the seat slightly mollified._

End Flashback

"Wow. This place is great!" I said stepping out of the car. We just pulled up to the house and it was enormous. The only neighbors were my parents, and our houses were secluded surrounded by woods. It was perfect for when I was changed.

We were walking up the front steps when I saw Esme stepping out to greet us.

"Mom!" I said throwing myself into her arms, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm decorating for you guys a little bit." She said happily, "I won't be done for the next couple of days though. Plus I wanted to see your face when Jasper gave you your surprise." She said with a wink. Oh crap. I almost forgot about that! I turned around to face Jasper with a huge grin on my face. "Well come on now, give it to me Major." I said playfully.

I barely registered Esme, Charlotte and Peter following behind Jasper and I as he led me to the side of the house where a big garage was sitting.

"Now Peter." He demanded.

I turned and looked between Jasper and Peter confused when Peter pressed a button on the remote in his hand. Slowly the garage door lifted revelaing a brand new, cherry red, Lexus Convertible.

"No! No freaking way!" I squealed, "Is that mine?"

I ran over to the side without waiting for an answer. Of course it was mine! "But my license?" I asked all of a sudden disappointed. Would they let me drive it without one?

Jasper just laughed. "This is your post change car. We'll get you a new identity so you'll be able to drive it legally," He said, "And hopefully you'll prove to be a better vampire and NOT get pulled over by a mere human cop." He said cocking his eye brow up at Charlotte.

"If you remember correctly Major, I had a 'mere human' in the passanger seat with me." Charlotte huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

I laughed and ran my hand over the hood of my new car. This was fucking perfect! I couldn't wait to be changed now just so I could drive it! At that moment though my stomach let out a loud growl even to my human ears. Esme just laughed and grabbed my hand while Jasper gave me a dark look. What was that look for? Oh! Oh no. No. While Esme walked me into the house I didn't even look around at the new house, I was racking my brain trying to think of when I ate last. Crap. This can't be good.

I could faintly hear Esme calling my name in the background.

"Bella dear?" I heard Esme calling my name again.

I snapped my head back to look at her and gave her an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry, I must have zoned out there for a second." I said, trying to laugh it off.

"No worries dear," She said smiling warmly at me, "I said that I made you your favorite chicken enchiladas, they're in the oven. I'll get out of your hair, but I'll see you tomorrow." She gave me a quick hug and kiss on the cheek before leaving me alone in the kitchen. How did we even get to the kitchen?

I took a minute to take in my surroundings. This kitchen was much larger than the one at the last house. It had brand new appliances and granite counter tops. The cupboards were a dark wood with designs on the front.

"Somebodys in trouble." Charlotte's voice sang out from behind me.

I turned around quickly to see her smiling like the Cheshire cat at me. What an ass. "I don't know what your talking about." I said, playing dumb.

Charlotte just laughed before grabbing my hand and leading me out of the kitchen. "Whatever sugar, you can deal with it later, Jasper wants to show you the rest of the house."

Why we needed six bedrooms, four bathrooms, and a pool house that was the size of our last house, I had no idea. The humans that worked for him before he ended up sending back to Italy with the promise to me that they wouldn't be hurt. They were in more danger staying with us then going to Italy once I was turned. I didn't like the idea of becoming a threat to people like that, but as Jasper pointed out, everyone went through it and he would be right there beside me to make sure I didn't lose control.

The only thing we disagreed on now was what my diet would consist of. I wanted to follow my parents example and only feed off of animals while Jasper insisted that I feed off of humans and not go against my nature.

He tried to convince me but I was set on not hurting a defenseless human. In the end Jasper just threw up his hands claiming I was too damn stubborn. I just laughed and kissed his lips with a quiet 'thank you'. He knew that it was important to me and I trusted him to help me through it.

* * *

"The Denali sisters are coming?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes sweetie, aren't you excited?" Esme gushed.

The Denali's were old friends of the family, they kept the same lifestyle as Carlisle and Esme so it was easy for them to be around me growing up. Their coven consisted of Eleazar and Carmen, they were the parents I guess you could say, and then there was Kate, Irinia, and Tanya. They were like the adopted kids, just like how Emmett, Rose, Alice, Edward and myself were the adopted kids of Carlisle and Esme. I liked them all immensely, it was Tanya I couldn't stand. What a bitch.

Ever since I was old enough to understand whenever she would come over she was constantly telling me that I was the family pet. I was no better than a dog in her eyes.

I groaned and slumped back in my seat.

"Sure mom, ecstatic." I mumbled.

It wasn't their fault, I never told them the things that Tanya said. I would get upset and they would comfort me but that was it. Edward and Alice were the only ones that knew and I begged them not to say anything. He and Alice confronted her the last time they visited and threatened to dismember her if she came near me again. We haven't seen her since and I was hoping to keep it that way.

I knew that this time would be different, they didn't know that I was mated with a vampire yet, and they sure as hell didn't know that Jasper was now a part of our family. Eleazar was afraid of Jasper and made sure to continuously tell Carlisle to keep his distance. Apparently Eleazar and Jasper knew each other when they both worked for the Volturi in Italy. Jasper could feel Eleazar's fear and dislike for him so they never were friendly towards one another. Eleazar didn't agree with Jasper's methods on training the newborns apparently. He was agianst killing newborn vampires whereas Jasper disposed of them as if it was no big deal. Eleazar's words, not mine. It should be pretty exciting to see how this would play out.

If only there was a way to get back at Tanya for all the hell she's caused me over the last eighteen years...It was like a light bulb went off in my head. Of course!

I sat up quickly and threw the cushion I had been holding onto back onto the couch.

"Where are you going?" Asked Esme not looking at me.

"I'm going to go find Charlotte, do you know where she is?" I asked.

"Right here babe." Char said coming to stand next to me, "You were right Esme that is the perfect place to plant your garden. It's going to be magnificent."

"Thank you dear." Said Esme sweetly before turning back to her work.

"So you wanted to see me?" Char asked cocking her eye brow up at me.

I gave Char a wicked grin and heard an "Oh shit." In response. Oh yes.

* * *

"Carmen, Eleazar welcome!" Announced Carlisle happily, gesturing to his old friends. "Kate, Irinia and Tanya, how nice to see you again." He said as they all stepped inside.

"Carlisle it's been too long. We're so glad that you have decided to move back, though we weren't expecting you for a while." Said Eleazar glancing at me and then at Charlotte.

"Bella, you've grown!" Exclaimed Carmen coming over and giving me a big hug.

"Hello Carmen." I mumbled, hugging her back.

"Let's all go talk in the living room," Carlisle suggested leading Esme towards the side of the house, "We have a lot to catch you up on."

"So it seems." Said Elezar giving me a strange look.

As the Denali "sisters" walked by I hugged Kate and Irinia and returned Tanya's glare, before following them to the sitting area.

Carlisle and Esme took the recliner chair while the Denali's sat on the sofa. That left the love seat for Char and me.

"Well old friend, please enlighten us on what has been going on with you all. I never expected you to associate yourselves with a human drinker..." Said Eleazar trailing off as he looked into Charlotte's ruby red eyes.

"My apologies Elezar," Said Esme kindly, "That is Charlotte, Bella's friend. I'm afraid you will have to wait to meet her mate Peter, he is out hunting at the moment."

I saw Carmen's eyes narrow in on Charlotte and couldn't help but smirk. The best part was yet to come.

"How did you two meet?" Carmen asked me stiffly.

It took everything in me not to laugh. I liked Carmen don't get me wrong but their reactions to me being mated with The God of War would be priceless.

Before I could respond though Carlisle interrupted. Probably going to want to break the news as gently as possible.

"Before we get into all that, you should know that the reason we came back sooner than planned is that Bella here is going to be changed within the next couple of weeks. Possibly sooner." Carlisle said.

I saw five heads turn and look at me increduously. "Why the change of plans?" Asked Kate.

I spoke up this time before Carlisle could.

"Because that is what my mate and I agreed on." I said with an innocent smile.

"Your mate?" Said Tanya with an ugly look on her face.

"It seems as though Bella is the mate of a fellow vampire," Explained Esme gently, "She's been living with him for a couple of months now. They actually have a house a couple of miles from here."

"I'm afraid I don't understand Carlisle." Snapped Eleazar. Looked like he was tired of the preliminaries.

"The Major is my mate." I said simply, leaning back into the seat cushion.

There was silence while my words sunk in then all hell broke loose.

"Carlisle, are you insane?" Eleazar spat while Carmen and the others gasped. "Letting her mate with him?"

"Elezar, you know as well as I do that I can't fight the power of a mating. Apparently it's the same for humans as it is for us vampires. You should know that Jasper is here as well, he is hunting with Peter and we're expecting them back at any time."

"I understand a mating Carlisle," Eleazar hissed, "I'm just surprised you went along with it so easily."

"Ah Elezar, you must not remember that I do have my ways." Said a silky voice from right beside me. I jumped and let out a startled squeak.

"Jesus Major." I hissed. When I was turned first thing I was going to do was scare the shit out of everyone by sneaking up on them and yelling 'BOO' at the top of my lungs.

Jasper didn't say a word but scooped me up and set me on my feet next to him.

"You know as well as I do, Eleazar, that I always get what I want and won't accept 'no' for an answer. But luckily for me Isabella has accepted me as her mate without any outside influence." Jasper said icily.

I glanced up at him and then back at Charlotte who looked like she was trying hard not to laugh.

"Carlisle I'm afraid I need to be going, Peter and I need to get the Guard stationed," Jasper said looking at Carlisle before turning down and looking at me, "Isabella, we set up the field for you if you want to use it before dinner." He said with a smirk.

Suddenly I was on Charlotte's back running at vampire speed back to our house. "Your ass is mine Swan." She called over her shoulder laughing.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later I was showered and worn the hell out. Charlotte was sitting next to me playing Mario Kart on the N64. It was decided it was a draw on the paintball game. Wuss, just didn't want to admit defeat.

"Okay Charlotte, we're going back to Esme's in an hour, when do we put my plan into action?" I whispered. I didn't want to risk Jasper over hearing our plan and then try to stop us.

"First off, it was MY plan, second you have to be patient...I promise you though we will make these next two weeks miserable for her though." She said laughing.

"Your plan and your ass if we get caught." I said with a smirk.

* * *

"Okay, I put the stuff in her conditioner....now tell me again, why does she shower so often?" Charlotte whispered to me. We were hiding behind the garage, I had given Charlotte the bottle of instant hair dye and she used her vampire speed to put it in Tanya's leave in hair conditioner while they were all out hunting.

"I don't know, all I know is she is obsessed with that conditioner shit so this will work perfectly." I whispered back. "Let's go watch t.v." I suggested, getting out of my crouching position.

"Did you grab her favorite jacket?" I asked quickly.

"Yepp, I have it stashed so I'll work on it tonight and return it tomorrow." She said happily. This might just be the best two weeks of my life if everything goes according to plan.


	37. Two Stages

**Author's Note: Thanks you guys for all the great reviews! I love reading each and every one of them :) Lemons ahead so once again, proceed at your own risk. Enjoy! :)**

***SM owns all***

**BPOV**

"Pilot to Co-Pilot, Medusa has entered the lair. Over."

"Roger that. Pilot. Medusa is making her way to the shower now. Over." Charlotte said with a small giggle.

I was sitting high in one of the pine trees in front of Carlisle's house and Charlotte was sitting in a tree on the other side. She put me in the tree first before going into her own hiding spot. We were keeping tabs on Tanya and her whereabouts. Everyone else was inside the house but we chose to remain out here until the shit hit the fan.

"Shower has started, shouldn't be too long now. Over." Since Charlotte had the super sonic hearing she was the one mostly keeping tabs on Tanya.

"Co-Pilot come get me, we should make our way inside now so we don't look suspicious. Over and out." I said. I had to be twenty feet up or more, there was no way I was jumping down.

A few seconds later Charlotte was scaling the tree laughing quietly. "Come on Pinky, let's go enjoy the show."

I climbed on Charlotte's back as she climbed down the tree and took off into the house. Stepping inside I saw that Jasper and Peter were in a concentrated game of Chess while Eleazar and Carlisle watched. The girls were in the kitchen working on some decorating ideas for our house and Tanya of course was in the shower.

As we walked further into the room I saw Jasper look up sharply and cock an eye brow up at us. "What did you two do now?" He asked seriously, but I saw the corner of his mouth turn up slightly. Damn, he must have been feeling our jitters, I had to admit I was really anxious to see how her hair turned out.

"Nothing Major!" I said trying to be offended, "And I'm offended with the insinuation."

Jasper scoffed and turned back to the board game.

At that moment there was a high pitched scream from upstairs followed by an "Oh my fucking God!"

"It's show time." Charlotte sang quietly as everyone turned to look at us. Charlotte came and stood in front of me right as Tanya flew down the stairs. The only thing I saw was a blur of blue which turned out to be her head.

She stood standing in front of all of us in the living room with her hair bright blue and the remaining blue running down her pale skin and into the towel she had wrapped around her body. I took one look at her and cracked up laughing, I couldn't help it. Oh how I hoped it was permanent.

"You stupid bitch." She hissed at me.

There were resounding growls throughout the room and Carlisle stepped in front of her to stop her from coming closer to me.

I just laughed harder and flung myself onto Charlotte's back, "Run Donkey Run!" I yelled.

Charlotte ran us out of the house and into our living room and dropped me onto the couch.

"That was priceless!" I laughed. "Did you plant the jacket?" I asked Char sitting up fast.

"Oh yea," She laughed, "I heard that she and her sisters were going out tomorrow, so if it's her favorite like you say then hopefully she'll wear it then."

I heard the front door slam shut before "Isabella Swan Cullen!" Jasper yelled.

Oh shit.

Charlotte just laughed and grabbed my hand dragging me to the entry way. There stood Jasper with his arms crossed across his chest and a scowl on his beautiful face.

"Hi Major." I said, stepping out from behind Charlotte and giving him a small smile.

"Would you like to explain what the hell that was back there or would you rather we take this up to my study?" He hissed.

Study? Oh no. No study. Study plus me equals one burning bottom. No thank you.

"Jasper, you don't know Tanya like I do." I started to explain quickly, "She has made my life miserable from from when I was five until now. She was constantly telling me that I was the family pet and that they would eat me and just things of that nature. It was a game of hers to provoke the human I guess you could say." I mumbled. "She had it coming."

Jasper looked deep in thought and Charlotte just stood there with a smirk on her face.

"Are you sorry?" He finally asked.

"Are you kidding?" I exclaimed. "God No. That was the best thing ever, I finally have an accomplice to help me get back at her for all these years!"

"And if I gave you the choice between a punishment or an apology to her?" He asked with an amused smile.

"I would say do your worse Major, because I would never apologize for something that I don't even feel guilty for."

Charlotte laughed and Jasper chuckled holding out his arms for me. I stepped into his embrace and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Your not mad at me?" I asked Jasper, burying my head in his chest.

"I was at first," He said pulling up my head so that I was looking at him, "But I could feel her hate for you and I know that she will stop at nothing to get back at you, so no, in fact you might want to call in for back up. As long as it remains harmless. Actually do you have anything else planned?" He asked sounding really curious.

I had the decency to look sheepish at least before I answered him. "Well, we are already in Stage Two." I explained.

Jasper cocked his eye brow up, "Stage Two." He confirmed.

"Yes Major. It's underway now." I felt like we were talking in code in some James Bond or Charlie's Angels movie.

To my surprise he didn't push the matter, instead he just chuckled and grabbed my hand leading me to the stairs. "Well then, while we're waiting for Stage Two to commence, I know of something we could be doing." He winked.

I felt my stomach twist in knots and I'm sure my lust was attacking him right now. Yes, I knew of things we could be doing as well.

As soon as we were in our new room, I noticed that everything was already in place. Our bed was sitting in the center and the dresser sitting to my left. I turned around and faced Jasper before standing up on my tip toes and pressing my lips to his.

He glided his tongue across my bottom lip asking for entrance and I opened my mouth to him. There was nothing that I wouldn't do for My Vampire. I groaned into his mouth as he deepened our kiss to another level. I ran my fingers through his hair, lightly scraping my fingernails across his scalp.

"Make love to me Major?" I whispered to him as he broke away to let me get some much needed air.

Jasper looked into my eyes as he slowly took off my shirt. Once it was off I reached down to the hem of his shirt and lifted it up, then he took it off the rest of the way. I ran my hands down his smooth, hard chest and dragged my fingernails across his nipples.

I heard him hiss as he slowly un did the zipper on my jeans, pushing them down my legs so that they pooled at my feet. I looked down and could see his bulge in his trousers. It excited me to no end to see the effect that I had on him. I could feel my panties moisten as thoughts of what I wanted to do to him ran through my mind.

I un did his button and pulled his pants down in the same way that he did mine until they pooled at his feet as well. Of course he was going commando so his cock sprang forward immediately.

I looked into his eyes and saw nothing but his love and lust for me. I dropped to my knees in front of him and reached out my hand and grasped the base of his cock while taking his head in between my lips.

"Fuck, Bella." He hissed as he jolted his hips forward.

I couldn't help the smile on my face hearing those words. I knew just how My Man liked it. I went down as far as I could slowly before he hit the back of my throat. I came back up just as slowly and glided back down. I sped up after a few pumps when Jasper wrapped his fingers in my hair and began guiding my head at the pace that he wanted. One last time I felt him hit the back of my throat before he twitched and his semen shot down my throat. I swallowed as fast as I could making sure not to spill a drop.

I looked up at Jasper from my place at his feet and saw that he was looking at me with a smile. "Good girl Isabella." He praised. I felt my heart flutter at his praise for me and knew that I made him happy.

He pulled me up by my arms and laid me back on the bed lovingly. He moved in between my legs and my legs instinctively spread open for him. He had his hands on either side of my head and kissed me gently. He continued to pepper little kisses down my jaw to my neck before sucking lightly.

I turned my neck to the side to give him better access and felt a rumble in his chest as he sucked harder. His hand slipped down and he palmed my sex through my underwear.

"Jasper." I moaned lifting my hips up to get more friction that I desperately needed.

With vampire speed he had my underwear off me and was sliding in one of his fingers inside my wet pussy. He let go of my neck and brought his face down and sucked my left nipple into his mouth. I could feel his tongue swirling around it as he tugged it in between his teeth making me hiss. It hurt, but it also felt so good at the same time.

He added in another finger and began pumping them in and out of me quickly. All of this was too much and I could feel my stomach tighten just begging for the release that I knew was coming.

"Jasper, I'm going to-"

"Ahhhh!" I screamed as my orgasm hit me like a ton of bricks. I could feel my walls clenching around his fingers as he continued to pump them in and out never slowing down.

I shut my eyes and rode out my orgasm before I felt his tongue flicking my clit relentlessly. "No!......... Shit!......... Fuck!" I screamed as my stomach began to tighten again with another orgasm.

He tugged my clit in between his teeth and pushed me over the edge. I screamed as my second orgasm hit and could feel my body shaking and a light film of sweat covered my body.

As I came down from my high Jasper moved back up to me and kissed me lightly. I could taste myself on him and tugged on his neck bringing him closer to me. "I love the taste of me on you." I whispered.

He growled at me and attacked my lips like he had never done before. I felt his hard on pressing into my thigh and smiled. Round Two anyone?

* * *

"Emmett! Rose!" I screeched. They were finally here! I ran outside to be engulfed by my big bear of a brother. "I missed you." I cried. I turned and was swept up into a hug by Rose. "We missed you too Bells." She said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

I moved to my left and grabbed Charlotte's hand. "This is my best friend Charlotte." I said, "Char, this is Emmy and Rose."

"Hey new little sister!" Said Emmett picked up Charlotte and pulling her into a hug. She giggled and patted him on the back.

"Hey." She laughed.

"Heard you two were causing quite the disturbance here." Rose said with a wink.

"We were doing no such thing." I replied cheekily.

"Right," She smirked, "So what was it that I hea-"

"Why are you all laughing?!" Screeched a voice.

I turned my head to see Carlisle's Mercedes screeching into the drive. The high pitched wail we just heard turned out to be Tanya and boy did she look pissed.

Tanya jumped out of the car before it came to a stop and marched up to us. Charlotte pulled me behind her and Emmett stepped in front of us next to Rose.

"Hello Tanya, Kate, Irinia, Mom." He said nodding to each of the women.

"Emmet!" Esme yelled running over and giving him a hug. Then giving Rose one. "We've missed you around here." She said.

"Excuse me." Tanya huffed, pushing past us to go into the house. As she walked past us I saw that she was wearing her jacket. That's why everyone was laughing at her.

I heard Emmet and Rose snort seeing the back of her jacket and everyone else snickered.

"What?!" She yelled.

Charlotte did a great job on the stitching in her jacket.

There in bold black letters was: **The Original Desperate Housewife**. Classic.


	38. Human No More

**Author's Note: Again, thanks for all the Alerts and Reviews! Ya'll know ya'll are the best ;) This chapter is majorly short (Like I said HUGE writer's block on this chapter- I think I'm just too excited for the next few chapters so I guess you could consider this more of a filler chapter. Much more fun and drama to come :) Enjoy!**

**Also, you can find this story and Deepest Sorrow over at www (dot) rougefanfic (dot) ning (dot) com. Just is case they get pulled from here.**

***Still don't own a damn thing.***

**BPOV**

It's been two weeks since the Denali's came to visit, and they were only going to stay a couple more days before going back to their house. Eleazar claimed that he had to get back to work but I knew it was actually that he wanted to get away from Jasper. He didn't agree with Carisle on my being mated to The Major and thought Carlisle should be stopping it somehow. Odd thing was that Jasper wasn't mad about his feelings towards us, he actually got a sick sense of pleasure over the fact that he scared Eleazar so much. Made him feel macho I guess.

It was agreed that Jasper would change me after they left and he promised it would be while we were in the "physical act of love" as I loved to call it. So that left me with about three more days at the most of being human. I can't say that I was going to miss being human though, there was so much more to gain in my opinion. I was going to be faster, stronger, and Jasper wouldn't have to hold back during sex in fear that he would break me. Sure, it wasn't my ideal time to be changed but that wasn't up to me any longer and I really wasn't upset about it. I was still gaining more than what I was loosing so I couldn't complain.

"Okay Bella, you know that you are going to get your ass handed to you for this right?" Charlotte whispered to me.

I nodded my head but didn't acknowledge her statement. It was true. I was deliberately going against a new rule that The Major set down for me. He said that Tanya has had enough of our pranks so we were told to lay off. Only problem was he told us while we were already in the middle of Stage Three, and we couldn't just stop! It had to proceed.

The icing on the cake though was that apparently Tanya didn't realize that she couldn't just re-dye her hair back to the blond it was at before. To be honest I had no idea either. Her and Kate went out and got blond dye and the blue and the blond didn't mix right and she ended up with orange hair. It was freaking hilarious.

"Okay they just got in the car. Rose said that once the car stops she'll have Tanya check it out." I whispered, watching Esme's car drive away. "Let's go."

Charlotte picked me up and placed me on her back and took off running through the trees behind the car. I didn't work alone this time though, Rose and Emmett helped with this last prank, so I couldn't be blamed entirely.

Sure enough about half way to Seattle Rose pulled the car over pretending to have engine trouble.

"Tanya, pop the hood for me will ya?" She asked sweetly, pretending to dig for something in her purse. I heard Tanya mutter under her breath but got out of the car. She grabbed the front of the hood and pulled up, releasing a cloud of black smoke right into her face. We heard her coughing and sputtering coming around the side of the car. Her face and clothes were pitch black and to say she was pissed off would be a huge fucking understatement.

"What the fuck Rosalie?" She screeched.

I pressed my hands against my mouth to keep them from hearing me laughing as Charlotte ran us back to the house as fast as she could. I didn't bother to wait to hear what Rose's excuse would be.

We were laughing our asses off as we ran up the steps to our new home, only to be cut off by a very upset looking Major standing in the entry way. The laughter instantly died in my throat.

"Uh oh."

"Uh oh is right Isabella." He hissed. "I just had an interesting phone call from Carlisle."

I gulped and bowed my head. Okay, so maybe this wouldn't be worth it.

"Um interesting how Major?" I asked, trying to sound sweet and innocent.

"Why don't you meet me in the study Isabella, and I will show you how interesting." He said. "Charlotte, Peter is waiting for you in your room." With that said he stalked off towards the kitchen.

"Your a baaad influence on me. Isabella." Charlotte stated before giving me a tiny smile and running off to see Peter. Bitch was probably going to get lucky, not punished. I sighed and made my way to The Major's study. I didn't know he would find out about it so soon. I thought I would have more time to prepare for his wrath.

Think Bella, I thought to myself, maybe I could seduce him instead? This study was a little different than the one at his last house. The desk was pushed against near the back wall next to the only window in the room. Across the room was a stone fireplace and of course there were the two leather chairs sitting in front of his desk, and a black leather couch next to the fireplace.

I opted to sit on the couch this time, I mean there might still be a chance of getting out of a punishment right? I sighed as I sat down just waiting on Jasper now. I thought back to the last two weeks. It wasn't that Tanya didn't try to seek her revenge it was more of that she couldn't get around my body guards. Emmett was very protective of Charlotte and I surprisingly and made sure that he knew where we were at all times.

He wasn't opposed to helping us with our pranks on her though. After all I did get my mad pranking skills from him.

I giggled at the thought of Tanya's orange hair, it just seemed too good to be to true. If the black stayed in her hair then she could roll around in orange paint and claim to be a tiger. I wonder if the zoo is accepting new animals?

"You would think that you would be even the least bit remorseful, yet I feel nothing but glee and dare I say pride coming off of you."

I jumped and turned around to face Jasper as his breath tickled my ear. I immediately bowed my head and tried to muster up some remorse but I was finding it difficult to concentrate with Jasper right behind me, leaning down so that his face was next to mine and his hands on my shoulders, massaging them gently.

"Your going to have to try harder than that Isabella." He scolded.

I squeezed my eyes shut and put all my concentration into coming up with some kind of emotion that would indicate to him that I was sorry but it never came.

"It's hard." I breathed. "I am sorry for not stopping Stage Three though."

Jasper chuckled and blew his breath across my face. I turned my face towards his which put me face to face to him, our lips centimeters apart. "I love you." I whispered looking into his eyes. I knew that I wouldn't get out of anything by saying that but I was hoping to convey to him that I knew what he was going to do and I wasn't going to fight him on it.

Jasper's eyes darkened slightly as he kissed the tip of my nose before pulling back slightly.

"I love you too, which is why I'm not going to let you slide on this." He said sternly, "But I am going to spank you and then I am going to fuck you." He promised.

I felt my panties moisten with those words and had to suppress the moan that threatened to escape. I breathed out through my nose and opened my eyes to see Jasper had moved to his chair behind his desk and was waiting for me.

I stood up slowly and made my way to him. I placed myself over his knees kissing his stomach on my way down. I knew that I did wrong and I was more than willing to accept my punishment without complaint. Especially if that meant I would soon get my release that only he could give me.

"You know what to do Isabella." He said softly.

I nodded my head and waited for him to begin.

SMACK. "One."

SMACK. "Two."

I've learned that the warm-up spanks get easier each time. It's the actual spanking on my bare bottom that hurts like hell after a few hits. I felt Jasper give a gentle tug on my jeans, that was his sign for me to lift my bottom up so that he could slide my pants down.

I did as he expected and gripped the sides of his chair. It never got easier. I gritted my teeth as he began.

After twelve I started crying begging him to stop. After sixteen I was dry sobbing but not making any other sounds. It wouldn't help. Finally after twenty he stopped the raining blows and began to rub his cool hand over my bottom and tops of my thighs that were burning.

Jasper handed me a tissue that I accepted graciously and blew my nose quietly. Instead of giving me my usual time to get myself in order Jasper surprised me and brought me up so that I was sitting sideways on his lap with my head buried in his neck.

"Your forgiven Isabella." He said softly running his fingers through my hair, "Next time, if you know something is going to get you into trouble, don't do it." He stated.

"Yes Sir." I sniffled.

"Close your eyes." He commanded gently.

I did as he said and felt the air around us moving my hair. He must be running us somewhere. I started when I felt him laying me down on something soft and opened my eyes to see that we were in our bedroom and he was laying me down on our bed. I instantly felt my lust rise and knew that he could feel it too.

Jasper climbed in between my legs and attached his mouth to mine. I groaned as I felt his tongue plunge into my mouth and we battled for dominance. Of course I gave in to him after a minute.

"Major. I need you." I panted as he trailed feather light kissed down my jaw and to my collar bone.

I sat up and removed my shirt and Jasper slowly pulled off my pants, exposing me to him. I laid back down expecting him to come back up to me. Instead I felt his ice cold tongue lick my slit. I jumped and moaned at the same time.

I was already dripping just waiting for him, it had been too long. He inserted one of his fingers inside me and gently rubbed my clit with his thumb. After a few pumps he slowed down and inserted another finger.

"Fuck Major!" I hissed. I felt the coil in my stomach tighten and knew it wouldn't be long. He pumped three more times, the curled his fingers hitting that sweet spot inside me forcing me to fall over the edge.

MAJORRRR!" I screamed.

He continued pumping his fingers in and out prolonging my orgasm. I pushed myself down on his hands to get a little more friction. Suddenly his fingers were gone and before I could whimper at the loss he plunged his cock inside me.

I screamed out and arched my back into him. Jasper paused for a brief moment to allow me to adjust to his size. Every time it felt like the first or second time to me.

"God your so fucking tight." He hissed as he continued to move in and out of me.

"Just for you Major." I whispered, stroking the side of his face with my fingers.

"Who do you belong to Isabella?" He grunted thrusting harder. Oh Fuck.

"You Master!" I moaned. "Only you. Forever."

With Jasper pushing himself in and out of me my back was sliding on the sheets causing them to rub against my sore ass. It actually felt sort of erotic feeling the pleasure he was giving me as well as the pain.

Jasper leaned down and licked my neck, I turned to the side to give him better access as he licked my main, pulsing artery there.

"Bite me Major." I whispered, I could feel the goose bumps break out over my legs and the same tightening feeling in my stomach, it wouldn't be much longer until I exploded around him, "Please."

"Mark me as yours forever." It wasn't planned for him to change me yet, we still had a couple of days, but something inside of me was telling me that this was right. It was the perfect time for him to bound me to him for all eternity. It was his venom that would be flowing through my veins. He would be my Master in more ways then one now.

I heard him growl out and then I exploded. I could feel my walls clenching his cock.

"I love you Isabella." He hissed as he spilled his seed deep inside me.

Then I felt his teeth graze my neck before he pierced my skin, dragging out my orgasm, and heard him utter the single word that we both knew would never change. "Mine."

As my orgasm ended I felt him lovingly lick the other side of my neck and bite down as gently as he could before leaning up and resting on his elbows looking down at me.

"I'll see you in three days my beautiful girl." He whispered kissing my lips one more time. Then the blackness surrounded me.


	39. Change

**Author's Note: Thank you for the Reviews/Alerts/PM's. I'm glad that so many of ya'll are enjoying the story! **

**As always, let me know what you think. Enjoy!**

***SM owns this world, I just play in it***

**JPOV**

"I respect you Major and all but this was low even for you." Carlisle said upset. "Did it ever occur to you that her own family might want to be a part of her change?"

I just sat back in my chair, my eyes never leaving Isabella. "Of course I thought of you afterwards, but Carlisle you never were going to get to be in the same room and witness it. I'm sorry if we gave off that impression, but Isabella asked to be changed a certain way and I was not going to deny her that." I said easily.

"What certain way would that be?" He snapped.

Oh Carlisle if you only knew I thought smugly. But who was I to tell him just how kinky his little girl was. No, that was better left unsaid.

"Do you really want to go down that road Carlisle?" I asked him, finally making eye contact with him and cocking up my eyebrow in his direction.

He looked down obviously thinking of a better route to take on this matter. "I thought that we agreed she wouldn't be changed for a few more days." He argued.

"Again Carlisle, Isabella asked for it, I did not take that choice away from her. I gave her a time frame, she decided on when. She just decided to go a little bit sooner than we originally planned, that's all." He was starting to piss me off.

Carlisle sat down in the chair on the other side of the bed and stared at Isabella dejectedly. "I'm sorry Jasper, it's just been a hell of a lot to take in lately. At least you called us and let us know that you already bit her, so now we can be here when she wakes up."

I nodded my head but didn't say anything. It's day two of her change and although I wouldn't say anything, this wasn't normal. Changes usually took about three days and the victim screamed the entire time. Isabella has not even opened her mouth. The only reason I was not freaking out was because I could feel the pain radiating off of her. I soaked up as much as I could myself but I couldn't take it all away from her.

I was having a hard time just concentrating on Carlisle and acting like everything was okay, he was relieved thinking that Isabella was feeling no pain and I didn't want to break the truth to him. He was already feeling dejected that he wasn't involved in her change.

"I have to get back to the hospital," He finally said standing up, "But we'll be back tomorrow." He promised.

I nodded my head but didn't reply. Of course they would. I expected nothing less from her family. I would be forever thankful to them for bringing up Isabella, it's because of them that she is who she is today.

"You know that as soon as the change is complete she and Charlotte combined are going to be forces to be reckoned with." Said Peter from beside me.

I chuckled and nodded my head, "I'm almost sort of dreading that to be honest," I admitted, "But at least this way we won't have to bail them out of jail."

Peter laughed and sat down in Carlisle's vacant chair, "Too true."

We both sat in silence just watching Isabella. She was turning paler as the time went on and her hair was getting slightly darker, little things that wouldn't be noticeable to human eyes but to me, stood out.

"Care to make a bet?" Peter asked suddenly. I could feel his amusement.

"Just what kind of bet?" I asked intrigued. I usually shied away from betting with Peter. The bastard just knew things and then used it to his advantage.

"How long do you think Bella will last before getting into some kind of mischief?" He asked smiling.

I grinned back, "Not long once she gets with Charlotte, your mate knows no bounds." I smirked.

Peter laughed but nodded his head, "She doesn't but it's not her that leads Bella astray. Bella is just...full of mischief." He said fondly.

I nodded my head in agreement but didn't say more, Isabella was many things and I loved every bit of her. Peter left shortly after muttering something about this may take a while. Cryptic much?

By the third day I was anxious to see her and see how she would be as a vampire. The pain was still there but Isabella never made a sound. Why? I had no idea. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie came in and sat down beside her bed as well.

Rosalie took it upon herself to continuously shoot death glares at me. I could feel her animosity towards me but what did I care? It was strange though. Usually vampires were afraid of me and went out of their way to please me or avoid me and here she was openly glaring at me. Crazy woman. I would never hurt any of Isabella's family though. To do that would hurt Isabella and would be unacceptable.

I ignored Isabella's sister and continued to watch over her. I would watch over her for the rest of my existence. I changed her therefore she was my responsibility. It would be my job to help her and guide her throughout her newborn stage and make sure that she didn't go on a killing spree throughout the city.

"Carlisle, this isn't right." I finally admitted, worridely. It was Day Four and she was making no sign of finishing the change soon. I could still hear her heart beat. It was a little bit faster but not to the point of stopping yet. Why was this taking so long? I've changed thousands of humans before and not one took longer than three days.

"I don't know why it's taking so long..." He said, never taking his gaze away from his daughter, "But I think it's okay. I can smell your venom running through her veins so we know that it's happening, it's just taking longer than expected."

Five days. Five fucking days that I sat by her bedside not moving. Five days that I endured her pain with her. Five days that I had to go without talking with My Isabella. I stood up from my spot that I haven't moved from for five days and paced in front of the bed. This was ridiculous. Could I shake it out of her? When humans faint or pass out doesn't somebody slap them to wake them up? Would that work?

Before I could take that idea further, I heard it. Her heart beat increased ten fold, it sounded like it was about to pound through her chest. I turned around excitedly and rushed back to her bedside. This was it.

I knew Carlisle and Esme were standing in the doorway and Peter and Charlotte were on the other side across from me. I could feel Charlotte's excitement and it mirrored my own.

I saw Peter out of the corner of my eye reach out and grab Isabella's hand in his. I growled at him and forced his hand away. "Mine." I hissed.

What was that? I have always been possessive of her but not to that extent...was this something new? Before I could ponder that though the room went deathly silent. Isabella's heart stopped beating. It was done.

* * *

BPOV

"I respect you Major and all but this was low even for you." I could hear my dad say, why was he angry? What did Jasper do? Suddenly I felt more fire burning through my upper body. I must not scream, I told myself. It wouldn't do any good. All it would do would worry My Major.

I worked on breathing evenly through my nose. Isn't that what women in labor did? Somehow I thought that this was much worse than having a baby though.

"Did it ever occur to you that her own family might want to be a part of her change?" I could hear Carlisle talking but it sounded like he was coming through a tunnel. That's why he was upset? I guess I could see that, we had always discussed him changing me, but that was before I met Jasper, and I didn't regret asking Jasper to bite me in the midst of our love making. It was done lovingly and just between us. It was special.

If I concentrated on their voices, it sort of distraced me from the pain coursing through my body. Somehow though I had a feeling that it wasn't as bad as it should be, there were times when there was no pain at all, and I bet that Jasper was soaking up as much of my pain as he could. That meant that he was feeling the pain in my place.

Jasper's voice brought me out of my musings, "Do you really want to go down that road Carlisle?" He said, I could feel how smug he was but I could also feel concern, interest, disgust, and love? There was no way one person could feel all that. They would explode. But why was Jasper projecting all of that to me? Was he meaning to?

At that point another string of fire ripped through me and I couldn't concentrate on their voices, all I could do was feel the fire. I gave up and tried to scream but I couldn't open my mouth. What was happening?

I burned for years. Or was it days? Hell it could have been minutes or seconds. I didn't know, all I knew was that it was over. My heart felt like it was going to rip through my ribcage, it was pounding so hard. Then everything was silent.

I could hear some deep breathing throughout the room. I could feel curiosity, hope, love, passion, fear, anxiety, confusion, longing, and...lust? He was fucking lusting after me after I just went through Dante's Inferno? I was going to kick ass.

Why was he still projecting on me? Surely he wasn't feeling all of that. I could smell Jasper, his scent always the most powerful to me, but I could also smell about four other scents as well, so I knew we weren't alone.

Did his rules still apply to me now that I was a vampire? Did I even care? I was a vampire now Damn it, I didn't need his stupid rules. Fuck that shit. I could feel a wave of anger hit me, why was he angry now and why was he still freaking projecting his emotions on to me?! I had enough to deal with I didn't need his emotions on top of mine!

"Major, I swear to God, if you continue to project your bi- freaking polar emotions on to me I will put YOU over MY knee." I threatened, keeping my eyes shut tight. I noticed that my voice changed for the better, it sounded lighter and more feminine now.

Suddenly I was hit with more confusion, curiousity, hope, love, passion, fear, anxiety, longing and...more lust? What the hell is wrong with him? I could hear someone chuckling and heard a low growl that sent shivers down my spine.

"Isabella, open your eyes darlin'." Jasper said.

I could feel his hand in mine, and it was warm, it wasn't cold like it normally was. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Jasper leaning over me, his black eyes looking into mine. Black? When was the last time he fed?

Jasper gave me a genuine smile and I could feel him radiating with his love for me. Along with passion, anxiety, confusion, fear, longing and the lust has nearly tripled. Seriously?

I felt my smile turn into a frown as we kept eye contact. I didn't even bother looking around the room, I wanted to know why he was feeling all of those things. How was it even possible?

"Major," I said, "why are you projecting on me?" I narrowed my eyes at him when I saw confusion cross his face. Did he not realise he was projecting?

"Bella, dear, do you need to hunt?" My dad asked from the doorway.

I turned to face the room. Carlisle and Esme were in the doorway smiling at me, and Peter had his arms around Charlotte who was bouncing on the balls of her feet looking excited. I could hear a page turning from somewhere downstairs and could hear Emmett laughing at some video game he was playing. This super sonic hearing was going to be so much fun, I thought happily.

As I looked back at Carlisle, I remembered his question. Hunt? Blood? I suddenly felt a different kind of fire burn through my throat and being reminded that I needed to hunt. I grabbed my throat and whipped my head back towards Jasper.

I could feel his amusement as he let out a small chuckle. "Come on darlin' I'll take you." He said, holding out his hand for me.

I grabbed a hold of his hand like it was my life line. "Animals." I said.

"Animals." He agreed before picking me up and running out of the room with me.

* * *

"I'm not going to lie Isabella, I have no idea how to hunt an animal. It can't be that much different than hunting a human though...I don't think." Jasper said, looking at me. I wasn't concentrating on Jasper though, we were right behind a herd of elk and while it didn't smell all that great, I was too thirsty to care at this point.

Before Jasper could voice any more of his concerns, I pounced. I was surprised at how easily it came to me. I jumped on the back of the biggest one there and bit into his neck letting his blood flow into my mouth. I wrapped my legs around his middle and we both fell to the forest floor. He was drained, but I was still thirsty.

I turned my attention to another elk and pounced on that one draining it quickly.

Four elk later I was finally feeling a little bit better. Slushy even. I got out of my crouched position and turned to face Jasper. During my little rampage I forgot that he was here. As soon as I concentrated on him I could feel his admiration, love, and lust.

Those were three emotions that I could relate to. At least he wasn't feeling all of those other crazy emotions like he was earlier. I smiled and launched myself at him, bringing him to the ground.

I pushed my lust onto him knowing that he would get what I was trying to tell him. I needed him, I don't think that I have ever needed him this badly before. With me feeling my own lust and then Jasper projecting his own lust on to me it was no surprise that my clothes didn't make it. He had my shirt and pants ripped to shreds on the forest floor before I could even get his shirt off of him.

Suddenly he was hovering above me in nothing but his jeans. In one swift move he was inside me and I was nothing more than a whithering mess on the floor beneath him. "Let go Isabella." Jasper demanded thrusting into me harder.

I gave in to the tightening in my stomach and let go screaming Jasper's name.

That night we ended up knocking over three trees, smashed two boulders, and brought down a bear's cave. Jasper was right though, he had been holding out on me when I was human and with good reason. My stamina was much better as well. I was still sore in all the right places but it was so worth it.

We were both standing up and getting ready to head back to the house. I only had on Jasper's button down white, well now brown with dirt, shirt with nothing on underneath. My other clothes didn't make it out alive, sadly. He was only in his jeans and I could feel my lust spike at seeing him without his shirt on. I would never get enough of that man.

Jasper came over and grabbed my hand with a smirk. Without saying a word we took off running back to the house. About a mile out he stopped and pulled me to him. "I love you Isabella. So much." He said into my hair.

"I know Jasper. I can feel it. I've been feeling you projecting your emotions on me all night." I told him. When it was just us in the woods, I didn't mind him projecting his feelings on me because the only things he was feeling was love and lust, none of that other crap.

Jasper pulled me away from him and looked down on me with a frown.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

Now I could feel his love, lust and curiosity. Crap, he wasn't going to go back to being emotionally unstable on me again was he?

"You've been projecting on me all night." I said, annoyed. He knew he was doing it, he had control of his power.

Suddenly he smiled down at me. A real genuine smile. "I haven't been projecting darlin'." He said.

I looked back at him in confusion. "Yes you have, that's why I've been feeling all of your emotions." I told him. What was he trying to play at?

"No sugar." He denied, still smiling. "Let's go talk to Carlisle." He said, picking me up and running me into the house, excitement coursing through his body.


	40. Gaining Powers

**Author's Note: Thank you for all the Awesome Reviews!! Ya'll make me want to write faster :) There is a little lemon at the end so proceed at your own risk. Enjoy :) **

***SM owns all***

**BPOV**

"I'm very glad that you are sticking to our animal diet, Bella." Carlisle told me with a smile. I could feel how proud he was and it made me feel good about my decision not to eat people. "Jasper I don't know what kind of power Bella has but I think it's safe to say that she's an Empath- just like you. It must be in your venom." He said, mostly talking to himself.

At least I got a gift though. I turned and stuck my tongue out at Charlotte, who was sitting in front of me looking amused.

"Laugh it up, Bells" She said laughing, "I don't mind being ordinary. And I can still kick your ass."

I growled at her playfully and felt my determination and competitiveness seep out. I would show her.

"Reign that shit in Isabella." Jasper growled.

I turned and looked at him confused. Reign what in?

"Yes, we definitely need to work with her on controlling her gift." Carilsle said amused.

Oh was I projecting? My bad. Jasper turned to face me and and I could see his frame so much more clearer now. How did I miss this before? His abs were sculpted out nicely and I could see a hint of brownish blondish hair trailing down into his jeans....into the Garden of Temptation. He was Mine. All Mine. I needed him.

Right before I was about to pounce on Jasper a crash echoed behind me causing me to jump up and crouch defensively. What I saw didn't make sense though. Peter had mauled Charlotte to the floor and was trying to rip off her shirt, while licking up and down her neck.

What the fuck was that?!

I was about to pull him off of her when Jasper and Carlisle burst out laughing. Hard. Peter got to his feet and helped Charlotte up, taking off his shirt to give to her since hers was now destroyed.

"Christ Bella," He panted, "I think I liked you better as a human."

I looked to Jasper, did I project my lust on to the room? How embarrassing.

I put my head down but really this was pretty interesting. If my lust was that powerful and I could make Peter do that...I could use my power for good. Imagine the things I could do! Or...I could use them for evil...Imagine the things I could make Charlotte do! Oh, this was too good.

Jasper just laughed before picking me up, "Now that we know Isabella has no control," He said mocking me, "We'll see ya'll tomorrow." And with that he ran us up to our bedroom where I got to experience more rough 'Major' sex first hand.

* * *

"Are you sure we can't get into trouble for this?" I asked Charlotte again. I trusted her and all, but now I was starting to feel a little used. And not in the good way.

"Positive." She said easily, "Have a little faith. Plus this is good practice for you on trying to control you power."

Well, she did have a point there. We were stalking outside Carlisle's house waiting for Rosalie to come out. Emmett was in the garage tinkering with his jeep and we knew she would be down any second. We were going to put my power to the test, and oddly enough I didn't mind using my power for evil. It was fun.

"Okay, here she comes." She whispered. "Go!"

I shut my eyes tight and thought of all the things Tanya did to me when I was human. I had to muster up all the anger I could so that I could try to project in onto Rose. I just hoped that I could project it to her alone and not everything within a ten mile radius.

"Emmett fucking Cullen!" I heard Rose screech.

"Perfect." Charlotte giggled. "Now, remember keep the anger in your mind but also concentrate on the lust. You can do it." She cheered.

This is where it got tricky, I had yet to even manage one emotion and here I was trying to manipulate two.

The lust was easier, I closed my eyes again and concentrated on Jasper. In my mind he was just in his Levi's and Cowboy hat, water trickling down his shoulders to his abs where it got lost in-

"Rosie, baby...Fuck- I need you." I heard Emmett groan.

"Don't you fucking touch me Emmett!" She yelled.

"What did I do babe? Damn you look hot!" He said, losing his concentration.

Charlotte and I watched as he ran over to Rose and tore the front of her shirt. I felt a rush of anger and knew that that time it wasn't me.

"You numb nut, that was my favorite Dolce shirt!" She screamed before tackling him to the ground. Emmet let her push him into the dirt before rolling them so that he was on top, bringing his mouth to hers, trying to kiss her.

Rose hissed and surprised us both by biting into his hand.

"Oh shit babe! You know daddy likes it rough!" He growled changing tactics.

Oh shit, at this point I was trying so hard not to laugh that I lost control and ended up projecting my good mood on everyone so now they all were giggling. I tried to reign it in before Rose and Emmett noticed, but I wasn't quick enough.

"Isabella Swan Cullen!" Emmett roared.

"That's our cue." I hissed, as Charlotte and I took off into the woods back to Jasper's house.

"Dammit Donkey." I hissed grabbing Charlotte's hand as we ran, "Why can't I control it for more than a couple minutes?" I asked aggravated.

Suddenly I felt a wave of calm wash over me and couldn't stop myself from giving into it. I looked around but I didn't see Jasper anywhere.

"Did you feel that?" I asked Charlotte who was looking at me confused.

Then I could feel Charlotte's confusion, as if she was projecting it to me, but she was forcing me to feel confused as well. What the hell? I looked down and saw that our hands were still intertwined. What did this mean? I looked back around for Jasper but didn't see him, and he was the only other Empath as far as we knew.

"Charlotte," I said quickly, "Think of something to make you upset and then try to push it onto me." I told her.

She gave me a look that clearly said she thought I was losing my mind before closing her eyes. I held onto her hand tighter and shut mine as well. Maybe I was crazy. Then I felt a wave of anger roll over me and hissed, opening my eyes.

It worked!

"Oh my God! Bella! What was that?" She asked appalled.

"I think, we just discovered a new power." I told her, smiling.

We practiced for the next couple of hours, it turns out I could let someone borrow my empath power as long as I was touching them in some way. We tried to do it without contact but I couldn't pass it off for some reason.

"Bella this is awesome, now we are totally unstoppable!" She grinned.

I just laughed at her enthusiasm, "Yea just make sure that we are touching at all times and no one can take us down." I replied sarcastically. Then I got one of my oh so bright ideas.

"Come on! Let's go mess with the guys." I told her.

One of these days I was going to have to learn when to just tell myself No and ignore any stupid idea that popped up in my head.

* * *

"Okay, how do we want to do this?" Charlotte asked, on board.

This was going to be more complicated than I thought. Jasper and Peter were both outside with some of the Guard, but I had no idea why.

"Okay, we don't want to push anger on them cause that's just asking for a miniature battle to ensue..." I trailed off thinking hard, "I got it!"

"Okay, there are too many of the Guard for me to take on my own, so with the two of us together we can probably bring down most of them." I said quickly counting how many were there. "Sixteen in total." I muttered to Char, "Just concentrate really hard on sadness and let's see if we can bring them to their knees." I said quietly.

If everything went right then we would have them dry sobbing like babies.

"Think of the saddest thing you can." I reminded her, grabbing her hand in mine. "On the count of three. One.....Two......Three." I said.

I squeezed my eyes shut thinking of losing Jasper. That would be more pain than I could take. A few seconds later I heard Charlotte chuckling, and some of the Guard sobbing. I opened my eyes to see ten of the Guard on their knees as well as Peter. Jasper looked like he was trying to fight off our projection of emotions.

Suddenly we were bombarded with happiness that made both Charlotte and me fall to the floor laughing hysterically. This was ridiculous. I just wanted to stop laughing.

ENOUGH! I thought. Suddenly my laughter ceased, but Charlotte's continued. I jumped to my feet to glare at Jasper who was looking at me shocked.

"Not fair, Major" I called out, "We weren't aiming for ya'll."

Charlotte jumped up and stood beside me and grabbed my hand. "Let's get 'em." She hissed.

"Lust." I told her, shutting my eyes.

On her word we both sent out lust, but a part of me knew that Jasper was going to retaliate with another emotion of his own so I kept my mind open as a just in case. Sure enough Peter grabbed the nearest Guard and grabbed him running his hands over the poor guys ass. Jasper on the other hand looked amused and like he was concentrating hard. I tried harder and sent him more lust. I saw his eyes darken as he stepped towards me.

But then he seemed to gain control back and stopped, shaking his head. He looked at me and smirked before concentrating again. What the hell was he doing?

By this time Peter and the Guard were tearing each others clothes to shreds and I could feel Jasper send Peter a dose of calm, putting him back to normal.

Peter stood up quickly and looked horrified.

"Oh hell no!" He yelled. "Bells, you were going to de-manify me?" He asked, hurt.

I laughed but stopped short as I saw Jasper walking towards me with an evil glint in his eye. I felt a rush of wind to my right and saw that Peter and Charlotte ran back to the house. What a traitor.

Every step that Jasper made towards me, I took one back. It was like a predator stalking his prey and I was without a doubt the prey. What the hell? It was a joke! I wanted to scream at him that I was sorry, or that it was a harmless prank, but I couldn't get my mouth to form the words.

Then I felt panic. If I wasn't a vampire I would have thought I was hyperventilating. But I didn't even need to breathe! Why was I so scared? I managed to look up and saw Jasper smirking. Oh, so that's his game. He's fucking with me.

I concentrated as hard as I could still stepping back and managed to push off his panic that he sent me. Jasper stopped walking and frowned, like he was thinking about something unpleasant.

I took that opportunity to send him a wave of guilt. Maybe I could bring him grovelling to his knees, I thought happily. That would put big ol' bad Major in his place. For a moment his eyes looked pained before he reversed it on me so quickly I didn't have time to react or try to block it.

I dropped to my knees and had to tell myself to breathe in through my nose and out through my mouth. The guilt was awful. But as fast as it had hit, it was gone. I jumped up to glare at Jasper, but saw him smiling at me. I could feel how proud he was, and his...smugness?

I cocked my eyebrow up at him and waited for him to explain.

"What were you doing or thinking in order for you to block the emotions I sent you?" He asked.

I thought about my answer. What had I been doing?

"I just wanted you to stop...so I concentrated really hard on I guess, blocking it." I said uncertainly. Was this a bad thing? He could block the emotions I sent him, so did this mean that I was just gaining more access to my power?

"Interesting." He said to himself. He looked at me again and I tensed. What the hell was he doing?

To my surprise he started laughing, "I'll be damned, Aro was right." He said.

"A-Aro?" I asked, to this day even his name still freaked me out.

Jasper took the last few steps to me and wrapped me in his arms. "I think we just discovered another power of yours darlin'." He said, kissing the top of my head.

* * *

"This is so not fair!" Charlotte whined, "I don't even have one power, how come she gets three?"

I laughed and sat up on the couch, looking at her, "It's because I'm awesome....And your not." I teased.

I sat back into Jasper's arms feeling content with his arms wrapped around me and my legs thrown over his.

"Bella, we need to figure out more of this transferring power thing," Peter said getting down to business. "You already know you can do it with the emotions, but I wonder could you do it with your shield as well?"

"I haven't tried, I didn't even know about the shield...I'm still not sure how to activate it." I said grumpily. What's the point in having freaking awesome powers if you didn't know how to use them?

The guys were talking about setting up some training for me and Charlotte later today to start trying to get a hold on my powers. Their biggest goal was to get me to be able to share my power with others, without needing contact. That's what I did with Charlotte, I managed to share my power with her through physical contact.

I lazily leaned back against Jasper and let them talk, not paying attention. I took my finger and traced his ear with my fingernail, thinking of our time together. Jasper said I had a lot of self control for a new born, but I didn't feel like I did. I mean I could hardly go two hours without needing to hunt...Damn it! Just thinking about blood made my throat burn.

"Jasper?" I asked quietly.

He looked at me and smiled, "Again?"

I just nodded my head.

"Okay, we'll be back." He said, picking me up and running me out of the house. As soon as he placed me on my feet I was off running for the woods.

Four elk and one medium sized bear later, I felt a little bit better. The burn was still there but it was tolerable now.

I stood up quickly and looked around for Jasper, usually he kept his distance while I hunted. He said the animal blood made him nauseous, but I knew it was because he wanted to give me my space....Plus the blood did smell bad.

I finally saw him leaning up against a tree, giving me a lazy grin. I ran over to him smiling happily. "How was that?" I asked.

"You tell me." He replied, looking down at my clothes.

I followed his gaze and saw that my shirt was ripped on the side, my sleeve was missing and there was blood and hair all over me.

"Dangit."

Jasper just laughed then reached over and undid the top button of my shirt. I looked up at him and we stared at each other as he slowly finished un buttoning the shirt and pulling it off, leaving me in my pink bra.

Then he reached for my pants and slowly, for him at least, tugged those down as well so now I was in my pink bra and matching thong. He stepped back looking at me and his eyes were growing dark. I knew that look well. I usually saw it right before we took down a tree.

He surprised me this time though by tugging off his own shirt and then pulling it over my head. It was big on me and went down to my mid thigh, barely covering my ass. But it smelled like him and didn't have blood all over it, so that was a plus.

He growled and the next thing I knew I was on the floor on my hands and knees and Jasper was on his knees behind me. "Don't hold back." He hissed right as he plunged into me. He didn't even remove my thong, he just pushed the string to the side.

This wasn't Jasper, this was The Major and it was sexy as fuck.

"I want you to scream my name as I make you cum." He growled.

I pushed my hips back into him and hissed as he went deeper inside. He pushed on my upper back, forcing me to lay my upper body on the floor, pushing my ass higher in the air.

"Fuck Major!" I screamed.

I could feel him grabbing my hips tighter as he plowed into me from behind over and over. I couldn't hold out much longer.

"Cum for me Isabella." He demanded, already knowing that I was ready.

I screamed out his name as my walls clenched around his cock. Two more thrusts and Jasper let out a growl while spilling his seed deep inside me.

"Mine." He whispered, leaning down and biting into my shoulder.


	41. Control

**Sorry this wasn't out sooner, Real life kind of got the best of me. I just had a change of mind where this story is going to go, and I'm almost sad to say that it only has a few more chapters left. I can't say how many exactly cause I don't know, but the end is near! :( Thanks to all of you who have been following this story and Reviewing! Enjoy!**

***SM OWNS ALL***

**BPOV**

"Mine." He growled, and then I felt his sharp teeth piercing through my marble skin. Holy shit! It burned! "Fuck!" I screamed, clenching around his cock his again. Somehow the pain intensified my orgasm and spurred on another one. I could feel his venom flowing through my body and it made me feel submissive in a way. Like I was his to do with as he wanted. Like he marked me as his property.

Oh hell no. He is Mine, just as much as I'm His. I growled out and flew at him, knocking him on his ass, snapping my teeth an inch away from his face. I was going to bite him over and over again until it got through his thick scull that he was Mine.

The whole time I'm trying to bite him, Jasper was laughing, holding me off. What the hell was so funny? I would be the one laughing in a minute as soon as I sunk my teeth into him.

I turned my head at the last second and managed to bite the top of his wrist.

"Shit!" He hissed, throwing me off of him.

I flipped over and crouched down defensively at him, smirking. Served him right.

Jasper stood up and had his pants back up and zipped in place immediately. "Isabella. Come here now." He hissed.

I stood up but shook my head. Negative Ghost Rider. Jasper took a step towards me while I took a step backwards. I could feel his anger and I knew he meant business. He was going to have to catch me first though. I was not going to go willingly.

"Don't do it." Jasper warned, taking another step forward.

Stupid all knowing empath. I didn't heed his warning though. Instead I took off like a bat out of hell and ran in the opposite direction. I didn't turn around to see where Jasper was or how far behind me he was. I knew he was giving chase.

"Your fast, Isabella." He said from right behind me, "But not fast enough." And with that he tackled me to the ground, both of us skidding in the dirt.

I struggled against him which only caused him to overpower me. Before I realised what happened I was over his knee, his shirt around my stomach, my ass in the air. He was going to spank me.

I snorted at that thought.

"Do your worst Major." I taunted. "I have buns of steel now baby."

"Do you now?" He chuckled darkly.

"You can't hurt my marble butt now." I retorted, but this didn't feel right.

"On the contrary," He said calmly, "I can and I will. Your a vampire now darlin, which means that now you have more stamina and I can spank you full force. I held back while you were human. But no more."

And with that he delivered the first blow to my bottom.

SMACK.

Wow! It didn't hurt, but I definitely felt it. I don't know why but I just figured that now that I was changed, spankings couldn't hurt me now. Of course he was holding back when I was human, if he hit me as hard as he could have he would have killed me. Oh shit. I was a fucking idiot.

"I'm sorry!" I yelled, knowing that it wouldn't do a lick of good. But I had to try.

"Too late for that shit." He growled, popping me again. "Now count."

I counted as he delivered blow after blow. After twenty-six I tried to send him waves of remorse so that he would feel how sorry I was.

"Try that shit again, Isabella, and we'll start over." He threatened.

How was this possible? My ass was stinging and it really did freaking hurt!

SMACK.

"Twenty-seven."

SMACK

"Twenty-eight."

By now, I stopped fighting it and laid still. It still hurt, but I soon figured out that if I stayed still, he went faster with the spankings, and the faster he went, the sooner it would be over.

SMACK

"Thirty-nine."

By forty-eight, I was sobbing tearless in his lap.

Note to self, never, and I mean NEVER bite the Major. By fifty-four I had enough.

"I'm sorry!" I yelled, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

By sixty-two Jasper finally stopped. I felt him rubbing his hand up and down my backside and to the tops of my thighs trying to ease the ache that was there. Holy hell, he wasn't kidding. I guess I didn't have buns of steel after all. How disappointing.

I moved so that I was sitting sideways in his lap, with my head buried in his chest. The feelings of wanting to bite him and claim him as my own were long gone. What was that anyways? Why did I feel the need to challenge his authority over me? What the hell was I thinking? Did I expect our dynamic to change now that I was a vampire? If anything it would get worse. Now that I was a vampire Jasper's possessiveness was going to intensify even more.

"I'm sorry Master." I whispered to him.

"Your forgiven Isabella." He said, kissing the top of my head. "But we need to talk. Things are going to change now that your one of us."

I nodded my head but didn't say anything.

"Let's go back to the house." He said, standing up with my cradled in his arms.

This was where I belonged. Wherever Jasper was, was where I was supposed to be. Jasper ran us into the house without stopping until we reached our bedroom. He set me down on the counter and went to turn on the shower. I noticed how he didn't even turn on the cold water, only the hot.

"It won't make a difference," He said as if he read my mind, "But it will feel a little warmer to us."

He turned back around and scooped me up in his arms once again, stepping lightly into the shower. He placed me on my feet in front of him so that we were face to face. I kept my eyes trained on him as he grabbed some shampoo and motioned for me to turn around and face the water. I stepped forward into the water and felt it cascade down my body. Huh, how weird, I could tell it was warm, yet it didn't warm me up, it just felt....warm.

Jasper then took my hair and made sure to get it nice and wet before pulling me out from underneath the water. He used his fingers to scrub in the shampoo into my hair, the scent of coconuts surrounding us.

I relaxed into his chest as he continued his ministrations to my hair, his nails lightly scraping my scalp. Once he finished he moved me forward again to rinse it out. When I was back where I was, leaning against his chest I brought my right hand up and around his neck, arching my back and pressing my ass into his hard on.

Jasper trailed kisses down my neck and to my shoulder. I brought my hand up to his hair and played with the wet curls on top of his head. I could feel his lust and knew it matched mine. I would never get enough of him.

I felt his hand trail down lower, across my stomach and to my pussy. He went lower and slid his finger across my wet folds.

"Your always so ready for me, Isabella." He whispered.

"Just for you." I said right back.

"I don't know of another couple that started off the way we did," He said, still playing with my pussy, "But as soon as you were turned, something changed for me." With that he slipped his finger inside me to the knuckle.

I moaned and bucked against his hand.

"I was possessive of you before, but it just intensified as you changed." He said, I could hardly pay attention to what he was saying though, I was more concerned with what his fingers were doing to me.

"You are mine. Everything about you is mine." He growled, "This," He said slipping another finger inside me, "Is Mine. Your orgasms are mine. Your perfect fucking tits are Mine." He ground out as he used his other hand to pinch my now perky nipple in between his fingers.

I didn't answer him, instead I slowly moved my self up and down on his fingers, hoping that he would pick up the pace.

"Say it Isabella." He commanded, moving his two fingers in and out of me at vampire pace.

"Oh fuck Major." I moaned.

"Say. It. Now." He growled, pushing his fingers into my harder.

"Fuck! I'm yours." I panted.

"Good girl." He praised in my ear, nipping at my ear lobe.

His fingers moved in and out, never slowing down. I felt my orgasm coming on quick and knew I couldn't hold back even if I wanted to. With a twist upwards with his middle finger, I fell over the edge screaming out his name. I braced my hands on the wall in front of me as I came down from my high.

"My turn." Jasper said evilly, turning me around and forcing me onto my knees in front of him. His cock was standing at full attention in front of my face and I could see a small drop of precum on the tip.

I swiped my tongue along the tip, tasting the sweetness of his cum on my lips. I heard him let out a low hiss and smiled inwardly. I didn't mean to brag, but my man loved the head I gave him.

I sucked the tip of his head in my mouth and swirled my tongue around it, making his cock twitch inside my mouth. I kept teasing him, starting to take him all in my mouth before just taking in his head, leaving him moaning and wanting more. I should have known he wouldn't accept that for long though.

Next thing I know he has his hands gripped in my hair and he's forcing my mouth down his length. Thank God I didn't have a gag reflex any longer. I smiled at that thought and swallowed around him. I took him in as far as I could, up and down as fast as possible.

I used my hand to grip his balls and was surprised when I felt him twitch one last time before shooting his semen deep inside my throat. I continued to lick him clean, and once I was satisfied that I sucked all the cum from him, I looked up to see what he wanted me to do next.

* * *

"Okay Bella, again. This time see if you can send Peter sadness and Derek here happiness." Jasper said.

We were back outside trying to work with my powers, but I was getting annoyed. It was hard enough just trying to manipulate one persons emotions. Usually if I tried to send it to one person I ended up sending it to everyone in the room.

I concentrated hard but both Peter and Derek ended up with the giggles.

"Ugh!" I cried, "Major, I'm sorry I need a break. Please." I begged, throwing my hands in the air.

"That's fine Isabella." He said, sending out a wave of calm to me which I accepted graciously. "You and Charlotte are free to leave now."

I nodded my head and motioned for Charlotte to get in the car. I fucking loved my car. I was finally able to drive it and drive it I did. It topped out at almost two hundred MPH. It was awesome.

As soon as we got in the car, I took off, spinning out the tires and making pebbles fly everywhere. I didn't care though, I had to get away from them all before I threw them through a wall or something.

It's been almost two months and I still didn't have any control over my powers. Why? I mean I knew I was a newborn and all that shit, but this was frustrating.

I didn't know where I was going all I knew was that I had a full tank of gas, a black credit card in my purse and my Best Bitch by my side. What else did I need?

* * *

**Unknown POV**

"Yes Master, she has been changed." I said quickly and quietly.

"Does she have the power?" Master asked.

"Yes Sir. Three to be precise." I replied.

"Excellent. Well done my boy." He praised. "Keep an eye on her, she will be Mine. Keep me informed on her development. Once she has better control I'll take over her training." And with that he hung up.

I snapped my phone shut and ran back to my cabin about ten miles from The Major's house. It shouldn't be too long now. Isabella was doing remarkably well for being a newborn. Yes, she would be joining us very shortly.


	42. Here today, Gone tomorrow

**Author's Note: Thank you for all the Reviews and Alerts! Special thanks to Elfinka, for giving me the idea for this chapter, plus a million other ideas for future chapters :) Lemons at the end, and just to give you fair warning, please remember that this is all consensual. Enjoy!**

***I own nothing***

**JPOV**

"Hell hath no fury like a pissed off mate." Peter said, standing beside me.

We both watched on as Isabella tore from the gravel driveway, spraying rocks in every direction.

"I believe it's actually, Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." I corrected.

"Whatever dude, she's pissed." He laughed.

Well, no shit Sherlock. I growled in frustration. Two months. Two fucking months and we weren't making much progress. Why was that? Was it that she wasn't trying hard enough, or maybe I wasn't pushing her hard enough...I had no idea.

"She'll get there man, it's got to be hard on her having three powers and all. That's triple the amount of effort she has to put in to trying to control all three." He said, clapping me on the shoulder.

I guess he was right. We only had to learn to control one power, not three. That would be hard. I nodded in defeat and decided to make it up to her when she came back. I was pushing her too hard.

"Oh and Marcus called and asked for a new batch of newborns. Apparently some of their Guard starting fighting amongst themselves and most were burned." He said nonchalantly.

"No." I replied walking away.

"No, Major?" He asked, incredulously.

"No. I'm done with them. All of them."

"Can you do that?" He asked.

I just shrugged my shoulders. I was Major fucking Whitlock. I could do whatever I wanted. I was about to challenge Peter to a game of Call of Duty when Isabella's ring tone went off inside my back pocket.

Opening the phone I could hear the wind blowing and Charlotte screaming Isabella's name.

"Charlotte, what the fuck is going on?" I yelled, trying to get her attention. I was already racing for my car with Peter right on my heels.

"Major, hurry! I can't control her." She screamed. "We're right on the edge of the city limits, two lost hikers. I couldn't stop her." She sobbed.

Fuck. I knew this was a bad idea. This wouldn't be a problem except she was bound and determined not to hunt humans. God, why couldn't she just be a normal vampire?

"We'll be right there." I said, snapping my phone shut. I had a feeling this was going to get pretty ugly. She was still a newborn vampire, so she was still stronger than normal, but she had been resisting human blood since she's been changed. There was no way she would be able to hold back after getting the first whiff of the human scent. And I wasn't dumb enough to try and stop her. That was suicide, even for me.

Peter and I both caught wind of their scent at the same time. He jumped out before I could shut off the engine, and I followed suit, running into the woods after him. About six miles into the forest we came upon Charlotte, who was standing perfectly still looking straight ahead. I followed her gaze and saw Isabella sitting on the forest floor with her head on her knees rocking back and forth, muttering, "I'm a monster," over and over again.

"She won't say anything. And she won't let me closer." Charlotte whispered.

I didn't know if Isabella was listening to us or not. I looked to the right and saw two bodies, both male. I stepper closer keeping my eyes on Isabella though. If she was going to attack, I needed to be ready.

She didn't move from her position though. I walked at a humans pace to her until I was standing directly behind her, looking down at the top of her head. The two males were probably in their late twenties, early thirties, both dead as can be.

I could smell their cold blood on Isabella, and knew that she lost the fight within herself. She wasn't ready to be around humans yet. The hikers were just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Isabella." I said gently, putting my hand on her shoulder, "It's okay. It's not your fault."

She didn't say anything though, just kept rocking back and forth, not looking up. I looked back at Charlotte and Peter and motioned for them to leave. Isabella didn't need an audience for this.

As soon as their scents faded I sat down in front of her Indian style.

"They must have been lost." I said quietly, "They would have died from hypothermia after another few hours."

"Well then they would have died naturally." She replied, "And not by the hands of a monster."

"Isabella, your a vampire darlin', you need blood to survive. Humans kill each other for sport. They are monsters to themselves." I reasoned. "Your also a newborn and haven't learned to control your blood lust yet. That's why we have been keeping you away from Civilization. If you are that determined to not kill humans then you need to take this experience and learn from it. But if you are willing to give into what comes natural to you, then we can take this experience and use it to our advantage."

"I don't want to kill humans." She whispered, "But I don't see how I can settle for animal blood after I've already had the taste of human blood." She admitted.

I could tell that she was still torn up about this and now she was fighting with herself on going against all she's ever known. The Cullens never fed from humans, only animals.

"What if you didn't deny yourself human blood?" I asked her, "What if we could even it up a little bit?"

That got her to finally look at me.

"How?"

"Instead of just eating humans at random, why don't we only hunt the evil humans?" I suggested.

I saw her swallow nervously and knew that even thinking about hunting was making the venom pool in her mouth.

"Can we discuss this another time, when I'm thinking rationally?" She begged.

"Of course." I replied, sending her a wave of tranquility.

I could feel her gratitude at my help. "I'll always be by your side." I promised her.

"I need you right now Major." She whispered, looking me in the eyes, "I need to forget. Please."

I nodded my head and pushed her onto her back, stripping her of her shirt. If this was what she needed I was more than willing to offer her my services.

* * *

BPOV

I could hear Jasper, Peter and Charlotte talking around me, but I didn't care enough to try and listen to what they were saying. I heard words like depression, and numb being thrown around but they made no sense to me.

After Jasper found me in the woods, he made love to me and then he brought me home and laid me on the bed where I haven't moved. Not even to hunt. My thirst was unbearable and yet I bared it. I was a monster. I killed two innocent men. I wish I could have confirmed that they were rapists or murderers or something, but I had no idea. For all I knew they had a family and children.

"Isabella, you need to hunt." Jasper's voice startled me, I didn't even hear him sit down on the bed beside me.

Could vampires go crazy? Could we die of sorrow and remorse? Could I die from not eating? I didn't want to die. I didn't want to leave Jasper's side ever, but at the same time, why should I get to live? Why should I get to get my happily ever after when those two men would never get theirs thanks to me?

Jasper's harsh voice startled me, I couldn't even pay attention to my surroundings. When did Peter get here?

"I can't Peter, I've tried! I can't get feel her emotions and her shield is blocking me from sending her any." I heard Jasper say. He sounded beyond frustrated but there was also a sadness in his voice.

* * *

I don't know how much time passed. I was too far into my mind to come out though. All I saw was black. Was that the color of my soul now?

I don't know what happened or what I did, but suddenly the black lifted and I could see again. I could feel so many emotions coming at me from all angles. I could hear Jasper and Peter on the other side of the door talking.

"Okay, I'm going to set it in the room and see if that brings her out of this state that she's in." Jasper said to Peter, "Be ready just in case." he warned.

Why were they whispering, and why were they nervous? The nerves coming off of both of them was enough to even make me a little scared. And just what the hell were they planning on putting in here with me?

"Major?" I whispered, wincing at the incredible burning in the back of my throat.

I felt a small breeze and looked up to see Jasper standing over me with an incredulous look on his face. "Isabella." He breathed, wrapping me up in his arms.

"Animals." I said softly, I knew that he would understand. He was my Major. My rock. And I was ready to join him once again. No more wallowing in self pity. Jasper was right, I needed to learn from my mistakes. As Jasper scooped me up in his arms and ran me from the house I got a better look at him. He had dark bruising under his eyes and he looked....defeated in a way. Did I do this to him? How long was I out for?

I could vaguely smell a herd of elk nearby as Jasper set me on my feet, clutching onto my hand.

"Stay right here." He commanded before running off into the forest.

I didn't have time to think about what he did or where he was going, when he was back in front of me carrying a dead elk over his shoulder. He dropped it to the ground at my feet, and stepped back.

I took a deep breath and could smell the animals blood and knew it would be no good in another couple of minutes. I lunged myself at the corpse and began to drink from it greedily. I didn't notice that Jasper had even left my side until he dropped another elk beside me. I flung myself at that one and began to drink it dry as well.

Four elk later, the burn in my throat had lessened dramatically. I felt stronger, and more alive, if that made sense. But I needed something more and the only one that could give me that was my mate.

"I can help you with that Darlin'." Jasper said from behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

Without responding I turned around so that I was facing him and lunged. I wasn't as strong as I was, but I was pretty close. We went flying into a tree and snapped it in half. I didn't care though, my only thoughts were that Jasper was wearing too many clothes. Something inside was telling me that Jasper was Mine and that I needed to show him that. That I needed to physically mark him as Mine for all to see.

"Don't even think about it." Jasper growled out as he attacked my lips. He plunged his tongue in my mouth and massaged his tongue with mine.

We both struggled for dominance, him trying to get on top of me and me trying to rip off his clothes and bite him.

Suddenly we were flipped, and might have taken out a few more trees, when Jasper was on top of me, my shirt ripped right down the middle and I had no idea where my pants went. Meanwhile his pants around his knees.

I could feel the dirt scratching into my back, but it wasn't a painful sensation on my marble skin, it was just....there. I knew that we were both getting dirt everywhere and we probably would look like cave people after this said and done, but I couldn't bring myself to care.

I saw Jasper's cock standing at attention and briefly entertained the thought of biting it and marking him there. Bet that would hurt like a son of a bitch.

That thought made me pause and debate and in that split second Jasper managed to grab my arms and hold them above my head with his hand, using his other hand to hold down my hip. I wanted him inside me, make no mistake about that, but I wanted it to be done my way. I wanted to be on top. I wanted to be in control.

"Tough shit Darlin, I'm in control of you." Jasper hissed as he plunged his cock inside me.

Jasper continued to thrust inside me while I continued to try and flip him over. But there wasn't much I could do with no hands. I tried to free them but it just made Jasper hold on to me tighter, pushing my hands and my body further into the dirt.

I turned my head trying to bite his arm, but that just made him plow into me even harder.

"You will learn, Isabella, that I am in charge." He grunted.

Suddenly my orgasm washed over me and I cried out, my walls clenching his hard cock painfully. I felt Jasper spilling his seed deep inside me and I slumped against the forest floor, the fight clean out of me. What in the hell was I thinking, trying to dominate the Major?

I heard Jasper chuckle as he stood up and re-did his pants.

"That's the vampire in you trying to control your mate." Jasper explained. "Usually the female vampire will try to exert her control on her mate and from the people I talk to they let them. They will let their mates bite them and be the ones in control once in a while."

"But you didn't do that." I whispered. I felt awful for trying to bite him, knowing it would hurt him.

"No." He said easily, "I will never do that. I will have control. You are mine, just as much as I am yours, but I will always have the ultimate control over you." He said, holding out his hand to help me up. It wasn't necessary, but I recognised it as his way of showing me that he would always be there for me.

I stood up and watched as Jasper slid my shirt off of me and replaced it with his shirt. I was going to run out of clothes if we kept this up.

I stepped forward into Jasper's arms and let his feelings of love and content wash over me. "I love you Major." I said, wrapping my arms around his waist. Yes, this was where I definitely belonged.


	43. A losing bet

**Author's Note: Sorry this took so long!!! You would not believe the things that have been going on lol. No more dawdling though. This chapter is all about FUN for our terrible duo before the drama kicks in once again. So..... Read and Enjoy! :)**

**Special thanks to Elfinka- this was her idea for this Chapter, I just put it into words.**

**Thanks for all the Reviews and Alerts! Ya'll know ya'll Rock ;) Enjoy!**

***SM owns everything***

**BPOV**

"Again."

I turned around and shut my eyes, putting my shield back up around me. I had this! I know I did. I could feel Reggie's presence from behind me a split second before I felt him run into my shield. I turned back around to see Reggie, one of Jasper's Guard, laying flat on his back.

I looked up and grinned at Jasper excitedly. "I did it!" I squealed, running at Jasper and throwing myself into his arms.

"Yea you did." He laughed. "I think it's safe to say that you have managed to master your shield power." He stated, smiling proudly.

"Bout effing time!" Peter exclaimed.

"Shut it." I said, not taking my head from Jasper's chest, shooting Peter the finger instead.

"Now that you have learned how to control all three of your powers, I think it's safe to say you are one dangerous vampire, darlin." Jasper said, holding me closer to his chest.

"Yea I am." I boasted proudly. And Peter had it right, it was about effing time.

"Now if you don't mind, Peter and I have a very important business call we can not skip out on." Jasper said, tilting my chin upwards and placing a gentle kiss on my lips. I pouted for a second, hearing that he was leaving me again, but brightened instantly as he promised to make it up to me later.

"So, what do you want to today all powerful powder puff?" Charlotte asked, now that the boys were gone.

"I'll show you powder puff." I hissed playfully as I tackled her to the ground.

Charlotte somehow managed to escape my grasp and took off running towards the front of the house, me following hot on her heels.

"You can run but you can't hide." I taunted her in a sing song voice.

"Watch it Isabella," She teased right back, "Or I'll go Hannibal lecter on your ass."

"You can try," I laughed still chasing her, "But the force is strong with this one." I said pointing to my chest, even though she wasn't looking back at me.

I heard Charlotte laugh harder before I stepped up my game and lunged again, bringing her back to the ground on her stomach.

"Omph!" She moaned as she hit the ground, "You evil whore!"

I just laughed and dragged her ass back to me quickly before she got any crazy defense moves in her head. At the last second though she turned over and kicked out, knocking me in the stomach and sending me flying. I saw her figure get further away as I flew through the air. The next second I felt my body hit something hard and felt glass trickle all around me. If that wasn't disturbing enough though it was the sound of metal bending and scraping around my body that made me tense.

I just hit a fucking car. Now the question was who's? I'm pretty sure I put mine back in the garage. I did right? Oh shit. I closed my eyes and began praying to the vampire god. If there was one.

Please do not have just let me damage the Major's car. But if Char's terrified gasp was any inclination, I would say that yes I did just in fact fly through The Major's car. I was royally fucked.

"You. Are. Going. Down." I hissed at her, finally opening my eyes to inspect the damage done.

I gently extracted myself from the side of the car and faced it. All the windows were busted out, the entire right side was smashed and the car was on it's side. It looked like someone turned the damn thing inside out.

There was no possible way I could get into trouble for this right? I mean, Charlotte was the one that kicked me after all.

"Oh my God, Bella." She said, coming up and standing beside me, "We are going to be in so much shit."

"Ya think?" I hissed.

There was no time to think about this though. "Follow me." I whispered, picking up the car and running like the devil was chasing me. If there was any way I could get out of this then you can bet your ass I was going to at least try.

"Are you fucking crazy?" She yelled after me.

"No. I suffered brain damage after being slammed into my Mate's car." I retorted, trying to keep my voice down. God, did she want them to find us? I could hear Charlotte muttering behind me, but I could only catch a few words here and there. Something about a raccoon and a rabid bird... How the fuck was that supposed to help us?

I came to the edge of the property facing the woods and set the car down carefully.

"There's no point in being gentle now." Charlotte snorted.

"Shut it tramp. In case you haven't noticed, I'm trying to save both our asses here." I said not looking at her, "Now help me figure out where to hide this thing."

We both looked around and sighed in defeat. It was going to have to go into the woods. Jasper and Peter would find it easily. We were fucked.

"Well, maybe they won't find it for awhile." Char said, "You know, buy us a little bit of time. Give you enough time to sex The Major up."

Hmm sex Jasper up. I could do that. I could start off by kneeling at his feet, which I know for a fact he loved, then I could slowly slide off his jeans, watching as his beautiful cock would spring free from it's confines, then I would trail my tongue over his shaft before suck- NO! Focus Bella! Damn it!

"Oh thank God." Charlotte panted, "I thought I was about to have to jump you."

Oh damn. I just projected my lust onto Charlotte. How embarrassing.

"Well I think it's safe to say OSMW is back in motion." I said dryly as we both picked up the car and ran for the woods.

After we found a small cave type thing to set the car in we got to work covering it with branches and leaves and other nature type things to help it blend in to it's surroundings.

"I think it's safe to say that...this is not going to work." Char said ever so positively.

"Just wait until Jasper makes Peter pay him for half the car, since it was half your fault." I told her. "That's what? Roughly two hundred fifty thousand dollars?"

Charlotte just groaned and nodded her head. "Come on, let's get back and help you prepare for OSMW." She relented.

I laughed and ran after her out of the woods. I wouldn't mind seducing The Major at all. I mean after all, it was for a good cause. The 'save our bums from being busted' cause.

**JPOV**

"Oh Major. Maybe you better look away." Peter laughed.

Peter and I had just looked out the window to see Isabella and Charlotte run with MY car into the woods. Right after they destroyed it! Just what the fuck did they think they were doing?

"What. The Fuck. Was That?" I hissed at him, not looking away from the spot where Isabella and Charlotte vanished.

"I think that was your mate destroying your car." He replied, clapping me on the shoulder and laughing.

"If I recall correctly, your mate pushed her into the car and she is ALSO an accomplice in helping her bury it!" I shot back. "Your paying for half."

"She is so dead." He groaned.

Suddenly I got a wave of mischief off Peter which caused me to face him, cocking my eye brow up in his direction. Just what was he planning?

"They don't know that we saw the whole thing." He stated, "We could use this to our advantage."

"So deceitful." I said with a smirk, "I like it. What are we going to do?"

"Well I'm pretty sure Isabella is going to try to seduce you in hopes that you'll either forget about the car or not care, so what do you say to a little bet?" Said the all knowing, fucking Yoda.

"Bet." I confirmed, "Just what kind of bet?"

"A no sex bet." He laughed, "Play Isabella at her own game. She's going to be doing her damnedest to seduce you, so stop her. Don't have sex with her, let her get sexually frustrated."

"Hell no." I replied, "That means no sex for me either then. I'm not that selfless."

"If you can go one week, I'll fucking buy you a new car." He challenged.

"And what about you?" I asked, "Your mate helped her hide the evidence! This can't go unpunished." I pushed.

"I'll punish my Mate up front. She doesn't use sex as a weapon like your precious Bella." He said. "I just thought that this would make things more interesting."

"For who?" I asked, heading towards the door.

"Me."

I rolled my eyes but agreed, "Okay. One week. No sex for Isabella, if I do it, you buy me a new car, if I don't then you only have to pay for half."

"Deal." He agreed quickly holding out his hand to shake on it.

After I shook his hand and left the room my phone beeped catching both of our attentions. _New text message_, the front screen read.

**Your going to have your work cut out for you. -Alice**

I just laughed and closed my phone. Of course she wouldn't tell me the outcome of the bet. Where would the fun in that be?

"The psychic?" Peter guessed.

"Yepp, but she didn't say who would win, just that I would have my work cut out for me." I reassured him.

"When are you going to let her come back to see her family?" He asked.

"It wasn't my idea for her to leave in the first place." I reminded him. "I don't talk to her but every once in a while. She still keeps a look out for Isabella, and it was her tip that helped us find her when Aro took her." I reminded him.

Peter still had a hard time coming to terms with Isabella's sister, Alice. He felt that she should have seen that it was Aro that took Isabella. But I didn't blame her at all. She helped us, and still does for that matter. But she left because she was afraid that Isabella would come to rely on her too much as a sister and friend. We both agreed in the end that Isabella needed to come to rely on me and trust me as her Mate, and confide in me, not Alice.

It was a hard decision for Alice to make, but in the end she reassured everyone that this was going to be for the best. She said that she saw if she stuck around our relationship wouldn't grow the way it needed to. Isabella loved her and trusted her too much that it would have over-shadowed our Mating Bond.

But now that our relationship had moved on and Isabella was changed and the Mating was now complete on both sides and not just mine, Alice was getting ready to return home.

"True." Peter grumbled quietly.

As soon as we walked outside the girls were coming out from the woods.

"Hey Major!" Isabella said from across the field. She ran at her vampire speed and was at my side within a second. "Missed you."

I chuckled and pulled her into my side. "Missed you too, darlin." I replied. I had to force my anger down and fight every urge to just put her over my knee. The only thing saving her bum right now was knowing that Peter was going to be buying my new car.

"Hey baby, let's get out of here." Peter suggested. I could tell by his emotions he was pissed about having to pay for half if not the entire car. He was going to take care of Charlotte now.

I nodded my head slightly at him before they both ran off.

"Everything okay sugar?" I asked Isabella innocently.

"Yea. Great." She replied quickly. I felt a wave of guilt and fear roll off of her before she covered it. She definitely had better control of her powers now. "How about you and I go on up to our room, Major?" She purred in my ear, pressing herself to me.

Fuck. My jeans immediately felt tighter and she barely touched me. The things this woman could do to my body without even trying. I was doomed, there was no way I was going to be able to follow through on this stupid fucking bet.

"Sorry darlin," I replied, gently extracting myself from her grip, "I need to go hunt. But I'll be back tonight. If you leave take Charlotte." I reminded her before darting off. Every part of me was screaming to claim her and mate with her. To give her what she wanted. To let her show me just how sorry she truly was.

Fuck! Just what the fuck was she thinking hiding my car in the woods like that? Did she really think that I wouldn't notice my own fucking car missing any time soon? I know she wasn't that dense.

Maybe I could punish her for seven days, then on the last day, spank her, then fuck the shit out of her. If I managed to last the entire week there was no way in hell we were going to be leaving our bedroom any time soon after.

I was an idiot. There was no way I could do this.

With that thought I closed off my mind and ran into the nearest town. I needed to hunt, maybe afterwards, I would have a better outlook on this whole situation. I came up to a well known local bar and waited in the alley. I could hear the music, and smell the adrenaline, lust, and drunken stupor of most of the occupants inside. A drunk bitch is just what I needed tonight. Someone that wouldn't put up a fight.

Two women and one man later I was running back to the house, and just in time too seeing as how it was now early in the morning. I didn't need to kill the man, but I knew I was also going to need every ounce of strength I could get if I was going to be thwrating Isabella's sexual advances.

I came to the edge of the forest and watched as Isabella, Charlotte and Peter all sat outside in the morning light. The diamonds coming off all of them was enough to catch anyone's attention. They were all laughing at something and looked genuinely happy. I smiled at the thought of all of us together, equals at last. Now that Isabella was a vampire, things had definitely changed. For the better in my opinion.

I ran up and slid in next to Isabella, wrapping her up in my arms, nuzzling my face in her hair.

"Missed you." I told her, repeating her words from earlier.

"Missed you too Major." She laughed.

We all spent the rest of the day outside until Peter and Charlotte went to hunt. Isabella claimed that she left something in our room and ran upstairs. That left me alone, so I walked to my study and sat behind my desk. I wasn't there for more than twenty minutes when I heard my mates voice calling me from the other room.

"Major. I need you."

I was out of my chair and at our door before she even finished her sentence. She was blocking her emotions and her voice sounded off. I opened the door and immediately wished I hadn't.

"Oh, fuck me." I whispered.


	44. Truth will set you Free

**Author's Note: This is for Charlotte S. over at Rogue Fan-Fic. Happy *cough cough* belated birthday!!! Sorry I couldn't get this to you on your birthday, but RL stuff, you know? Also if you haven't already, go to rogue fan fic (dot) ning (dot) com and make a profile and come say "Hi" to me! This story as well as my other one can be found over there :) It's a lot of fun. **

**Thanks to all of you who have reviewed this story and followed it this long. The next update might not be for awhile, I'm writing out the ending. I think there is only maybe a chapter or two left. But I want this story to go out with a BANG! So I'm taking my time to make sure I do it justice. **

**Sooooo....WARNING! This entire chapter is filled with lemony goodness. No angst, no drama....just LEMONS! If you don't like that sort of thing, then please stop reading now. **

**I own nothing.**

**JPOV**

Fuck me.

There is no way in hell I can do this.

No! I have to be strong. I have to fight this temptation. That's all she's doing. She's trying to tempt me into failure. I will not fucking fail! I never lose a bet. I am Major fucking Whitlock, damn it.

Jesus! The way she was bent over the bed, hands handcuffed to the headboard, a scarf laying next to her, her lumpsious ass sticking up in the air...I felt my dick straining against my jeans and every part of me was saying to go to her and plunge into her wetness. And wet she was. I could see her fucking arousal dripping down her thighs. The smell saturating the air.

Fuuucckkkk!

Even though I knew that this was her way of distracting me from what she did wrong, I couldn't bring myself to care. It was just a fucking car. But her...I would gladly be the poorest fucking vampire in existence if it meant I could fuck my Mate everyday. Especially handcuffed to my bed like that.

Now the only question was, did I really want to do this? Did I want to lose this bet?

Fuck. Yes.

Was I really willing to turn down this tempting, beautiful, sexy creature all for a bet? Fuck. No.

She was Mine. And she was willingly submitting herself to me, knowing that this was how I wanted- no needed it right now. I would make love to her later, but right now The Major inside me was wanting to fuck her sideways into next week.

I walked over to my goddess and ran my hand down her backside softly, cupping her sex.

"And what brought this on?" I asked her, not letting go of her perfect ass.

She wasn't aware yet that I knew about the car. How she played this out though would depend on her punishment. Because she would be punished.

"I missed you, Major." She replied. I searched out trying to gauge her feelings, but she had her shield up. Well that was just not going to do.

"Remove your shield." I demanded, slipping one of my fingers into her cunt.

I knew the second she removed it because I was hit with wave after wave of lust, love and guilt. Ah, there it was. The guilt she is harvesting over the car. That was all I needed. I removed my finger and heard her whimper in response to the loss.

"Quiet." I snapped, smacking her bottom with my hand.

I reached over and grabbed the blindfold and secured it around her head. Her new vampire vision would still allow her to see, but it would be obscured.

"It was brought to my attention today that my car has gone missing." I said as if this were an everyday conversation. "I went looking for it around the property but can't seem to find it." I felt her tense underneath my hand and her guilt shot up a notch.

Let's see just how high we could take that guilt though, I thought evilly. Yes, I was a sadistic bastard. But damn it, the woman demolished my car and then hid it! What the fuck was that about?

"One of my most trusted Guard came to me and told me that he saw Charlotte practically demolish it, but he didn't know what happened to it after that. So needless to say Peter is taking care of Charlotte now. You may not see her for a while." I said continuing my strokes on her ass with my finger.

The amount of guilt that hit me then almost brought me to my knees and I couldn't help but smirk inwardly.

"No! Major, it wasn't her, I swear it." Isabella began, "It's my fault. I ruined your car and I'm so sorry! Charlotte didn't do anything. I'm the one that hid your car. I promise I will pay it off, I'll work and get you a new one. I'm so sorry!"

By now she was dry sobbing into the blindfold and I got a sick sense of pleasure out of that. That was easier than I thought it would be.

''Well well," I murmured, "That is interesting."

I brought my hand down on her ass again, only harder.

"You damaged MY car." I said bringing my hand down again.

"You hide MY car in the fucking woods." This time I hit her thigh.

"You try to seduce me to cover YOUR guilt." This time I pull her hair roughly so that she is looking up. She can't see me, but I'm staring at her intently, keeping a close monitor on her emotions.

"Count." That was all I needed to say.

I reigned down the blows on her backside as Isabella counted them off. With every hit I could feel my dick twitch in my pants. Yes I was definitely getting pleasure out of this today. I don't know if it was because she was naked, bent over my bed, hands grasping the headboard through the handcuffs? Or maybe it was the way that she did this so willingly.

Whatever it was, I had never been more aroused from a punishment.

SMACK.

"Thirty." I heard her muffled cry come from the mattress.

Hmm, thirty already?

I couldn't hold myself back any longer. I plunged into her without warning and marveled in the scream that tore from her throat. I knew it didn't hurt her, it just caught her off guard was all, and from the way her walls were clenching my cock I knew she orgasmed.

"That's right, my pet," I cooed, "Your pleasure belongs to me. Only I can give you that." I stressed, pulling my length out at a slow pace before thrusting it back into her, hard.

"Fuck. Only you." She gasped.

She always knew just what to say to turn me on even more. I loved it when she openly said that she was Mine. The animal in me thrived on it.

"Who do you belong to?" I growled, pumping in her, feeling her come drip down onto my leg.

"You Master!" She screamed.

"I want you to tell the whole fucking house." I hissed out laying my chest on her back. "I want them to hear you scream MY name. I want everyone to know that you are Mine." I took her earlobe in between my teeth and fought the urge to bite down. I would mark her again. But not just yet. I would do it at the perfect moment. After this there would be no doubt who she belonged to.

"Fuck. So...Close." She hissed.

I could feel my balls tighten and knew that I wouldn't last much longer. I moved my lips from her ear to her shoulder. "Fucking Come!" I demanded, then bit down into her shoulder blade.

I felt the pain and fire burn through her, but more than that I felt her submission and her acceptance of it.

"JASPER!" She screamed right as I bit her.

I felt her walls clamping my cock in a death grip, and I let go inside her. If I were a human that shit would have knocked me on my ass. That was one of the most intense orgasms of my life.

"Fuck, fuck fuck." She muttered, collapsed on the bed.

I chuckled inwardly, I was far from finished with her yet. This had only begun. I could feel my cock hardening again and felt Isabella's arousal spike. Yes, she wanted this just as bad as I did.

I pulled out of her just a little and pushed back in her before she could register what I was doing. Her groans agianst the bed, muffled by the comforter just spurred me on even further. God, the things this woman did to me.

"How bad do you want it?" I asked her, moving slowly in and out of her. Pulling my dick all the way out I could see her come all over it, making it shine against the light.

"Bad Jasper. Please." She begged.

That's right. Fucking beg for my cock.

I surprised myself with that thought. Yes, I was a forceful creature, and I was very demanding, but I usually wasn't this...outward with it. This was new to me, and I mentally made a note to talk to Peter or Carlisle as soon as possible to find out just what in the hell was going on.

Something about today pushed me over the edge, and it wasn't that I didn't like this, but I wasn't sure how Isabella would take to it.

"Harder Major! Please!" I heard her cry out.

Well, maybe she would like this after all.

Not being one to deny my Mate of anything, I gave in to her pleas and thrust into her again and again, harder and harder. I heard the snap of the headboard breaking and saw that the handcuffs had snapped in half. I saw Isabella grasp the bed covers in her fist and she pushed her ass back into me.

I was actually surprised the handcuffs lasted as long as they did against her newborn strength.

"Shit, Major...I'm going to come!" She whimpered.

"Come for me." I growled, pumping harder.

I felt her shudder and release around me once again and I let go as well. Coming with her was like none other, and I loved how responsive she was towards me.

I rolled us over so that we were facing each other. Isabella kept her shield down and I was glad because this gave me unlimited access to her emotions that she was feeling right now. And she was pouring love and only a hint of guilt.

"Jasper, please don't let Charlotte take the blame." She said after a while.

I just chuckled and moved a strand of her hair out of her face.

"She never did." I told her simply, "That was just my way of getting you to admit to your wrong-doings."

"How did you know about the car then?"

"You two are many things...subtle is not one of them." I told her, "We also saw you two taking off into the woods with the car."

"You're not mad anymore?" She asked confused.

"No." I said truthfully, "I punished you, and it's over. Peter is going to pay for half because Charlotte did push you into it. You are both forgiven. But you can't lie or keep these things from me." I scolded her lightly.

"You do that a lot. You make a mistake and then try to hide from it, or use your sexiness to try to distract me."

"It works." She laughed.

"Yes", I agreed, "But the truth always comes out in the end and you still end up over my knee."

"You spanked me in our bedroom." She said softly, never taking her gaze away from mine.

"I know." I sighed, I never wanted to do that. "But there was no way I was going to make it to my Study to punish you then bring you back here for this. You offered yourself to me and I took you how I saw fit. But I promise you, no more." I swore to her, "From now on your punishments will take place in the study."

"I really didn't mind it, Jasper," She said softly, "I know you do it because you love me and I can feel that love from you now that we share the same power. It doesn't matter to me where you deliver the punishment, just promise me that you will always do it out of love."

I smiled and leaned over and pressed my lips to hers lightly. "I promise." I said against her soft lips.


	45. Hide and Seek

**Author's Note: Thank you for all the Reviews!!! They make my day. A lot of you seem to think I'm going to just end the story without going into detail...I promise you I did not forget anything...you have some of your questions answered here. I was going to make this one long chapter, but it got to be too long, so I had to break it down into two. So there will be one more chapter and then the Epilogue. **

**Thanks to those that have stuck with this story and been faithful readers. I hope ya'll enjoyed the ride. Once this one is done, I'm not sure if I'll start another story. I'm going to be concentrating on "The Deepest Sorrow" for a while, but maybe when that one gets closer to the ending I'll start up another one. **

**Enjoy :) **

***SM owns all***

**JPOV**

"Sixteen hours. Dude, sixteen hours! That's how long you lasted into our bet." Peter gloated.

"I'm aware of that." I growled. Although, I couldn't really be mad at that. Sure I lost the bet, but damn, what a way to go down. "Now that we've established that, I'll take my share of the money now." I reminded him, non too friendly.

"Damn." He muttered pulling out his check book.

I smirked and turned back to my desk. I may have lost the bet but I still think I came out on top. "Feel like going car shopping today?" I asked him. We really didn't have much else to do now that I stopped us from working with the Volturi brothers.

"Yea sure." He replied standing up. Right as we were making our way out the front door, two things happened at once. Peter stopped, suddenly looking terrified and my phone started ringing. I flipped open my phone never taking my eyes away from Peter. What the fuck was going on?

"Jasper! I didn't see it!" I heard a panicked voice saying from the phone before I even said 'hello.'

"Alice?" I asked.

"I just saw a vision of Charlotte coming to you, freaking out. Bella's gone!" She cried.

At that exact moment Charlotte pulled up into the drive and tore from her car. I could feel her panic and it almost brought me to my knees.

"What do you mean gone?" I demanded of Alice, but looking at Charlotte.

This could not be happening again. Seriously. This was fucking bull shit. She was my fucking mate, why did everyone insist on taking her?!

"Major, it's Bella!" Charlotte yelled into Peter's chest. "He got her."

I could hear Charlotte dry sobbing and Peter trying to soothe her and Alice was jabbering on about something, but none of it made any sense. How could she just go? And who was the he that took her?

I snapped the phone shut not caring any longer. My hands were shaking and it was taking every part of me not to project my rage on everyone within the ten mile area.

"Charlotte." I said calmly, "Who took her and where did they go?"

"Aro." She whispered.

**BPOV**

"You have to get this." Charlotte said holding up a black see through teddy. "You would bring him to his knees in this."

"I'd rather be the one on my knees." I joked with her.

We were at the mall shopping around. Charlotte's punishment was she wasn't allowed to buy anything until Peter said so. He took away her credit cards so now she was trying to live vicariously through me until he gave them back. Unfortunately she had no idea when that would be.

"God, you're such a perv, you know that?" She asked laughing.

I just laughed with her and agreed. I was definitely a dirty girl. We finished up with the shopping and agreed to head on back home to our boys. As we were stepping outside though we both stopped, standing still. I lifted my head higher and took a deep breath. I knew that smell. It smelled sweet. Too sweet, like cotton candy. It was how Aro smelled. But Jasper promised me he was dead, so who was that? It was definitely a vampire.

Before I could say anything to Charlotte we were both tackled to the ground and brought behind the store at top vampire speed. What the fuck? I tried to throw up my shield but I couldn't concentrate. There were two figures standing above us and even more holding the two of us down on the dirty ground.

"Get off of us!" I screamed, trying to throw my shield up again. Nothing was happening. Why wouldn't it work?

"Aw, my sweet girl." A voice cooed from above me. "There's no reason to raise your voice at us."

I knew that voice. But it couldn't be.

"You're dead." I whispered as Aro came into my line of vision. I would recognise that ugly black hair anywhere.

"I assure you I am not." He said laughing. This was all a game to him.

"Leave the girl. I don't need her messing things up for me." He commanded someone, "Let's go."

I was thrown over the back of another vampire who ran full pace towards the woods. I saw Charlotte looking back at me terrified. We didn't even have time to put up a fight. I don't know how much time passed from when we left the store til now, but it couldn't have been more than a couple of minutes. Not long enough for anyone to notice. I couldn't concentrate on anything as we ran. All I could think about was how was Aro still alive?

Jasper would have never let him live. Did he have the power to come back to life from his ashes or something? That would be a handy gift, but it would not bode well for me.

"Leave us." I heard Aro speak.

Suddenly I was dropped into Aro's arms and forced into a Black suburban. God, not this again. I was put into the passenger seat and my hands were handcuffed to a bar in front of me. Handcuffs? On a newborn vampire? I almost laughed at that thought. In the split second that Aro took to run to the driver's side of the car I tried to break the metal handcuffs that were holding me hostage. They made a loud clanging sound on the metal, but otherwise they did nothing.

I pulled harder and even put my foot against the dash to put all of my weight into it but nothing was happening.

"Do you like them? They are made specially for vampires. Unbreakable." Aro said from beside me, looking at me with an amused expression on his face.

"What do you want with me?" I asked him icily.

I was not in the mood for his games. I would not be his victim again. I was a vampire now. A powerful fucking vampire. He couldn't hurt me anymore.

"You know what I want." He said, driving off to God knows where.

"You can't have me." I argued, "My Major will find you and kill you. Again."

"We'll see about that." He muttered.

We drove for three hours in complete silence. I continued to try to break the stupid handcuffs but it really was no use. Instead I used my focus on trying to put up my shield. I finally managed to put it up but it still did no good. The only difference was that now, Aro couldn't touch me.

I sighed and leaned my head back against the seat. I don't know what his plans were but judging by his emotions I could tell that killing me was not on the agenda. Today. But it was strange, I was getting feelings of his love and obsession and completeness. He truly thought that he loved me.

This was all kinds of fucked up. God, I bet that he would try to rape me too. The thought of his hands on my made me nauseous and I secretly vowed to never remove my shield. Sure it tired me out, but I was not going to let him touch me in the way that only Jasper has. I belonged to Jasper. Not Aro.

After another two hours of driving we pulled into a man made runway for airplanes. There sitting on the tracks was a private jet. He was taking me away from Alaska. Maybe if I could keep the shield up long enough that would give Jasper some time to find me.

We pulled up next to the jet and Aro got out and shook hands with someone. It was a human, I knew that much. Soon he was back at my door, staring into my eyes. If he wasn't such an awful person he would be handsome. His red eyes went well with his dark hair.

"Remove your shield, my dear." He said pleasantly, like we were a couple going on our honeymoon or something.

"Umm no." I said sarcastically.

"There's no reason for you to be hostile." He said, "Now, remove your shield so that we can continue on with our journey."

No reason to be hostile? He was seriously delusional. This was no fucking journey, this was a kidnapping! Again! This man has twice now, taken me against my will.

"Can you not find a woman that actually wants you?" I spat at him, "Do you always have to use force?"

"Isabella, I could have any woman I wanted. You are just lucky that I chose you." He said through his teeth.

"Yes, you are completely right." I agreed, "Any woman would love to be taken against her own will, forced into a car with a man that probably wants to kill her, and be taken away from her true mate. You psychotic bastard."

"Listen here Isabella. Take down your shield, or you will fucking regret it later when we are alone." He threatened.

"Why don't you go fuck yourself?" I whispered back to him.

I felt the sting of his slap before I even registered that he had raised his hand. My head was forced to the side and the rage that coursed through my body would have brought me to my knees had I been standing. The fucking bastard slapped me.

"Do I need to ask you again?" He said.

I shook my head no and looked away. The slap didn't hurt, just a tiny sting, but the meaning was clear. He looked at me like I was his property. He didn't see me as his equal, I was nothing more than a pet to him. A pet that he could do whatever he wanted with.

At that thought my shield gave way and I couldn't even try to get it back up. It was gone.

"What a good girl." He praised, taking off my cuffs.

Hearing those words from him made me shiver. Not from excitement, like when Jasper called me his good girl, but from disgust. I would NEVER be his good girl. God, my life was so fucked up right now.

It was times like this where I wished I were human again, so that I could use sleep as an escape from this reality. But no. I was a vampire. A vampire that I became willingly so that I could spend the rest of forever with my mate. My God of War.

Just thinking about Jasper made my insides burn with guilt and regret and sorrow. I missed him so much and I knew that after this things were going to change. If I ever got back to him that was.

I shook my head of that thought. Of course I would get back to him. One way or another we would be with each other again. We were mates damn it.

"What's on your mind, my dear?" Aro asked, grabbing my hand.

I looked around and saw that we were already in the air. I instantly closed my eyes and concentrated. I felt my shield come back in place and Aro was pushed a couple of feet away from me. Excellent.

"Now listen here," He said getting as close to me as he could, "You are mine and you can not just throw up your shield whever you want."

I just scoffed, but said nothing in return. Let's just see how long that little theory worked for him. I kept my shield up the entire time we were on the plane and I was starting to get tired. It was slowly starting to fade and I knew I was going to need my strength once we got to wherever we were going. So reluctantly I pulled my shield back and closed my eyes.

"That's better my sweet Bella." He said coming and sitting beside me, taking my hand once again in his.

"So...does crazy run in your family?" I asked him, feeling the plane start to descend.

"You think you're funny." He said kissing the back of my hand, "But keep it up and you will regret it." I could hear the truth behind his words and said nothing more. What the hell was I supposed to do now?

As soon as the plane landed I was escorted out to yet another black suburban and handcuffed once again to a metal bar in the front seat. I was beginning to feel more like cattle than a person.

Aro didn't speak as he drove us to another cabin type house in the middle of nowhere. It almost looked like where he had taken me that first time, but here it was sunny. There was no cloud cover, wherever we were. As we got out of the car and ran to the door, our skin shimmered in the light.

"This will be your new home." Aro said proudly, gesturing for me to go in first, but keeping a firm grasp on my elbow. I didn't get a chance to look around though before he scooped me up and ran me down a staircase and into a dark basement.

Fuck. Another basement? Are you freaking kidding?

"You will stay in here until I think you're ready to come out." He said menacingly. It's already been almost twenty-four hours and I was starting to get thirsty again. What was he going to do about that? He drank from humans and I only wanted animals...would he respect me enough to allow me to hunt animals?

Allow? Fuck...I was already admitting to myself that he had control. This was not good, and I was having trouble thinking straight. I looked around the room and saw nothing. The room was completely empty.

"I'm thirsty." I admitted to him, looking back into his red eyes.

"I know." He said easily. "You're still new, you need to hunt more than normal. Before I let you out to eat though tell me something. What is your name?"

I looked at him closely, was this some kind of trick question. I knew he wasn't that stupid.

"Bella." I said.

"Bella what?" He prodded.

"Bella Swan." Although that didn't really seem right. I was Jasper's and we were practically married and he has already told me that I was now a Whitlock. So I guess I was Bella Whitlock now.

"Nope." Aro said, standing against the back wall.

"What do you mean by 'nope'?" I asked him getting irritated.

"I mean that is not your name. You are Bella. Volturi." He said, a look of longing on his face.

Stupid, limp noodle dick say what?

"Like hell it is." I spat at him. I was not going to play his fucking games.

"When you want to eat, you will admit your true name." He said easily.

"Stockholm syndrome?" I asked, "Really? Does that shit even work on vampires?"

"You will be mine Bella." He said moving back towards the door, "The sooner you realise it, the sooner you will be happy." And with that he was gone.

The fucking nerve of him! I slumped back against the wall and put my head on my knees. This was a fucking nightmare.


	46. Finishing the Job

**Author's Note: First, thank you to all of you who have followed this story from the beginning and stuck by me. Even when you had your moments when I'm sure you wanted to strangle me ;) Thanks to those who have left Reviews and PM's as well, and thanks to those who have read it :) This is the last chapter and the Epilogue is next. Might take a week or so but it will get here. **

***SM owns it all.* **

**BPOV**

"What is your name, my dear?" He asked again.

Again and again and again...Aro would ask me for my name and my answer would remain the same.

"Bella Swan." I croaked.

How much longer was he going to pull this charade? He refused to let me out to hunt and he refused to bring me blood so that I could regain some of my strength. At first, it was just the burn inside my throat. Now it is a full out flame ranging from my throat all the way through my body. And because I was a vampire and didn't need sleep it seemed a million times worse than what it probably was.

There was nothing in here to distract me from my pain. I was weak from the lack of blood and being weak meant that I couldn't concentrate enough to put my shield around me. I couldn't even muster up the energy to try anymore.

The only thing keeping me sane was thinking about Jasper. Of our times together. Sure, I got into a lot of trouble and had my ass handed to me more times than I could count, but I loved My Major. I loved that he punished me out of love. I respected him. Unlike the piece of shit that was currently sitting in front of me, looking like there was no other place he would rather be than right where he was.

"Tsk tsk, my Bella," He said disappointed, "I was hoping that you would have given in to me by now, but I can see that you are going to need more work." I cringed at his sickly sweet voice. More work meant more time with him and his twisted ways. He was seriously demented.

I looked down at my wrist seeing my new crescent shape scar there, compliments of him and his "work."

Flashback

_"What is your name?" He hissed, he was getting tired of my defiance and I knew it. But his anger only fueled me._

_"Bella Swan."_

_"To who do you belong to?" He growled, grabbing me by the neck and forcing me against the wall._

_"Major Jasper Whitlock." I replied without hesitation. "You don't believe me? Look at my shoulder," I taunted him, "I wear his mark. And I wear it proudly."_

_Those were probably the most stupidest words I could have said at the time, but I didn't regret it. _

_"We'll just see about that." He said with an evil smile._

_Suddenly I was turned around and my hands were behind my back. I desperately tried to get my shield up but it was no use. I was weak. I was a weak fucking newborn. What a joke. I felt him kiss the palm of my left hand before his teeth pierced the skin on my wrist. I screamed as I felt his venom course through my body and was instantly hit with his satisfaction._

_"Now you will forever wear My Mark." He hissed into my ear._

End Flashback

He was out of his seat and out the door before I could even move. I haven't moved in God knows how long from my position on the floor. I heard the door slam shut and instantly the smell of blood filled my nostrils. I growled out and crouched down, looking Aro in the eyes. Blood. My Blood.

"You want this my dear?" He asked me, holding a flask out in front of him as an offering to me. I knew that there was blood in that flask. I pounced immediately at seeing the flask in front of me, but being as weak as I was he doged me easily, laughing at my failed attempt to get the blood from him.

"This is all yours if you can answer my question, Isabella." He taunted, "What is your name?"

Bella. Volturi. Damn it! I cursed myself, just fucking say it. Say that you are a Volturi, you don't have to mean it, I scolded myself. He would never know the difference, and then I could get what I so desperately needed. Blood. All I had to do was say the two little words. Bella Volturi. Come on! Say it!

"Bella....Cullen." I whispered, sad and yet pleased at the same time.

I fought my instincts to just give in to him and said my father's last name. I was proud, but being proud meant I didn't get the blood. Being proud meant I still had to suffer. I collapsed on the floor and dry sobbed. What the fuck was wrong with me? Two fucking words! That's it!

"Well, I can see you need more time." He said dejectedly, "I will see you soon." And with that he was gone.

Soon after he left the over head speakers came on and his voice rang through the room.

"Bella. Volturi. Bella. Volturi. Mate of Aro Volturi."

That sentence rang out over and over. At first it freaked me out and I scoured the place trying to find the fucking speakers it was coming from, but it was no use. They were somewhere hidden inside the main part of the house that I didn't have access to. So day after day I endured the stupid mind fuckery that he played with me.

He really believed that I would believe I was a Volturi. Like I said...fucking delusional.

I curled up into a ball on the floor and went to my happy place. Back in Jasper's arms. Or in his bed. Anywhere he was, that was where I was most happy.

"Where are you Major?" I whispered into the dark room.

Time ceased to exist to me anymore. I was either curled up in a ball on the floor, lost in my thoughts or I was with Aro going through the Spanish Inquisition. Now, I was with Aro. Again.

"Why must you be so damn stubborn? Huh, Isabella?" Aro yelled at me. It happened. He was finally cracking. Gone was his cool, calm and collected facade. Now he was getting pissed.

"Why don't you answer me something, Aro." I snapped at him. "How the hell are you even alive?"

Every time he came down into this dreary, depressing room I asked him that question and every time, he never answered. I wasn't expecting an answer this time either, but I had to ask. I had to know how to defeat him once and for all. If not for me then for whoever else his next victim might be.

"Oh my sweet Bella." He cooed. "I guess it is time for you to know all about me as your Master. Maybe once you can see me for me than you can embrace me as your true mate."

He said this while moving slowly towards me until he was sitting directly in front of me. I had my head on my knees and couldn't even bring myself to look up and see him. Every part of me felt weak. How long had it been since I've had blood? I couldn't even tell. All I knew was that it felt like an eternity.

"You see my dear," He started, placing a soft kiss to the top of my head, "Vampires come with special gifts, as you very well know by now. There was a nomad vampire named Esteban that owed me a favor. I once saved his mate from a terrible fate but in return he had to be willing to do me a favor when the time called for it. Do you see where this is going yet?" He asked.

I weakly shook my head no but otherwise remained silent.

"No, probably not." He murmured to himself, "Well almost two hundred years had passed and I finally called in on my favor from him. Now unfortunately he did not know what my favor was or what it would entail or I'm sure he would have tried to run from me. Instead he asked what he needed to do and I told him. I just didn't tell him that he would die in the process. You see, I know Jasper perhaps better than he thinks. I knew that should Jasper catch up with me he would not save me for anything. He sees you as his possession. His toy. His fucking pleasure slave." I shot my head up at Aro at this point hearing those words come from his mouth. He was disrespecting My fucking Mate?

"But you are so much more, my dear." He said seeing the rage in my eyes, no doubt. "You are not meant for that. You are meant for me. Anyways, I am getting off track, as I was saying, I knew that Jasper would kill me without a hesitation. See, Esteban's power is that he can copy another's form and scent. Human or Vampire. If it's alive, in a sense, he can copy it. So that is just what I had him do, I had him copy myself and flee, letting Jasper in on where he was headed. Of course Jasper had no idea it wasn't me. Had he stayed around long enough he would have realised that it was in fact a different vampire. The smell of his body burning would no longer contain my scent, but his own. And of course, while he was burning he would have changed back into his regular appearance."

I dropped my head back down in defeat, thinking over the things Aro was saying. At least he couldn't bring himself back from the dead. He could be killed. That's what I repeated to myself as he continued to talk.

"How I wanted to be the one to change you," He said wistfully, "You belong to me, and I see that Jasper has already bitten you. But no matter, by the time I am done with you, you will wear numerous marks of mine. There is much we have to do Isabella. But first you need to eat. So tell me... What is your name?"

Play thing? Possession? Toy? A good fuck? Jasper? Aro? Mate? Mine? Could die?

So many thoughts and emotions were running through my head that I couldn't concentrate. The only thing that made sense was food. I could eat. I would have blood. All I had to do was say my name. My name.

"Bella.....Volturi." I whispered.

"There now, was that so hard?" He asked running his fingers through my hair. It took every ounce of strength that I had left not to attack him at this very second. Who knows how bad that would have ended for me though. All I knew was that at this moment I needed to feed. If I had any hope of escaping I had to have blood in my system first. I don't know where the hell Jasper was at this moment, but I did know that he was looking for me.

He wouldn't give up on me like Aro said he would. Jasper loved me. He wanted me.

The sound of blood pumping through veins caught my attention quicker than the smell of it did. I looked up to see Aro dragging in an old man, probably in his late eighties. He had white hair on top of his head and his eyes were closed. Aro barely made it down the steps before I attacked and sunk my teeth into the side of the old man's neck, not even caring that I was killing him.

All I could think about was that he had what I needed. He had blood, and I needed it to get the hell out of here.

The old man didn't even struggle and his body was drained before I was finished. I threw his corpse to the side in a fit of rage. I was still fucking hungry.

That thought barely registered when Aro dropped another human on the floor in front of me. She immediately started screaming and it sounded a thousand times worse thanks to my sensitive hearing.

"No! This isn't happening!" She continued to yell.

I could feel a trickle of blood run down my chin with a mixture of my venom that had overflowed my mouth at this point. I said nothing instead, launching myself at her and draining her just like I did the old man. As I dropped her lifeless body to the floor I saw that her mouth was open in an O shape and her eyes looked terrified.

She could have been a mother, or a wife, and she was definitely someones daughter. What did I do?

I dropped to the floor on my knees and screamed into my hands.

I smelled Aro before I felt his presence. He put his hand on my shoulder in a comforting manner, but I knew what it really was. He was trying to show his ownership on me. Fuck. That.

"Very good my Mate." He praised, "Now tell me again. What is your name?"

I shot up and wrapped my arms around his neck as if I was hugging him. The humans blood had an immediate effect on my body and I felt stronger than ever. I knew I wasn't at the top of my game but I had enough for this. I brought my hands to either side of his face and looked deep into his red eyes. I wanted to be the last thing he saw.

"Bella fucking Whitlock." I growled out before detatching his head from his body. My shield went up automatically and I ripped the rest of his body into pieces, finishing the job that Jasper once thought he had completed.

I grabbed Aro's head by his black hair and some of the other remaining limbs and made my way up the stairs carefully. I didn't smell anyone else in this house but I wasn't going to be too careful at this point.

If Aro can "come back from the dead" than anything could happen.

I looked around the room and saw that it was dark outside, but the lights were on, not that it would have mattered. I instantly saw what I needed on a desk in the far corner of the room. A lighter.

I walked outside with the body pieces and threw them into the back yard. I didn't care to make a run into the middle of nowhere for this. This should be a fucking celebration. I grabbed some twigs and leaves and wood that I could find and threw them together into a pile before lighting it.

Then I continued to throw in Aro's head and arms into the flames. I walked out at a humans pace and gathered the rest of the remains. I was going to take my time doing this and I was going to fucking enjoy it. I killed him. Not Jasper, the God of War. But me. Bella Whitlock.

Sure who wouldn't want to be rescued by their mate and not have to do anything but sit in the dark dungeon just awaiting for their Knight in shining Armor to come and rescue them and save the day? But this time, I got a sick sense of pride in having done this on my own.

I smiled to myself but the smile instantly faded as I looked into the brown and blue eyes of the two humans who lost their lives because of me.

Grief wracked through my body, and I crumpled to my knees next to their corpses, silently saying a prayer to whatever God was up there to keep their souls with Him. I gently lifted up the old man's body first and brought him outside. I started a new fire, I would not burn them with that poor fucking excuse of a vampire, they deserved better than that, and gently laid their bodies side by side.

If I could have left them behind to be found so their families could have a sense of closure I would have, but it would have constituted too much of a risk.

Instead I dry sobbed as I watched the purple flames rise higher and higher into the sky next to the gray smoke that rose beside it. It was time for me to make my way back home to My Major. Where I belonged.

JPOV

Eighteen days. God damn it! This is just like the last time...How was that fucker evading us so easily? And what was the use of being able to see the future if it didn't work one hundred percent of the time? What a fucking waste.

I was so livid that no one even bothered to come up to my office anymore. Not unless they had imperative news for me. If not, then they were burned. I didn't fuck around with this. I've already ripped up two of my men for bothering me with useless information.

If you didn't have what I wanted then you were better off to leave me alone.

"Major!"

I jumped up at the sound of my name being called as Peter burst in through my office door.

"We have a lead." He said excitedly, "Texas."


	47. Epilogue

**Author's Note: Before y'all kill me and say that there are still questions left un-answered, I left it that way...cause I'm like that. :) It leaves it open for you to use your imagination or for a sequel. Sorry this took so long, but in a way I didn't want to see this story end either :( But here it is...The End! Thank you to those for your support and Reviews and Alerts and for sticking with this story and me! Y'all are the best readers ever!**

**I am currently working on another story with another Author on this site and it's going to be good. We're still working out some of the details but keep me on your Author Alert if your interested. Also, I will be posting for Deepest Sorrow tomorrow. I just need to edit the chapters written :) **

***SM owns All***

**BPOV**

I knew that I needed to leave this place but there were only a few obstacles standing in my way. Just a tiny few. For one... I had no idea just where in the hell I was, and for two, I was still thirsty. I was afraid to move. I could run into the woods and hunt really quickly but I knew my control and I knew that if I came across the scent of unsuspecting hikers I wouldn't be able to control my blood lust.

I just drained two humans but it just wasn't enough. I used up my strength and energy killing and burning Aro. God I hope he was really dead now. I couldn't handle him coming back and getting me. It was getting old.

I was at a cross road it seemed. I wanted out of here. God I really wanted to get the fuck away from this place. Why did I burn him before checking his pockets for a phone or something. Cause you were fighting for your life and sanity? My inner monologue asked me. That was true, but still...I was still in a predicament. I guess I could risk hunting but I knew that if I killed another human it might just push me over the edge into insanity, I was already borderline as it was.

"Come on Bella." I scolded myself. "Go hunt. Go hunt, then run. Maybe I'll run into a sign or something pointing out where I was. Like those signs at the zoo that have a big red dot saying 'You are Here'. If only life were that simple.

I looked back around the area and sighed in defeat. It was pointless. I could defeat a very dangerous vampire, kill two humans, yet could not get up the nerve to venture off into the woods to try to find my way home. What a fucking joke.

I sat back down on the grass in front of the two fires that were still burning brightly. If the smoke caused alarm and someone were to come out here I would hear them, I could only hope I would be able to run away and not eat the humans that would be surrounding the area.

I don't know how long I sat there, lost in my own memories, but I soon heard the sound of tires coming up the trail.

It was a bigger car. SUV, no doubt but I didn't smell humans. No, I smelled....Jasper!

It had to be him, I would know his scent anywhere. I jumped up excitedly and ran in the direction that I heard the cars coming from. I ran down the trail, not caring enough to pay attention to my surroundings until I stopped about three miles from the house. I could see the SUV's climbing the hill in front of me and knew that they would be in my eye sight within the next two seconds.

Sure enough as soon as the first SUV made it over the dirt hill it stopped and a door was flung open and I was in the arms of my Major.

"Isabella!"

"Major!" I sobbed into shirt, clinging onto him like he was my last life line.

"How- Where-?"

"Fuck I need you!"

"Major."

We were both talking at the same time and saying things that didn't even make sense.

Not that I cared. He was here, in my arms, and I was back where I belonged.

"Isabella, get in the car and stay there until I return." He commanded me, letting me go and setting me down on my feet in front of him.

Huh, when did he pick me up?

"What? Why?" I asked, scared. He wasn't leaving me, I refused to let him go now.

"I need to go take care of Aro, once and for all." He spit.

Oh he was pissed.

"He's gone." I whispered, closing my eyes. I didn't want to think of it right now. I didn't want to remember. Unfortunately, with my vampire memory I could recall every moment in that fucking place with him.

"What do you mean he's gone?" Jasper hissed.

Instead of answering I simply pointed up to the sky where they purple and gray smoke was rising higher and higher, like they had a destination towards the Heavens. And in the case of those two, innocent humans, I really hoped that that was where they were headed.

They deserved that.

"He's dead?" Jasper questioned, "Why is there other smoke with it then?"

I just clung to Jasper tighter and buried my head into his shirt, I didn't want to do this. I couldn't fucking do this now.

"He's dead." I said into his chest, "Food. Please." I begged, praying that he would drop it.

"Is there anyone else I need to be aware of before I take you away from here?" He asked softly.

I knew that he was just making sure that everyone that needed to be dead was dead. I shook my head no and wrapped my legs around his middle and felt the wind whip through my hair as he ran us back to the cars.

Jasper thrust me into the backseat and slid in next to me.

"Drive Samantha." He demanded.

I felt the car lurch back as she spun the car around so that we were leaving this place. I breathed out a sigh of relief and laid my head back on Jasper's chest. I could feel his emotions and curiosity was practically eating him alive. I'm surprised he lasted this long without answers.

Jasper was picking up my arms and examining them and lifting my shirt doing the same to my stomach. No doubt checking for any harm that might have happened. It was when he grabbed my hand did I remember Aro's bite mark on my wrist.

I gasped and sat up yanking my hand out from his but it was too late. I stared into his eyes and felt rage consume me. Not my rage, The Major's rage. Oh shit.

"Pull the car over." He barked, never taking his black eyes off of mine. "NOW!"

The car was pulled to the side of the dirt road and Jasper grabbed me in his arms and yanked me outside with him.

"He fucking bit you?" He yelled at me, grabbing his hair in his hands.

"Yes." I whispered, not wanting to remember this. Fuck! I didn't want to relive this shit. I wasn't Aro's I was Jasper's!

I looked away and was suddenly forced against a tree. I heard the tree snap but it still remained upright, somehow.

"You. Are. Mine." Jasper growled, venom dripping down his chin.

This wasn't Jasper or even The Major. This was a male vampire, marking his territory, taking back what belonged to him. And I wanted nothing more.

"Fucking prove it." I yelled back. "Make me forget. Show me that I belong to you and you alone." I challenged him.

That was all it took.

My shirt flew off of me and to the side and my pants were ripped down the sides. Had I been human that would have hurt like hell and probably snapped my legs in half. But I wasn't a weak human any longer. No, now I was the Mate of the God of War and he was about to prove that to me.

I don't even know what happened to my under garments but I didn't really care. As soon as I was free from my clothes Jasper thrust into me roughly, finally causing the tree to topple over. We landed in the dirt roughly, but neither of us cared.

At this moment this was two vampires, re-claiming one another. He was marking me as his. Again.

"Fuck!" I yelled, "Harder Major." I begged.

I could feel him moving inside me as his hands palmed my breasts and squeezed my nipples between his fingers, tugging them upwards. I arched my back into his palms, giving him more access.

Jasper nuzzled his face into my neck as he pounded into me relentlessly.

"So...Close." I whimpered into his ear.

"Fucking come for me." He growled. "Now."

That was all it took. I let go with a scream and felt my walls clenching down onto his cock. Jasper let go and spilled his seed inside of me with a roar. As he was climaxing he bit into my neck causing me to orgasm again, getting off on the pain of his venom flowing through my veins.

"Now everyone will see my mark on you." He whispered, kissing my ear.

I sighed in content and wrapped my arms and legs around him, never wanting to let him go.

"Your mark." I confirmed.

I was so lost in Jasper that I didn't even see the four black SUV's that lined the area that we were in, all the passengers looking in the opposite direction of us. Well at least they gave us the illusion of privacy, I thought with a grumble.

Jasper helped me stand up pulling a few twigs out of my hair.

"Here." He said softly helping me into his shirt that he had been wearing. Of course it was filthy now and it barely went down to my knees, but it did cover the areas that needed covering the most so I couldn't complain.

"Thank you." I told him, kissing him softly on the lips.

God, how I missed him.

We made our way back to the SUV and started driving. It didn't take long to find out that we were in Texas. Figures. He took me to the place that is always sunny so that Jasper had to travel at night.

What a bastard.

I closed my eyes and forced myself to remain calm. I didn't want to think anymore. I just wanted to get lost in Jasper. Again. I looked up at My Major and saw him smiling down on me softly. Sitting in his lap wasn't helping my condition though. I wiggled my hips slightly for friction and felt him harden instantly beneath me.

"Pull Over." He demanded again.

Round Two.

By the time we made it to the Airport Jasper had Samantha pull over the car four times in total. We barely made our flight for Alaska. We were going home.

"Holy shit. So you ripped him up and burned the pieces? By yourself?" Charlotte exclaimed excitedly.

I don't know how many times they were going to make me repeat myself. It was getting old. Was it really that surprising that I saved myself this time?

"That's just unbelievable." She said.

Guess so.

"I am beautiful and lethal." I joked.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side." She said nudging my shoulder. "I missed you like crazy Bella." She admitted.

When we had been reunited finally we almost took down the airplane. Turns out her and Peter were in the SUV behind ours but Jasper wouldn't let her see me until we reached the airport. After our little display thirty thousand feet in the air though he started to regret that decision. Our first class cabin was filled with dry sobs and high pitched screeches that would have made a dog cover it's ears.

"I missed you too Char, so much." I told her, enveloping her in another hug.

We've been back home for about two weeks now and everyone was still a little on edge. Peter and Jasper thought that there was someone else out there that was involved in the planning with Aro, but I never saw anyone else so I was pretty much useless in that department. But that didn't stop them from taking extra precautions when it came to me and Charlotte.

Seeing as how I was taken twice now from Jasper, my Mate, I didn't argue with the added safety measures. I didn't want to get taken again and with Jasper constantly by my side there was hardly a time when we weren't fucking like rabbits.

My insides were taking a beating. Not that I cared though. Which reminds me....

"I'm a vampire now, and so are you." I told Charlotte, standing up excitedly.

"Catch on fast don't you?" She teased.

"What do you say to re-establishing our sex bet?" I challenged her.

"And what does the winner get?"

"If I win you have to go along with whatever I say, no matter what the consequences are." I said with an evil smirk. This was going to be too good.

"Okay and if I win then you have to eat a spoonful of crunchy peanut butter." She replied.

Peanut butter? Fuck. I saw her reaction the last time, it wasn't pretty...

"Deal!" I said sticking out my hand.

We shook on it, and with an evil smile I took off running towards the house, into Jasper's study. First place we will demolish will be his desk.

"FUCK! Major! Harder!" I screamed out at the top of my lungs.

Jasper was pounding into me from behind, while I was bent over his red oak desk. My nails were digging into the wood and I could see the wood chipping off of it. That was going to be a nice reminder for him.

I reached between the desk and my body and began to rub my clit that was throbbing, lightly grazing his cock with my finger as he pushed in and out of me.

"Fuck Isabella, that's hot." Jasper grunted.

I just moaned in response and rubbed harder. I felt myself clench around him and let go with a scream. Jasper roared out with his release, spilling his seed deep inside me. Just where it belonged.

Desk? Check.

Car? Check.

Fountain? Check. Thanks for that idea Char.

Paintball Field? Check.

Big boulder outside the house? Check.

Our bed? Check.

Bathroom? Check.

Peter's new motorcycle? Check.

Kitchen counter? Check.

Stairs? Check.

"Congratulations you fucking horn dog, not only did you win the bet, but you demolished the entire fucking house!" Charlotte exclaimed.

Okay, so I may have taken the bet just a teensy bit too far, but damn, if you had your own personal, demanding, sexy Major, wouldn't you have done so too? Who was I to deny him when he needed and craved rough sex?

Sure, we accidentally fucked our bed right through the wall, and yea our bathroom no longer had two walls...scared the shit out of the Guard in the next room when we came tumbling into their room butt ass naked, and Peter's bike needed new handlebars anyways, we did him a favor.

"It was only a matter of time before we had to leave again anyways..." I defended myself, "We just pushed up the moving date that's all."

We both sat outside and watched as Jasper, Peter, Esme, Carlisle, Rose, Alice, Emmett, Edward, and the rest of the Guard packed up the rest of our important things into the cars. I stared at the 'For Sale' sign in the front yard and knew that we wouldn't be returning to this house. Jasper and I agreed that when we came back to Alaska, years from now, we wanted a new place to start over to. I needed to move on and forget about all the shit that went down with Aro and moving on was just a step in the right direction.

We were all on our way to Chicago. I don't know what was there that made everyone want to be there suddenly, but I was up for anything. Esme and Carlisle got a house down there and of course Charlotte and Peter were staying with Jasper and me and the Guard. Jasper wasn't going to give up his Guard anytime soon, not that I minded, they were good company.

"I guess you're right." Charlotte admitted, tossing a football in the air. "Go long." She said playfully.

I jogged at a humans pace towards the front where everyone was loading up the U-Haul and turned around to catch the ball, expecting Charlotte to just toss it to me.

Instead the ball flew over my head which caused me to jump as high as I could to catch it before it got to everyone else. I caught the ball, giggling and landed. Right on top of Jasper's new Dugati Bike. My weight crushed the front of the bike and smashed it into the dirt.

Fuck!

Everyone turned towards us and I could see my family trying not to laugh and Jasper looking at me with black eyes. He was pissed.

"Run Charlotte!" I yelled, jumping up and taking off right after her as she took off into the woods.

"Isabella Whitlock!" I heard Jasper yell from behind me, giving chase.

Looks like I was going to get one more punishment in his Study before we left...that is, if he could catch me. With that thought I giggled again and ran faster knowing that Jasper was going to catch me in the next ten seconds. I could have put up my shield so that he couldn't have touched me or tackled me, but where would that fun in that be?


	48. Removing account and stories

All my stories and account is going to be pulled off of FanFiction by this weekend. I will set up a blog for the stories if you are interested in following them or reading new updates. The blog will be posted as soon as it's set up. Thanks for understanding.


End file.
